maken-ki Z
by anime567
Summary: en una ultima y encarnizada batalla en el futuro gohan decide dar su vida por el planeta que estaba agonizando por cupla de 2 monstruos conocidos como androide 17 y 18 al sacrificarse por su mundo caera en otra dimension donde podra recuperar algo de su vida perdida y poder continuar siendo un guerrero saiyajin honrando a su padre y amigos caidos
1. Chapter 1

**buenas gente aqui empiezo otra gran teoria que seguro les gustara ya tenia el prologo y por eso lo subo en cuanto a los capitulos ellos con el tiempo los ire subiendo por la razon que ya les explique y mañana subire la segunda parte del especial de saiyajin freezing pues ahora apenas tuve tiempo disfrutenla**

 **Maken-ki Z prologo: adiós a todos, mi último ataque!**

 **Universo 7 planeta tierra**

El planeta tierra….. o mejor dicho o que fue alguna vez en antaño ya no era más que un planeta muerto, las personas Vivian aterrorizadas, la paz ya era solo algo del pasado, pues este hermoso planeta ya era solo un mundo apocalíptico y destruido, los guerreros que alguna vez defendieron este mundo ya no estaban, pues murieron como héroes, luchando por defender el planeta de la amenaza que lo convirtió en lo que era ahora, el guerrero que alguna vez fue conocido como el más fuerte **son Goku** , había fallecido y su ausencia era más que obvia, los causantes que el planeta estuviera así no eran ni alienígenas ni nadie de otro mundo, eran seres creados en este mismo planeta, androides, 2 bestias con hermosas imágenes solo hacían que el planeta tuviera un color rojo uno era apuesto y tenía el pelo largo y negro y una bufanda naranja N17 y la otra era una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio con ropas rebeldes N18. Los dos únicos guerreros que quedaban eran los hijos de los últimos Saiyajin de sangre pura ¡el hijo de son Goku, son gohan! Y ¡el hijo de vegeta, trunks! Gohan era un guerrero casi en su totalidad con la imagen de su padre y trunks aunque no era así, tenía el rostro y la aptitud de su padre de nunca rendirse hasta el final

Los dos guerreros estaban en un risco

Gohan son ellos…..! Trunks hablaba a su maestro gohan viendo una explosión

Si trunks, quédate aquí, yo iré! Gohan le decía a su discípulo

No gohan llévame, te prometo no estorbar, juntos acabaremos con ellos! Trunks con fuerte convicción le decía a gohan

Gohan quería dejarlo inconsciente e ir solo pero….

Está bien vamos! Gohan empezaba a volar y trunks lo seguía

Al llegar al lugar se encontraban con los androides 17 y 18 quienes estaban sonriendo por la masacre

Valla son gohan y trunks! Es que nunca se cansan? 17 les decia burlon

Ya no más! Esta vez si será su fin….se los garantizamos! Trunks muy enojado les gritaba a los dos

17, no los soporto, ya matémoslos! 18 muy enojada miraba a los dos

Pues ya que! 17 resignado lo decía

Gohan miraba a trunks y le regalaba una sonrisa para transformarse en Super Saiyajin

Los dos se ponían en pose de lucha y los androides igual

Empezaba a llover y a caer truenos

POW! Los 4 como cohetes chocaban con fuerzas

Gohan empezaba a pelear con 17 y trunks contra 18

Los golpes se escuchaban por todo el lugar eran como bombas explotando, los golpes y patadas por ambos lados se veían pero trunks tenia mas dificultades gohan golpeaba a 17 en la cara y lo enviaba al piso y se arrojaba contra 18, 17 se arrojaba y golpeaba a gohan en el rostro 18 sonreia pero trunks le daba un rodillazo a 18 y después una patada en la cara, 17 miraria esto pero gohan le arrojaba una energía dándole de lleno

Maldito! 17 enojado se levantaba

18 miraba algo nerviosa

No te olvides de mi! Trunks le daba un golpe pero esta lo esquivaba

Enano mugroso! 18 le daba una patada y lo hacia estrellar en un muro destruyendo un edificio en el acto

TRUNKSSSSSS! Gohan gritaba pero los androides se arrojaban contra el

Trunks estaba casi en la inconciencia pero miraría a gohan pelear y estaba perdiendo

Maldición! Soy débil! No soy como papa! Se que el era más fuerte que yo! Gohan! Yo…yo….! Trunks se levantaba muy herido pero una voz en su mente que no conocía se hoyo

ESO ES TODO?ERES MAS FUERTE QUE ESTO! LEVANTATE! NO ERES UN SAIYAJIN?

Trunks se extrañó por esto y empezaba a llorar

VAS A DEJAR MORIR A GOHAN? LEVANTATE INUTIL! ERES UN SAIYAJIN! al escuchar esto último trunks pierde las pupilas con lágrimas en los ojos y pone un rostro realmente enojado

Gohan estaba muy débil y los dos androides estaba heridos y serios frente a el pero….

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Un grito desgarrador se escuchaba a fondo y se veía una gigantesca luz dorada que ilumino el cielo

Los 3 miraban asombrados pero gohan estaba contento

Trunks estaba frente a los androides con un rostro realmente furioso y su cabello era dorado y un aura lo envolvía del mismo color

Lo hizo! Gohan lo decía orgulloso

Los dos androides miraban algo sorprendidos pero sin dejar su tranquilidad

Así que también se hizo rubio! 17 lo decía con una sonrisa pero….

Pow! Trunks sin compasión se arrojaba y les daba un fuerte golpe a ambos

Trunks? Gohan lo decía asombrado

Maldito! 18 iba a golpearlo pero gohan se arrojaba y golpeaba a 18 enviándola a un edificio

18! 17 gritaba pero los dos Saiyajins golpeaban al pelinegro

Trunks! Me escuchas? Gohan gritaba a trunks quien volteaba y lo miraba con una sonrisa

Lo hice gohan! Trunks decía muy feliz llorando

Si! Gohan lo decía muy feliz

En ese momento los dos androides salían con las ropas destrozadas y molestos

Están muertos! Se dijeron los dos muy enojados

Gohan acabemos esto! Trunks se ponía en la posición de lucha de su padre

Gohan volteaba a mirar a trunks y empezaba a llorar

Si! Gohan se ponía en la posición de lucha de su padre

Los 4 se miraban, la lluvia aumentaba y los rayos caían como un escenario de guerra

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! los 4 se arrojaban y se producia un inmenso estallido

Gohan peleaba contra 17 y trunks contra 18

Los golpes es escuchaban como estallidos, los 4 se lanzaban golpes y patadas a una monstruosa velocidad, el planeta temblaba y los edificios se destuian las siluetas de los 4 se veian en microsegundos produciendo monstruosos estallidos

Gohan golpeaba a 17 y lo enviaba al suelo

17! 18 gritaba pero trunks le daba un rodillazo y un golpe que la cia enojar

18 lanzaba varios golpes pero trunks los detenía y se los devolvía pero dándole de lleno todos

18 estaba muy enfadaba pero gohan no perdió un segundo y le daba una patada voladora enviándola a varios metros muy herida

17 salia de lso escombros pero gohan y trunks a la vez le daban una patada que lo enviaba disparado

18 se levantaba muy herida y enojada

AHORA TRUNKS! GOHAN GRITABA Y TRUNKS ASENTIA

KAMEEEEEEEEEE HAMEEEEEEEEEEEE gohan empezaba a cargar la técnica de su padre

GALICKKKKKKKKKKK! Trunks hacia lo mismo

En la mente de gohan aparece un recuerdo de su padre, y este le decía

ANIMO HIJO, TU PUEDES, PROTEGE A LOS QUE AMAS CON TODO TU SER! ERES UN SAIYAJIN Y ESTOY ORGULLOSO DE TI! Después de esto gohan empieza a llorar y dice a todo pulmón

EN EL NOMBRE DE MI PADRE MUERE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Gohan dispara su técnica y detrás de el se hacia la figua de goku con el kame hame ha

Y EN EL NOMBRE DEL MIO HOOOOOOOOOOOO! Trunks disparaba su técnica y detrás de el se hacia la figura de vegeta

Las dos técnicas salían disparadas y se unían creando una monstruosa energía que 18 vio con mucho espanto

La energía le daba a 18 la cual empezaba a gritar y era desintegrada por completo, la energía explotaba produciendo una monstruosa explosión en forma de hongo

Los dos caían jadeando muy agotados

Lo hicimos? Decía trunks muy contento

Si pero…. Gohan volteaba a ver detrás de el y estaba 17 muy enojado

Malditos! Mataron a 18! 17 muy agotado y enojado salía del lugar

Los dos guerreros estaban exhaustos y muy heridos gohan regresaba a su estado base

Los matare junto con este planeta, no ganaran! No ganaran!

17 empieza a cargar la bomba que tenía dentro del

Maldito se autodestruirá? Trunks lo decía muy agotado y resignado, tanto que volvía a su estado base

Gohan miraba al androide muy serio

¡Trunks….gracias, estoy orgulloso de ti, ahora…. deberás proteger este mundo…no olvides…que eres un Saiyajin….. jamás lo olvides…ADIOS MI DISCIPULO! Gohan con lágrimas en los ojos volteaba a ver a trunks

Gohan pero…porque lo dices? Trunks preguntaba nervioso

Despídeme de mi mama y de bulma…..adiós! Gohan salía disparado del lugar

GOHANNNNNNNNNN! Gritaba trunks muy triste con lagrimas como cascadas

Gohan tomaba a 17 y se transformaba nuevamente en Super Saiyajin

Que haces? 17 lo decía asustado, su cuerpo estaba brillando

Que nos iremos juntos! Gohan salía volando al cielo con 17 en sus brazos sujetándolo

Trunks solo miraba la escena muy triste y era tanto el cansancio que cayo desmayado.

Gohan llegaba con 17 a la atmosfera!

Maldito seas….! 17 estaba por terminar de hablar pero estallaría produciendo una monstruosa explosión, la explosión estaba por darle a gohan quien estaba con una sonrisa

Papa te veré en el otro mundo! Gohan decía en su mente pero…

Pero en un segundo venia otro recuerdo de Goku el cual decía

NUNCA TE RINDAS! AUN NO ES LA HORA! LUCHA GOHAN! Al escuchar esto gohan inconsciente pero con su voluntad y con sus últimas fuerzas crea un campo de energía.

La explosión fue tan monstruosa que en espacio donde exploto 17 se habría un pequeño agujero negro el cual tragaba a gohan quien estaba en el campo de energía.

La imagen de gohan desaparecía por completo dentro del agujero negro!

 **Fin del capítulo prologo**


	2. Chapter 2

**buenas gente aqui traigo el capitulo 1 de esta nueva teoria aclarare algunas cosas primero**

 **1 ya estoy mejor pero debo tomarmelo con calma asi que los capitulos los subire despacio**

 **2 el gohan del futuro tendrá solo un brazo muchos me preguntaran o se molestaran pero esto tiene razones para mi gohan con un solo brazo es un ejemplo absoluto de una figura que se merece un respeto grandisimo por eso lo traeré así ademas que es un ejemplo grande de que las adversidades no detienen a nadie y quiero usarlo como un ejemplo por esto espero me entiendan perdon por no aclararlo en el prologo después corregiré cualquier error**

 **3 lo haré en base al manga**

 **por favor cualquier cosa lo estaré leyendo en los comentarios algun error alguna falla lo estare leyendo sin mas que decir disfrutenlo**

 **Maken-ki z capítulo 1 una nueva vida, un adiós a todos!**

 **Universo desconocido**

Una hermosa chica de cabello morado buen físico y con lo que parecía el traje de una alumna de escuela caminaba por un parque muy decaída

Ese tonto de takeshi no quiso entrar a la misma academia que yo, más vale que no se arrepienta de no haberlo hecho, él siempre me atrajo pero nunca me dijo nada, solo espero que no me vea llorando! La mujer llamada haruko Amaya lo decía muy enojada

Es verdad….él siempre me atrajo. Pero ya no es esa persona cuando lo volví a ver, mejor renuncio! Dijo la chica muy decaída

En ese momento del cielo algo hace que la chica se asuste pues un fuerte trueno caía, la chica miraba el cielo muy asustada, pero algo más que vio la dejo sorprendido

Que es eso?

Un agujero se habría en el cielo pero este era muy pequeño apenas del tamaño de una puerta

La chica iba a ponerse en posición de combate pero en un santiamén un joven malherido caía del dejándola asombrada

El chico caia en frente de ella y el agujero se cerrara en un santiamén

Que rayos paso aquí? Se decía la chica muy asustada

En ese momento observaba al chico el cual estaba muy herido, ella se acercaba muy despacio y lo toca sacando un quejido del chico

La chica lo empieza a mover despacio y lo ponía en posición boca arriba al verlo ella se ruborizaba mucho

Que guapo es! Dijo la chica en un instante

Ehh que dije? Se dijo la chica sonrojada mientras se tocaba las mejillas

Pero….es verdad…..es muy lindo…takeru no es nada ante el! Se decía la chica mientras tocaba el rostro el chico el cual estaba muy herido pero ella no paraba pues no sabía porque

Ehh! Ahhhhhh! La chica se separa muy ruborizada

Que estoy haciendo? Esto es muy extraño! Se decía esta vez seria

La mujer observaba al chico el cual estaba inconsciente

Lo mejor será que lo lleve a que lo revisen pero…no me creerían si les cuento en un hospital, además quiero preguntarle quien es… se decía muy seria mirando a gohan

Ya sé!

Espero que lo que esté haciendo no sea un error, no cualquiera hace esto al ver esa escena!

La chica levantaba a gohan y lo ponía en su espalda al sentir al chico la chica se ruborizaría aun mas

Wow!1 que físico! Es duro! Se decía muy ruborizada caminando con el semi Saiyajin en su espalda

Un par de horas después

En una academia el joven guerrero estaba en una camilla de enfermería completamente en vendado

Muchas gracias aki-sensei! Haruko se inclinaba ante la maestra

No es problema el pobre estaba muy lastimado! Y además…su brazo! La enfermera miraba a gohan muy decaída pues le faltaba el brazo derecho

Si pobre! Se decía la chica mirando al chico

Además sabía que usted estaría aquí pues en unos días empiezan las clases! Haruko lo decía contenta

Si pero me sorprende que lo hayas salvado después de lo que me contaste, otro en tu lugar lo hubiera abandonado! La enfermera lo decía muy sorprendida

No podía dejarlo hay…..además quiero preguntarle quien es! Haruko miraba a gohan algo seria

No seas duro con el, esas heridas son por una batalla…pero….una normal! Aki nijou lo decía bastante seria

En ese momento se sentía como el chico empezaba a sacudirse y a moverse bruscamente las dos tuvieron que sostenerlo

Malditos androides…..me las pagaran! Gohan maldecía

Androides? Está teniendo una pesadilla? La chica lo decía muy asustada

Que es lo que viviste muchacho? La enfermera lo decía asustada por como se portaba el chico

Después de un rato el chico se calmaba y lentamente habría los ojos para levantarse de golpe

Ahhhhh! Ha! Ha! Ha! El chico exhalaba del cansancio y del dolor

Donde estoy? Decía gohan quien se levantaba muy adolorido

Trunks? Trunks? Gohan gritaba pero estaba muy herido y no se podia mover!

Espera no te muevas! Haruko y aki entraban de golpe y detenían a gohan

Quienes….son ustedes? Gohan preguntaba muy adolorido

Espera cálmate! Haruko lo decía muy nerviosa

No puedo calmarme…..esos androides….! Gohan se intentaba levantar pero haruko no lo dejaba ella estaba nerviosa algo vio en el guerrero que lo atormentaba ella solo veía a gohan forcejeando y nervioso y eso la hizo sentir en su pecho un dolor atroz

La chica tomaba de las mejillas al guerrero y lo abrazaba poniendo su rostro en su pecho!

Tranquilo…está todo bien! La chica con una voz muy delicada y tierna le decía a gohan el cual se calmaba y sentía una calidez en la chica la cual solo había sentido con su madre y en parte bulma

En serio? Gohan se relajaba y se dejaba llevar por el momento

Si! La chica lo seguía abrazando y lo soltaba muy delicadamente

Lo siento! Gohan se disculpaba

Descuida! veo que no eres malo! Pero no eres de aquí! Haruko le decía muy tranquila

Que no soy de aquí? Pregunto gohan asombrado

Si! No es normal que alguien caiga de un agujero negro! Haruko continúo

Agujero negro? Yo? Gohan preguntaba muy asombrado

Si! Caíste de una agujero negro en frente de mí! No eres humano verdad? Haruko pregunto esta vez seria y aki miraba muy detalladamente

Al escuchar esto a gohan se le viene la mente el momento en que exploto junto con 17

Espera…..conoces a unos androides llamados 17 y 18? Gohan les pregunto a las dos

Las dos se volteaban a ver

No lo siento! Aki se disculpaba

Como dijo haruko, eres alguien diferente! Akio decía algo seria

Ya veo…..parece que algo me ocurrio en la explosión…un agujero negro? Acaso es otro mundo? Preguntaba gohan en su mente

Bueno, pero dinos quién eres? Haruko preguntaba esta vez seria

Gohan se ponía serio y las miraba a las dos

Si les digo no me creerán! Gohan les decía muy serio

Descuida…..este mundo tampoco es normal…veo que tampoco vienes de uno normal! Además por las heridas y la forma en como apareciste te creeré! Akio decía muy contenta

Pues bueno…..les contare….!

Gohan relataba toda su vida quien era, su infancia horripilante de como perdió a su padre, abandono a su madre por culpa de dos espantosos monstruos, todo lo que vivo hasta el momento en que él y 17 estaban en el espacio

Pd: el resto se lo dejo a su imaginación

Eso es todo! Gohan dejaba escapar un suspiro

Al momento de ver a las dos estaban con lágrimas como cascadas cayendo de los ojos, sus rostros reflejaban dolor y pena

Pobrecito realmente sufriste todo eso? Haruko tomaba el hombro de gohan con un rostro apenado

Wow chico pues…de verdad lo siento…nadie debería pasar por ese infierno! Akio lo decía muy dolida

Me creen? Decía gohan muy asombrado

Pues es verdad que es algo difícil de creer pero lo que vi y como este tan herido entonces son pruebas suficientes…..además…tu brazo…decía haruko tocando lo que le quedaba de brazo a gohan

Lo perdí en una de mis batallas! Gohan lo decía muy triste

De verdad lo siento! Haruko lo decía muy triste y acariciando el brazo de gohan

Perdiste esta parte tan importante por proteger a tu discípulo y a tu mundo! Eres increíble! Haruko miraba a gohan muy tiernamente

No importa, aun pude sustentar mi última pelea aun sin el, me siento muy feliz por eso! Gohan lo decía con la sonrisa de su padre lo que sonrojo a haruko y a Akio

Que bella sonrisa! Se dijeron las dos ruborizadas

Menos mal te encontró haruko, alguien más podía haberte dejado tirado y haber muerto! Dijo Akio muy alegre

Tú.me salvaste? Gohan decía sorprendido

Ahh pues apareciste en frente mío y. Claramente no podía dejarte tirado! Haruko lo decía nerviosa

Muchas gracias…de verdad! Gohan empezaba a llorar mientras se tapaba el rostro

Haruko y Akio se impresionaron y sintieron pena por el

Haruko miraba al chico completamente indefenso y débil, ella no lo soporto y abrazo al chico con un cálido abrazo

Descuida! la chica lo decía muy lindamente

Gohan simplemente al sentir ese abrazo correspondió a él con mucha fuerza haruko se asustó un poco pero después de un instante se dejó llevar por el sentía en el guerrero una calidez y un corazón que ella debía cuidar como una hermana mayor

Akio solo miraba muy feliz la escena

Les agradezco mucho por esto! Gohan después de separarse se secaba las lágrimas y las dos sonreían

No te preocupes! Akio decía muy feliz

Pero no sé cómo puedo pagarles! Gohan decía triste

Tranquilo, esto no es nada! Akio decía muy sonriente

Por cierto mi nombre es Akio nijou y soy enfermera de este lugar!

Muchísimo gusto Akio-sama! Gohan se inclinaba asombrando a la mujer por la increíble educación del chico

Dime Akio nada más! Decía la enfermera

Si como diga Akio-san! Gohan lo decía respetuoso

Mi nombre es haruko Amaya! La chica se inclinaba

Igualmente! Gohan saludaba

Mi nombre es son gohan! Gohan saludaba como su padre con su sonrisa haciendo ruborizar un poco a las dos

Bueno gohan y ahora que deberíamos hacer? Preguntaba Akio muy seria

Supongo que ya no podré volver a mi mundo!

Esto dejo a las chicas muy tristes pues había perdido todo lo que alguna vez fue su hogar

Pero bueno, trunks aún vive y esos androides ya están muertos! Gohan sonreía y suspiraba de alivio

Si menos mal! Haruko decía muy sonriente

Bueno como vas a quedarte en este mundo…te propongo algo gohan! Akio decía muy sonriente

Y que es? Preguntaba serio

Alguna vez fuiste a una escuela? Akio preguntaba

No, pero si estudie de niño en mi casa por muchos años! Gohan contestaba

Wow eso es excelente, pues veras esta escuela no es tan normal como parece, aquí usamos magia has escuchado de ella? Preguntaba Akio

Si, pero no la uso yo uso el ki! Decía gohan algo serio

Wow! Enserio? Preguntaban las dos asombradas

Nadie en este mundo ha podido dominar ni una parte esa energía tan difícil! Akio decía asombrada

Lo conocen verdad? preguntaba gohan algo sonriente

Si! Dijeron las dos

Bueno a como iba, tu has estudiado y no eres alguien normal! Que tal si te unes a esta escuela? Al decir esto akio gohan se asombraba

Pero…decía gohan algo pensativo

Las inscripciones aun no cierran, podrás vivir en el departamento de estudiantes y podras asistir a una escuela que tal? Aceptas? Decía Akio muy feliz

Si gohan acepta! Haruko decía muy feliz

Pero….no quiero abusar así de su hospitalidad, no quiero ser un mantenido! Decía gohan serio

Jejejje! Me lo imagine, eres muy lindo, gohan-kun! Y entonces que tal esto? si hay algo en lo que puedas hacer por nosotras te avisamos y con eso nos pagas? Haruko decía muy feliz

Gohan se quedaba pensando un momento su sueño siempre fue ir a una escuela y esta era su oportunidad

Está bien acepto! Gohan decía serio y las dos se alegraban

Pero…no hare trabajos como asesinar o robar! Gohan lo decía igual de serio

A las dos por una extraña razón les atraía ese carácter!

Por supuesto que no gohan-kun! No somos esa clase de gente! Haruko y Akio le sonreían

Entonces acepto! Gohan sonreía

Pues bienvenido gohan-kun! Haruko abrazaba a gohan quien después se apenaba

Lo… lo siento! Decía haruko muy roja

Descuida! Gohan le daba su sonrisa lo que la hacía ruborizar

Jejejje! Entonces gohan-kun descansa estos días y nosotras haremos el resto! Akio lo decía muy contenta

Otra vez gracias! Gohan lo decía muy sonriente pero haruko miraba a gohan muy seria

Sensei puede adelantarse? Haruko lo decía y Akio asentía

Al salir los dos se quedaban solos

Que pasa haruko-san? Gohan preguntaba muy serio

Haruko miraba a gohan con una mirada seria para después abrazarlo fuerte

A mi me enseñaron que jamás debes guardar tu dolor! Suéltalo! Suéltalo todo! Haruko le decía a gohan en voz baja

Gohan se asombraba por esto y sentía esa calidez igual a la de su padre, madre y amigos muertos

Gohan empezaba a recordarlos y empezaba a llorar abrazando con fuerza a haruko

No te importa? Gohan decía entre lágrimas

Claro que no! Te creo completamente y debes desahogarte!

Lo hiciste bien! Pero ahora debes empezar una mejor vida! Te lo mereces! Haruko seguía hablando y gohan seguía llorando para abrazarla fuerte

Lo siento takeshi pero….ahora tengo a alguien más que cuidar! Haruko acariciaba a gohan quien este seguía llorando

Gracias! Gohan lo decía con la cara enterrada en el pecho de haruko

Descuida! ya no volverás a sufrir! Haruko abrazaba la cabeza de gohan

Entre la puerta Akio miraba seria con lágrimas en los ojos para después salir

Increíble! Este pobre chico realmente sufrió todo eso? Decía Akio mirando la escena pues esas lágrimas no eran falsas

Bueno….el destino te quiso traer aquí!

Empezare con el papeleo! Decía la chica con una mirada decaída

Después de un rato

Gohan ya más tranquilo se retiraba de haruko

Lo siento! Decía gohan secándose

Descuida! Estas mejor? Decía la chica sonriendo

Si! Decía gohan asintiendo

Perdón pero puedo pedirte otro favor? Haruko lo decía algo nerviosa

Si adelante! Decía gohan con una leve sonrisa

Puedes mostrarme algo de ese ki? Decía haruko algo nerviosa

Gohan se impresionaba pero no quería negarse

Bueno si eso quieres! Gohan alzaba la mano y de ella se formaba una esfera de ki asombrando a haruko

Wow! Es cierto! Increíble! Decía la chica muy asombrada por la energía

Eso es todo? Pregunto gohan tranquilo

Si gracias! La chica le sonreía lindamente y a gohan por una extraña razón sentía una calidez al ver esa sonrisa

Bueno seguro quieres descansar te dejo y no te preocupes por nada! Haruko le decía con una sonrisa

En serio está bien? Preguntaba gohan normal

Claro! Pero seguro tienes hambre! Quieres comer? Haruko le decía a gohan el cual se ponía algo nervioso

Bueno ya vengo! La chica salía de la clínica y dejaba a gohan solo y pensativo

Un nuevo mundo eh? Supongo que es mejor acostumbrarme ya no puedo regresar al mio! Decía gohan triste recordando a todos y a su padre

Trunks …..el universo a tu cuidado! Gohan con lágrimas decía mirando el cielo

Por la puerta también escuchaba haruko quien no pudo contener las lágrimas y salía por la comida

Lo siento gohan-kun! La chica salía pensando en el joven guerrero que perdió todo y tuvo el peor infierno que pudo vivir alguien

También te da pena no? Akio aparecía ante haruko

Sensei…como no sentir pena por él, perdió todo ! Decía haruko triste

El que lo escuchara lo creería un loco, menos mal lo encontraste tu! decía Akio tomándola del hombro

El destino supo que hacer! Haruko miraba a la maestra

Bueno, ahora tu deberas cuidar del! No te molesta verdad? decía la maestra seria

Si! Decía la chica muy feliz

Las dos empezaban a caminar por la comida

Por cierto, me dijiste que traerías a tu amigo de la infancia aquí no? Al final si va a entrar? Dijo la maestra con duda

Ese idiota se fue a otra escuela! Decía haruko enojada

Pues vi su foto y ante gohan no es nada! Decía Akio muy burlona

Haruko se ponía roja

Pues bueno…..es verdad que gohan-kun es más apuesto…..y

VISTE ESE FISICO? QUE ESPECTACULAR! La enfermera lo decía cómicamente con un rubor haciendo ruborizar a haruko

Bueno…es verdad…..tiene un físico muy impresionante! Decía la chica roja

Además…tiene cicatrices que demuestra que si estuvo en batallas muy fieras! Decía la enfermera esta vez seria

Haruko recordaba las cicatrices y se ponía triste de nuevo

Pobrecito! Decía la chica cabizbaja

La enfermera también sentía lastima

Pero su brazo! Decía Akio preocupada y triste

Descuida! Después de lo que nos contó no tendrá problemas aquí! Decía la enfermera sonriendo

Además si algo ocurre lo protegeré! Decía haruko muy determinada

La enfermera sonreía

Lo dejo en tus manos! Decía la enfermera seria pero sonriendo

Si! Con determinación haruko decía

Después de un rato le llevaban comida a gohan y se impresionaban por como comía

Wow comes mucho! Decía la enfermera asombrada

Bueno…..es por mi padre! Decía gohan tranquilo

Además eres un guerrero….es normal que consumas mucho! Haruko decía mirando a gohan

Haruko miraba comer a gohan y se levantaba

Espera! Haruko sostenía el planto por gohan

No tienes que hacerlo! Gohan lo decía con una sonrisa

No me malentiendas….es que quiero ayudarte, después de todo hoy te cuidare! Haruko lo decía sonriendo

Cuidarme? Decía gohan

Si! Decía la chica muy contenta

Por cierto ustedes me comentaron algo de que esta escuela noera normal verdad? Pregunto gohan serio

A si! Haruko respondía

Haruko le explicaba a gohan que en este mundo o mejor dicho en la academia los alumnos utilizaban algo conocido como maken el cual era un poder mágico que brindaba a los alumnos algo similar a una arma que le daba poderes mágicos

Valla! Gohan decía asombrado

Si pero tu no tendrás problemas aquí ya que dudo mucho que haya alguien que pueda darte pelea! Haruko lo decía sonriendo

Pero aun así no me confiare! Gohan lo decía con un semblante tan serio que impresiono a las dos

Wow! Digno de un guerrero! Decía Akio algo ruborizada pues ese semblante era atrayente

Bien dicho gohan kun! Decía haruko impresionada

Después del evento pasaron los días, haruko iba donde gohan y ayudaba a la enfermera con sus cuidados, con el pasar de los días los dos iban conociéndose mejor y haruko por una extraña razón empezaba a sentir algo por gohan que superaba por mucho lo que sentía por takeru en el pasado pues para ella ver y escuchar a gohan su vida la hacía ver la tormentosa vida que tuvo que pasar y lo admiraba por esto además que el aún seguía adelante pese a todo, gohan también empezó a sentir algo fuerte por la chica pero no sabía que era .

Finalmente gohan se había recuperado y era el dia de ingresar a la escuela

Gohan estaba en una habitación de una casa grande con su nuevo uniforme mirándose en el espejo

Mama…papa…finalmente cumpliré el sueño de ir a una escuela! Decía gohan mirando el espejo

Como me hubiera gustado que me vieran! Gohan recordaba a sus padres

Toc! Toc!

Tocaban la puerta y gohan salía a atender

Hola gohan-kun! Listo para irnos? Haruko saludaba al chico

Si! Decía gohan muy sonriente

Pase lo que pase, no dejes que nadie te intimide ok? Haruko lo decía como una hermana mayor

Gohan solo asentía con una sonrisa

Los dos salían de la casa y caminaban

Debes estar nervioso? Tranquilo! Haruko calmaba a gohan y este le sonreía

Extrañas a tu discípulo? Haruko le decía tratando de ayudar a gohan

A veces…. Pero el estará bien! Gohan con una sonrisa miraba el cielo

Cuando quieras hablar con alguien no dudes en venir a mí! La chica lo decía con una sonrisa

Gracias! Decía gohan algo feliz

Ya no tienes que preocuparte…en este mundo ni en la escuela nadie te hara daño…no lo permitiré! La chica lo decía con una fuerte determinación

Gohan se impresionaba y le sonreía

Gracias pero cuidarme solo! Decía gohan sonriendo

Yo sé que sí, pero me tienes a mí para pelear cuando haga falta! Decía la chica haciendo que gohan se alegrara

En ese momento se escuchaban los gritos de una chica que venía desde atrás saltaba y abrazaba a haruko

HARU-NEE TENIAS GANAS DE VERTE! La chica abrazaba a la peli morada

Ha pasado mucho tiempo haru-nee!

Uruchi-chan ha pasado tiempo! Haruko hablaba muy feliz

Gohan miraba la escena normal

La chica volteaba a ver a gohan y se sonrojaba mucho

Haru-nee quien es el? Preguntaba la chica

Haa el es un amigo mio, mi nombre es son gohan! Haruko decía muy alegre

Son gohan? Preguntaba la chica

Hola! Saludaba gohan con una sonrisa

La chica miraba a gohan pues el físico de este se veía incluso detrás de la ropa pero algo le llamo la atención

Haru-nee el va a entrar a nuestra escuela? Preguntaba la chica

Si porque? Preguntaba haruko

Pero solo tiene un brazo! La chica de nombre uruchi minaya lo decía en voz baja pero gohan aun así la escucho

Uruchi! Haruko regañaba a la chica la cual se asustaba

Aunque tenga un brazo soy bastante fuerte! Gohan lo decía con un rostro serio

Haruko se sonrojaba por esas palabras

Uruchi discúlpate ahora! Haruko regañaba a la chica

Lo siento! Decía la chica disculpándose

Está bien! Gohan lo decía con una sonrisa

No subestimes a gohan-kun el es realmente fuerte! Haruko tomaba la mano de gohan y lo miraba con una sonrisa

Gohan al mirar esa sonrisa por una extraña razón sentía su corazón acelerado

Los dos entraban en la academia

Bueno gohan-kun lo siento pero debo adelantarme! Decía haruko

Descuida! nos veremos al rato! Decía gohan con una sonrisa

Nos vemos! Y recuerda….no dejes que nadie te haga sentir mal! Al decir esto la chica salía despidiéndose de gohan

Gohan solo miraba los alrededores, las mujeres al ver al guerrero se le quedaban viendo

Que chico más guapo! Es verdad! qué lindo! Me alegra que la academia se haya vuelto mixta! Si…pero solo tiene un brazo? Que le habrá pasado? Decían las mujeres mirando a gohan muy sonrojadas

Gohan solo escuchaba pero ignoraba los comentarios

Algunos chicos miraban a gohan celosos pues aunque este tuviera solo un brazo los hacia ver como payasos al pasar por sus lados, ellos querían hablar del pero apenas gohan volteaba a verlos ellos se asustaban

Mientras gohan caminaba una chica de cabello rubio con coletas en un árbol de cabeza hablaba con un espíritu

Mmmm chicos? O has oído que la academia se vuelve mixta este año en adelante? Ahh si quizás! No estabas prestando atención eh? Se hablaban la chica y el espíritu pero al ver a un chico en especial los dos se quedaban mirándolo

Wow que guapo! Decía la chica asombrada pero el espíritu lo miraba por otra razón

Qué ocurre? Pregunto la chica

Es un poder abismal! El espíritu quedaba pálido ante el joven! Ese chico deja en ridículo a cualquiera en poder

La chica se asombraba por esto y caía del árbol

Ojou-saama! Decía el espíritu

Pero la chica antes de pegar contra el piso era atrapada por alguien

Te encuentras bien? Gohan con una leve sonrisa miraba a la rubia

Ahh si gracias! La chica muy ruborizada miraba a gohan mientras la ponía en el piso

Ten más cuidado! Gohan se marchaba dejando a la chica mirando al guerrero muy ruborizada

Quien es el? Preguntaba viendo al guerrero alejarse

Espera…..solo tiene un brazo? Preguntaba la chica mirando la manga de gohan la cual resaltaba no tener un brazo

Su reacción fue impresionante! Decía el espíritu

Interesante! Decía la chica mirando con una sonrisa

En una asamblea

Gohan estaba reunido unto a gran número de alumnos no cabe decir que todos los hombres lo miraban con un rostro de celos y burla por su problema pero las mujeres eran lo contrario pues lo miraban muy rojas pero también observaban el caso de guerrero

Soy vuestra directora rokujo minori los quiero felicitar a todos aquellos que consiguieron ingresar a nuestro instituto asi que les contare algo acerca del ¡!la directora hablaba por un parlante a su lado tenia a dos chicas una de ellas era minori la cual al ver a gohan le zarandeaba la mano y gohanle respondia con una sonrisa

El lema de nuestra escuela es….mentalidad, belleza y físico este lema permanecerá igual aun si el instituto se hizo mixto, esta idea es para decidir si elijen entre enamorar o batirse en duelo!

La directora seguía explicando que en su escuela solo 8 podian ser elejidos para portar el maken-ki y que se dividían en elementos pero claramente gohan ya era consiente de todo esto

Asi que mejor vamos a observar una situación real! Decía la directora

Los novatos que mencione a continuación suban al escenario por favor

2B numero 6 kinua garreta

2B número 7 shinatsu azuli

Ustedes pelearan detrás de mi

2ª numero 20 himegami kodama

Y finalmente el novato son gohan los dos venid por favor al escenario enfrente de mi

Al escuchar esto gohan se impresionaba un poco se subía muy serio al escenario todo el mundo miraba a gohan y pese a faltarle un brazo se veía realmente imponente tanto que hasta la directora y las otras dos mujeres lo miraban muy asombradas

Asi que es el….la directora lo miraba muy seria

Realmente es tan fuerte? Decía mirando a gohan muy atenta

Las primeras dos mujeres dejaban de ver a gohan y empezaban a calentar para pelear

Si yo gano tendrás que devolvérmelo! Una decía apuntando con su dedo

Y si yo gano dejaras de empezar peleas del tema! decía la otra colocándose un guante

Bien prepárate una invocaba una espada y arrojaba una onda cortante que arrojaba contra la chica

Asi que eso es un Maken ki? Decía gohan muy serio mirando

La espada mágica guadaña seguirá los deseos de su maestro! Puede emitir una onda capaz de succionar todo en forma de guadaña La chica rubia con la que le tocaba pelear a gohan quine también fue la que salvo de la caída decía cruzada de brazos

Gohan solo miraba la pelea muy serio

La chica que iba a recibir el ataque salta al aire y de una maniobra esquivaba el ataque

Me sorprendiste pero pero las personas con habilidades aéreas son como platos!

Deslízate! Gritaba la chica cayendo

La chica se posaba en el techo y se arrojaba con una gran fuerza hacia la otra y de una fuerte patada que no le da de lleno la ponía en su rostro asustando a la otra

Paren! Ganadora shimatsu azuki! Decía la directora

Perdi contra ella de nuevo! Decía la que perdió en el piso

No volverá conmigo verdad? preguntaba la chica desde el piso

Olvídate del! Decía la ganadora

La chica empezaba a molestar con que lo que había perdido realmente era su oso de peluche dejando a todos y a la chica ganadora muy impactados

Gohan solo miraba la pelea muy serio

Oye tu! decía la chica rubia

Si quieres rendirte hazlo ya, no quiero oir excusas de que perdiste solo por tu situación! Decía arrogante la chica rubia

Gohan solo miraba serio a la chica para decirle

No creas que por tener un brazo soy débil, te aconsejo que vengas enserio porque también lo hare! Decía gohan serio pero tranquilo

Ojou-sama no debería tratarlo así, él fue quien la salvo, además no debería subestimarlo, el…..es fuerte, se nota por su físico que no ha desperdiciado su vida! Decía un espíritu muy serio

Novato no te sobre esfuerces! Decía la directora con una sonrisa

Comiencen! Da inicio la pelea

Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos gohan se arrojaba contra la chica dándole un codazo en el estómago haciéndola caer en la inconsciencia en un santiamén sujetándola con su brazo

Literalmente toda la academia estaba en completo shock incluso haruko quien no podía creerse lo que había visto

Creo que me pase lo siento! Decía gohan en voz baja

De un golpe? Haruko lo decía realmente asombrada

La gente estaba completamente en shock, ninguna palabra se decía era una escena realmente asombrosa

Gana…dor son gohan! La directora muy sorprendida lo decía

Gohan dejaba a la chica en el suelo muy cuidadosamente para salir pero en un momento

Esp…espera! La chica se levantaba muy adolorida y apenas sosteniéndose

Gohan solo miraba a la chica serio y se ponía en frente de ella nuevamente

Detente no puedes ganarme! Gohan le decía muy serio

La chica cargaba un rayo y lo arrojaba a gohan el cual estaba quieto pero en un santiamén una chica con un guante salta adelante del recibiendo el ataque y cayendo desmayada

Que! Gohan se asustaba y tomaba a ambas chicas las cuales caían inconscientes

Un rato después!

Gohan estaba con las dos las cuales estaban en una enfermería

Ya están mejor preguntaba gohan tranquilo

Si! La pelirrubia se levantaba mientras que la otra chica la cual era de cabello naranja y buen físico se levantaba igual

Oye porque lo hiciste? Gohan preguntaba algo molesto

Perdón, es que no quería que le hicieran daño a mi compañero de habitación! La chica muy lindamente lo decía

Gohan solo suspiraba y le sonreía pero después preguntaba

Espera que dijiste? Compañeros de cuarto? Decía gohan algo sorprendido

Asi es, mucho gusto! Mi nombre es inaho kushiya! Decía la chica la cual abrazaba a gohan sorprendiéndolo

En un instante entraban dos chicas la cual una era haruko la cual ponía un rostro de palo al ver a gohan en esa situación

Ya te puedes levantar? Decía la directora sonriendo

Si! Contestaba la chica

Qué bueno me hubiera metido en problemas si algo les pasaba a ustedes! La directora lo decía cómicamente

Eso es todo? Guitaba haruko

Gohan-kun porque te abraza esta chica? Preguntaba haruko enojada

Gohan se asustaba un poco pues esa actitud le recordaba a bulma y a su madre

No se…ella me abrazo en un instante! Decía gohan algo nervioso

Pd: no importa que tan fuerte sea un Saiyajin, pero el carácter de una mujer siempre lo domara XD

Porque te enojas? Ellos compartirán habitación después de todo! Lo decía la directora sonriendo maliciosamente

Al escuchar esto haruko se asombraba a más no poder

Pues es obvio, gohan-kun está en una habitación de 3, si un chico la usase sería un desperdicio, además a gohan kun le viene bien algo de compañía! Decía la directora sonriendo

Haruko iba a gritar pero al escuchar la palabra de compañía en parte tenía razón pues gohan solo tenía un brazo y esto podía ser complicado para el, bueno era lo que pensaban las mujeres

No puede ser que tenga tanto poder y no tenga un Maken-ki! La chica lo decía mirando muy seria

La chica rubia se quedaba pensando un rato

Directora? Decía la rubia

Que sucede? Preguntaba la mujer

Últimamente mi compañera hace unos cantos muy extraños me gustaría pasarme a otro cuarto!

Claro! Te vienes con ellos entonces! Decía la mujer sonriendo

Haaaaaa! Decía haruko asustada

Entonces…también quiero estar con el! Decía haruko muy ruborizada

Quiero estar con gohan-kun se supone que es mi deber cuidarlo! La chica ponía un rostro muy lindo que incluso gohan se enterneció por eso pero no se ruborizo

Ok permitido! Decía la directora muy cómica

A partir de ahora también cuidare de gohan-kun! Decía la chica muy linda aun abrazando a gohan

Claro mucho gusto! Gohan la saludaba normal pero sonriendo

La pelirrubia miraba a gohan seria

Valla que tiene un increíble poder pese a su condición! Se nota que va a encajar aquí! Decía la directora con una sonrisa

Así que alguien de otro mundo!

 **Fin del capítulo 1**


	3. Chapter 3

**buenas gente aqui les traigo otro capitulo de makenki disfruto ahora que mi brazo esta mucho mejor, si ahy algun error es por algun problema al publicarlo los errores los corregire despues por ahora disfrutenlo**

 **Maken-ki z capítulo 2 el poder de los Maken-ki!**

Era el comienzo de un nuevo día para el guerrero hibrido entre terrícola y Saiyajin, gohan estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cuarto, aunque llevaba algunos días en esta habitación aun no podía acostumbrarse mucho al tema del descanso ahora que los androides ya no eran una amenaza para el, el decidió descansar un par de días de los arduos entrenamientos pero el no pretendía dejar de entrenar en lo más mínimo

Papa….señor piccoro….krillin, trunks….amigos, no dejare de entrenar, lo prometo, me hare mucho más fuerte! Eran las palabras de un gohan dormido

En otra parte haruko estaba dormida a su lado pues ella se levantó a media noche a observarlo y al verlo dormido tan profundamente no pudo evitar dormirse a su lado

Haruko se levantaba y escuchaba a gohan dormido ella le sonrió para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla

Después de un rato

Gohan estaba sentado en una mesa aun bostezando

De verdad no necesitan ayuda chicas? Gohan preguntaba sentado mirando a haruko e inaho preparando el desayuno

Tu tranquilo, ahora mismo terminamos! Haruko lo decía como una esposa muy linda cosa que gohan no dejo pasar y le sonrió

Gohan-kun es increíblemente fuerte! Derroto a himegami-san de un solo golpe! Inaho lo decía muy contenta

Bueno he entrenado desde que era niño! Gohan lo decía rascándose la cabeza y haruko lo miraba sonriendo, ambos habían llegado a un acuerdo de no contar nada a nadie aun pues además de no creerles se armaría un escandalo

En ese momento himegami despertaba

Himegami salía con una pijama transparente que hacia lucir su ropa interior de la parte de abajo

Himegami-san….abajo….abajo! Haruko decía muy roja

Himegami se daba cuenta y se apenaba pensando que gohan la había visto igual que haruko pero al voltear a gohan este estaba completamente serio mirando la mesa

Las dos suspiraban de alivio pero himegami no dejaba de pensar en la monstruosa fuerza del guerrero

Aun con un brazo y me pudo ganar? Se decía en su mente sentándose a un lado

Buenos días son gohan! Saludo la rubia algo antipática

Ola buenos días! Saludaba gohan con una leve sonrisa

No te duele el golpe? Gohan preguntaba

No algo así no me lastimaría! Himegami se hacia la dura pero claramente el golpe fue devastador

Los 4 desayunaban pero las tres quedaban en shock por mirar a gohan comer de tal cantidad

Este chico si que come! Decía himegami asombrada

Por cierto gohan-kun! Como perdiste el brazo? Inaho de manera directa le preguntaba a gohan el cual se quedaba como palo

Haruko solo se asustaba y himegami solo miraba

Lo perdí en un accidente! Gohan con una sonrisa nerviosa contestaba con gotas de sudor saliendo de su cabeza

Ahh lo siento! Inaho le decía con una cara de cachorro

Descuida! Gohan le contestaba con una sonrisa

Gohan regresaba a la comida

Está muy bueno! Gohan comía muy contento

Me alegro mucho! Haruko se alegraba por la respuesta de gohan y al verlo comer se le formaba una hermosa sonrisa y se ruborizaba

Dense prisa o llegaremos tarde! Himegami decía con un rostro cómico

Sabes ese reloj esta atraso 40 o 50 minutos!

Al decir esto haruko se asustaba mucho igual que gohan!

Después de un instante vemos a 4 chicos corriendo para ir a la escuela!

Maldición llegaremos tarde! Haruko decía muy asustada mientras corría

Gohan al darse cuenta tomaba a haruko con su brazo de la cintura haciéndola ruborizar

Gohan kun? Pregunto la chica muy roja

Sujétense de mi rápido! Gohan de un grito de dice a las otras dos chicas las cuales le hacen caso y lo abrazan al hacerlo las dos se sonrojan

Gohan de un potente estallido a una super velocidad salia corriendo para llegar en una milésima de segundo a donde estaba la directora la cual no vio ni el momento en que llegaron pero lo que ella sintió fue una fuerte corriente de aire que la rozaba muy duro

La directora observaba a los 4 alumnos los cuales estaban ya a un lado de ellos las chicas estaban cansadas y asombradas pero gohan estaba fresco

In…increíble! Himegami e inaho lo decían asombradas

Haruko solo miraba asombrada y algo ruborizada a gohan por como la tomo

Wow este chico es asombroso! Las cargo a las 3 y corrió a esa velocidad? La directora cómicamente miraba a gohan quien ni sudaba ni tampoco jadeaba

Bueno llegaron a tiempo! Decía la directora nuevamente recobrando la postura

Haruko-san! Tu como la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil no debe dar esos malos ejemplos llegando tarde! Una hermosa chica con anteojos y cabello castaño aparecía

Mas importante tenemos una revisión y lo sabes! La chica que era **takaki furan** presidenta del consejo estudiantil aparecía muy seria

Mis más sinceras disculpas! Haruko se disculpaba

Qien es ella? Pregunto gohan mirando a la chica

Es la presidenta! Decía haruko en el oído de gohan

Este chico es…! La presidenta miraba a gohan seria pero después de verlo aún más cerca se sonrojo a más no poder

Ven…. ven aquí ya! Takaki tomaba de la playera a haruko y la arrastraba

Bueno feliz día a todos gohan kun cuídate! Haruko lo decía mientras era arrastrada

Gohan-kun de verdad no estas herido? Inaho le decía a gohan

Estoy bien tranquila! Gohan le sonreía a la chica la cual se alegraba mucho

Bueno muévanse pues a sus clases! La directora lo decía muy enojada asustando a gohan pues la debilidad de todo Saiyajin es una mujer enojada

Los dos llegaban a clase y eran recibidos por una **hermosa mujer**

Valla son todos cierto? Tomen asiento! Decía la maestra de nombre **amado tomika** muy educadamente y los dos hacían caso

Mira es el chico que derroto a la numero 20! Increíble, aunque tiene un solo brazo da miedo! Y mira esa cicatriz! No quiero meterme con el! Eran los rumores de los alumnos hombres

Es tan lindo! Qué lindo es! Esa cicatriz es tan genial! Ahora eran los rumores de las chicas

Gohan solo estaba serio y con una gota de sudor por escuchar los comentarios de los alumnos

Bien bien por favor! Soy la maestra amado tomika y les enseñare literatura e historia un gusto! La maestra lo decía muy sonriente

Gohan solo miraba serio a la maestra para decirse en la mente

Literatura e historia? No conozco mucho de la historia de aquí! Esta clase es muy útil! Gohan se decía mirando a la maestra

La directora con su actitud llegaba a la clase! Chicos aplaudirme porque la directora y maestra de educación física rokujyou minori hace presencia! La maestra saludaba abriendo la puerta bruscamente haciendo que gohan la mirara con una sonrisa

Me recuerda un poco a papa por lo animada! Gohan la miraba y sus ojos se entristecían al venirse la imagen de su padre ya fallecido

Habrá un examen físico en la enfermería y por supuesto chicos y chicas seguirán a los profesores o a su sempai para asegurar la inspección transcurra perfectamente

Todos volteaban a ver a gohan hombres y mujeres

Los hombres con un rostro verde de envidia y las chicas con una mirada de comérselo con esta

Por qué me miran así? Gohan preguntaba algo sorprendido al ver a todos mirándolo

Las chicas salían primero inaho se despedía de gohan el cual solo la miraba con una gota de sudor

Sensei! Un alumno levantaba el brazo

Mi estómago no se siente bien ¡! El chico decía con un semblante que ni su mama se lo creería cosa que gohan noto y lo miro serio

Eso no está bien puedes ir pero que sea rápido por favor! La maestra muy tierna lo decía

El chico salía a full velocidad y se hacía en una rama de árbol para espiar a las chicas durante el examen, el alcanzaba a ver a casi todas las cuales tenían buen físico pero una voz gruesa se oia detrás del

Que haces aquí? Gohan parado firmemente se hacía detrás del chico el cual se asustaba al ver a gohan quien tenía un rostro realmente serio

No sabes que es malo que un hombre mire a una mujer desnuda sin su permiso? Gohan con un rostro que haría helar a un ejército entero miraba al chico el cual sudaba a mares

Himegami quien estaba en una rama miraba y escuchaba algo sonrojada por ver a gohan asi

Como supiste que estaba aquí? Pregunto el joven

No necesito decirte nada…largo! Gohan con una voz autoritaria hacia que el chico cayera del árbol muy asustado para irse

Gohan estaba por irse también pero una voz lo detenía

Gracias! Himegami salía en escena

No hay de que! Decía gohan sonriéndole

Pero no viniste a lo mismo? La chica preguntaba asombrada

Porque? Los hombres no deben de ver a las mujeres asi! Gohan lo decía hiendose del lugar dejando a himegami viéndolo algo ruborizado

Wow que chico! Un espíritu salía mirando a gohan irse

Es verdad….me pareció algo genial! Decía la rubia algo roja

Ehhhhh! Que acabo de decir? La chica zarandeaba su cabeza

Pero lo que dijo se notó algo de inocencia, se nota que no conoce mucho esos temas! El espíritu algo triste miraba a gohan

No lo creo! La chica burlona zarandeaba su mano

No me entendiste Ojou-sama! Algo me dice el chico nunca pudo experimentar el tema del amor! El espíritu muy triste lo decía

La chica se asombraba y volteaba su cabeza para donde se fue gohan para mirar algo igual la escena

Pero si conoce lo que es proteger a alguien! La chica con una sonrisa lo decía

 **En la enfermería!**

Todos los chicos estaban verdes, no solo verdes sino de todos los colores al tener aun gohan sin camisa y en shorts al frente del

El físico de gohan era perfecto por así decirlo pero algo estaba incluido en este que los chicos tampoco dejaron pasar

Sus horrendas cicatrices y sobre todo una en el pecho y además su brazo amputado

Por un lado estaban celosos pero al verlas más de cerca se sintieron algo mal por gohan y hasta les nacía un sentimiento de respeto hacia el

Las enfermeras que estaban ayudando se ruborizaban pero a la vez se sentían igual de mal por ver a gohan con esas marcas, pero en su mente esas marcas les parecían más geniales en ese físico

Ocurre algo? Gohan decía a una enfermera que lo pesaba la cual no le quitaba los ojos de encima

Perdón! Dijo la chica para pesarlo

Rayos ese chico se lleva toda la atención! El chico de hace rato miraba con celos a gohan

Ola gohan-kun es bueno verte de nuevo! La enfermera aki le decía sentada muy sensualmente

Mucho gusto en verla nuevamente! Gohan la saludaba con una leve sonrisa

Ese físico sigue siego hermoso se pensaba la hermosa mujer

Eres diferente a muchos hombres! La mujer le sonreía a gohan que solo la miraba algo dudoso

Bueno gohan-kun por favor pon tu mano aquí vale? Decía de manera sensual la mujer que ningún hombre dejaba de mirar pero gohan era otra historia

De acuerdo! Gohan metía su mano en una maquina

Disculpa para que sirve? Preguntaba gohan mirando la maquina

Se usa para comprobar tu compatibilidad con el Maken….para poder preparar una imitación adecuada! La maestra lo decía sonriendo

Pero…..usted sabe….! Gohan le decía serio mirando a la enfermera

Si lo se tranquilo, solo miraremos que tan compatible puedes ser, además debe haber algún Maken que te sirva! La maestra se lo decía en el oído haciendo que todos los alumnos le saliera vapor de la ira

¡Está bien proceda como usted considere por favor! Gohan muy amable lo decía haciendo que la enfermera se ruborizara un poco

La máquina era encendida pero esta de un fuerte grito decía

IDENTIFICACION FALLIDA! ESTE CHICO TIENE UN PODER ABRUMADOR, MIERDA! QUE PODER TAN COLOSAL! NO HAY MAKEN DISPONIBLE PARA ESTE PODER MALDICION!

La enfermera se asustaba un poco por lo que decía la máquina y los alumnos igual!

Gohan solo se asustaba un poco

Después de un rato

Gohan, inaho estaban sentados en una oficina

Esto es impresionante! El hombre que sostenía la maquina lo decía enojado

Sabíamos que gohan-kun era fuerte pero esto? La directora lo decía asombrada

Seguro que esta bueno? Lleva 10 años! Decía la directora cómicamente

Es mi mejor creación claro que si! Decía el maestro enojado

En el caso de este chico su poder es muy grande y los Maken no son compatibles debido a eso! Es la primera vez que ocurre esto! El maestro miraba a gohan quien estaba bastante serio por el caso

El otro caso es cierta chica pero ella tiene su propio Maken! Decía la directora cruzada de brazos

Es tan malo que no tenga uno? Preguntaba gohan tranquilo con una ceja arqueada

Es un gran problema! Dijeron los dos a la vez

Mi orgullo como creador…el maestro iba a gritar pero la directora lo callaba

Bueno no es tan malo! Gohan-kun posee una increíble fuerza, no es que no seas incompatible, es que tu poder es tan grande que el cuerpo rechaza otro poder aparte! La directora lo decía sonriendo

Esto no es normal! El maestro lo decía enojado

Gohan-kun es por asi decirlo un caso especial! La directora cerraba un ojo y le decía al maestro!

Pero y la autodefensa? Decía este nervioso

Eres ciego? Acaso no viste pelear a gohan-kun! El perfectamente puede defenderse de cualquiera! Los dos peleaban entre ellos

Perdón! Autodefensa? Que quieren decir con eso Gohan decía algo serio

Veraz, a veces los alumnos por la libertad muchos conflictos se generan básicamente por los Maken! La directora explicaba

Pregunta! Ya sé que en orden de iniciar un duelo se requiere conocimiento previo estarás bien siempre que rechaces el duelo? Inaho preguntaba

Si es por eso no hay problema! Yo puedo defenderme sin uno! Decía gohan sonriendo

Y si eso no basta yo protegeré a gohan-kun! Inaho decía sonriendo

Gohan solo sonreía levemente

No hace falta inaho-chan! Gohan le sonreía

No, yo quiero pelear a tu lado si hace falta! Gohan se asombraba por estas palabras

Está bien! Gohan con una sonrisa decía

Eres muy confiado gohan. Kun! la maestra le decía sonriendo

Para nada, aun si son mujeres jamás debes subestimar a tu oponente, las mujeres también son igual de fuerte que los hombres! Gohan lo decía muy serio recordando a cierta monstruosidad que lo hizo sufrir

Todos presentes se asombraron por lo que decía gohan, inaho y la directora se alegraron mucho pues gohan respetaba el género femenino por igual

Ya veo! Veo que no tendrás problemas! La directora le sonreía a gohan

El maestro sonreía a gohan!

Eres alguien admirable joven! Decía el maestro sonriendo!

Pero no voy a dejarte sin uno, déjamelo a mí! Aunque no lo quieras te hare uno perfecto para ti! El maestro lo decía levantando un pulgar

Seguro? Decía gohan tranquilamente

Si! En un mes lo tendré! Decía el maestro

Muchas gracias! Gohan le sonreía al maestro

Al salir los dos

Wow! Un poder que ningún Maken es necesario? decía el hombre nervioso

Si! El no es normal! Decía la directora mirando el cielo

Su simple poder es mayor que los 8 Maken originales!

Estoy sin palabras! Decía el maestro asombrado

Bueno, más adelante observaremos mejor de lo que es capaz! Decía la directora con una sonrisa

Después de un rato

Un club? Preguntaba gohan observando un papel

Si es una libertad que te dan como alumno? Inaho lo decía comiendo un helado

La verdad estas cosas no me interesan mucho! Gohan lo decía aburrido

Porque no intentas unirte a uno que tenga que ver con pelea? Seguro te ira muy bien hay? Inaho lo decía sonriendo

Hay clubes asi? Preguntaba gohan

Si! Decía inaho sonriendo

Y tu acula entraras? Preguntaban gohan

Me uniré al que tu elijas? Decía la chica lindamente

Entiendo bueno seria interesante probar algo nuevo! Gohan lo decía con una leve sonrisa

Gohan-sama? Preguntaba la chica algo preocupada

En ese momento llegaba haruko con varias cajas de comida!

Toma gohan-kun! La chica le pasaba las cajas muy sonriente

Esto es para mi? Pregunto gohan asombrado

Por supuesto te dije que te haría las comida de ahora en adelante! Haruko lo decía con una sonrisa y le daba otra a inaho

No sé cómo pagarte por todo esto! Gohan lo decía de una forma que hacia ruborizar a las dos, gohan hablaba muy suavemente cuando estaba contento

Tranquilo, sabes que no es problema para mí! La chica se apenaba mucho

Pero no quiero quedarme sin hacer algo, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti como agradecimiento? Decía gohan muy serio

Las chicas se asombraba por la seriedad de gohan le parecía muy varonil}

Bueno…..qué tal si te unes a keneibu? Haruko respondía con una sonrisa

Keneibu? Preguntaba gohan

Es como el escuadrón de protección de la escuela, lo harías increíble! Haruko se lo decía muy sonriente

Haruko explicaba la jerarquía por así decirlo del consejo estudiantil donde estos estaban primero, después madou shikkoubu y después keneibu! Haruko explicaba cada lado gohan entendía perfectamente mientras que inaho no entendía

pd: el que gohan dedicara su vida a pelear , no quiere decir que dejara de ser inteligente y los estudias de su niñez se perdieran

ya veo! Decía gohan asintiendo

Además….podemos….estar más cerca! Esto último lo dijo volteando la cabeza a un lado

Muy bien haruko-chan si puedo ayudar en esto entonces lo hare! Gohan lo decía con una sonrisa determinada

Haruko se alegraba mucho e inaho también aceptaba

En ese momento salía de unas hojas el chico que espiaba a las chicas

Eres el de ahora! Gohan lo decía serio

Tranquilo gohan-kun no vine a molestar! El chico se asustaba un poco

Quién es? Haruko le preguntaba a gohan

No lo se! Respondía gohan

Permítame preséntame haruko-san soy **usui kengo** de primer año encantado el chico estiraba la mano pero gohan por impulso la sujetaba

Ayy! El chico se quejaba

Ahh lo siento! Decía gohan apenado

Haruko se impresionaba por lo que hacía gohan y en su interior entendía un poco por qué lo hizo

Tonto! Se dijo en su mente con un rubor y una sonrisa

En ese momento llegaba minaya uruchi corriendo

Un duelo frente a la entrada del colegio? Preguntaba haruko

Si por favor ve! Decía minaya

Himekami-san escuchaste eso? Haruko gritaba desde un árbol

Me preguntaba si algo interesante ocurría! Decía la chica leyendo un libro

Así que himekami-sempai también es miembro de Maken-ki? También me quiero unir! Usui lo decía sonrojado

En la puerta!

Si gano tienes que ser mi novia! Un hombre musculoso con gorra lo decía sonrojado de nombre **kuragasa kai**

Esta bien pero si gano no me volverás a hablar! Una chica de buen físico y cabello rojo de nombre **shinatsu azuki**

Los muchachos llegaban a mirar la pelea

Vicepresidenta llegas tarde! Decía azuki con una sonrisa

Azuki-san tu otra vez..! Azuki lo decía resignada

Esto lo dejo en tus manos himekami-san, gohan-kun pon atención! Haruko les decía a los dos y gohan asentía

Entonces como ya han decidido empecemos la ceremonia de del duelo! La rubia hablaba mientras ponía su mano en frente

Aquí mismo ambas partes dos caminos distintos se entrelazan en orden para descubrir tu propio camino en orden de mostrar tu valor, aquí mismo en tenbi tendrás que apostar vuestras almas! Como una especie de rezo decía himekami

El camino de los hijos del son se lo jumaros al cielo! Contestaban los dos

Gohan solo miraba la escena con duda

Ambos tienen un poder interesante pero…..gohan se ponía más serio

El hombre daba un paso atrás

No te prepararas? Decía el chico nervioso

Como novato no necesitare mi Maken! Azuki respondía arrogante

Gohan miraba a la chica algo serio

El tipo se arrojaba contra azuki pero esta de un salto lo esquivaba y le daba una patada en la cara pero esta saldría herida

Este es mi Maken! Que solidifica partes del cuerpo el tipo daba un golpe y desgarraba la ropa de la chica

Es capaz de solidificar partes de su cuerpo! Himekami lo decía de brazos cruzados aunque pierde velocidad y lo hace con todo su cuerpo es una habilidad que pueden tener los alumnos novatos!

Se confió mucho! Gohan lo decía en su mente serio

Ella es fuerte debería acabar el combate rápido! Gohan lo decía esta vez en voz alta

Los dos tenían una batalla muy pareja

Oficial quiero un cambio! Decía azuki

Si gano quiero que me pague el uniforme!

La rubia volteaba a ver al hombre el cual aceptaba

La pelea continuaba

Gohan miraba la pelea seria y por consecuencia recordaba alguna de sus muchas peleas de su pasado en especial con los androides

No debería subestimar a su oponente porque no pelea en serio? Gohan lo decía muy serio y ambas lo volteaban a ver

Es verdad pero ella quiere jugar con el! La rubia lo decía con una sonrisa

Oye deberías tomarlo en serio! Gohan le gritaba a la pelirroja la cual volteaba a verlo

Si puedes vencer a tu oponente hazlo y no alargues la pelea! Gohan lo decía tan serio que la chica le haría caso y se arrojaba de un rodillazo en la boca y le ganaba al hombre

Ganadora shinatsu azuki! Himekami daba la victoria

Gohan sonreía por ver la pelea

La pelirroja se acercaba algo seria gohan solo se ponía nervioso pues pensó que estaba enojada

Perdóname por decirte como pelear! Gohan se disculpaba

No te disculpes, de hecho, me hiciste ver mi error, te lo agradezco! Azuki le sonreía a gohan y este se impresionaba un poco

Haruko e inaho también le sonreían a gohan

Fue un buen consejo gohan-kun! Haruko le decía con una sonrisa

Es verdad gohan-sama! Inaho también le sonreía

Gohan solo sonreía incluso usui le sonreía a gohan

Varios días pasaron

Todos se habían unido al comité estudiantil e iban justo al lugar

Valla gohan-kun si que sabes decir cosas para le las chicas te adulen! Usui le decía cómicamente y gohan se quedaba mirándolo

Yo no he dicho nada para ser especial! Gohan lo decía con una sonrisa

Además haruko-san si que te cuida! Usui lo decía con una sonrisa

Gohan sonreía levemente pero sentía en su pecho algo más

Es aquí! Haruko les decía

Este es el salón madou kenei Kiko u! Los demás deben estar aquí! Haruko les decía a los tres

Los tres entraban usui abría la puerta pero una shuriken pasaba por su cara asustándolo

Este es un salón? Gohan entraba y miraba los cientos de mangas que había

Lo siento de verdad quería apuntar a la bolita de ahí! Una chica de nombre **akaza chacha** saludaba, la chica tenía un buen físico y estaba vestida al estilo shinobi

Eso no está bien! Deberías decir lo que realmente paso! Una chica con un manga de nombre **satou kimi** hablaba era la secretaria del comité estudiantil

Entonces practico con mi espada? Preguntaba akaza

La espada no está permitida! Haruko lo decía molesta

Siento pena por ti! Solo un ligero balanceo de 30 mm y hubiera sido un golpe directo! Himekami lo decía burlona

Hey satou no abandones los deberes! Haruko regañaba a la chica la cual se ponía triste

Perdón! Haruko se disculpaba

Tenemos nuevos miembros por favor preséntense! Decía haruko resignada

Las chicas miraban a gohan y se sorprendían

Ey haruko ese chico no es…akaza preguntaba asombrada

Así es gohan-kun se unirá con nosotros! Haruko lo decía más feliz ahora

De verdad es guapísimo! Decía akaza asombrada

así que él fue quien venció a himekami-san? Satou loi decía mirando a gohan igual que akaza

 **Después de eso**

Sin duda que será más alegre! Una chica sonriente de nombre **amado yuuka** quien era la tesorera lo decía feliz

Bienvenidos! La presidenta se presentaba algo aburrida

Disculpa de casualidad eres familiar de tomika-sensei? Gohan preguntaba

Ahh lo descubriste! Si soy su hermana! La chica le decía algo asombrada

Lo descubriste cómo? La presidenta lo decía asombrada

Ahh no es que se parecen! Gohan con una sonrisa lo decía

Bueno los presentare a todos los miembros de Maken-ki! La tesorera lo decía sonriendo

Primero la presidenta takaki fura-san! La presidenta saludaba más educada

La vice presidenta Amaya haruko! La chica se presentaba

La secretaria! Satou-kimi! La tierna chica se presentaba

Miembros de madou shikkoubu minaya uruchi de primer año! Y shinatsu azuki de segundo! Las dos se presentaban algo educadas pero viendo a gohan

Miembros de keneibu! Chacha-san y himekami-san! De segundo año

Y en los miembros nuevos

Kushiya inaho de primero! Encantada! La chica enérgica saludaba

También de primero soy usui kengo espero nos llevemos bien! El chico saludaba normal

Soy son gohan de primero espero nos podamos llevar bien! Gohan de una leve reverencia saludaba a las chicas muy cordialmente

Todas se asombraban ante los modales del chico

Bueno a continuación presentare a nuestra asesora **nijou aki** la hermosa mujer hacia presencia

Mucho gusto en verte aquí gohan-kun a esto iba a llegar también! La maestra le ponía la mano en el hombro al guerrero haruko e inaho se ponían algo celosas y también usui quien miraba pervertidamente a la maestra

Que quiere decir? Preguntaba gohan

Quería que te unieras así podrás pagarme! La maestra le sonreía

Ya veo bueno por mí no hay problema! Gohan le contestaba muy natural

Amado explicaba que madou chikkoubu y keneibu se habían formado en Maken kenkei Kiko u y aunque estaban en el mismo grupo tenían pensamientos diferentes

Para fortalecer nuestros lazos de amistad tenía pensado hacer una reunión social! La tesorera decía sonriente

En una montaña se encontraban subiendo todos gohan simplemente quería volar para subir mas rápido pero no quería hacer un alboroto y además le serviría de ejercicio aunque no era para el gran cosa subir

Disculpa amado-san! Que hay aquí arriba? Gohan preguntaba

Ya lo vez gohan-kun! Desde arriba se puede ver vapor salir y al subir se encontraban baños termales

Que es esto? Gohan preguntaba

Eh nunca has venido a aguas termales? La tesorera preguntaba asombrada

Gohan-kun no ha podido visitar aguas termales! Haruka le decía en el oído a la tesorera

Entiendo! Pues disfruta mucho tu primera vez en uno gohan-kun! La tesorera con una sonrisa le decía y gohan asentía

La chica les pasaba algo parecido a ropa interior a los dos hombres porque este es un konyoku!

Al escuchar esto usui se sonrojaba y gohan quedaba con duda

Konyoku? Preguntaba gohan

Significa que son baños mixtos! Decía la chica

Entiendo! Gohan tomaba el traje

 **En los vestidores**!

Ya quiero ver los grandes pechos de todas y a himegami-san! Usui muy pervertido lo decía

Gohan solo miraba algo extrañado a usui pues ya lo conocía un poco

Cierto gohan-kun? Usui le preguntaba a gohan

Si lo que digas! Gohan serio contestaba

Usui se quedaba mirando a gohan

Oye gohan-kun practicas deporte? Usui preguntaba

Ehh! A si! Gohan respondía con una sonrisa

Y como perdiste el brazo?

En un accidente! Gohan respondía igual

Me dejas ver? Usui preguntaba

Si quieres!

Usui se acercaba a gohan y miraba lo que quedaba de su brazo y además las horrendas cicatrices en su cuerpo

Oye y esas cicatrices son del accidente? Preguntaba el chico

A si! Gohan respondía rascándose la cabeza

Oye gohan-kun porque eres tan serio? El chico preguntaba con una sonrisa

No me malentiendas, puedo ser serio pero también puedo relajarme! Gohan contestaba con una sonrisa leve

El chico miraba a gohan algo pensativo

Si tienes problemas habla conmigo cuando quieras! El chico le ponía la mano en el hombro

Gracias! Gohan le respondía con una sonrisa

Bueno paraíso aquí voy! El chico salía corriendo

Hace tiempo no me relajo así! Se siente tan extraño! Gohan salía del lugar algo cabizbajo

En los vestidores de chicas

Las chicas se cambiaban

Sabes me pregunto cómo será gohan-kun en traje de baño! Amado preguntaba muy sonriente y todas se imaginaban con un fuerte rubor a gohan

Haruko se sonrojaba pues ya lo había visto!

Aki también ya lo había visto y se sonrojaba recordando el cuerpo de gohan

Gohan y usui se asombraban por los baños

Es increíble verdad? usui preguntaba

Si son muy grandes! Gohan miraba los baños

Perdón por la tardanza! Una voz se oía detrás

Las chicas salían con hermosos trajes de baño que resaltaban sus hermosos cuerpos todas se maravillaban por los baños

Usui estaba realmente sonrojado pero gohan estaba de espaldas mirando los baños recordando su futuro y que no merecía estar descansando

Todas miraban a gohan pues tenía un semblante algo triste

Gohan-sama? Inaho llamaba a gohan

Haruko se acercaba a gohan y le tocaba el hombro

Estas bien? Haruko preguntaba y sacaba a gohan del trance

Eh a perdón! Gohan daba vuelta y todas se sonrojaban pero a la vez se asustaban

Al ver el espectacular cuerpo de gohan todas se sonrojaban pero por otra parte se aterraban por ver las horrendas cicatrices que tenían

Aki solo miraba seria a gohan

Estas bien gohan-kun? Te duele algo? Azuki se acercaba y preguntaba

Ahh no estoy bien! Muy bien! Gohan lo decía esta vez muy contento y animado

Todas dejaban escapar un suspiro de tranquilidad

Gohan-sama que te paso? Inaho muy asustada se acercaba a gohan

Todas también se acercaban mirando a gohan con rostros de preocupación

Ahh estas! Son mi accidente pero solo son cicatrices! Gohan se rascaba el cabeza muy nervioso

No puede ser…..el pobre tiene suerte de estar vivo! Himegami lo decía sudando

Pobre! Todas se dijeron en sus mentes bastante tensas

Pero…se ven muy geniales! Todas se ruborizaban ahora pensando que las heridas y ese cuerpo se veían muy bien

Después de un rato

Gohan estaba sumergido con usui a un lado de las aguas mientras las demás estaban en su lado haciendo sus cosas de mujeres

Gohan estaba con los ojos cerrados bastante relajado!

Qué bien se siente…..me recuerda mis tiempos con papa…! A gohan le empezaban a salir lágrimas recordando los momentos en que el y su padre se bañaban los dos usui observo esto

Estas bien? Usui preguntaba algo nervioso

Ehh! Así! El vapor me hace llorar! Gohan cómicamente decía

A ya veo! El chico sonreía

Gohan regresaba a su paz mientras usui escuchaba las chicas hacer sus "cosas"

Te aconsejo que no trates de mirar! Gohan lo decía con una sonrisa

Vamos gohan-kun no tienes interés? Usui decía cómicamente

Gohan solo negaba con el cabeza nuevamente serio

Usui desviaba la mirada y observaba un oso enojado gritando

Un osooooooo! El grito alarmo a todas y gohan levanto un ojo para mirar a un lado

Es verdad! Gohan lo decía tranquilo

Las chicas se asomaban y miraban a los osos algo sorprendidas

El oso se acercaba a ellas enojado

Las chicas iban a atacar al oso pero gohan las detenía

Esperen no lo ataquen! Gohan muy serio se levantaba y todas miraban sorprendidas al chico

Que harás? Pregunto la presidenta nerviosa

Gohan se acercaba al oso asustando a todas

Espera! Detente idiota! La presidenta gritaba enojada

Gohan-kun! Haruko miraba la escena algo nerviosa pues pensó que gohan lo mataría

Todas miraban serias y nerviosas

No te hagas el valiente estúpido! Himegami decía asustada

Gohan se hacia frente al oso el cual le gruñía, el Saiyajin lo miraba serio pero después se le dibujaba una sonrisa el os noto esto y por una extraña razón se calmaba

Gohan empezó a acercar la mano al animal asustando a todas a más no poder

¿Quieres perder el otro brazo animal? Gritaba la presidenta enojada y asustada

El oso miraba enojado pero al ver la mano se empezaba a calmar y la mano tocaba la cabeza del animal todas estaban a su tope de nervios pero …..

El oso sentía la mano del Saiyajin y empezaba a calmarse y en un instante como un cachorro se dejaba acariciar y a lamer la mano del Saiyajin

No te preocupes, no te haremos daño! Con una gentileza increíble gohan le decía con una voz suave al oso el cual se calmaba completamente y se dejaba mimar

Todas estaban sin palabras ante tal acción

Increíble! Fueron las palabras de todas y de un usui totalmente sorprendidos

Las chicas miraban la acción y les pareció adorable haruko solo miraba sonrojada a gohan

El oso lamia a gohan y se iba corriendo del lugar muy manso

Listo! Gohan lo decía tranquilo y se acercaba con todos

Como…como hiciste eso? La presidenta y todas se acercaban sorprendidas

Yo de niño vivía con animales más peligrosos así que se cuándo son peligrosos y cuando no! Gohan contestaba muy tranquilo

Desde niño? Todas lo decían muy sorprendidas

Gohan volvía a sumergirse

Este chico es…increíble! Fueron las palabras de una aki sonrojada

 **Fin del capítulo 2**


	4. Chapter 4

**buenas gente aqui les traigo otro capitulo espero les guste no olviden comentar sin mas que decir a leer**

 **Maken-ki Z capítulo 3 los chico y chica más fuertes**

Después de lo ocurrido en las aguas termales lo demás ocurrió bien, todos se relajaron pero aun guardaban el asombro de como gohan fue capaz de calmar a un oso

A la mañana siguiente

¡No dejare de entrenar sin importar nada! Gohan con una fuerte seriedad estaba en unas montañas para empezar a entrenar, el chico llevaba su dogi de naranja y hacia una silueta similar a su padre

La mañana se fue con gohan entrenando y el día normal de clases

Gohan y todas llegaban de la escuela pero a gohan le daban un masaje haruko e inaho

No tienen que hacerme un masaje estoy bien! Gohan con una sonrisa lo decía mirando a las dos

Relájate! Debes estar muy cansado después de todo! Haruko lo decía muy contenta

Gohan solo ponía un rostro de duda

he escuchado grandes cosas de ti! Haruko lo decía muy contenta

eres el número 1 de la clase, tus notas académicas son excelentes, también en los entrenamientos de Maken eres extraordinario, diste 100 vueltas sin sudar una gota, y que pudiste hacer flexiones con un solo dedo y que le ganaste a todos los chicos tu solo! Haruko lo decía maravillada y gohan solo sonreía con una gota de sudor

Como supiste todo eso? Gohan preguntaba nervioso

La directora me conto además ya eres una estrella en la academia! Haruko lo decía con una linda sonrisa

Si gohan-sama es increíble! Inaho lo decía muy sonriente y con estrellas en los ojos

Se nota que gohan-sama ha entrenado desde mucho! Inaho lo decía muy sonriente

Bueno si más o menos! Gohan respondía muy feliz

La espalda de gohan-kun es muy amplia! Haruko quien estaba sobre el se decía muy roja en la mente

Pero…..qué clase de monstruos le hicieron semejantes heridas, incluso tiene en la espalda! Haruko miraba algo triste y recordaba la historia de gohan

Es verdad eres un ídolo! Himegami aparecía en escena seria de brazos cruzados

Oye mañana es festivo verdad? la rubia preguntaba

Si! Contestaba haruko nerviosa

Pues saldrá conmigo mañana! La rubia respondía y las dos quedaban como palo pero gohan se quedaba dudoso

Salir? A dónde? Preguntaba gohan

No es obvio? Tendrás el privilegio de salir conmigo! La chica muy orgullosa contestaba y gohan seguía igual

Al dia siguiente

Gohan estaba con algo de ropa que había comprado pues ayudaba en la escuela por pedido de la directora y esta le pagaba se encontraba en una fuente tranquilo

A si que una cita? Bulma me conto de ellas! a veces veía a las parejas en algunos parque pero casi nunca duraban! Gohan recordaba como los androides destruían y mataban los lugares sin piedad

En un arbusto se encontraban haruko inaho y usui

Haa gohan-kun esta tan guapo! Las dos chicas se decían en su mente

De verdad haremos esto? El chico preguntaba

Yo estoy muy preocupada ustedes no? Haruko preguntaba

Mucho! Contestaban los dos a la vez

Pero no hay que estar disfrazados! Usui le decía a haruko mientras los tres llevaban ropas con gorras

Es mejor perseguir a alguien disfrazado! La chica contestaba

Perdón por hacerte esperar! Himegami aparecía con una ropa que la hacía lucir hermosa

La chica estaba tan guapa que los tres escondidos se sonrojaban incluso gohan no pudo esconder su rubor aunque leve!

Valla estas muy linda! Gohan le contestaba normal

Por supuesto! Pero aunque me lamas las botas no dejaras de ser mi sujeto de recados! Himegami le decía haciendo a gohan sacar una gota de sudor

Los tres bajaban sus cabezas por la escena dañada

No dejare que trate a mi gohan como un esclavo! Haruko lo decía en su mente

Vamos tras ellos! Haruko con fuerte convicción lo decía y los demás se levantaban y respondían con un si

 **En un centro comercial**

Los dos caminaban gohan era el centro de atención de muchas personas sobre todo mujeres

Que precios más bajos! Gohan decía mientras miraba

No lo sabes? Ten-bi es un distrito especial reconocido por este país! Ya sea en los precios o el modo de mandar las leyes y demás son diferentes que el resto del país! Himegami explicaba y gohan entendía

En el pasar del rato himegami compara cosas en diferentes tiendas haciendo una montaña de cajas

Gohan llevaba las cosas en su brazo normal aunque algo asustado por como compraba las chicas pero a él le daba igual pues había aprendido que los hombres siempre llevan las cosas de las chicas

La chica miraba a gohan y se sentía algo mal y apenada por hacer que gohan llevara sus cosas

Lo siento, ¿quieres que lleve algo? Himegami decía algo sonrojada y apenada

¡Descuida! esto no es nada! Gohan le contestaba con una leve sonrisa que hizo a la chica sonrojarse

Eres increíble! La chica lo decía en voz baja y con una sonrisa

¡Esa abusiva! Haruko lo decía apretando los puños y un rostro molesto los otros dos estaban asombrados por gohan como llevaba las cosas con un solo brazo con naturalidad

Esta es nuestra última parada! Himegami miraba una tienda de lencería

Pero…..yo no debería entrar! Gohan lo decía algo serio

Descuida ven! La chica lo tomaba del hombro y lo llevaba

Hime…gami…san! Haruko muy sonrojada decía mientras que los dos estaban asustados y sudando al ver la escena

Al entrar la vendedora se sonrojaba por ver a gohan y asombrarse por ver como llevaba las cosas con un solo brazo muy serio pero no se metería en el tema

Gohan solo miraba el lugar muy serio

¿Esto es lo que llevan las mujeres debajo cierto? Gohan lo decía mirando el sitio mientras himegami se iba a probar vestidos dejando a gohan mirando pero solo por la curiosidad

-No te atrevas a mirarme entendido? La rubia le decía a gohan enojada asomando la cabeza

-Eh! A no! Gohan contestaba mientras miraba a la chica normal

-La chica y la mujer se asombraban por la respuesta tan seria

Himegami empezaba a cambiarse

Este chico no es normal, he escuchado de sus hazañas, es increíble que pueda hacer todo esto con un solo brazo!- La chica se desvestía mientras pensaba seria

-Además se nota que es muy inocente en este tema, miraba la tienda como si fuera la primera vez que ve una!

Gohan miraba el sitio con mucha naturalidad

Qué bueno es mirar tiendas sin estar destruidas!- Gohan sonreía

-Las chicas que entraban se sonrojaban por ver a gohan

-Los dos salían de la tienda mientras eran despedidos por la mujer

-¡Qué suerte tiene esa chica!- La mujer lo decía mirando a la pareja mientras a lo lejos los otros tres chismosos miraban escondidos

Los dos iban a un cafémaid mientras eran recibidos por hermosas mujeres vestidas de sirvientas que también al ver a gohan se ruborizaban

Que guapo! Que suerte tiene esa chica!- las maids lo decía mirando a los dos sentarse

Este lugar es…? Gohan miraba el ambiente mientras se sentaba y ponía las cosas a un lado

Como has sido un muy buen hombre, te invitare a comer! La rubia lo decía lindamente

Valla, gracias! Gohan contestaba con una gran sonrisa esta vez que himegami noto

Ya veo! La chica lo decía sonriendo al darse cuenta de lo que le gustaba a gohan

Bienvenidos a nuestra residencia meipuru yo azuki la sirvienta les servirá de tan exquisitos gourmets ayudándoles a deshacer toda la fatiga….! Azuki se presentaba como sirvienta y con una linda postura pero se callaba a ver a dos personas que conocía

A ver tomare lo de siempre y a gohan tráele tortilla carta de amor! Gracias! Himegami lo decía muy campante y tranquila

Azuki-san trabajas aquí? Gohan preguntaba inocente

S... Si gohan-kun! La chica muy apenada contestaba

Tu trajiste a gohan-kun aquí? Azuki le sonreía sádicamente a himegami

Esa es la forma de tratar a tus clientes? La chica volteaba la cara

Está bien! Tómense su tiempo! La chica salía tranquila del lugar pero volteaba a ver a gohan para apenarse

No! Gohan-kun me vio en este estado ¡qué vergüenza!

La chica se sonrojaba como su cabello

Que linda esta azuki-chan! Haruko sentada en otro lado lo decía y los otros dos estaban sentados pero azuki volteaba a ver a alguien más

Perdón por la espera! Azuki le traía los platos

Gohan miraba el plato y por una extraña razón recordaba cuando su madre y Goku comían con el!

Gohan ponía un rostro algo triste y las dos lo notaban

Gohan-kun? Gohan? Preguntaban las dos

A no gracias! Gohan le sonreía a azuki quien se sonrojaba y le sonreía igual

Claro disfrútalo! La chica salía del lugar feliz

Ahhhhhh! Debo dejar de pensar en eso, solo terminare arruinando el ambiente! Gohan comía la tortilla mientras pensaba

Himegami miraba a gohan muy seria

Después de irse del lugar los dos estaban en una banca

Que buena comida verdad? la chica se estiraba mientras gohan miraba el mar

Si gracias! Gohan le sonreía a la chica

Oye puedo preguntarte algo? La rubia le decía a gohan

Claro dime! Decía gohan tranquilo

Como te hiciste esas heridas? La chica lo preguntaba muy directamente y gohan se asustaba

Que clase accidente tuviste? La chica lo decía realmente seria

Gohan solo se asustaba

Yo….bueno! Gohan no sabía que responder

Haaaaaaaaa! No te obligare a contarme, pero si algo te pasa…puedes hablar conmigo! La chica lo decía algo roja y gohan volteaba a verla

Gracias! Gohan le sonreía

Fuiste muy lindo hoy….gracias! la chica le decía muy lindamente y empezaba a acercar su rostro pero de un santiamén

Salgan de hay! Gohan le gritaba a un arbusto y haruko y las demás se asustaron pues pensaron que los había descubierto pero cuatro tipos salían del lugar

Nos descubriste? Bueno yo soy yamada shisuke y tambien….hebiyama hideteru-san ¡ un tipo gordo se presentaba a el y a otro

Soy tanaka biio! Soy kobashi ei! Dos tipos más se presentaban

Ya veo supongo que el examen fue sencillo por dejar entrar a idiotas como ustedes!

Himegami arrojaba con dos dedos a tres de ellos al rio

Pero uno se quedaba fuera!

Y tu? la rubia preguntaba al chica con la lengua a fuera

Soy diferente a ellos! MAKEN SUNEEKU! El chico hacia aparecer unas navajas de sus brazos para atacar a los dos y destruir la banca tanto gohan como himegami lo esquivaban pero gohan estaba molesto

Himegami iba a atacar al chico pero…

Gohan en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le daba una patada en la cara enviándolo lejos y destruyendo muchos árboles en el camino inconsciente impresionando a todos en el acto!

Aléjate! Gohan lo decía con un rostro muy serio y molesto

Gohan-kun! Estas bien? Haruko salia en escena preocupada

A chicos, ya pensaba cuando saldrían! Gohan lo decía con una sonrisa

Te diste cuenta? Usui preguntaba asombrado

Si desde que empezó la cita, pensé que era algo normal y por eso no dije nada! Gohan lo decía cómicamente y todos ponían un rostro de pena

Himegami mientras tanto se hacia frente al chico golpeado

De una patada? Es un monstruo! El chico adolorido decía

Porque fue eso? Preguntaba la rubira

Mi deber es obtener todos los datos de los luchadores fuertes en ten-bi y…..llevarlos a "kamigami" sere contratado por ellos ese el trato… y estaba bajo las ordenes de cierta mujer!

Eres un estúpido. Hacerle frente a ese chico! Himegami lo decía seria pero a otro lugar estaba escondida una mujer parecida a la que los atendió en la tienda diciendo que había gente interesante junto a kodama!

Uno de los espíritus notaba esto y destruia una cámara asustando a la chica pero ella no se daba cuenta

Himegami-san estas bien? Gohan le preguntaba a la chica que se acercaba a gohan

Si, estuviste muy valiente….gracias! la chica sin previo aviso le daba un pequeño beso en los labios a gohan el cual se impresionaba y dejaba a los otros con la boca abierta

Es tu premio y también por ser todo un caballero! La chica le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa gohan se sonrojaba por esta acción y se tocaba los labios muy impresionado

Esto fue un beso? Gohan se preguntaba muy asombrado y algo sonrojado

Se siente tan bien! Se decía muy feliz nuevamente con una leve sonrisa

Haruko e inaho miraban a gohan con un rostro celoso a más no poder

Maldita! Haruko se decía muy molesta con un rostro cómico

Al siguiente día

Las cosas se habían calmado por parte de las tres hacia gohan en una mañana haruko entrenaba con gohan, la cual intentaba darle un golpe con su espada pero era imposible la chica no era capaz ni de tocar al guerrero el cual no sudaba nada

Eres muy buena con la espada! Gohan le decía sonriendo confiado

La chica jadeaba por el cansancio!

Eres increíble gohan-kun no he sido capaz ni de tocarte! La chica se sentaba en una roca y gohan le pasaba una toalla

Ten!

La chica se sonrojaba

Gracias! Haruko agradecía muy apenada

Gohan-kun dime cómo has estado desde que llegaste? Te gusta el mundo? Haruko preguntaba apenada y gohan sentado en una roca miraba el horizonte

Si, hace mucho no veo un paisaje tan hermoso, y además la tranquilidad que se trasmite es muy buena! Gohan lo decía con una sonrisa

Oye gohan y extrañas t mundo? Haruko le decía con un semblante triste

A veces pero ya no tengo nada que hacer haya, ya cumplí con mi deber, lo siento por trunks pero el se hará más fuerte que yo! Gohan lo decía recordando con una sonrisa a trunks

Ya veo! La chica le respondía con una sonrisa

Y dime ¿cómo era él? La chica le preguntaba a gohan

Era un joven muy fuerte, tenía una gran determinación, y no le importaba dar la vida por su planeta, no cabe duda que era un Saiyajin! Gohan respondía sin cambiar su rostro

Haruko miraba a gohan con una sonrisa

Él es igual a ti!

Gohan miraba a haruko y le daba una sonrisa

Y que me dices tu haruko-san? Gohan le preguntaba a la chica la cual se le venia la imagen de un chico de cabello naranja pero ella ponía un rostro de mala gana

Era mi amigo…pero me dejo…pensé que no encontraría a nadie que me ayudara a superar esa soledad pero….!- Haruko miraba a gohan con una sonrisa realmente hermosa

¡ tu fuiste esa ayuda! Gracias gohan-kun!- la chica le decía a gohan con una sonrisa que este noto

No me agradezcas! ¡yo te debo la vida! Gracias! Gohan le sonreía y el pecho de haruko empezaba a latir fuerte

¡Bueno continuemos otro rato!- La chica se ponía de pie ruborizada y tomaba su espada- por otro lado gohan sentía algo en su pecho que no lo dejaba de sentir cuando estaba con su salvadora

En clases

Los del consejo estudiantil estaban reunidos

Gohan-kun y urú-chan tenemos una tarea para ustedes

Los dos se ponían serios ante las palabras de la tesorera sonriente

Sospechamos que algún tipo de violencia está teniendo lugar por los terrenos del instituto pero las víctimas no parecen recordar nada! La presidenta exponía la situación

Solo hemos encontrado las victimas que perdieron la conciencia pero no hemos encontrado ni oponentes ni oficiales asi que puede tratar de duelos

Por si algo difícil ocurre llévense esto! La presidenta le pasaba un botón y gohan lo tomaba

Eso es todo se levanta la reunión! Todos se iban del lugar gohan incluido

Haruko-san estas bien? Satou le decía a haruko

No gracias me lo prometí a mí misma! Haruko tomaba su estomago

Qué envidia siento de gohan-kun come y come de todo y no engorda! Haruko con un rostro cómico lo decía

Bueno eso se debe a que hace mucho ejercicio no? No por nada tiene ese físico! La chica adicta a los mangas le contestaba

Por cierto haruko-san? Sabes por qué gohan-kun tiene esas cicatrices tan horribles? La chica le decía pero esta vez algo nerviosa

Haruko se asustaba

El tuvo que pasar por muchas cosas! La chica con la mirada baja lo decía

Mmmm ya veo! Decía satou algo triste

Pero últimamente estas muy amable! La antigua tu sería más una vicepresidenta! Satou se tomaba la mejilla mientras sonreía

Que estás diciendo! Haruko se ponía nerviosa

Mejor cuídate, escuche que ahora es el ídolo de todas las mujeres y no las culpo! La chica lo decía muy sonrojada y haruko se ponía nerviosa

¡Las dos se quedaban mirando por la ventana algo parecido a una competición!

Si gano entonces el club de lucha libre…. Un hombre muy grande le decía a quienes parecían ser **azuki y chacha**

Ok! La morena tetona se preparaba para lo que parecía ser una competencia de vencidas

Bien!- los dos se preparaban mientras azuki daba inicio

En una milésima de segundo chacha humilla al musculoso rompiendo incluso la mesa

Las dos chicas por la ventana miraban la escena con una gota de sudor por como era su amiga

Por otro lado

Uruchi y gohan investigaban los lugares

Uruchi solo miraba a gohan con cautela, ella no le desagradaba mucho la presencia de gohan pero hasta cierto punto era un estorbo para su amistad con haruko

No hemos encontrado nada!-la chica algo desilusionada lo decía

Pues yo no veo ninguna anormalidad ni siento ningún KI maligno! Gohan lo decía mirando los alrededores

Oye gohan-kun? Uruchi preguntaba a gohan quien volteaba

Si que pasa? Preguntaba el chico

Quieres comer algo? La chica volteaba la cabeza y le preguntaba a gohan

Porque lo preguntas? Decía gohan

Ten! Haz de hacer mucho ejercicio, debes comer bien! La chica le pasaba un sándwich a gohan el cual este recibía

Te lo agradezco pero….porque? preguntaba gohan serio

No me lo rechaces por favor! La chica enojada le decía a gohan quien se asustaba un poco

No no es eso gracias, eres muy linda! Gohan se comía el sándwich

Está muy bueno lo preparaste tú? Gohan le preguntaba

Eh…si! La chica se sonrojaba un poco

Pues lo hiciste delicioso!

En ese momento a uruchi se le venía un recuerdo de ella siendo molestada por otros niños y siendo rescatada por haruko!

El no me ha hecho nada pero…..no me gusta que este al lado de Haru-nee! La chica muy seria se decía en la mente

¡Es verdad que es muy buen alumno y apuesto…..pero….con más razón!- la chica empezaba a molestarse

Gohan miraba a la chica quien estaba pensativa pero cuando se disponía a hablar un chica volteaba y gohan volteaba para mirarla, la chica con su pulgar señalaba una parte

Asi que ustedes quieren saber sobre los incidentes verdad? la chica seria lo decía

No tiene caso que lo ocultes,….¿eres tu verdad?- Gohan serio le decía a la chica

Wow apuesto e inteligente, nada mal, deja que me presente soy Amio kumi de 2 año! La chica se presentaba mientras sacaba algo parecido a un yoyo

Soy miembro de primer año del shikkoubu! Minaya uruchi y él es del mismo año son gohan! La chica seria presentaba a los dos gohan estaba serio mirando a la mujer

Porque haces esas cosas?- gohan serio le preguntaba a la chica

Pero en un santiamén gohan saltaba y tomaba a uruchi en su brazo sonrojándola

Que haces?-pregunto la chica enojada y ruborizada

Mira abajo! Gohan le señalaba y algo parecido a una red de araña envolvía el piso

¡Qué buen salto!Espera…..la chica se asombraba al ver que gohan no bajaba y flotaba con uruchi quien también se asombraba

¿Estas…volando? La chica del yoyo lo decía asustada a mas no poder

¿Tu puedes…volar? Uruchi lo decía asustada

Ahora no hay tiempo para eso!-gohan lo decía con una voz autoritaria

¡Es verdad, luego me lo explicas! **Kagayake**! **Caída del rayo**! Uruchi hacia aparecer tres rayos y los arrojaba contra la chica, esta los esquivaba pero ellos regresaban

Mis elementos te perseguirán a donde sea que vallas! Uruchi lo decía con un semblante de orgullo

Nada mal! Gohan lo decía sonriendo

Pero acabemos esto! Gohan se arrojaba contra la mujer del yoyo pero en ese momento el botón se cae de su bolsillo

Gohan de una patada en el rostro dejaba a la chica inconsciente quien no se dio cuenta de la hora y el momento que la golpeaba

¡Increíble! El…me sostuvo y pudo atacar así? Uruchi lo decía asombrada y algo ruborizada al ver a gohan

El botón al caer se presionaba enviando la señal a la tesorera quien enviaba la señal a todos los miembros

Haruko se asustaba pues pensó que gohan estaba en problemas! Ella saltaba por una ventana y con la ayuda de satou ella bajaba sin problemas a donde estaba gohan

¿Gohan-kun estas….? La chica no pudo terminar de hablar pues se asombraba al ver a la chica inconsciente a unos metros de ellos

Haruko-san?-gohan preguntaba mirando a la chica

Uruchi que paso? Haruko preguntaba incrédula

No creerás esto Haru-nee! En ese momento llegaban todas y uruchi les contaba a todas mientras gohan iba por la mujer

Gohan-sama…puede volar? Preguntaba inaho asombrada y las demás igual

Haruko solo ponía un rostro cómico de miedo pues pensó que lo habían descubierto

Gohan tomaba a la chica y la lleva con haruko y las demás

¡Está bien! No la golpee tan fuerte! Gohan la ponía a un lado

¡Lo hicieron muy bien! Haruko elogiaba a los dos

¡Gracias Haru-nee! Uruchi le daba las gracias mientras ponía su rostro en el pecho

Eres tan linda! Haruko tomaba el rostro de la chica

Y gracias….gohan-kun! La derrotaste tu solo! Uruchi algo sonrojada le decía a gohan quien le sonreía

La vencimos entre los dos! Eres increíble! Gohan le sonreía a uruchi como lo hacía su padre y la chica se sonrojaba

¡Qué lindo! se dijo en su mente

En otro lugar

Que chica más inútil, el otro le gano de una patada! Una chica sentada lo decía jugando con su pelo

Déjalo incluso no han ido las cosas mal, ¿no crees? Ellos vendrán en julio hasta entonces, trata de comportarte! Un chico lo decía cruzado de brazos

 **En la academia**

Valla gohan sí que hace hazañas no crees? Himegami le decía a haruko

Quien es más fuerte, el o tú? Preguntaba himegami sonriendo

-Gohan-kun es muy fuerte, no podría ganarle! Haruko con una fuerte sonrisa lo decía

-Creo que ni desenvainando mi Maken pueda ganarle!

Himegami se asombraba por esto

-¡Pues parece que tenemos al chico más fuerte…..y la chica más fuerte! Himegami lo decía y detrás de ella se hacían la silueta de gohan y haruko

Odio decirlo pero por sus títulos los dos hacer buena pareja

Al escuchar esto de los oídos de himegami, haruko se sonrojaba pero por dentro estaba feliz

Pero… ¡creo que también me estoy enamorando del! Esto último lo decía en voz baja

 **En la casa**

Un festín estaba en la mesa, Todos estaban felices

¿Estamos celebrando algo? Himegami preguntaba algo nerviosa por ver tanta comida

¡No solo que vamos a celebrar por la victoria de gohan-kun! Haruko lo decía muy contenta

¡Pero no hace falta! Gohan lo decía con una sonrisa de pena

¡Claro que sí!¡ Haz hecho un gran trabajo! Haruko le decía muy tiernamente que gohan se ruborizaba un poco

Inaho incluso himegami se ponían algo celosas

Bueno! **Itadakimasu**! Todos daban gracias por la comida y comían felices

Haruko miraba a gohan muy lindamente

¡El chico más fuerte…no…..el más fuerte del mundo!

 **Fin del capítulo 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**buenas gente aqui les traigo otro capitulo de la teoria no olviden comentar sin mas que decir disfrutenlo**

 **Maken-ki Z capítulo 5 descubriendo la verdad VENUS**

En un gimnasio se encontraban los estudiantes entrenando con una bola de cristal

La mancha negra del interior es el elemento primero tratar de centrar su concentración en un punto

¿Concentrarme? Gohan lo decía en voz baja

Gohan-kun escuche que venciste a una sempai tu solo, increíble! Usui lo decía cómicamente

¡A sí! Gohan lo decía tranquilo

¿Por cierto que pasara con ella? -Usui preguntaba

A pesar que se puso de rodillas y no lo hizo apropósito término siendo expulsada- inaho lo decía mientras estaba sentada a lado de ellos

Gohan observaba la bola detalladamente y se concentraba haciendo que la mancha se juntara completamente en un centro

Usui observo esto y se asombro

¿Lo hiciste en un solo intento? El chico lo decía asombrado incluso algunos estudiantes se daban cuenta y volteaban a ver

¡Solo la concentre en un punto nada difícil!- gohan lo decía mirando la bola tranquilo pero algo empezaba a pasarle a la mancha que asombraba a todos

La mancha negra empieza a ponerse blanca y la esfera empieza a irradiar una energía que la cubre completamente de un color blanco

¡Impresionante! Uruchi lo decía mirando asombrada la esfera

Todos por un momento estaban también asombrados pero gohan dejaba de concentrarse y todo volvía a la normalidad

-¡Nada mal! La directora estaba detrás de gohan y lo adulaba

-¡Muchas gracias! Gohan lo decía tranquilo sin expresión

-¡Pero veo que tu talento es muy impresionante, me gustaría que me demostraras más!

Ponte de pie por favor- la maestra le decía a gohan quien hacía caso

¡Kuragasa!- la maestra gritaba y este hacia caso

¡Pelen entre los dos!

Gohan y el tipo musculoso se ponían en frente

¿Está segura? El tipo musculoso lo decía nervioso-gohan por otro lado estaba serio

¡Te recomiendo no te confíes con el! La maestra le decía con una sonrisa

¿Gohan-kun va a pelear?

¡Que emoción!

¡Gohan-kun se ve tan lindo así!

Eran las palabras de las chicas que se rumoreaban entre ellas, uruchi y usui miraban la pelea

¡Gohan-kun pelea sin un Maken, el ya llego al objetivo de mi entrenamiento así que obsérvenlo! La maestra le gritaba a todos los alumnos y estos volteaban la miraba

¡Ya veo! gohan estaba serio mirando al tipo gigante pero él ya sabía a qué se refería la maestra

¡Empiecen!

Gohan sin perder un segundo a una Super velocidad golpeaba a kuragasa y lo dejaba inconsciente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Todos se asombraban ante lo que veían pues gohan lo dejaba inconsciente en un instante

¿Ya ven? Gohan-kun puede canalizar su poder interno y utilizarlo para luchar!

¡Ohhhhhhhh! Era el grito de chicos y chicas mirando la pelea

Gohan era adulado tanto por chicas como por chicos quienes se acercaban

¡Increíble! Este chico es increíble! La directora lo decía algo ruborizada

Uruchi e inaho estaban asombradas y sonrojadas por ver a gohan de esa forma

¡Él no tiene piedad! Usui lo decía mirando a gohan con una gota de nervios

Después de un tiempo haruko tendía la ropa hasta que inaho llegaba con una gato blanco con una cruz

El gato era tan lindo que azuki y la misma himegami no podían evitar sonrojarse

¡Lo dejaron fuera estaba tan indefenso! Inaho lo decía mirando a haruko

¡Está bien azuki-san trajo leche!

Necesitaremos permiso de la directora para conservarlo-haruko lo decía mirando a inaho pero ella no lo quería conservar

En ese momento llegaba gohan asustando un poco a todas

¿Ocurre algo? Preguntaba gohan algo nervioso

¡No, nada! Contestaba himegami algo nerviosa

El gato volteaba a ver a gohan y se le acercaba haciendo que todas voltearan a ver la escena

El gato miraría a gohan unos instantes y gohan igual pero este le regalaba una sonrisa al felino que se arrojaba al guerrero y empezaba a terpar para ponerse en el hombro y empezarlo a lamer

¡Jejejje me haces cosquillas!

Gohan sonreía y hacia una escena con el gato con linda y conmovedora que las presentes no pudieron evitar sonrojarse a más no poder pues les pareció muy tierno el momento

¡Qué lindo! fue el pensamiento de todas al ver la escena tan linda

 **Después de un rato**

Haruko e inaho se estaban bañando

¡Gohan-kun es muy lindo! inaho lo decía mientras era lavada por haruko

¡Si, es un chico increíble! Haruko pensaba en gohan

¡Me recuerda a cierto chico takeru!-inaho al decir ese nombre haruko se asombraba

¿Conociste a takeru? Haruko asombrada preguntaba

¡Eso fue hace mucho, ¿tu también? Inaho preguntaba algo asombrada

¡Éramos amigos de la infancia…..pero por cierto incidente…..el no quiso volver a saber nada relacionado a la lucha y se alejó de todos nosotros! Haruko recordaba cierto evento triste

¡Ya veo! ¡También escuche eso! Inaho decía igual

Pero no sabía que el tu amigo de la infancia y ¿gohan-sama también?

¡No gohan-kun lo conocí hace poco…pero ahora lo atesoro como otro amigo de la infancia! Inaho preguntaba a haruko

Por otro lado himegami quien estaba bañando al gato escuchaba atentamente sin que se dieran cuenta

¡Si ahora que conozco más a gohan-kun es alguien increíble, aunque es algo serio es increíble!- eran las palabras de inaho

¿Y sabes cuál es el accidente que tuvo? Inaho preguntaba a haruko quien se quedaba helada

¡Inaho…no sé si deba contarte….pero lo hare! ¡Lo hago porque no quiero esconderte nada!

Quiero que sepas que lo que te contare es completamente cierto, pues gohan-kun ya me lo demostró pero…..no lo cuentes ¿entendido? Haruko lo decía tan seria que inaho se asustaba, incluso himegami quien estaba atrás de una puerta

Haruko le contaba todo a inaho ya himegami quienes no se podían creer la historia que contaba haruko, era una historia realmente asombrosa

Inaho estaba muy sorprendida y no podía reflejar palabra

¿Lo que me cuentas….es verdad?- preguntaba inaho aun sin creérselo

¡si! Respondía una haruko muy seria

¡no puede…ser…si…es verdad….gohan-kun….debió sufrir mucho…..pobrecito! Inaho empezaba a llorar recordando las cicatrices y el brazo de gohan

Himegami, ¿también escuchaste? Haruko lo decía volteando a la puerta

¿Me descubriste? La rubia sonriendo abría la puerta

Lo que contaste ¿es verdad? preguntaba la rubia y haruko triste asentía

Eso explica…sus cicatrices….y su brazo- eran las palabras tristes de una rubia

¡El sufrió un infierno….perdió a su padre…a sus amigos…..y su mundo…..peleo solo….aun con su brazo así! Haruko empezaba a llorar inaho también lloraba

¡La verdad…..es algo muy difícil de creer…pero. Su rostro refleja la dureza en la que tuvo que vivir! La rubia decía cabizbaja

Pero ¿Qué clase de monstruos hacen algo así? Decía la rubia cabizbaja

No lo sé pero, gohan-kun los enfrento y los pudo vencer…pero tuvo que sacrificar todo para vencerlos- haruko lo decía muy triste

¿Y alguien más conoce esto?-himegami preguntaba

Aki-sensei…..y muy probablemente la directora -respondía haruko seria

Ya veo- decía la rubia

La verdad…..siento lastima por el- decía la rubia nuevamente

Si pero el quiere empezar de cero- haruko esta vez con una sonrisa llena de lágrimas lo decía

Que valiente chico- decía la rubia sonrojada

Pero si lo que dices es cierto…..¡probablemente no haya nadie quien pueda vencerlo!

¡Si! Respondía haruko muy sonriente

¡Bueno chicas, no le digan a nadie que les conté, se los cuento porque como vivimos juntos, es mejor no esconder esto!

Haruko les decía a ambas chicas y las dos asentían

En clase

Era un día lluvioso y usui miraba serio por la ventana

Van 3 días seguidos lloviendo - el chico miraba aburrido

Gohan estaba sentado leyendo un libro y pensando

¿Superar al Super Saiyajin? Seguro papa también hubiera tenido esa idea pero ¿Cómo? Se decía gohan leyendo muy serio

Aunque no sienta ningún KI poderoso…..¡no me confiare en ningún momento!

Debo superar mi fuerza, debo alcanzar ir más allá del Super Saiyajin- gohan se decía tan serio que arrugaba un poco el libro

¿Estas bien? Usui preguntaba a gohan nervioso

¡Eh, a no nada! Gohan le sonreía a usui

¡Gohan-sama! Inaho llegaba con gohan con mucha comida

¿Quieres comer conmigo? Preguntaba muy linda la chica

¿Estas segura? Gohan miraba la comida muy cómicamente

¡Claro¡

Genial! Gracias! Gohan tomaba algunos sándwiches y empezaba a comer

Oye usui ¿quieres? Gohan le preguntaba al chico

Descuida, ¡ya tengo yo! el chico le sonreía a gohan

Gohan-kun, ¿puedo entrenar contigo también? Inaho le decía a gohan

Pero ya me lo habías pedido- gohan le decía sonriendo

Eh ¿de verdad?- la chica muy sonrojada decía mirando por los lugares

¡Por mi encantado! Decía gohan sonriendo haciendo ruborizar a la chica

Pero no serán fáciles- gohan lo decía serio esta vez

Inaho recordaba de donde venía esa seriedad y también se ponía seria

¡Hare mi mayor esfuerzo! La chica muy determinada levantaba el puño y gohan sonreía

Después de comer gohan iba por los rincones de la academia pero vería a haruko bastante angustiada

Haruko-san ¿qué pasa?- gohan se metía en la lluvia

¡Gohan-kun no hagas eso te puedes resfriar! Haruko nerviosa decía

No te preocupes por eso, ¿Qué pasa? Gohan decía serio

¡El gato se ha extraviado! Haruko decía muy nerviosa

¡Entiendo, lo buscare! Gohan a una gran velocidad salia en búsqueda del animal hasta que lo veria meterse por un arbusto

Lo encontré- gohan sin perder un segundo entraba por el arbusto y se metía en un bosque de un salto siguiendo al felino

Gohan miraba al gato pero una piedra iba a caerle encima

Gohan no perdió tiempo y de un salto tomaba al gato y se deslizándose por el barro mientras la piedra caía

¡Menos mal te encontré! Gohan miraba al felino sonriendo pero otra piedra caía encima de ellos y gohan notaba esto

Gohan miraba serio para saltar y de una patada destruia la piedra haciéndola pedacitos

¡Gohan-sama! Inaho llegaba al sitio y miraba a gohan destruir la piedra con su pie pero había otra cayendo

¡Gohan-sama falta una! Inaho le gritaba y el Saiyajin notaba esto

Gohan hacia expulsar KI por medio de su mente y destruia la roca impresionando a inaho

¡Gohan-sama, eso fue increíble! Inaho sonriendo le decía a gohan

Gracias! Decía el chico

Lamento no haber podido ayudar…! La chica caía inconsciente por el frio

¡Inaho-san! Gohan se ponía nervioso y tomaba a la chica

Es verdad…..! Gohan sacaba un celular mientras apoyaba a la chica en un espalda y al gato en su cabeza

Vale entiendo! Gracias gohan-kun! Haruko hablaba por teléfono con gohan

¡Tranquila himegami-san, gohan-kun encontró al gato! Himegami estaba con haruko muy asustada pero se alegraba de escuchar que gohan había encontrado al felino

Gohan-sama que haces? Inaho sonrojada estaba en la espalda de gohan

¿Estas incomoda? Preguntaba gohan

No no es eso…..pero….

Tranquila, aunque tenga un brazo tengo buena fuerza- gohan sonriendo le decía

¡Gracias, gohan-sama! Inaho le decía a gohan muy tiernamente y gohan la miraba seria

Inaho-san, ¿porque te preocupas tanto por mi? No es que no me guste pero….¿Porque? gohan decía muy serio y pensativo

Inaho recostaba su cabeza en la espalda

Ost triste

En el momento en que te vi, me impresionaste, eras alguien que escuchaba la burla de los otros pero seguía serio y demostró que no eras cualquier persona….los callaste y demostraste que alguien en tu condición puede ser fuerte…..TE ADMIRO!

Al escuchar esto gohan se entristecía

¡No merezco tu admiración! Gohan se ponía muy triste

¡Se la verdad! inaho aun apegada a el lo decía y gohan se asombraba

Haruko-san me lo conto todo pero…no te enojes, ella lo hizo porque quería que fuéramos mas unidos!

Gohan sonreía

¡Lo se, no me enojaría con ninguna!

Asi que lo sabes todo…! Gohan exhalaba sonriendo

¡Eres impresionante, Ahora te admiro más! A pesar de todo prevaleciste! Eres el mejor! Inaho abrazaba a gohan

Esas palabras hicieron que gohan agachara la cabeza y recordara a todos

¿Estas llorando? Perdón! Inaho lo decía muy nerviosa y con lagrimas

¡Descuida, me jure nunca más volver a llorar, y ser como mi padre y mis amigos que en paz descansen! Gohan lo decía con una sonrisa mirando el cielo pero se notaban algunas lágrimas

La chica sonreía y se apoyaba en gohan

La lluvia paraba

¡Mira dejo de llover! Inaho lo decía muy feliz

Gohan miraba el cielo feliz

Los dos llegaban a la casa y al abrir la puerta himegami y haruko con ropas sexis estaban en frente

¡Bienvenido gohan, escoge tu recompensa! Himegami lo decía y haruko estaba muy avergonzada

Gohan solo miraba con una gota de sudor y sonrojado levemente el momento, inaho solo reía

Te sonrojaste,¡ qué lindo! Himegami se burlaba de gohan

¿Porque llevan esas ropas? se supone que los hombres no debemos mirar a las mujeres en esas vestimentas!

Al escuchar esto todas sonreían por la inocencia del guerrero

Pues si eres tu no nos importa ¿verdad? himegami voletaba a ver a haruko quien se ruborizaba

¡s..si! la chica sonriendo contestaba

¡Ya veo! Gohan contestaba con un rostro sin emoción

¡Me asegurare de enseñarte más debidamente con el tiempo! Haruko se decía en su mente sonriendo sonrojada

El gato saltaba en los brazos de inaho

¡Bueno como su dueña, el gato está más libre! Inaho lo decía sonriendo

¡Bienvenido a la familia monji! Inaho decía feliz con el gato en sus brazos

Mmmm por la cruz ¿cierto? Haruko decía mirando al gato

Gohan-sama, ¡gracias por salvarlo! Las tres lo decía muy felices

¡Es un placer! Gohan les sonreía como su padre haciendo ruborizar a las tres

 **Después del suceso**

En la academia estaba dormida la directora pero despertaba por un ruido de helicóptero del cual bajaban ciertas personas dos diñas tomadas de las manos, un joven hombre, una mujer hermosa con cola de caballo, una chica de cabello morado cruzada de brazos igual de bonita y una hermosa chica de cabello rosado

 **Por un parque**

 **El ma** estro diseñador de Maken se encontraba caminando

¡Estaban por aquí! El maestro buscaba por todos lados hasta que encontró a las personas que estaba intentando encontrar

¡Gen-san cuanto tiempo! Haruko con usui y gohan aparecían

¡Cuánto tiempo! El maestro algo aburrido contestaba con una sonrisa

Sensei, usted me necesitaba ¿cierto? Gohan preguntaba educadamente

¡Si perdón por hacerte esperar, te dije que lo tendría en menos de un mes pero hice algo realmente asombroso! El maestro se acercaba a gohan y le ponía la mano en el hombro

¡Pero…no era necesario sensei! Gohan algo apenado contestaba

No es exactamente un Maken, ¡es algo que te servirá mucho más! El maestro le sonreía a gohan quien se extrañaba un poco

Pero antes que el maestro dijera más el sentiría algo en el cielo que notarían todos y observaban un helicóptero

¡Lo siento gohan hablaremos después!

El maestro salía corriendo dejando a todos mirando algo extrañado

¡Siento varias energías acercándose a la escuela! Gohan lo decía mirando un lugar en específico

La torre del reloj frente a la oficina de la directora

¡Te he echado de menos minori!, Te has vuelto más hermosa una flor se marchitara algún día…pero tú has ignorado el paso del tiempo más encantadora que nunca! El joven de nombre **akaya kodai** quien era comandante de la unidad de mercenarios VENUS hacia aparición como un "don juan"

La directora le iba a cerrar la puerta

¿Qué haces aquí? Pregunto enojada la mujer

¡Te lo diré pero suéltame por favor! El hombre nervioso contestaba

¿Alumnos de intercambio? Preguntaba la directora

Si ¡ikamigari debería haberse puesto en contacto contigo! Nunca cambiaras ¡las nuevas alumnas son venus!

El joven se encontraba sentado con las chicas que eran muy hermosas

Entiendo eso pero….eso no contesta mi pregunta ¿porque estas tu? la directora preguntaba molesta

Escuche que alguien trata de revivir a "yamata no orochi"

La maestra se sorprendía un poco pero después se reía

¿Es solo una superstición es eso lo mejor que se te ha ocurrido?

Es la verdad, esa gente kamigari son una organización que apoya al país desde la sombras usando elementos de poder y el Maken pero…hace mucho tiempo en que el mundo fue gobernado por los dioses un grupo de personas que no apoyaban esto se lideraría una batalla para derrotarlos

Lo que sucedió después no se sabe pero en dos años la fuente de espíritu de TEN BI AMANOHARA ha tenido un extraño crecimiento haciendo pensar que alguien ha roto el sello

¡Entenderás que no podemos ignorar una situación semejante creo que esto lo resume! Akaya explicaba

Mmmm así que fuiste tu el que fue contratado para venir? La directora decía seria

Pero en ese momento llegaba gen con las maestras y la presidenta

Valla todos los anteriores miembro de Maken están reunidos! Decía Akaya

¿Qué haces aquí cabron? Gen decía muy molesto

De hoy en adelante seré un profesor especial aquí un placer trabajar contigo heredero de Maken-kun! Akaya salía de un lado de gen

Que mujer mas hermosa podrías llevarme al cuarto de Maken-ki? Akaya elogiaba a la presidenta para llevarla cosa que hizo con una gota de sudor

En ese momento gohan subía las escaleras mirando al grupo alejarse

¿Quienes son ellos? Gohan le preguntaba a la enfermera y a gen

¡Ese tipo y nosotros….fuimos los primeros miembros de Maken! Gen le decía a gohan y este miraba al grupo irse serio

En el salón del consejo

Amado presentaba a las miembros de venus que se quedarían en el consejo hasta las vacaciones de verano

Las gemelas….somos **Y lili aililu finían**! Las dos niñas tomadas de las manos hablaban entre cortado pero terminaban la frase entre si

¡ **Demitra mideiya** estaremos solo hasta agosto pero espero nos llevemos bien! La chica se presentaba seria

 **Shiria ootsuka encantada!** la chica de cabello rosado se presentaba muy feliz

¡Aunque son extranjeras su japonés es muy bueno! Inaho decía sonriendo

Esa chica la he visto antes…. Usui miraba a la peli rosada

Una de las chicas de cabello largo con cola de caballo se quedaba callada

Que te pasa yan min? Demitra preguntaba

¡No veo razón para presentarme-NE! La chica arrogante lo decía

Podemos proteger la paz de este instituto por nuestra cuenta asi que no hay necesidad de hacernos amigos el Maken-ki debería descansar mientras estemos aquí-ne! La chica decía muy orgullosa lo que hacía enojar a azuki

Como puedes decir eso **yan min**? Es verdad esta mal decir eso ¡! Demitra y Shiria lo decían serias

¡No lo aguanto más! Azuki golpeaba la mesa

Mientras tanto

!¡Aquí tienes pero no abras aun! Gen le pasaba una caja muy larga a gohan quien la recibía dudoso

¿Qué es? Preguntaba gohan mirando la caja

¡Será una sorpresa pero como te lo digo, no la abras aun, aki-sensei te lo colocara! Gen lo decía con una sonrisa

¡Está bien muchas gracias! pero entonces podrías guardármela hasta el fin del día por favor!

Gohan le agradecía con una sonrisa pero le pasaba la caja a gen quien asiente

¡Ten por seguro que te alegraras por ella y quiero que todos lo vean!

Gen le decía con una sonrisa a gohan dejando a todos con la duda

Gohan después de eso regresaba al salón donde todos salían

¡Gohan vamos a la piscina! Usui le decía a gohan

Todas estaban reunidas con ropas de gimnasia en lo que parecía una piscina

Bien explicare las reglas! Amado decía sonriendo pero azuki y yan mi eran otra historia

En ese momento llegaba gohan el cual llegaba serio

Que pasa? Gohan serio le preguntaba a la presidenta

Gohan-kun bueno…

Mientras la presidenta explicaba todas las de venus se quedaban mirando a gohan

Quien es él? Pregunto Demitra

Es otro de nuestros miembros, son gohan! Azuki presentaba a gohan orgullosa

No puedo creer que caigan tan bajo como para aceptar a un chico sin un brazo! Yan mi decía arrogante asustando a las demás de venus

Al escuchar esto todas las chicas del comité se enojaron pero lo disimulaban

¡Mejor cuida tu boca maldita! Si insultas a gohan en frente de mí! Date por muerta! Azuki con un rostro sombrío le decía a yan mi quien solo sonreía!

Ohh que chico más peculiar! El hombre miraba a gohan con celos

Es más guapo que yo maldición se dijo en la mente cómicamente

¡Ya veo! Gohan entendía todo lo que le decía la presidenta

¡Pues me parece una tontería! Gohan serio lo decía cerrando los ojos

VERDAD QUE SI? La presidenta lo decía sonriendo

La competencia empezaba y transcurría normalmente como se esperaría de dos rivales molestas, venus mostraba cierta superioridad a Maken las chicas de Maken le arrojaban el disco a venus para intentar anotar pero Demitra detenía el disco sorprendiendo a todos

No perderemos lo siento- Demitra se disculpaba y arrojaba el disco a ya min quien tomaba el disco y lo arrastraba mientras corría por la pared

Gohan solo miraba serio el juego pues le parecía hasta cierto punto interesante

Qué raro gohan! No estas muy animado viendo a mujeres lindas jugar! Usui le decía a gohan y las que estaban sentadas miraban a gohan

¿Porque me emocionaría? Están compitiendo por una tontería! Gohan muy serio lo decía

Que aguafiestas! Usui cómicamente le decía

Pero….es bueno para iniciar una relación de amistad! Gohan sonreía levemente mientras miraba el juego

Pero las que estaban en la cancha continuaron con su juego de rivalidad pero más que juego era una competencia de insultos y de arrojar el disco de un lado a otro

Azuki y ya min estaban exhaustas

Has estado mucho en la defensiva que pasa? Ya min se burlaba

Es verdad! necesito a alguien conmigo! Azuki miraba a las que estaban en el banco pero ninguna era buena opción hasta que…

Gohan-kun ven a jugar conmigo- azuki le gritaba a gohan y todas se impresionaban

Jajajajaajaj que bajo haz caído ¿le pedirás a un chico sin brazo jugar? Ya min se burlaba

Gohan escucho esto y se ponía serio

Cállate…..- ¡está bien! Azuki iba a gritarle a la chica pero gohan serio lo decía en voz alta

¡Como quieras! ¿Solo hay que ganar esto cierto? – gohan hablaba con un tono tan serio y frio que todas incluso en venus se asustaron un poco

¡S.. Si! azuki algo nerviosa le decía a gohan

Gohan entraba y tomaba el bastón y se ponía en posición de juego

Sabes cómo jugar? Azuki preguntaba

Las vi jugar…..¡eso es suficiente para mí! Gohan hablaba tan serio y decidido que las de Maken no pudieron evitar ruborizarse por esa seriedad y confianza

A veces es bueno…..¡mostrar lo que vales! Gohan se ponía en pose para salir

Jajajaja de verdad crees….ya min iba por gohan pero…..

En una milésima de segundo gohan salía a toda carrera a una velocidad que ninguna podía ver con el disco de una manera muy experta arrastrándolo por el piso

En un santiamén gohan anotaba en el arco pero ni Demitra pudo ver el gol

Todas estaban sin palabras, venus estaba completamente en shock incluso su comandante estaba asombrado y con la mandíbula en el piso

¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? –Demitra y ya min no podía expresar palabra alguna

Las de Maken estaban asombradas pues sabían que gohan era un atleta pero nunca de este nivel

Si en sus caras- azuki como una porrista gritaba de felicidad

¿Con un brazo fue capaz de moverse de esa forma?- ya min estaba asombrada

Gohan hacia girar el bastón en sus dedos y se ponía en pose para salir otra vez

¿Qué pasa? ¡Esto no termina aun! Gohan muy serio se ponía en pose de salir otra vez

Shiria miraba a gohan sonrojada con corazones en los ojos, no cabe decir que las mujeres estaban igual, haruko estaba en shock y sonrojada

En un santiamén el disco se convertía en burbujas que llenaban toda la piscina

¿Qué pasa? Preguntaba azuki cayendo al piso

El disco es un poderoso detergente! Ahora podrán usarlo para lavarla! Amado decía sonriendo

Es nuestra oportunidad! Demitra! Ya min le decía a Demitra quien invocaba caminos de agua

¡Demitra es una especialista de agua! Ahora ya no podrán hacer nada! Ya min salía corriendo con el disco pero en un santiamén gohan se lo quitaba y anotaba nuevamente como antes

¿Qué ne? Ya min estaba en shock igual que Demitra y todo el mundo

Como puede moverse por el camino resbaloso? Las dos de venus estaban sin palabras

Continuemos! Gohan muy serio se ponía en posición de salida otra vez

¿Quién es él? Se decían todas asustadas

Eso gohan-kun sigue así- azuki animaba a gohan muy feliz

Shiria salía con el disco y se lo pasaba a ya min detrás de gohan

Ahora no podrás…flash!

Gohan a una Super velocidad nuevamente le arrebata el disco y lo golpeaba a una pared que rebotaba en otra y después anotar nuevamente en la portería sin que Demitra lo pueda detener

Ya todo el mundo estaba en shock ante lo que veían, gohan estaba humillando a venus el completamente solo…..y con un brazo!

Ya min solo podía ver el arco asustada con la boca abierta

Gohan serio se retiraba para colocarse a un lado y atacar

El partido continuo hasta que gohan con el ultimo gol destruia el disco pues este golpeaba la parte de atrás del arco tan fuerte que lo destruia

Fin del partido! Ganador Maken! Amado lo decía muy contenta y todas en Maken se alegraban a más no poder

Maldición! Ya min caía en el piso cansada

Si gohan-kun excelente! Azuki abrazaba a gohan pues puso en su lugar a las arrogantes

¡Si bien hecho gohan-kun eres increíble! Todas elogiaban a gohan quien se apenaba un poco pero seguía con un semblante serio

El chico volteo a ver a venus quienes estaban agotadas

Gohan se acercó con ellas y las miraba en especial a ya min

Que quieres? Vas a presumir? La chica triste lo decía cabizbaja

¡Esta competición me pareció absurda! Gohan lo decía muy serio

Todas se quedaban mirando a gohan pues escucharon esto

Menospreciaste a mis amigas, todos somos fuertes y débiles, nadie es perfecto, cuando las personas se unen, pueden crear vínculos más fuertes y superar cualquier obstáculo, JAMAS MENOSPRECIES A LAS PERSONAS! Esto último lo gritaba recordando a trunks que a pesar de no tener oportunidad contra los androides el siguió peleando y demostró ser más de lo que era

Todas se ruborizaban y miraban a gohan muy tiernamente en especial azuki pues el defendió su orgullo como ella quería

Gohan daba la vuelta y se iba del lugar muy serio

Las de venus lo podían mirar a gohan muy asombradas y sorprendidas

Todas las amigas de gohan y usui le aplaudían a gohan lo que lo hizo ruborizar un poco

¡Ese es mi gohan! Dijo haruko sonrojada

La presidenta y la tesorera miraban a gohan muy sonrientes

Gohan-kun…gracias! Decía la presidenta en su cabeza ruborizada


	6. Chapter 6

**buenas gente aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas por cierto el trailer de gogeta ssj blue estuvo genial ya quiero ver la pelicula se nota que broly va a destruir mas de un planeta yo creo que el puede ganarle ya a bills ustedes que opinan? yo digo que si! sin mas que decir disfruten el capitulo**

 **Maken ki Z capítulo 6 la primera competencia**

 **Angel Beats! - Ichiban no Takaramono**

Después de lo ocurrido en la competencia gohan ahora es visto en Maken como un modelo a seguir simplemente el respeto que tienen hacia el guerrero el formidable

Gohan estaba con aki quien le después de lo ocurrido estaba con la doctora

¡Gohan-kun después de lo ocurrido, finalmente tienes tu Maken! Aki le decía muy feliz

Pero…mi cuerpo no necesita un Maken! Gohan decía muy extrañado

No es exactamente un maken….es algo que te fascinara más! Gen quien estaba hay lo decía sonriente

El hombre tomaba la caja y la abría frente a gohan este al mirarla se impresiono por lo que veía

Que…es esto? Gohan decía con un rostro muy asombrado pero a la vez demostraba tristeza pero no de la mala

Un brazo? Gohan tocaba el objeto que no era otro que un brazo robotico muy similar a su brazo

¡Me tarde mucho pues necesitaba reconectar algunos objetos pero con la magia te tengo a mi disposición lo logre! Gen decía sonriendo y pasándole el brazo a aki

Bueno gohan-kun acércate te lo colocare! Aki le decía a gohan quien miraba muy asombrado

Yo…..de verdad es para mí? Gohan muy triste miraba la escena

Por supuesto, no hay nada que no pueda hacer, este brazo está equipado con elementos similares a un Maken, por lo que al ponértelo podrás controlarlo a tu voluntad pues se unirán a tus nervios de inmediato! Gen explicaba como un maestro

Ahora…es todo tuyo! El hombre le ponía la mano en el hombro a gohan

Pero. Yo no he hecho nada para merecerlo! Gohan lo decía cabizbajo

El hombre sonreía

Hay miles de alumnos que no merecen un Maken pero aun así lo tienen! Porque tu no? Aki le decía muy sonriente cosa que gohan no sabía que decir

Gra…gracias! Gohan solo sonreía muy contento y los dos sonreían

No se cómo pagarles…..juro que lo hare! Gohan lo decía cabizbajo y sonriente

Aki le colocaba el brazo muy normal, solo tenía que colocarlo en la parte de su hombro y el brazo empezaba a ajustarse

¡Listo! Muévelo!

Gohan empezaba a mover el brazo y este se movía normalmente

Como lo sientes? Gen le preguntaba a gohan

Es increíble! Es como mover mi brazo normal! Gohan lo decía sonriendo

Me alegro mucho! Disfrútalo! Gen le decía a gohan quien este estaba tan contento que abrazaba a aki

Gracias a los dos! No se cómo agradecerles! Gohan lo decía muy feliz aki solo se ruborizaba pero correspondía el abrazo

En la casa

Las tres chicas estaban pasmadas ante lo que veían

Gohan-sama…tu brazo….! Inaho asombrada igual que una haruko y una himegami miraban el brazo de pies a cabeza

Me lo dio gen-sensei! Gohan lo decía muy contento

Increíble….me alegro mucho por ti gohan-kun nadie más que tú lo merece! Haruko miraba a gohan muy sonrojada y gohan correspondía el abrazo pues estaba muy feliz

Himegami miraba feliz a gohan

Por cierto gohan tu tenías una amiga en el otro mundo que era científica ¿ella porque nunca te dio uno? Himegami preguntaba seria y todas miraban a gohan

¡Ella trabajaba en uno…..pero antes de caer aquí lo había perdido hace muy poco por eso ella aun trabajaba en el…además la tecnología en ese mundo ya era muy escasa! Gohan explicaba pensando en su mundo en ruinas y la corporación capsula apenas ponía mantenerse activa pero ya no era la misma

Ya veo…dijeron todas muy tristes

Bueno…me alegro por ti ¿puedes moverlo bien? Himegami preguntaba a gohan

Si, es algo duro de manejar pero puedo usarlo bien….además… Puedo retirarlo cuando quiera para no ensuciarlo o usarlo en algo muy crítico! Gohan lo decía sonriendo tocando su brazo muy feliz

Las tres le sonreían a gohan muy felices tanto que empezaron a llorar

Que felicidad…..estoy muy feliz por ti! Haruko abrazaba a gohan y las otras dos lo abrazaban tambien

Gohan solo sonreía y sentía el abrazo muy contento

El gato miraba la escena muy lindamente

En la escuela

Toda la clase miraba a gohan muy asombrados

Gohan y ese brazo? Usui preguntaba muy asombrado

Te gusta? Es mi nuevo Maken! Gohan lo decía y toda la clase miraba a gohan o mejor dicho su brazo

Wow, yo escuche que tu cuerpo no necesitaba uno pero….! Usui tocaba el brazo de gohan

Qué bien por ti gohan-kun, es verdad felicidades! Las chicas se acercaban y adulaban a gohan mientras los chicos solo miraban celosos

Si antes era popular con un brazo, ahora que tiene dos….

Los chicos se imaginaban a gohan haciendo las cosas que hacía antes con un brazo, ahora con dos era literalmente inalcanzable

Necesito entrenar con el más, siento un extraño poder en el! Era el pensamiento de gohan mirando su nuevo brazo

Después de que gohan mostrara su brazo a la clase, no tomaría mucho para que la noticia se diera a conocer en toda la escuela, las chicas estaban felices y sonrojadas, los chicos… igual que los de su clase

Horas depsues

Hola soy **Shiria ootsuka** encantada de conocerlos! La chica peli rosada de venus se presentaba y todos los hombres saltaban de felicidad pues la reconocían al instante

Su rostro me sonaba por algo! Usui lo decía mirando a la chica

Gohan-kun! La chica se arrojaba a gohan abrazándolo pero este sintió incomodidad absoluta al sentir el abrazo

Ella….no espera….ella es….! Gohan muy incómodo intentaba apartarse del abrazo sin ser brusco

Suéltame! Era la palabra de un gohan sonrojado y asqueado

Son gohan ya estamos hartos! Los chicos se levantaban muy molestos y miraban a gohan con rostros asesinos

Inaho y las chicas miraban celosas a la idol peli rosada

Gohan volteaba a ver a los chicos y ponía un rostro que helaría incluso el ejército completo de ese planeta, cosa que al ver los chicos solo se devolvieron de donde habían salido

¿Quieres soltarme ya? Gohan enojado le decía a la chica que se separaba con ojos de perro tierno

A mí no me engañas…chico! Gohan lo decía en el oído de la chica que se espantó al escuchar esto

¿Cómo lo sabes? La mujer aterrada lo decía en el odio muy nerviosa/o

¡Tal vez camuflas bien tu imagen pero tengo muchas formas de diferenciar de un hombre a una mujer sin los ojos! Gohan serio lo decía mirando de frente

En otro salón clase 2B recreo

Algunas chicas se acercaban a una mesa donde estaban las dos tiernas gemelas de venus tejiendo

¡Estamos tejiendo¡…¡una bufanda! Hablaban las dos compartiendo las frases

Al siguiente lugar al que vamos hacer frio y….nos gusta tejer! Decía nuevamente

Puedes hacerme una a mí por favor, por supuesto que las compensare! Una chica les decía a las dos cosa que asintieron ruborizadas

Ufufufuf son populares! Satou le decía a himegami quien las miraba sonriendo

Se parecen a una muñecas! Himegami lo decía burlona

Iguales a ustedes! Una chica le contestaba a la rubia quien ella y satou se ruborizaba

Por cierto ¿es verdad que gohan-kun tiene un brazo nuevo? Satou lo decía a himegami y esta sonriente asentía

Increíble, si antes era muy fuerte, ahora lo será más! Satou decía muy contenta

Hum! El no necesitaba ese brazo para vencer a cualquiera, ahora es imparable! Himegami lo decía en voz baja para sí misma

Las miembros de venus se integraban en cierta parte a la academia, ya min y azuki seguían con su rivalidad, mientras que Demitra y su comandante interactuaban junto a haruko en la clase de comida

Tenbi que lugar mas extraño! Demitra decía a haruko

Todas aquí poseen el mismo poder que nosotras pero actúan como si fueran "normales" hemos viajado por todo el mundo pero no importa que país los que tenían poder eran aislados! Decía Demitra mirando el ambiente

Es porque Maken-ki es nuestro paraíso! Haruko le callaba con su dedo muy lindamente a Demitra

Por cierto, ese tal son gohan sí que es increíble! Jugo como un profesional…no…..mucho mejor que uno con un solo brazo! Dijo la chica pensando en el guerrero

Gohan-kun no es alguien de subestimar…además…él nos entiendo mejor que cualquier otro! Decía haruko sonrojada

El también ha vivido la soledad por ser especial, pero aun así es muy genial! Haruko sonrojada miraba a Demitra

Es verdad, es la primera vez que alguien nos vence y en vez de presumir nos hizo ver nuestro error! Demitra se ruborizaba muy levemente pensando en el discurso de gohan hacia las chicas

Quiero conocerlo más! Se dijo la mujer para sí misma

En el otro dia

Gohan entrenaba con haruko y con inaho as dos usaban sus habilidades de combate físico para intentar golpear a gohan pero no podían ni tocarlo ahora menos con sus dos brazos

Valla antes era difícil ahora más! Haruko lo decía muy agotada

Si! Inaho también sudaba

Puedo controlar este brazo mas fácil! Que bueno! gohan muy feliz lo decía en su mente

Gohan-kun eres muy fuerte! Inaho lo decía jadeando

Bueno, desde temprana edad he entrenado! Gohan se sentaba aun lado de las dos

Gohan-kun desde que edad entrenas? Haruko preguntaba

Desde los 4 años! Gohan con una sonrisa contestaba

4 años? Contesto haruko e inaho nerviosas pues ellas también empezaron desde jóvenes pero no tanto

Bueno…a sido una vida dura! Gohan lo decía sonriendo pero cabizbajo

Aun así me prometí a mí y a mi padre así como a mis amigos no dejar de entrenar nunca! Gohan lo decía poniéndose de pie

Continuemos! Gohan determinado decía

Las dos miraban a gohan maravilladas!

Si! Contestaban las dos

 **En ese mismo día**

 **En el consejo estudiantil**

Usui llegaba con un montón de hojas con la presidenta

Que es esto? Pregunto la chica nerviosa

Son firmas, los gritos de los chicos! Usui decía nervioso

¿Gritos de los chicos? Preguntaba nerviosa la chica

La directora abrió la piscina….sabes cual es el horario de lecciones de natación? Usui preguntaba molesto

No me digas que las peticiones son para….!la presidenta preguntaba nerviosa

Gohan por otro lado estaba leyendo muy tranquilo!

Jajaja asi que no están contentos porque no nos pueden ver en traje de baño verdad? azuki sentada preguntaba burlona

A excepción de gohan-kun todos los chicos de ten-bi son un montón de idiotas! Azuki decía burlona gohan al escuchar esto le salía una gota de sudor

Estas tejiendo azuki-sempai….valla tratas de ser más mujer? Preguntaba usui cómicamente

CALLATE! Azuki contestaba enojada

Pero solo hay firmas de chicos, no hay de chicas…..un momento….! La presidenta miraba las hojas

No está la firma de gohan-kun! La presidenta y todas volteaban a ver a ver a gohan

El no quiso firmar! Usui lo decía cómicamente

Porque sabía que no les gustaría, además a mí me da igual, ellas tienen su derecho! Gohan contestaba aun leyendo

De qué lado estas? Usui gritaba a gohan

La presidenta y todas sonreían por saber que gohan no era un pervertido

De igual manera el asunto de las chicas esta arreglado! Usui gritaba feliz

Pelea a caballo acuático? Preguntaba la chica con lentes

Azuki resignada firma y usui sale feliz

Todo tiene que arreglarse con competencias! Azuki decía molesta

Fuuu! La presidenta exhalaba de cansancio

Espere presidenta! Ya he recibido permiso e informado a los estudiantes sobre los horarios esto no te involucra pero…! Haruko decía nerviosa

Asi no eres tu haruko! La presidenta decía

Las de 2 entran o es que no tienen confianza? La presidenta lo decía tranquila

Bueno, a ellos si pero…! Haruko se acercaba al oído de la chica

Si gohan-kun participa qué? Haruko lo decía nerviosa y la presidenta se asustaba un poco pero después sonreía

Cálmate ¿de verdad crees que gohan-kun participara? La presidenta decía en voz baja tranquila y haruko se calmaba

 **En un salón los chicos estaban reunidos**

Gohan-kun contamos contigo! Usui se acercaba a gohan

Eh donde esta gohan-kun? Usui preguntaba mirando por todos lados

El no vino! Además no le dijimos nada! Un chico lo decía serio

Qué? Es que son idiotas o qué? Usui decía enojado- sin gohan-kun no tenemos probabilidades de ganar!

Piénsalo, es verdad que con el podríamos tener más chance, pero ¿si entra en la piscina sin camisa? Un chico decía celoso y los demás también se ponían igual

Detrás de ellos se hacía una imagen de gohan sin camisa y todas las chicas de la academia babeando y con corazones de los ojos y en las cabezas

Usui se ponía serio pero no por lo dicho sino por recordar las marcas de gohan por sus peleas anteriores, las marcas imborrables de un guerrero nacido para pelear

Bueno mejor que nadie las vea….son muy fuertes! Además sé que el rechazaría la idea! Usui lo decía serio

Bueno está bien! Usui lo decía sonriendo nuevamente

El haría una votación donde debían escoger a los jinetes y caballos y también a un maestro

En los vestidores de chicas

Parece que fuimos engañadas! Haruko se ponía el traje escolar

Es que es asi! Inaho lo decía cómicamente

Bueno todas están emocionadas! Himegami lo decía sonriendo

Ya quiero ver a gohan-kun sin ropa de nuevo! Inaho lo decía en voz alta haciendo sonrojar a todas

Gohan-kun participara? Kyaaaaaaaa! Ya quiero mirarlo! Todas estaban gritando como unas fangirls las tres de Maken no eran la excepción pero se asustaban pues si gohan ayudaba los chicos ganaban completamente

Gohan-kun…participará? Mierda se acabó! Himegami lo decía asustada

Descuiden…. El no participara! Esto lo gritaba haciendo salir de su imaginación a las demás

Que lastima! A el si quisiéramos mirarlo! Todas se desilusionaban

Bueno…no me hubiera importado si fuera el! Himegami lo decía sonrojada

Pero el no lo hará por ciertas razones! Haruko recordaba a las dos las marcas de guerra de gohan y ellas agachaban la cabeza pues si eran fuertes

Lejos estaba gohan sentado comiendo un dulce

Jejejje! Qué bueno es esta paz…trunks tu también estarás disfrutando la paz nueva? Gohan se decía en su mente

Bueno, este mundo no tiene seres fuertes pero no por eso dejare de entrenar! Creo que descubrí como superar el Super Saiyajin! gohan lo decía mirando el cielo

Pero…..creo que ire a mirar esa competencia, se oye divertida!

En la competencia

Los chicos y chicas estaban reunidos gritando y animando los chicos más que nadie pues veían a sus idols en ropa de piscina

Gohan llegaba y las veía, por un lado las chicas eran muy bonitas para el pero por otro lado quería mirar cómo era una competencia en una escuela

Perdon por hacerlos esperar la competición entre chicos y chicas en una pelea a caballo para clases conjuntas de natación va a comenzar

Amado explicaba que si les quitaban las cintas o el jinete caía al agua eran eliminados tampoco se permitían puños directos!

El ejército de las chicas eran maya haruko, himegami kodama, azuki shinatsu, kushiya inaho y Shiria ootsuka y la profesora nijou aki

Y entre los chicos usui kengo , kuragasa kai, tanaka biio profesor kodai

Ahhhhhh y donde está el otro? Usui preguntaba nervioso

Dijo que no vendría! Uno de los chicos decía asustando a usui

Lamentamos esto pero parece que hay un problema con el ejército de chicos , por favor tengan paciencia! Amado decía sonriendo

Maldición…..ya se! Gohan-kun vallan por el! Usui lo decía serio

Pero….! Los chicos se ponían verdes

Solo háganlo! Usui enojado cómicamente le decía a los chicos

Un chico encontraba a gohan y lo llevaba con usui

Que quieres que participe? Gohan lo decía asombrado

Si por favor! Usui se inclinaba ante gohan impresionando a todos

Pero…..gohan se quedaba mudo

Yo se que esto te parece tonto y por lo de aquello pero…por favor, hazlo por una petición tonta de un amigo! Usui se inclinaba aún más y gohan se quedaba serio

Los chicos miraban a gohan y también se inclinaban, gohan estaba sin palabras pues negarse a eso era imposible a no ser que tengas el corazón de piedra completamente

¿Realmente esta competencia es tan importante para ustedes? Gohan preguntaba serio mirando la piscina

¡Si! Contestaron todos

Haaaaaa! Está bien! Pero no esperen mucho de mí! Gohan resignado lo decía

Gracias! Usui y todos se alegraban a mas no poder

Bueno espérenme, voy a cambiarme! Gohan salía a los vestidores y todos contestaban con un fuerte si

Todas se colocaban en posición de salida

Lamentamos la espera, el equipo de hombres está completo su nuevo jinete es…¿son gohan? Amado se asombraba un poco

QUE? Dijeron todas las chicas que iban a participar

Kyaaaaaaaa! Fue el grito de todas las mujeres

Se acabó! Con voz muerta las conocidas del Saiyajin lo decían con semblantes igual

Así que el participara! Ya min quien estaba de caballo lo decía algo seria

Por una entrada llegaba gohan llevando las miradas te todas pero todas y todos literalmente quedaban con la mandíbula en el piso a ver al guerrero llegar, un rio de emociones se abrió en ese instante

Gohan llegaba con el traje de baño de chicos pero su físico fue la atención de todas y todos las chicas estaban sin palabras, sonrojadas, excitadas al ver ese cuerpo salir y los chicos estaban verdes de la envidia pero por otro lado se aterraban, asustaban y hasta llegaban a salirles lagrimas a todos pues sus cicatrices eran realmente fuertes de ver, signos de tortura, y peleas continuas solo indicaban esas marcas y además gohan llegaba sin su brazo mecanico

Gohan-kun? Fueron las palabras en voz baja de las chicas

Los chicos estaba mudos y hasta se sentían mal por el semi Saiyajin

Gohan…las tres chicas de este y las de Maken-ki no pudieron esconder su dolor y pesar

Las de venus estaban sin palabras igual

¿Este chico…..de donde salió….de una cámara de torturas? Ya min no pudo esconder sus lágrimas igual que todas de venus

Los maestros solo estaban perplejos!

Lamento la tardanza! Qué ocurre? Gohan miraba a todos quienes estaban pasmados

Ehh a nada! Dijeron fuerte y confundidos

Muy bien gohan te explicare la estrategia! Usui lo decía serio

Te escucho! Dijo gohan metiéndose al agua y montándose sobre los otros

Gohan y tu brazo? Dijo usui nervioso

Gen-sensei dijo que no lo metiera en piscinas ni que lo expusiera amucho al agua! Gohan decía

Entiendo, ya oíste las reglas cierto? Usui preguntaba

Si no te preocupes! Gohan miraba serio en el frente

Muy bien gohan-kun te explicare nuestra estrategia, tu ataca a inaho y a haruko ya que son las más difíciles, pero no te confíes te apoyaremos, tu eres nuestro mejor jinete!Usui decía muy determinado

Gohan al escuchar estos e asombraba por la seriedad que ponían el era muy inocente en su verdadero objetivo pero verlos escuchar así y apoyarse le pareció muy bueno!

Entiendo, aunque sea deporte ¡no me confiare! Gohan ponía un rostro muy serio

Gohan como jinete atacaba a inaho quien se sorprendía

Perdón, pero esto es un deporte para mí, y no me confiare! Gohan serio atacaba a inaho para quitarle la banda, quien con su Maken contrarrestaba a gohan pero este esquivaba a inaho y le quitaba la banda de la cabeza

Ehh! Inaho se asombraba un poco y se entristecía

Todos se asombraban por la agilidad de gohan y empezaban a aclamarlo aunque las chicas estaban en contra del juego ver a gohan así les pareció impresionante

Gohan-kun porque está participando? Himegami lo decía nerviosa

Seguro le rogaron hasta hartarlo! Haruko seria decía y todas asentían

No se confíen! Yo iré con todo! Gohan serio exclamaba a las mujeres las cuales se asustaban un poco pero se sonrojaban por esa seriedad tan varonil

Pues hay va! Himegami invocaba su espíritu invisible quien golpeaba a gohan pero este lo tomaba con su brazo

Como puedes verme? Decía el espíritu nervioso

No puedo verte, pero si sentirte! Gohan le sonreía y este desaparecía

Vamos muévanse! Gohan gritaba y los chicos como perros hacían caso

Gohan se arrojaba contra himegami quien lo tomaba del brazo para hacer fuerza y usar su otro brazo para quitarle la banda pero este la esquivaba fácilmente

Nada mal himegami-san! Gohan lo decía serio pero con una sonrisa

No vamos a dejarte ganar! Haruko se arrojaba también y gohan miraba esto

Vamos chicos! Usui gritaba fuerte para a poyar a gohan

Al ver esto gohan se sujetaba con sus piernas en el cuello de chico y estirarse hacia haruko quienes estaba ya a su distancia

Gohan de un giro como un atleta profesional giraba en 180 grados y les arrebataba a las dos chicas sus lazos en un instante

¿Qué? Todas estaban asombradas ante lo que veían pues gohan era como un atleta de otro mundo

Increíble! Que genial! Gohan-kun es asombroso! Todas gritaban como porristas animando a gohan

Ni vi cuando me la quito…increíble gohan-kun! Haruko lo decía sonriendo y ruborizada

Elimino a tres el solo? Usui y la presidenta lo decía impresionados

Vamos! Esto no acaba aun! Gohan gritaba y el que lo llevaba empezaba a moverse más rápido hacia su siguiente destino!

Gohan-kun esta animado? La presidenta lo decía asombrada

No, presidenta! Haruko llegaba con ella

Gohan-kun no le interesa eso de las clases mixtas y lo sabes bien, el solo se toma muy enserio las cosas en las que compromete! Haruko muy lindamente lo decía

Es verdad! la presidenta sonreía mirando a gohan

Gohan ya saco a tres faltan dos animo quiten los otros! Usui lo decía gritando

Azuki y el musculoso de kuragasa peleaban y azuki tenia mas dificultades para quitarle el lazo por su altura, la chica le daba un golpe con las piernas en el estómago y Shiria le quitaba la banda

Pero gohan aparecía frente a azuki quien se enojaba

Porque gohan-kun? Azuki lo decía arrojándole un puño

Eh que hice? Gohan esquivaba y preguntaba

Tantas ganas tienes de vernos también en traje de baño? Azuki preguntaba sonrojada lindamente

Yo no juego esto por esas cosas, simplemente lo hago porque me lo pidieron, además cuando me comprometo en algo…..doy mi mayor esfuerzo! Gohan muy serio tomaba el brazo de azuki con su pierna y se quitaba el lazo con el brazo

Ehhhhhhhh! Eso no es ilegal? Preguntaba la chica

Las reglas dicen que no debo golpearte con las piernas, pero no dicen nada de detenerte! Gohan respondía y azuki se resignaba

Siii! Usui y los chicos gritaban de felicidad

Vamos! Gohan gritaba serio y los chicos salían

Gohan iba ahora por aki y Shiria muy serio, cosa que las alarmo un poco

Gohan saltaba al aire y daba unos giros como un acróbata dejando a todos maravillados ante lo que veían

Gohan se posaba en el hombro de la doctora con su dedo gordo del pie y le quitaba la cinta a la doctora para después saltar nuevamente y hacer lo mismo para esta vez ponerse encima del chico y sentarse

La doctora estaba simplemente sin palabras igual que todo el mundo

Increíble! El líder de venus Akaya miraba asombrado las hazañas del guerrero sudando

Gohan-kun se gentil conmigo! Shiria lo decía muy lindamente y los chicos se ponían verdes de la envidia pero no podían decir nada pues el Saiyajin les estaba salvando el pellejo

Gohan miraba serio a la chica quien se asustaba un poco

Vamos por la ultima! Gohan gritaba serio y los chicos solo obedecían pues verlo así asustaba y mucho

Gohan-kun no tiene piedad! No le afectan las insinuaciones ni nada! La presidenta lo decía asombrada

Gohan da miedo! Usui lo decía con una sonrisa pero con algo de miedo

Es verdad! las insinuaciones ni nada le afectan ni nada! Akaya lo decía mirando a gohan asombrado

No tendremos piedad! Ya min y las de venus le gritaban a gohan

Por mi bien! Gohan serio lo decía

Acaso no sonríes nunca? Demitra algo nerviosa le decía a gohan

Gohan simplemente se arrojaba contra las de venus quienes se asustaban por ese lado frio del guerrero

Vamos! Demitra sudando lo decía pero al ver a alguien en la puerta se asombraba y gohan notaba esto pues sintió una energía rara detrás pero estaba ahora en otro asunto

Demitra se detenía pero gohan continuaba y le quitaba el lazo a Shiria

Ha! He perdí! La chica lindamente lo decía

Esto es asombroso! Los chicos no tuvieron bajas! Y son gohan fue quien les quito el lazo a todas las mujeres! EL EQUIPO DE CHICOS GANA!

Los chicos se alegraban pero las chicas no tanto aunque si por lo increíble que actuó gohan

Gohan se bajaba y llegaba a donde los demás quienes lo felicitaban

Buen trabajo gohan! Gracias! Todos lo decían muy felices

Si! Gohan solo sonreía levemente y se acercaba a todas

¡Fue una increíble competencia, gracias por dejarme sentir esta experiencia! Gohan le estiraba la mano a todas quienes sonrieron y le correspondieron el gesto, las demás suspiraban con corazones en los ojos al ver a gohan asi pero en su mente seguían extrañadas por las heridas

Gohan solo se retiraba y les agradecía a todos igual para retirarse a cambiar

Fue algo…..divertido! gohan lo decía con una leve sonrisa

Porque paraste Demitra? Shiria preguntaba

Llego la última! Demitra decía apuntando a la puerta

 **Fin del capítulo 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**buenas gente aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas de la teoria espero les guste por cierto alguien sabe algo sobre el manga de freezing sin mas que decir aqui les dejo el capitulo**

 **Maken-ki capítulo 7 minerva!**

Después de la derrota a las chicas gracias a el guerrero Saiyajin son gohan los chicos estaban muy felices dirigiéndose a la piscina pero esa felicidad no les duraría mucho pues gracias al Maken de cierto chico las chicas eran invisibles y no podían verlas lo que aguo su victoria pero para gohan esto le daba igual

En la noche gohan estaba recostado y pensando en cómo superar al Super Saiyajin normal

Debo pensar, seguro a mi padre ya se le hubiera ocurrido como alcanzar un estado más poderoso, ¿será con más ira? Pensaba gohan en su mente

No, algo me dice que no, es mas ya cuando me transformo pierdo mucho mi paciencia! Se decía gohan más serio

Pierdo mi paciencia…pero ya no tengo razón para perderla….aunque si algo les ocurriera a haruko y a las demás….gohan se imagina a los androides en este mundo y matando a todos sus amigos de nuevo

NO, NO ME PUEDO PERMITIR QUE ESO PASE DE NUEVO! Gohan se levantaba de golpe y empuñaba la mano

Gohan salía sin hacer mucho ruido y se iba a un lugar bastante alejado

¡De ahora en adelante todas las noches a estas horas dedicare 2 horas de entrenamiento para mí solo! Gohan se transformaba en Super Saiyajin muy delicadamente para no hacer alboroto y empezaba a entrenar

Y si mí en lugar de enojarme…. ¿busco algo más? Gohan se decía aun dando puños en el aire

No me puedo quedar estancando…..necesito hacerme más fuerte…por mis nuevos amigos! Gohan pensaba en inaho y en las demás de Make final a haruko para ponerse aún más serio a entrenar

En la mañana

Gohan había entrenado pero aún no se le ocurría una buena forma de alcanzar un estado más poderoso, gohan patrullaba por toda la escuela, las chicas lo saludaban muy lindamente y aunque gohan les había salvado el pellejo los chicos aun sentían envidia pero eran mucho más amables

Ola gohan-kun! Himegami saludaba a gohan amablemente

Hola! Saludaba gohan igual

Espero no haya rencores por lo de ayer! Decía gohan igual

Porque? Nos ganaste limpiamente! Además, no eres como los retrasados de aquí! Himegami lanzaba su zapato a un arbusto y le daba a usui

Hola! El chico salía con el zapato en la cara sacando una gota de sudor en gohan

Gohan ya había sentido su ki pero no preguntaba porque hacia eso

Los tres salían del lugar pero en el tejado una chica miraba a los tres irse cosa que notaron gohan y himegami

Gohan-kun, usui podrían ir a revisar el tejado por favor? Himegami les pedía a los dos gohan pero más amablemente a gohan

Los dos asentían e iban para no encontrarse a nadie

Se que estas hay, ahórranos las molestias! Gohan serio decía sin voltear su rostro

Hola! Una preciosa chica con bastón y un gorro saludaba mostrando su ropa interior que usui quedo mirando pervertidamente

Son blancas! Dijo usui pervertido

Uh no me refiero a las mías pero me avergüenza que me vieran en mis shobu shitagi! Decía la bella chica

Gohan la miraba seria!

Tiene un gran poder, supera con mucha facilidad a las demás! Decía gohan mirando a la chica

Mucho gusto soy marsa minerva de venus será poco tiempo pero espero que nos llevemos bien! La linda chica lo decía muy feliz

Eres ciega? Pregunto usui nervioso

No es que así luzco mayor! La chica lo decía muy linda como lo hacía desde hace rato

Gohan solo la miraba serio

Tú debes ser son gohan-kun encantada! la chica se acercaba a gohan dejando a usui muy celoso!

A si! Gohan lo decía estoico

Minerva….así que aquí estabas! Akaya aparecía como de costumbre

Comandante Akaya! Minerva saludaba

Debías estar en Maken apenas llegaras! Como siempre lo decía Akaya

Lo siento es que estaba muy emocionada, es la primera vez que vengo a una escuela mixta! La chica lo decía con la lengua afuera

Además me quiero encontrar en una situación donde estoy cambiándome y un chico que vive en mi misma habitación entra y me ve! La chica soñadora lo decía y los chicos solo negaban

Excepto para gohan el popular! Akaya le decía cómicamente

Gohan solo miraba con una ceja arqueada al hombre

Ahora que lo pienso dicen que esta escuela es mixta eso quiere decir que antes era solo de chicas, puedo saber porque? Gohan serio preguntaba

Durante el camino Akaya les contaba la historia que ten-bi era un lugar donde la gente con talento se reunía y que kamigari apoyaba al país desde las sombras y que eran entrenados desde jóvenes pero que anteriormente los forzaban y les borraban la memoria por si se negaban

Ya veo , para no revelar información verdad? gohan preguntaba

Exacto gohan-kun! Akaya respondía sonriendo

Así que se les dio la opción de vivir en ten-bi y aun así podrían vivir su vidas normales pero ¡aquellos con poder siempre buscan estar en la cima!

Esto último dejo a gohan pensativo pues recordó muchas cosas similares como freezer pues este por estar en la cima del universo hacia lo que quería con los planetas, igual los Saiyajins en especial, y ahora ultimo los androides

Ya veo…igual que los Saiyajin! decía gohan en su mente

Pero dentro del caos se formó un grupo de estudiantes que decidieron alzarse el madou kenkei Kiko u ¡

Gohan pensó en los maestros pues eran los más fuertes por así decirlo

Pero algo paso con varios profesores y una alumna cuando estábamos en tercero! Akaya lo decía muy cabizbajo y gohan noto esto

Fue gracias a ese incidente que la academia dejo de ser mixta verdad? gohan cruzado de brazos lo decía

Así es, aun no me puedo perdonar por eso! El hombre muy serio lo decía

Gohan-kun que hubieras hecho en mi lugar? Akaya volteaba a ver a gohan

Claramente la defendería! Gohan sin vacilar respondía

Aunque me cueste la mismísima vida defenderé a quien lo necesite sea hombre o mujer! Gohan muy serio lo decía su mirada estaba completamente estoica pero su corazón reflejaba sus emociones

Akaya se asombraba por esto

Incluso si no pudieras ganar? Akaya pregunta muy serio

¡Si! Gohan respondía en un instante

Y si es otra mujer? Akaya preguntaba igual

La detendría! La mirada de gohan estaba realmente seria, no reflejaba emociones pero su corazón

En el mundo aquellos que juzguen a sus oponentes por ser hombres o mujeres son estúpidos, por ser mujer no quiere decir que sea débil, las mujeres y los hombres son igual de fuertes y…..peligrosos! gohan reflejaba una sombría imagen recordando a dos monstruosidades que le costaron todo lo que tuvo alguna vez

La simple mirada de gohan dejaba perplejos a todos pues era alguien dispuesto a cavar con cualquiera que amenazase la seguridad de gente inocente

¡Di eso de nuevo zorra! Una voz de afuera se oía fuerte y todos salían a ver que era

Era un chico mirando a una chica con sombrilla

Himegami aparecía

Pueden ir gohan-kun? La chica le sonreía

Si! Gohan salía del lugar

Esa actitud es muy agresiva…..me gusta! La chica sonriente miraba a gohan quien era seguido por usui

Quieres ir con ellos? Akaya preguntaba a minerva

Como lo viste? Decía minerva a Akaya

Un guerrero autentico….su simple mirada no refleja nada de duda! El hombre veía a gohan de espalda

Pero….su rostro refleja dolor! Akaya miraba a gohan algo triste

Desde aquí se pueden ver las bragas de una chica cierto onii-sama? Pensaba eso? La chica miraba a l chico que estaba a su lado

Gohan llegaba serio con usui

Resolvamos esto ya! Un chico con copete de nombre sho tachinami miraba con enojo a la chica

Si pierdes te arrodillaras ante mi! El chico miraba maliciosamente

Y si pierdes tu….me quedare con tus ojos! La chica de nombre otohime yamato lo decía muy tranquila

Sus ojos? Gohan preguntaba algo sorprendido

Por mi vale…después de todo ganare! El chico se estiraba

Olvídenlo no participare en esta idiotez! Gohan daba media vuelta y se iba a ir pero era detenido por el chico

Haz tu trabajo! El chico serio lo miraba

Gohan iré por un estudiante elite espera aquí! Usui salía corriendo

Y si no me obligaras? Gohan miraba con una mirada seria al chico el cual por una razón retrocedía

Que chico tan valiente, almenos haz de juez! La chica miraba a gohan sonriendo y este se ponía serio

Gohan miraba a la chica pero en un santiamén el chico atacaba con su maken a la chica atrayéndola a el

Mi Maken atrae a un perímetro a mi oponente e intensifica mi fuerza! El chico con su guante que era su Maken lo decía orgulloso

Apestas cabeza de hamburguesa! La chica sonreía sádicamente

Oigan les dije que…gohan molesto iba a detener la pelea pero observo algo que lo inquieto

No me puedo mover! El chico lo decía forcejeando

Jajaja estas en mi maken estúpido! La chica creaba algo parecido a una arena y un muñeco en sus manos

No deberías interferir, si estas 10 segundos en su campo se creara un muñeco que se enlazara a ti y ella podrá manipularte hasta que deje de tocarte! El chico le decía a gohan quien escuchaba algo asombrado

Valla…..es una habilidad peligrosa! Decía gohan en su mente

Pero…10 segundos?

La chica empezaba a torturar al chico hasta quebrarle el brazo

Detente ya! Gohan lo deica en verdd molesto

Ahora volteare su cabeza! La chica sádicamente lo decía tomando al muñeco

Dijeee que basta! Gohan se acercaba a la arena

Me detienes? La muñeca hacia un muñeco de gohan pero se asustaba un poco

Que es esto? La chica se asustaba

Y apretaba al muñeco gohan sentía el apretón pero se enojaba

Tu manipularme? Nunca! Nadie me controla! Gohan como si estuviera soltándose hacia soltar al muñeco de la chica asustándola

Como pudo? La chica estaba totalmente asustada

Gohan si perder un segundo le daba un leve golpe en el estómago haciéndola caer inconsciente

Si digo que basta es basta! Gohan muy enojado miraba a la chica inconsciente

Que hiciste? el chico decía enojado

Gohan volteaba a verlo y este se asustaba

Akaya y Demitra llegaban al lugar y se sorprendían por ver como gohan venció a esta chica

Gohan-kun tu….? Akaya decía asustado y gohan solo salía del lugar serio con el chico en su hombro

Gracias! El chico le agradecía

¡De nada! Gohan contestaba normal pero sin expresiones

Los de venus incluso Demitra miraban a gohan asombrados

La chica se levantaba y miraba a gohan con terror

Quien es ese? Pregunto la chica muy nerviosa

A pasado tiempo otohime! Akaya lo decía rascándose la cabeza

Hm! La chica se levantaba y ayudada por su hermano se levantaba

Akaya exijo saber quién es él? La chica lo decía mirando a gohan irse

El…..bueno pues! Es un alumno nuevo! Akaya lo decía sonriendo nervioso

Tsk! I crea que me ha vencido! La próxima vez lo hare arrodillarse ante mi! La chica salía con su hermano

Gohan-kun la venció? Demitra decía asombrada

Son gohan-kun quién eres? Akaya miraba a gohan o bueno por donde se había ido y las de venus igual

 **En otro lado**

Valla que calor! Decía himegami sudando recostada en una rama

Gohan llegaba y le pasaba una botella de agua a ella

Gracias! La chica agradecía

Escuche lo de ayer, perdón es mi culpa! Himegami lo decía arrepentida

Descuida, no me regañaron ya que lo hicieron por voluntad de ellos y sin mi permiso! Gohan recordaba como el chico de copete relataba a haruko que la culpa fue de él y de la chiquilla por pelear sin el consentimiento de gohan

Aunque haruko-san se enojó un poco conmigo! Gohan se rascaba la cabeza con el dedo con una sonrisa

Bueno ella se preocupa mucho por ti…..igual que todas! Esto último lo decía himegami en voz baja y sonrojada

Gohan sonreía por esto!

Un tiempo después

Shiria estaba compitiendo con algunos alumnos para ver quien salía con ella

 **En otro lado**

Increíble! Gohan-kun saco el máximo puntaje en todas las materias! Haruko lo decía asombrada igual que las demás

Valla gohan-kun es muy inteligente! Minerva lo decía mirando a gohan impresionada

Si, es muy inteligente! Las dos gemelas miraban a gohan con su rostro estoico

Para las de venus les fue bastante mal igual que a otras

No solo es el primero de la clase, sino de la escuela! Haruko sonreía orgullosa de gohan

Jejejje gracias! gohan sonreía recordando los años que estudio pues desde niño estudiaba como loco pero después tuvo que dejarlo aunque de vez en cuando estudiaba con trunks además el estudiaba mucho en este nuevo mundo.

Bueno hay recuperación mañana pero si la perdemos estaremos en el verano! Las niñas lo decían estoicas

Si la presidenta se entera… haruko decía nerviosa

Que pasara? La presidenta aparecía detrás asustando a haruko

Me alegra mucho que gohan-kun sea el mejor alumno…eso equilibra bastante pero si ellas siguen así…! La presidenta miraba al montón de holgazanas que estaban en Maken

Escuchen todas! La presidenta gritaba asustando a todos gohan incluido

Si alguien saca menos de 60 puntos no volverán a traer sus cosas a esta clase como igual a kenkei! La presidenta chocaba el cuaderno en la mesa muy enojada

Aprendan de gohan-kun montón de holgazanas! Esto lo decía apuntando a gohan asustándolo un poco

¡Se parece a mama! Decía gohan muy asustando y sudando recordando a su madre pues era la persona que más miedo le tenía en el mundo junto a bulma

No puede ser si no leo mis mangas! Satou muy lindamente abrazaba a minerva

Gohan-kun es el mejor de la escuela ¿que tal si nos enseñas gohan-kun? Minerva le decía a gohan

Buena idea! Inaho lo decía sonriendo

Por mí no hay problema! Lo hacemos ya? Gohan lo decía normal

Todas se asustaban por la seriedad de gohan al hacer las cosas sin perder tiempo

Y si mejor lo hacemos de noche una reunión nocturna! Usui decía

Nocturna? Preguntaba haruko

Así es gohan-kun nos ayudara toda la noche asi que no hay problema! Usui le decía a haruko

Me parece excelente! Minerva afirmaba lo que decía usui

De noche eh? Gohan se ponía a pensar pues ya se había prometido de noche entrenar para alcanzar su objetivo

No puedes gohan-kun? Satou con un rostro Super adorable igual que minerva miraban a gohan sus rostros harían apiadar a cualquier asesino

A no descuiden! No tengo problema! Gohan decía negando con la mano

Minerva…buena suerte? Demitra le decía a minerva

Valla gohan-kun apuesto, fuerte , atlético e inteligente…realmente eres de este mundo? Ya min lo decía burlona

Solo quiero ser alguien que mis padres querían….! Gohan lo decía cabizbajo y todas notaron esto

eh olvídenlo! Gohan sonreía para cambiar el humor

Son gohan-kun…por favor cuida de minerva! Demitra se inclinaba ante el Saiyajin

Gohan solo inclinaba la cabeza

Después de clases

Todos iban a la habitación de los 4

Gohan-kun ¿porque eres tan inteligente? Minerva le preguntaba a gohan

Desde los 4 años he estudiado cada día por 8 horas en casa hasta los 10! Gohan contestaba normal

Al escuchar esto todas se asustaron al escuchar esto pues era algo que nadie podría hacer aunque se propusieran

Desde los 4 años? Qué vida tan estricta! Usui decía sudando, además se nota que no solo estudiabas sino que entrenabas y hacías más cosas!

Bueno si, también entrenaba mucho! Gohan lo decía con una sonrisa

Increíble! Dijo la chica admirada igual que los demás pero las 3 compañeras de cuarto se ponían tristes al pensar por lo que paso el joven

Al llegar a la habitación las dos gemelas veían al gato y quedaban encantadas pero el animal se zafaba para hacerse con gohan y lamerle la mejilla

Me haces cosquillas! Gohan decía mientras el animal lo lamia

La escena hizo a todas sonrojarse pues les pareció muy adorable por parte de ambos

Todos se hacían en una mesa las chicas con ropas casuales

Empecemos! Gohan tomaba los libros y se los daba a cada uno gohan lo hacía realmente serio haciendo ver a todas la seriedad de gohan en todo absolutamente

Gohan-kun! Todas miraban a gohan encantadas pues les parecía muy genial su forma de ser

Bien empecemos! Quiero que lean y traten de resolver los problemas, lo que no entiendan sin importar que sea pregúntenme, si es algo que no entiendan en grupo se los explicare en general, los temas que no entiendan se los explicare igualmente no importa que sea no duden en preguntarme! Gohan lo decía como un maestro militar haciendo que todas se ruborizaran por esa parte del guerrero

Gohan empezaba a explicar a todas y a usui los temas los cuales gohan explicaba muy bien, todas se ruborizaban cuando gohan acercaba sus rostros a ellas

Valla por fin lo entiendo! Inaho lo decía asombrada

Es verdad, incluso cosas que yo no sabía! Haruko lo decía asombrada

Eres muy buen maestro sensei! Las gemelas lo decían muy lindamente

Si mucho! Sabes de todo! Minerva lo decía sonriendo

Gracias! Gohan lo decía normal pero sonriendo

Supongo que cuando se vallan a dormir podre ir! gohan lo decía en su mente

Debo ir al baño continúen! Gohan salía del lugar dejando a las chicas solas

Valla que es un increíble maestro! Minerva decía mirando de lejos

Es verdad, en vez de alumno debería ser maestro! Decía himegami mirando a gohan

Apuesto, fuerte, atlético e inteligente! Es un chico único! Minerva lo miraba como una enamorada y las demás se sonrojaban igual

Usui miraba cómicamente a las chicas para igual salir al baño

A ustedes les gusta gohan-kun? Minerva sacaba la pregunta y todas se ruborizaban

Bueno….no negare que es un chico muy increíble! Himegami jugaba con su cabello sonrojada

Haruko e inaho volteaban a ver a las chicas asombradas pues parecía que le atraía gohan

También debo decir que gohan-kun es un gran chico! Haruko lo decía igual de apenada

A mi me gusta gohan-kun! Inaho lo decía sonriendo y haruko se asombraba mucho

Además todas las chicas están locas por el! Himegami lo decía burlona pero algo molesta

Bueno después de todo lo que ha hecho es normal! Las gemelas lo decían estoicas

Por cierto…..¿qué le ocurrió a gohan-kun? Porque tiene un brazo mecánico? Minerva preguntaba y las que ya sabían se ponían algo melancólicas

Es un larga historia! Haruko lo decía algo triste

Después del estudio todas se fueron a bañar y gohan estaba mirando el cielo

Papa….que harías tu para superar a un Super Saiyajin? gohan preguntaba en posición de loto y usui aparecía a su lado

Oye gohan-kun las chicas se están bañando…..quieres ir a verlas? Preguntaba usui con un rostro pervertido

¡No gracias! Gohan contestaba con una ceja arqueada y algo serio

Pues tú te lo pierdes! Usui salía corriendo y gohan solo lo miraba con una gota de sudor para después sentarse am meditar

Durante el recorrido usui se encontraba con un montón de trampas que las chicas pusieron no por gohan sino por el cosa que adivinaron muy bien

En el baño

Gohan-kun es un gran maestro! Aprendí todo sin problema! Minerva lo decía muy feliz

Es verdad! haruko se sonrojaba un poco

Incluso yo aprendí! Inaho se lavaba su cabello muy bien

En otro lado himegami estaba buscando por unos lados del bosque

Esa es himegami-san! Gohan volteaba a mirar por un lado

En una tierra de milagrosa eficacia el aliento se convierte en una elemento y la gran cantidad de elemento que usualmente no tiene forma se cristaliza en magatama si lo tuviéramos podríamos alejarnos de ten-bi por mucho tiempo! Himegami le decía a sus espíritus que estaban a su lado

Tanto quieres ir a esa reunión de verano? Preguntaba uno

Durante el recorrido la rubia era atacada por una chica conocida

Que haces aquí? Himegami preguntaba mientras miraba a minerva

Tu puedes ver? Pregunto la rubia

Si como esos shikigamis! La chica dejaba asombrada a los espíritus

Solo gohan es el único que puede verlos! Decía la chica en su mente

Asi que vez el elemento…hacer eso sin un Maken! Decía la rubia seria

Si pero cualquier cosa que no tenga elemento tengo pensado usar este bastón…como a gohan-kun! Minerva sonriendo decía esto mientras sujetaba el bastón

Seguro ya eres consiente…que a gohan no lo matarías con eso! Himegami sonreía maniáticamente haciendo poner seria a minerva

Jamás conocí a alguien con un poder tan colosal…que no es magia! La chica muy seria lo decía

¡Puede que el esté por encima…..del Dragon! Minerva lo decía en su mente sudando

Pero no te preocupes no diré nada de esto aún ni a kamigari ni a venus que el sello de amanohara está por romperse…..nuestro capitán estará a salvo… Por ahora

Han sido dos semanas muy divertidas! Minerva se despedía de himegami

Escuchaste? Himegami volteaba a ver a un lado

Si! Gohan salía de un árbol

¡Ella también sabía que estaba aquí! Gohan miraba serio el lugar de donde salía

Y que harás? Himegami preguntaba

Nada, dejare que las cosas pases! Gohan se iba del lugar

 **Al otro día**

Impresionante! La presidenta miraba los puntajes de todas que estaban por encima de los 90 puntos

Gohan-kun gracias! La presidenta le agradecía a gohan y todas igual

De nada! Gohan decía con una sonrisa leve como hacia siempre

Esta noche si me pondré serio! Gohan leía un libro y ponía un rostro muy serio

Porque no me invitaste gohan-kun? Shiria tomaba de las mejillas a gohan

Podrías soltarme por favor? Gohan serio le decía a la chico/hombre que este hacia nervioso

Todas solo miraban a gohan asombradas pues Shiria no lo atrapaba en sus encantos

Este chico es admirable! Demitra que estaba hay miraba con una sonrisa

Todos menos gohan hacían alborotos pero eran detenidos por amado quien les arrojaba un kunai a cada uno

Todos por favor hagan silencio! Amado con su sonrisa lo decía pero todos estaban asustados

Gohan solo miraba la escena sonriendo

Me estoy acostumbrando a esto!

Esa misma noche! En un lugar muy alejado

Gohan como Super Saiyajin entrenaba muy rigorosamente como se había prometido

Aun no siento que llego a nada! Gohan frustrado lo decía

Haaaaaaaaa! Gohan expulsaba más poder

No logro nada! Gohan se molestaba recordando a los androides y como no podía ganarles expulsando muy descontroladamente su poder haciendo que el lugar empezara a temblar y este ganaba mucha musculatura

Gohan se daba cuenta y se detenía!

Valla aumente un poco más mi poder! Gohan se miraba las manos

Este brazo es resistente! Gohan miraba el brazo muy contento

Piensa! Gohan se ponía en posición de loto

Cuando me transformo me frustro mas y eso no me ayuda! Gohan se molestaba pero se le venía una idea

Papa también debía sentir mucho eso cuando se transformaba!

Frustro? Eso es! Gohan saltaba de golpe

Debo liberarme de esta frustración! Así podre usar mejor el Super Saiyajin! Gohan decía chasqueando los dedos

Debo hacerla algo natural en mí! Gohan se alegraba mucho

Bien debo empezar! Gohan seguía entrenando y pensando en una forma de cómo hacerla algo natural del el Super Saiyajin

 **Fin del capítulo 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**buenas gente aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas de la teoria perdon que sea tan corto es que ando nuevamente ocupado sin mas que decir aqui disfrutenlo**

 **Maken-ki z capítulo 7 ¿traición?**

Habían pasado 2 meses desde que Akaya había llegado a la academia como infiltrado

Han pasado dos meses y no nos has reportado nada! Akaya hablaba por un celular con alguien

Aún tengo hasta mañana para pasar mi informe! El hombre decía tranquilo

No me mires a través de mi mocoso narcisista! La voz en el teléfono le gritaba quien era la de una mujer

Nuestro líder ouken-sama es una persona muy tolerante asi que no uses eso como excusa para hacer lo que quieras escuchas? Ustedes no son mas que perros de kamigari! La mujer tiraba el vaso de vino molesta - Akaya por otro lado miraba enojado pero se aguantaba la rabia

Tu tono de voz regresa a la normalidad no hay de qué preocuparse por la investigación estamos tratando de proceder cautelosamente

El joven colgaba!

Debería contarles de gohan-kun? El hombre se decía pensativo

Mejor no…..además no creo que represente una amenaza…..es verdad que es fuerte pero…representara un peligro? El hombre narcisista miraba el cielo serio

Capitán las preparaciones están completas ¡ Demitra aparecía y le decía a Akaya

Buen trabajo! Decía el hombre acariciando la cabeza de las gemelas

Capitán puedo preguntarle algo? Demitra preguntaba

Porque nos pidió vivir como estudiantes normales?

Esta piedra de barrera mágica conocida como magatama en tenbi si queremos colocarlas secretamente entonces habrá mejores maneras de hacerlo! exponía la chica

Cierto…..

Ademas solo hay pocos..la mayoría de los estudiantes ya se han ido a casa!

Buen trabajo! Por cierto tengo una pregunta! Akaya preguntaba dejando pensativas a todas

Les gusta esta escuela?

Me gusta y mucho! Exponia shiria

Hay muchas cosas lindas! Decía minerva

Si! Respondían las gemelas

Bueno hay muchos idiotas pero….me gusta en cierta parte! Ya min repsondia

Y tu Demitra?

No lo se! Pero lo curioso de todo fue conocer a son gohan! La chica respondia y todas volteaban a verla

Es un chico muy interesante! Respondía Demitra

Bueno…..debo decir que es especial! Ya min respondía algo burlona

Es increíble! Decía minerva muy lindamente

Es apuesto! Respondían las gemelas

Ya veo! Y lo consideran fuerte? Preguntaba Akaya serio

Demitra se ponía igual

Por lo que oi es el mas fuerte de su clase….no…de la academia! Se dice que incluso puede llegar a competir con Maken!

Esto dejaba en shock a las chicas y al maestro

Aunque es solo un rumor pero …..el es fuerte! Demitra lo decía sonriendo

En otro lugar

Gohan, haruko e inaho patrullaban de noche

Pero gohan sentía un ki débil y salia al lugar para encontrarse con kurigasa herido

Estas bien? Gohan le ayudaba a ponerse de pie

No se preocupen! Se levantaban el chico

Pueden ir por aki-sensei chicas? Gohan le decía a las dos las cuales asentían e iban

Aki llegaba y atendia al chico diciendo que estaba bien por fuera pero algunos órganos estaban dáñanos

Quien te dejo asi? Pregunto la maestra

Kurigasa contaba como era superado y derrotado con absoluta facilidad por ya min y como insultaba a azuki

Maldición no solo azuki sino a gohan-san…no quería que el me viera asi! El hombre se tapaba el rostro evitando llorar

Le tienes respeto a gohan-kun eh? Decía la enfermera

Por supuesto, y si hubiera sido el seguro le hubiera ganado a esa tipa! Kuragasa lo decía muy enojado recordando a ya min

De hecho…nadie podría ganarle! Aki lo decía sonrojada recordando a gohan

En otro lugar

Azuki hablaba con alguien por el teléfono

Kamigari es una agencia del gobierno pero todo lo demás esta envuelto en misterios pero es bueno par aquellos que buscan trabajo estable!

Si si lo se! Azuki respondía la voz del teléfono

Yurimo eres el chico mayor así que cuida de mama y las hermanas! Azuki seguía hablando y recibía un claro como respuesta

Azuki estas hay? Una voz conocida por azuki le hablaba

Mama no debes moverte! Decía la chica algo nerviosa

Azuki perdón por causarte problemas pero…..haz lo que debas hacer! Decía la mare de azuki

Lo se mama! Azuki respondía triste

Por otro lado himegami estaba completamente sola y nerviosa en unos corredores

Alguien le teme a los fantasmas! Los espiritus se burlaban de himegami

Todo es culpa de azuki! Decia la rubia molesta

Segura que no hubieras preferido a gohan-san? El espíritu de fuego se reia

La chica se sonrojaba mucho

Cállate! Respondía enojada

Himegami observaba en un instante un peluche de pingüino en el piso y lo levantaba contenta pero

Bloquear espacio! Las dos niñas creaban una trampa y tomaban a azuki de las piernas

Que sucede? Preguntaba la rubia pero era recibida de un balazo en la cabeza que la dejaba inconsciente

Valla y muestren su verdadero poder! Akaya ordenaba y recibía un si de parte de todos

Hay luna llena! Shiria decía muy relajada

Vengan por su princesa Maken-ki!

Comiencen! Akaya les decía alas lindas gemelas lascuales creaban un campo de energía alrededor de la escuela y los demás se percatan

Debí suponerlo! Gohan miraba serio el lugar

Azuki llegaba diciendo que habían creado un campo de energía pero en ese momento se hacía una pantalla gigante en el cielo y todos miraban quien era

Hola gente de Maken-ki! Buen trabajo patrullando parece que mandaron a la gente a su casa como les pedí! Como todo un narcisista aparecía Akaya

Todos miraban nerviosos al maestro pero gohan lo miraba serio

Tú fuiste el causante de esta barrera cierto? Gohan preguntaba serio sorprendiendo a todos

No dejas de impresionarme mi querido gohan-kun pero desafortunadamente tengo malas noticias tal vez sea repentino pero una de sus compañeras de Maken-ki himegami kodama es sospechosa de romper el ¡ **reihu amanohara** ¡

Todos al escuchar esto se impresionaban

En una hora un helicóptero llegara y transportara a la señorita himegami a los cuarteles de kamigari!

¡Hablas de ese sitio alto que nadie puede entrar en amanohara! ¿Amanoiwato? Gohan con un semblante muy serio preguntaba

Todas asentían por la pregunta de gohan

En cualquier caso si piensan en su castigo ella nunca regresara a la escuela! Akaya lo decía sonriente

No puede ser! Todas decían nerviosas

Gohan miraba serio al hombre

Y lo que ella hizo fue malo? Pregunto gohan serio y algo molesto

Tu mismo lo dijiste! Es un lugar prohibido! Akaya respondía serio

¡Para toda acción hay un motivo! Gohan miraba serio a donde estaba el hombre el cual tenía a himegami en una especie de cruz

Bien dicho gohan-kun que tal si preguntamos? Azuki se arrojaba pero gohan la detenía del brazo

Toda la escuela está cubierta de escudos ten cuidado! Gohan golpeaba el aire y se sentían los escudos

Ya veo gracias! Azuki le agradecía

Bien dime cual es el plan de todo esto! Gohan le gritaba a Akaya quien lo miraba serio y todas miraban a gohan asustadas por el rostro que ponía este

o…acaso debí ir directamente a ti para que me contestes? Gohan ponía un rostro lleno de sed de sangre

¿No dijiste que acabarías con cualquiera que amenace a tus amigos? Akaya le decía a gohan

No tienes que recordármelo…..solo quería cerciórame…si eras un amigo! Gohan cambiaba sus ojos a un color esmeralda que hacía que todo venus al verlo se asustara completamente

¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo! No necesito razón para rescatar a mis amigos….aquel que les ponga una mano encima…solo lo acabare!

Vamos! Gohan les decía a las demás las cuales asentían y seguían a gohan, este daba la vuelta pero en su mirada se notaba una leve sensación de tristeza

Les encargo el resto chicas! Akaya les decía a ya min Demitra y Shiria las cuales bajan

Que porque lo hago….porque soy estúpido! Akaya decía algo triste y todas afirmaban la respuesta

Que vas a hacer gohan-sama? Inaho le preguntaba a gohan y todas lo miraban

Sujétense fuerte! Gohan les decía si voltear y todas hacían caso

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Gohan expulsaba su ki haciendo temblar la escuela y aterrando a todos los presentes por la energía que cubría al guerrero

Qué demonios? Akaya decía asustado por ver el poder de gohan

Esto no es magia! Ya min decía nerviosa sudando

Gohan-kun? Azuki miraba estupefacta a gohan tapándose

Haruko e inaho solo miraban sorprendidas a gohan

En ese instante todos los escudos de la academia se destruían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Los destruyo? Akaya decía asombrado

Listo! Gohan regresaba a la normalidad

Increíble! Todas se dijeron viendo a gohan impresionadas

No hay tiempo que perder vamos! Gohan caminando se dirigía a donde estaban los de venus pero Shiria y ya min los detenían

Eres interesante gohan-kun…¿no te gustaría unirte a nosotros? Ya min dejaba impresionadas a todos

No me interesa! Gohan respondía serio

Que lastima! Las dos decían se ponían en posición de batalla gohan iba a arrojarse pero azuki lo detiene

Gohan-kun déjanos esto a nosotras! Tu continua! Azuki le decía a gohan el cual las veía y asentía

Está bien! Gohan salía corriendo en dirección a azuki pero era detenido por Demitra quien lo miraba seria

Gohan-kun no te dejaremos pasar…es obvio que eres alguien peligroso…..no puedo darme el lujo de dejarte llegar con himegami!

Demitra hacia aparecer gotas de agua muy grandes por los alrededores

Gohan solo miraba serio pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se arroja contra Demitra la cual se sorprende por la acción y utiliza su agua para crear un escudo el cual gohan atraviesa con facilidad pero no alcanzando a darle a Demitra pues ella hacia una maniobra para atrás

Sorprendente! La chica decía muy nerviosa

Ese poder que mostraste hace poco…! Demitra no pudo terminar de hablar pues gohan se le arrojaba y ella y usaba su agua para encerrarlo pero el simplemente destruia la burbuja de agua

Porque hacen esto? Que fue lo que hizo himegami-san? Gohan preguntaba serio

Siempre tan serio! Si eres tan fuerte porque no me atacas? Eres conocido por no tener piedad con tus adversarios! Demitra decía a gohan quien la miraba serio

No se….algo me dice que no debo acabarlos aun! Pero salvare a himegami-san sin importar nada!

Gohan iba a arrojarse pero una extraña fuerza lo golpeaba haciéndolo retroceder un poco

Que es esto? Apenas pude repelerlo! Shiria se hacia al lado de Demitra

Shiria? Preguntaba Demitra

No podemos ganarle por si solas….

Gohan-kun que eres? Shiria lo decía lindamente pero se le notaba algo de sudor

Ustedes no me dicen nada de porque hacen esto…..no tengo nada que contarles! Gohan se arrojaban contra las dos

En otra pelea

Ya min peleaba contra azuki y contra haruko e inaho, las cuales entre las 3 podían darle batalla y hasta superarla

Reel ailil! Liberen el sello! Gritaba la mujer china

Confirmado! Transfiriendo! Decían las dos niñas

 **KYUUTEN OUGEN RAISEI FUKATENSON** una especie de latigo salia de las manos de ya min

Un latigo? Preguntaba azuki

El shingu es de la misma clase que el maken original! Decía la chica algo cansada que dejaba en shock a las 3 chicas

En un instante se oia una pequeña explosión la cual asombraba a las demás

En ese momento se veía a shiria y Demitra derrotadas al lado de gohan heridas

Increíble….mi maken no sirve para regresarle nada! Shiria decía en el piso adolorida

Eso es porque no puedes regresarme mis ataques, son muy poderosos para ti! Gohan decía de espaldas mirando a las dos

No puede…..ser! shiria! Demitra! Ya min decía muy nerviosa

Valla. Gohan-kun no deja de sorprenderme! Azuki decía algo sonrojada

Chicas….no pierdan el tiempo gánenle! Gohan les gritaba a las chicas las cuales se ponían en posición de lucha y se preparaban pero ya min se arrojaba contra gohan de una patada la cual el detiene sin voltear

Quién demonios eres tu? ya min decía asustada para después empezar a fusionarse con el látigo

Se supone que el shingu usado por venus es un equipamiento usado por los dioses de donde provenimos! Ya min daba un paso atrás y atacaba a gohan con un increíble ataque con su puño del cual salían rayos pero gohan lo detenía aunque algo sorprendido

Tienes un poder muy grande! Gohan lo decía muy serio

Tu oponente soy yo! azuki le de daba una patada y la arrojaba lejos

Gohan-kun ella es mía y descuida la acabare en un instante! Azuki le decía con su actitud confiada

No azuki….perdón que te lo diga pero ella ahora es mas fuerte que tu, no podrías ganarle sola, lucha con las demás! Gohan le decía a azuki quien se extrañaba por sus palabras

Mi deber es acabar con ella! Azuki lo decía molesta

Haruko e inaho miraban a azuki algo serias

Azuki miraba a gohan seria y este igual

¡No es malo pedir ayuda, incluso yo tuve que necesitar ayuda anteriormente, aunque un lado de mi se sentía molesto por no poder pelear mis batallas solos, otro lado mio mas fuerte me decía que la vida de mis seres queridos eran mas importante, respeto tu orgullo como guerrera pero…!

Gohan bajaba la cabeza y todas lo miraban, gohan recordaba a sus amigos y a su padre

YA NO QUIERO PERDER A NADIE! POR ESO LUCHEN ENTRE LAS 3! Gohan le gritaba a azuki y a las demás quienes las dos últimas les salían algunas lágrimas

Azuki solo miraba a gohan y al verlo así sintió como si un dolor insoportable corriera por el corazón del chico! Azuki solo sonreía

Esta bien gohan-kun, vamos a ganarle! Azuki alzaba el pulgar y le sonreía a gohan quien este sonreía igual

Bonitas palabras! Ya min se arrojaba contra las tres pero azuki detenía el ataque aunque con mucha dificultad pero haruko invocaba su espada y atacaba a ya min mientras que inaho con su Maken atacaba por detrás haciendo que ya min retroceda

Las tres se arrojaban contra ya min

Gohan las miraba y sonreía pero las otras dos se ponían de pie

A pesar de ser tan fuerte…confías en el trabajo en equipo! Tienes un espíritu humilde! Demitra se ponía de pie

No soy fuerte….¡ante mi padre me falta mucho! Gohan miraba a las dos

Tu padre? Demitra y Shiria miraban a gohan

Si, puede que me vea fuerte pero fue gracias a mi padre y mis amigos de antaño que pude superarme!

Tu padre….es más fuerte que tu? preguntaba Demitra nerviosa

Fue! Fue más fuerte que yo!

Haruko y las demás alcanzaban a escuchar esto y se entristecían por la forma que lo dijo

El tuvo que marcharse del mundo pero su espíritu aún sigue en mí, gracias a su sangre pude proteger lo que quise y lo que quiero ahora…..por eso no lo deshonrare nunca más!

Pues quien eres tú? preguntaba Demitra creando bombas de agua

Solo te diré que soy un guerrero que juro proteger a las personas! Gohan lo decía muy determinado

Proteger a las personas? Supongo que los que nacemos con estos dones estamos destinados a vivir solo por los demás, aunque nos cataloguen como monstruos!

Proteger? Yo no pude! Gohan agachaba la cabeza

Las demás se detenían y escuchaban a gohan

No….yo no pude proteger a nadie….mis amigos, mi padre….mi ciudad….mi planeta…..por tantos años no pude proteger a nadie….no soy más que una basura….si hubiera sido papa…él los hubiera derrotado hace mucho…..él era fuerte….el más fuerte del universo….estoy orgulloso de ser su hijo…no me importa nada más….aun si me consideran un monstruo, jure proteger a la gente y sobre todo a mis amigos

Por eso protegeré a himegami-san aunque me cueste la mismísima vida!

¡Aunque mi cuerpo sea destruido mi espíritu de lucha me levantara porque son inmensos!

Al escuchar estas palabras todas se ruborizaban en especial himegami quien escuchaba desde su cruz

Akaya quien estaba sentado viendo solo pudo mirar maravillado a gohan pues sus palabras no reflejaban mentira

Por eso les digo…¿me dejan pasar? O ¿ tendré que quitarlas a la fuerza?

Las dos se miraban y sonreían entre si

Simplemente no hay mentiras en tus palabras, no se quien seas son gohan pero….eres un guerrero de voluntad increíble! Demitra le sonreía a gohan

Pero…nos tendrás que disculpar…..también tenemos un deber y por eso pelearemos hasta el final! Las dos se ponían en posición de lucha

Entiendo, mi deber es proteger a himegami-san por eso tendre que abrirme paso!

Gohan en un abrir y cerrar de ojos golpeaba a las dos en la nuca dejándolas inconsientes completamente!

Gohan las tomaba a las dos y las ponía a un lado con cuidado

Aun creo…..que podemos solucionar esto! Decia gohan en voz baja!

Increíble! Derroto a las dos? Ya min decia sorprendida

Tu y yo a un no saldamos cuentas! Azuki se arrojaba contra ya min y empezaban a golpearse entre ellas con puños y patadas

Haruko se arrojaba contra ya min quien esquivaba su golpe pero muy difícilmente pero aun lado aparece inaho y logra asestarle un golpe en la cara haciéndola retroceder

Haruko! Azuki preguntaba a la chica

Que es eso que gohan-kun no pudo proteger su mundo? Azuki preguntaba a haruko quien se sorprendía y se asustaba un poco

Es una larga historia! Decia haruko

Entiendo, espero me cuentes apenas acabemos esto! Azuki se arrojaba contra ya min

Ok! Decía haruko quien se arrojaba con inaho a pelear

 **Fin del capítulo 7**


	9. Chapter 9

**buenas gente felices fiestas aqui traigo otro capitulo de maken-ki z aunque este vacacionando no dejare mi pasion por escribir aunque tambien descansare jajaja bueno espero lo disfruten**

 **Maken ki Z capitulo 9 el corazón de un Saiyajin terrícola**

Gohan había derrotado con facilidad a las dos de venus Demitra y Shiria

Increíble! Himegami y Akaya miraban a gohan las gemelas tampoco pudieron esconder sus asombros

Es….espera! Demitra se levantaba con mucha dificultad

Eres persistente….o…..es que aun soy muy blando? Gohan decía sin voltear

Lo segundo….pudiste acabar con nosotras enserio pero no lo hiciste ¿porque? Demitra se levantaba con la mano en el abdomen

No lo se…supongo que es porque no les guardo rencor! Gohan decía aun sin voltear

Eres conocido por ser alguien sin piedad….pese a ser fuerte no presumes siempre buscar acabar con tus enemigos enserio! ¿Porque ahora no?-Demitra decia mirando a gohan quien solo escuchaba

Te lo repito de nuevo…no lo se! Gohan no volteaba la mirada

En fin solo no me estorbes!

No lo puedo permitir mientras aun respire cumpliré con nuestro deber de venus! Demitra hacia liberar un poder muy grande que asustaba a todos

Que es este poder mágico? Azuki se detenía

El poder de la vice capitana Demitra! Ya min lo decía con una sonrisa y las tres chicas miraban detrás a la chica

¡Son gohan no tendrá oportunidad ahora! Ya min lo decia con una sonrisa orugolla

No, es verdad tiene un gran poder…pero ante gohan-kun no es nada! Haruko sonreía y todos la miraban y volteaban a ver por detrás

Pues eso quiero verlo! Ya min se quedaba mirando y las demás igual

Que tal? Asi te pondrás serio? Demitra hacia aparecer un tridente

Gohan volteaba a ver a Demitra serio

Enserio? Gohan con un rostro serio miraba a Demitra quien se asustaba

JINGU TRIDENT! Si crees poder vencerme hazlo inténtalo ahora!

Gohan volteaba a mirar a la chica

Porque no puedo golpearla? Gohan se preguntaba serio

Será que me estoy confiando….o…..es el espíritu Saiyajin dentro de mi….papa? gohan se preguntaba muy serio en su mente esa mirada asustaba a Demitra

Pues como me mostraste tu poder…..por esta vez hare una excepción…..no se porque lo hago pero no se acostumbren, jure acabar con mis enemigos sin pensarlo dos veces y eso hare, nunca me confiare pero…..respetare tu honor como guerrera….ATACAME!

En ese momento gohan liberaba un pequeño porcentaje de su poder el cual salia como una llama blanca cubriendo su cuerpo y sus ojos te tornaron de color verde esmeralda, el poder de gohan hizo temblar la academia y su mirada haria congelar de miedo a cualquiera en este mundo

Lo…lo hare! Demitra se arrojaba contra gohan pero este ponía un dedo en frente y lo envolvía con ki y detenia el ataque de demitra haciendo que todos se le cayeran la boca en el piso

Im…imposible! Demitra decia aterrada

Que pasa? Ataca en serio….me importa un demonio porque hacen esto…pero no tendré piedad, si no me muestras tu poder arrogante, te pulverizare! Gohan gritaba de una forma que hacía temblar y sudar a todos no cabe duda que gohan hacia aterrar con su voz seria a todos los presentes

Gohan….si que da miedo! Azuki lo decia sudando pero cómicamente

A pesar de ser asi…..el tiene un buen corazón! Haruko lo decia con una sonrisa

Eso lo se pero…..esa actitud es….varonil! azuki lo decía con un rubor para después zarandear su cabeza

Ehhhhhh! ¿pero que acabo de decir? Decia cómicamente mientras movia su cabeza

Demitra se asustaba pero daba un paso atrás

AQUA BLAST! Demitra liberaba una cascada de agua de su tridente y le daba de lleno a gohan

Gohan! Todas gritaban

Demitra y ya min sonreían pero después de acabar el ataque salía gohan mojado pero sin un rasguño

Que? Decían las dos nerviosas

Si eso es todo se acabó! Gohan miraba serio a la chica

Demitra se desesperaba y arrojaba el agua como flechas pero estas al impactar en gohan solo se destruían

Es imposible! Demitra asustada a mas no poder decía

Quien rayos es el? Ya min igual de asustada miraba

Gohan aparecía en frente de ella y tomaba el tridente para destruirlo con sus manos

Las dos estaban sin palabras todo el mundo lo estaba

Gohan miraba serio y alzaba su puño para un golpe fuerte, la chica cerraba sus ojos y todas miraban con miedo pero gohan paraba el golpe y de un leve golpe en el estómago la hacía arrodillar

Eres un…..dios? la chica preguntaba con la mirada en el piso

No…solo soy un simple guerrero! Gohan daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar hacia adelante

Espera…..dijiste que me mostrarías tu poder…..hazlo. Cumple con tu palabra!

Y para que? Gohan lo decia serio

Solo hazlo!

Gohan se hacia frente a ella nuevamente y todos miraban

Haaaaaaaaa! Gohan daba un fuerte grito y un aura blanca se hacía presente cubriéndolo rayos empezaron a caer a su lado la academia se abría un monstruoso cráter y todos los presentes se aterraban

¿Este poder es….real?…..ni los dioses poseían tal poder! Demitra sudaba arrodillada ante gohan como un siervo ante su amo y todas miraban a gohan como un dios

Este es mi 1% de poder….perdón por no mostrarte todo mi poder…no puedo! espero estés feliz con esto!

1%? Todos dijeron asustados y con rostros llenos de sudor

Ni mi Maken podría hacerle algo! Haruko miraba a gohan asombrada

Gohan extendía el brazo y disparaba un poderoso rayo de ki hacia una montaña destruyéndola por completo y haciendo aparecer una explosión gigantesca de hongo

Todos estaban sin palabras ante lo que veían la escena era aterradora y sorprendente

Creen poder ganarme? O quieren seguir? Gohan con una rostro tan serio y sombrío miraba a Demitra quien no podía expresar palabra

Esto lo hago para que sepan que no soy débil…y que no me importara quien sea mi oponente, si este amenaza a las personas que quiero y a mi hogar… LO ACABARE! Gohan con sus ojos verdes esmeralda gritaba a todo pulmón

Lo preguntare otra vez…¿me devolverán a mi amiga? Gohan enojado miraba a donde estaba Akaya y las gemelas quienes estaban asustadas

Hizo esto…¿por mí? Himegami miraba a gohan ruborizada

Das miedo! Demitra con la cabeza baja lo decía

No me importa que me llamen monstruo, yo peleo por mis amigos y las personas que quiero! Gohan ahora con una voz más suave lo decía con el rostro mirando abajo

Demitra recordaba cuando era una niña y se fue con Akaya pero a pesar de ser diferente sus amigos y las personas con las que vivió se despidieron de ella

Dime…..tus amigos como murieron? Demitra se ponía de pie gohan seguía de espaldas

Ya te lo dije…..por ser un cobarde inútil murieron….fui un cobarde cuando ellos me necesitaron…por eso…por eso….esta vez será diferente…si alguien me necesita no lo dejare morir!

Al decir estas palabras todas le sonreían a gohan con un rubor fuerte

Está bien ya no molestare más, eres increíble…..puedes pasar! Demitra le sonreía a gohan y este levemente sonreía y caminaba

Pero. ….Quisiera saber más de ti! Si me permites! Demitra le decía y gohan solo caminaba

 **En otro lado**

No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que te minori! Cuéntame como va el mocoso de tagayashi!

Un anciano de nombre **OUKEN YAMATO** lo decia sentado

No estoy para chismes si me permite puedo regresar? Minori inclinada lo decia

Cuida tus modales ante ouken sama! Una mujer de nombre **MIYABI OOTORI** lo decia enojada

Bueno no me molesta viniste para hablar sobre esos chcios y chicas que van a tenbi cierto?

Si realmente quiero saber los estudiantes que completan su entrenamiento se gradúan de la escuela si no es asi ellos continúan entrenando hasta que sean capaces cualquier otra información estrictamente prohibida

Esoty bastante ocupada si me permite me retiro! Minori se iba

Esto esta bien? Preguntaba miyabi

No te preocupes…ella me traerá un prospecto talentoso digno de ser un soldado! Decía el viejo bebiendo sake

Un prospecto talentoso…! Mino pensaba en gohan y se ponía seria

De ninguna manera! No puedo decirle nada de gohan-kun…en ese instante sonaba su teléfono

Hola!

Directora esta es uruchi minaya de maken-ki hemos confirmado que había una barrera alrededor de la escuela, sospechamos que el grupo de haruko y venus estaban en la escuela

Maldición fui engañada! Minori salia corriendo

Afuera estaban la presidenta y amado esperando con una limosina

Que pasa minori? La maestra dentro de ella preguntaba

Dame el gps! Si corro llegare en 10 minutos

La directora salia corriendo a una super velocidad

 **En la escuela!**

Gohan-kun eres maravilloso! Minerva se hacia frente a el

Tu también vas a impedirme ir por mi amiga? Gohan preguntaba a minerva

Si! Contestaba muy lindamente

Yo prefiero evitar llamar la atención pues no quiero revelar nada aun…..pero creo que ya revele bastante! Gohan decía serio pero tranquilo

En fin! Entonces…..muévete! Gohan ponía nuevamente su rostro serio

Debo admitir que das miedo gohan-kun tan apuesto y fuerte pero….ahuyentaras a las chicas si haces eso! Minori lo decía con sudor

No me importa! ¿Te moverás o te muevo? Decía gohan enojado

Minerva por una extraña razón sentía mucho miedo al ver a gohan asi pero pensaba otra cosa

Realmente quiere salvar a himegami-san!

Gohan-kun veo que tu espíritu de protección es muy grande pero el helicóptero que transportara a himegami-san vendrá en 30 minutos! Akaya hacia una reverencia

Me importa cinco! La salvare ya mismo! Gohan empezaba a caminar

En ese caso organizaremos el escenario! Akaya ordenaba a las gemelas

Y de paso hagan otro campo de fuerza alrededor de la escuela! Akaya ordenaba y se hacia lo que decia

Hfpm es para que los demás no se entrometan verdad? me refiero a aki-sensei y a los demás que vienen en camino! Gohan serio lo decia

Akaya y todos se asombraban

Como lo sabes? Preguntaba el hombre

Olvídalo, no necesito dar explicaciones ahora y no me importa este escenario, los acabare a todos ustedes! Gohan apretando los dientes decía

Lo mejor es retirarnos, No deberíamos estorbarle a gohan-kun! Ya min lo decía mirando a gohan sudando y las demás dan un paso atrás

Realmente crees poder derrotar a gohan-kun? No existe nadie que pueda vencerlo! Himegami le gritaba a Akaya quien se impresionaba

Eso quiero verlo….si derrota a la más fuerte de venus!

Minerva se hacia frente a gohan y hacia aparecer una especie de aro con espinas a los lados que sobresalían de los espirales que tenia dentro

Puedo abrir portales a otra dimensiones ese es mi maken AEGIS! La chica le diecia a gohan

Mientras estén en mi campo de visión puedo hacer desaparecer y reaparecer a cualquiera

Gohan-kun no eress ordinario asi que ire enserio! Minerva habría los ojos y un increíble poder de elemento mágico hacia asustar a todos por la presión increíble que se hacía pero gohan solo miraba serio

Mi ojo envía flujo continuo de elemento inagotable similar a Demitra! Puedo envolver toda la academia con mi zona

Gohan-kun…..animo! himegami y las demás miraban a gohan

Y eso que? Decía gohan serio

Gohan hacia expulsar nuevamente su poder asustando a todas nuevamente incluso Demitra se asustó a mas no poder haciendo temblar la academia y liberando monstruosos vientos

Este es el 2% de mi poder…..! Gohan destruia la zona donde estaba parado y quedaba flotando

Estas….! Minerva lo decía asustada y todas igual

Gohan sin perder un segundo desaparece de la vista de minerva y se hacia atrás de ella dándole un golpe en la nuca haciéndola arrodillar

¿De que sirve envolver la academia con tu zona…si no puedes seguir la velocidad de una persona?, es como tener cámaras en tu casa pero sin poder ver al fantasma! Gohan serio miraba a minerva en el piso

Minerva iba a mover su dedo para trasportar a gohan pero él tomaba su brazo y le hacía una llave fuerte que hacía quejar a minerva del dolor y de paso destruir con su ataque mental el objeto de minerva

Le…esta…..ganando a….minerva? todos en venus no podían creer lo que veían la más fuerte de venus estaba perdiendo

Jejejej, pues veamos esto gohan-kun! Minerva adolorida y en el piso volteaba a ver a las chicas de Maken y gohan hacia lo mismo

Que vas a hacer? Gohan molesto forcejeaba a la chica en el piso

Minerva hacia desaparecer la ropa de todas las chicas haciéndolas ruborizar y avergonzar a mas no poder

Kyaaaaaaaa! Gritaron todas rojas

Y bien gohan-kun?

Gohan solo miraba extrañado la escena

No mires gohan-kun! Todas muy rojas tapándose le decía a gohan muy lindamente

Es mi…

Creíste que con esa estupidez iba a bajar la guardia? Gohan molesto gritaba y apretaba más el brazo de minerva quien cerraba los ojos del dolor

Por qué?Porque no sentiste nada? Minerva decía adolorida- tienes chicas lindas desnudas frente a ti!

¿Y eso que? Además me parece repulsivo hacerle eso a las mujeres, devuélveselas ahora mismo! Gohan enojado gritaba

Todas se asombraban al ver a gohan así de serio y sobre todo que el no aprovecho para verlas desnudas y más defendiéndolas

Que genial! Decían sonrojadas todas pero más haruko

Minerva cedió y regreso las ropas de todas

¡No puedo zafarme y además no me puedo mover¡. No puedo hacer nada! Minerva lo decía en el piso adolorida

Es verdad que tu habilidad es peligrosa pero hay muchas formas de contrarrestar ese tipo de técnicas, como puedes ver lo que hago ahora mismo! No puedes hacer nada ahora y si te suelto solo tengo que volver a sujetarte igual! Gohan con el rostro sombrío y sus cabellos tapando la cara miraba a minerva quien estaba en el piso adolorida

No por nada eres muy inteligente! Minerva decía sonriendo y con dolor

Esta inteligencia la herede de mi padre! Gohan serio lo decía con una voz tranquila

El poder de minerva supera al jefe kamigami…..y el la supero como si nada! Akaya decia nervioso y todas de venus solo sudaban de miedo

Y bien te rindes o que? Gohan con su tono serio lo decía

Minerva no hablaba pues se quejaba del dolor y no podía mover un solo musculo pero en un instante

Espera son gohan! Akaya le decía serio

Gohan volteaba a ver a Akaya

Derrotaste a minerva, pero ahora quiero que luches contra mi! Akaya lo decía con una sonrisa y todas neviosas lo miraban

Gohan soltaba a minerva quien se quedaba en piso jadeando del dolor

Si intentas algo te atrapare otra vez! Gohan sin voltear decía

Minerva solo sonreía y negaba con la cabeza afirmando que no lo haría

Me rindo! Decía agotada la chica

Muy bien peleemos uno a uno, si gano me entregaras a himegami-san y dirás porque haces esta tontería! Gohan le decía muy serio a Akaya quien se metía en la zona

Dos demandas? Muy bien! Akaya lo decía liberando su Maken

Espera gohan-kun! Azuki le gritaba pero haruko la detenía

Nunca te metas en la pelea uno a uno de gohan-kun! Haruko sería lo decía e inaho asentía seria

Gohan se ponía en la pose de lucha de su padre uso contra vegeta en la primera pelea y recitaba la ceremonia de encuentro en voz alta

Que pose tan rara! Decía Akaya mirando la pose de lucha de gohan y todas igual

La pose de mi padre y de su maestro…la pose kame! Gohan decía serio mirando a Akaya

En ese momento en gohan se formaba la imagen de un hombre igual a el solo que con el cabello de puntas hacia un lado e igual de apuesto que el

Todos se asombraban por ver esa imagen pues todos la podían ver y sentir

Gohan en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llega hasta Akaya y le da un golpe en el estómago mandándolo a volar lejos

Gohan se para serio frente a akaya

Increíble! Azuki se asombraba de gohan -Gohan-kun es todo un artista marcial!

En otro lado

Minori llegaba junto con gen a la academia pues ella se había perdido ala llegar se encontraba con las demás

Rompamos la barrera! Minori lo decia seria a las demás

En ese momento se escuchaba el sonido de un arma asustando a todos

Todos estaban con la boca en el piso pues gohan atrapo la bala con la mano sin moverse del lugar

Debí suponerlo! Akaya lo decía adolorido

Ahora usas armas? Gohan enojado lo decía

Pues me importa un demonio, atácame como quieras! Gohan lo miraba con desprecio

Relájate es mi Maken! Akaya lo decía nervioso

Gohan se hacía frente a el pero sin voltear pateaba detrás del haciendo que Akaya saliera volando

Como supo dónde estaba? Akaya se limpiaba la boca

Esa bala supuestamente era para algún ataque mental cierto? Gohan decía sin voltear

Akaya se sorprendía

Pues déjame decirte que aunque apenas me di cuenta, hay muchas formas de contrarrestar esa clase de técnicas…..como mencione hace rato!

Desde niño he entrenado con mi papa y mi otro maestro para fortalecer mi mente de técnicas como estas

 **Pd: para los que digan que Goku era de mente débil esta equivocadísimos el que sea muy inocente es muy diferente**

Además…puedo sentir tu presencia! Gohan le daba una patada en el estómago a Akaya nuevamente

Akaya dispara nuevamente al piso pero esta vez no eran ilusiones sino copias reales

Gohan detenia los ataques de ambos con su brazo normal sin usar el otro y de un codazo y puñetazo derribaba a los dos

Maldición! Akaya se levantaba sonriendo pero herido

Increíble, gohan-kun es increíble! Azuki gritaba como una porrista

Es verdad pelea con su brazo humano! Inaho gritaba de felicidad

Haruko solo sonreía

Primero a minerva y ahora Akaya? Quien diablos es el? Venus preguntaba asombradas

Akaya se levantaba adolorido y miraba a gohan con una sonrisa

Eres muy fuerte…..pero ni asi….pudiste salvar a tus amigos? Akya clavaba una espina en el corazón de gohan que este se enojaba mas

Que dijiste? Gohan con un rostro muerto decia

No puedes salvar a himegami-san, asi como no pudiste salvar a tus antiguos amigos! Akaya miraba a gohan con una sonrisa pero gohan se enfurecia a mas no poder

Por que dice esas cosas? Haruko se asustaba igual que inaho y himegami

Gohan empezaba a recordar su mundo y empezaba a llorar pero con un rostro realmente enfurecido

En ese momento la escuela empezaba a temblar y rayos caian en el cielo como una tormenta las piedras levitaban al lado de gohan y un cráter se habría frente a el con vientos feroces y embravecidos

Maldito…como te atreves…como te atreves! Gohan expulsaba su poder haciendo que todos se aterraran y se cubrieran por el suceso

Gohan empezaba a cambiar su cabello a color dorado y su aura igualmente sus ojos cambiaban a esmeralda verde y su aura igual gohan evitaba transformarse pero le era difícil

Todos miraban la escena con asombro gohan se quitaba el brazo y lo arrojaba lejos para no destruirlo

Este chico posee un poder….muy por encima al de los dioses….acaso es uno? Akaya sudaba por mares

Gohan empezara a sujetarse la cabeza y a zarandearse y a llorar por mares

Gohan apretaba el puño tanto que empezaba a sangrar y sus encías igualmente

Akaya intentaba invocar su Maken pero no podía

Yo lo…deten…..minerva quería hacer algo pero la presión se lo impedia

En ese momento las chicas empezaban a llorar al sentir mas de cerca el poder de gohan

Su poder transmite…tristeza….y dolor! Haruko lloraba mientras se tapaba la boca y todas igual

Devuélveme a mi amiga! Gohan empezaba a caminar frente a akaya furioso mientras que cada paso que daba gohan habría el suelo como si se formara un camino para el

DEVUELMELAAAAAAAAAAAA! Gohan daba un grito explusando mas su poder pero algo ocurria y era que el elemento de todos empezaba a reaccionar pero de una manera diferente

Mi elemento que pasa? Azuki lo decía mirándose

Es como si…..me dijera que debo abrazarlo fuerte! Azuki y las demás mujeres todas miraban a gohan con lagrimas y sudando penando igual

Ahhhhhhhhh! Gohan se arrojaba contra akaya pero…

Gohan! Usui y haruko le gritaban a gohan quien se detenía en seco

Haaaaaa! Gohan se detenía en seco y regresaba a la normalidad

Me la devolveras o que? Gohan miraba a akaya con lagrimas en los ojos

Te arrepentirás de lo que me dijiste!

Vamos gohan-kun acabalo, animo! Todas las amigas de gohan lo animaban gritándole con muchos ánimos como si fuera a dar el golpe final

Pero que fue eso? Azuki pensaba mientras animaba a gohan

Gohan se hacía frente a Akaya y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le daba un golpe en el rostro enviándolo lejos y haciendo un camino de destrucción

Todas se alegraban a mas no poder y gritaban de felicidad

Gohan solo se quedaba en shock por lo que le dijo Akaya pues fue un golpe mental muy fuerte y además gohan no podía superar ese pasado de dolor.

Ahora no es tiempo para eso! Gohan salía corriendo hacia himegami donde llegaba y la desataba

Estas bien? Gohan la bajaba muy delicadamente ella solo de dejaba pues gohan había demostrado ser un verdadero guerrero e hizo todo eso por ella

Si, gracias gohan-kun! La chica lo tomaba del rostro y le limpiaba el rostro y los ojos pues las marcas de lágrimas aún se veían

Eres increíble…..hisiste todo esto por mi? La chica le limpiaba el rostro como una esposa o novia

No te iba a abandonar, eres mi amiga y no dejare que nada les pase a ustedes…como…gohan lo pudo terminar de hablar pues la rubia le cayo con el dedo los labios

Ya no pienses en eso…gracias! La chica le daba un beso en la mejilla dejando a las demás asombradas y algo celosas

Gohan se tocaba la mejilla algo sonrojado

Quieres que sea en los labios? La rubia le decía mirándolo

Yo….he….gohan no podía reflejar palabra pues no se acostumbraba mucho a esto

No es justo! También nosotras! Haruko e inaho lo decían celosas mirando la escena incluso azuki estaba algo celosa hasta las de venus

En ese momento akaya disparaba y gohan detenia la bala con su mano, akaya salia realemnte mal herido

Tu….maldito…..lo que no puedo perdonar es que le dijeras eso a gohan! Jamas te perdonare eso! Himegami lo decia enojada y hacia aparecer un gigante de fuego a su lado

Gohan, déjame esto ya a mí! Tu puedes acabar con todos pero mejor déjame ser ahora quien te defienda!

DAIKOKUKEN BENIMARU! Himegami y su espíritu lanzaban una esfera gigante de fuego que iba contra Akaya pero minerva se hacia frente a el y lo protegía con una barrera

Asi es el pagara por herir el corazón de gohan-kun! Haruko se levantaba y con su espada empezaba a atravesar la barrera que estaban usando para dividirlos

Asi es! Inaho tomaba de la espada igualmente

Yo igual! Azuki tambien tomaba de la espada y las tres empezaban a destruir la barrera

¡LIGHT BURST! Las chicas forcejeaban la barrera

Usui quien estaba hay sujeta con fuerza a akaya

No te cansas eh! Eres duro de roer, incluso por la paliza que te dio gohan!

Gohan miraba a todas las chicas y pensaba

Ahora tengo una familia a quien proteger en este mundo!

Himegami estaba en su limite pero gohan se hacia a su lado

Te ayudare, himegami-san! Gohan le sonreía a la chica que al verla solo se ruborizo

Wow este chico es…wow! El shikigami miraba a gohan asombrado por su poder

Que patética soy, dije que te protegería pero no pude! La chica sudaba

Me protegiste y te lo agradezco pero es hora de acabar esto! Gohan ponía su mano al frente y lanzaba una onda de ki que al fusionarse con la bola de fuego explota destruyendo el campo que minerva pero la bola de fuego se dirigía contra Akaya y usui

Usuiiiiiii! Todas gritaban de miedo pero gohan aparecía en un instante frente a ellos recibiendo la colosal bola de fuego de lleno explotando completamente

Gohannnnnnn! Todas gritaban de espanto las maestras que llegaban miraban con horror la escena incluso las de venus

La explosión enceguecía a todos pero minori y gen llegaban junto con aki y alejaban a usui y a Akaya

El…..me protegió? Akaya decía asustado

La explosión pasaba y todas estaban asustadas pero se alegraban al ver a gohan salir del fuego pero con quemaduras y sus ropas quemadas por la parte superior

Todas se alegraban a más no poder el shikigami estaba asombrado de haber sobrevivido al ataque

Gohan caía de pie para dejar escapar un suspiro de descanso

In…increíble! Sobrevivió y no está herido de seriedad ¿Quién es el? Akaya mal herido miraba a gohan

Gohan-kun! Todas las chicas se abalanzaban hacia gohan y lo abrazaban muy fuerte con lágrimas cayendo

Creo que ganamos! Gohan les sonreía a todas las cuales asentían y abrazaban mas fuerte a gohan el cual era inundado en un mar de pechos

Chicas liberen las bareras que quedan! Akaya les ordenaba a las gemelas y ellas regresaban a todo y todos a la normalidad menos a gohan

Eh! Porque gohan aun esta herido? Akaya miraba a gohan nervioso

El poder de gohan-san es muy grande y no puede ser curado por nosotras! Las gemelas miraban a gohan asombradas

No no puede ser! Haruko miraba a gohan con lastima

Descuiden, estoy bien! Gohan les decia con una sonrisa y ellas solo lo seguían abrazando mas

Ese chico es asombroso! Azuki lo miraba con un rubor

En ese momento pasaba un helicóptero y Akaya le disparaba

VENUS PERDIO, MAKEN-KI ES EL GANADOR! Akaya decia en voz alta

Hisiste una barrera para congelar el espacion tiempo cierto? Gen le preguntaba a akaya

Si pero gohan-kun la destruyo mas de una vez! Akaya decia y todos se sorprendían menos aki

Gohan-kun tu pudiste hacer algo asi? Minori miraba a gohan quien sonreía levemente

Ero cree una última para corregir todo lo que pasara dentro! Una de las ordenes era secuestrar a himegami y la otra era reunir información aunque fallamos en la primera reunimos información!

Al decir esto todas se enojaron gohan solo miraba serio pues ya nada de eso le importaba

En ese momento era cacheteado por aki

Siempre escondes la verdad no cuentas la verdad nunca solo finges ser un villano para sentirte mejor! Aki empezaba a llorar

Eres un bastardo miserable! Le dijiste todo eso a gohan-kun solo para reunir información? Azuki y himegami miraban con furia a Akaya las demás estaban igual

Enserio? Los maestros dijeron asombrados y solo volteaban a ver a gohan quien estaba serio mirando

Lo siento! Akaya se disculpaba con gohan inclinándose

Crees que eso es suficiente? Himegami se iba a arrojar pero era detenida por gohan

Esta bien! Gohan le sonreía

Gohan-kun mejor regresen a casa a descansar, después les contaremos todo de acuerdo? Minori le ponía la mano en el hombro

Esta bien! Gohan suspiraba y todos salían de la academia himegami salia seria pero lo dejaba pasar

Estas bien gohan-sama? Inaho miraba a gohan muy lindamente

Si estoy bien, perdón que hayan visto ese lado mio! Gohan se disculpaba y todas por un impulso lo abrazaban y salían con el

Gohan solo sentía el cálido abrazo y se sentía realmente bien

Akaya miraba a gohan irse serio

Quien eres gohan-kun?

 **Fin del capitulo 9**


	10. Chapter 10

**buenas gente aqui traigo otro capitulo mas de la teoria puede que este capitulo sea algo de relleno no se pero lo hice de la manera mas entretenida posible espero lo disfruten**

 **Maken ki z capítulo 10 entrenamiento en la playa**

Tras lo ocurrido con venus la academia regresa a la normalidad pues esta a punto de acabar el primer semestre

Todos estaban reunidos en la academia en una asamblea la directora como siempre muy animada hablaba y todos escuchaban con tranquilidad

Tras concluir la asamblea Shiria como siempre haciendo su debut haciendo que los hombres baben por ella (el)

Pd: los que leen el manga entenderán XD

Finalmente tenemos un descanso! La presidenta bebiendo decía sudando

Terminará pronto presidenta! Amado lo decía sonriendo como siempre

Todos la pasaban bien pero nuestro Saiyajin gohan no mucho, pues estaba bastante serio mirando la comida

¿Qué le ocurre a gohan-kun? Debería estar contento por ocupar el primer puesto en la academia en el trimestre! La presidenta miraba a gohan muy cabizbajo

Por lo general el siempre disfruta la comida! Amado lo decía mirándolo

Gohan salía del lugar y las dos se quedaban preocupadas normalmente la presidenta no le interesan mucho los hombres pero por gohan era diferente

Durante la fiesta Shiria hizo una competición para quien la atrapara saldría con ella haciendo que todos salieran tras ella

Valla gohan no iras tras ella? Usui lo preguntaba

Y para qué? Gohan lo decía mirando a Shiria salir corriendo

Oye estas bien? Estas muy desanimado! Usui le preguntaba a gohan

Eh a no por nada! Gohan sonreía fingidamente

Muchachos quiero hablar con ustedes por favor! Minori aparecía ante los dos y los llamaba

Durante la ida venus se despedía de los alumnos pues era su ultimo día, ya min como siempre se enfrentaba a azuki pero se rendía por lo de la última vez

Las gemelas se despedían de himegami y de algunas a quienes les hicieron bufandas

Y haruko se despedia de Demitra

Vienes a despedirte de las que fueron antes tus enemigas? Demitra lo decia seria

Por cierto donde esta son gohan? Demitra preguntaba

No se, desde ayer anda un poco cabizbajo! Haruko lo decia triste

Después de lo que dijo el comandante no me extraña, pero…tu sabes porque es tan poderoso? Demitra preguntaba seria y haruko se ponía nerviosa

Derroto a minerva….ella no es débil y ese poder que mostro era algo inusual, no era magia! Demitra lo decia seria

Haruko solo callaba

Y ese poder…desprendía una tristeza muy fuerte! Demitra bajaba la cabeza

No puedo decirlo, espero me entiendas, pero solo te diré que a pesar de todo gohan-kun no es malo, es mas el es la persona mas buena de este mundo! Haruko lo decía muy seria pero linda

Ya veo, si el no es mala persona! Demitra lo decia con una sonrisa

En otro lado gohan escuchaba a minori quien le decia que ayaka fue manipulado por ouken yamato quien posee el poder de manipular los recuerdos de la gente

Los recuerdos? Gohan decia algo asombrado

Así es ouken quería que gen fuera reclutado para kamigari por poder crear makens y replicas pero que el se ofreció en su lugar y que en 10 años crearía una unidad capaz de rivalizar contra kamigari! Minori explicaba todo y gohan escuchaba

Gohan-kun si tu te unieras a venus no solo rivalizarían a kamigari…posiblemente lo superen! Minori lo decia muy seria

Gohan solo escuchaba serio

Puedo hablar con Akaya-san? Gohan preguntaba

A si el esta…

No hace falta minori-sensei ya se donde esta con su permiso! Gohan se inclinaba levemente y salia con usui pero era detenido por satou en una parte del camino

Gohan llegaba al tejado donde era abrazado por Shiria

Akaya-san estas…..

Gohan se encontraba con Akaya y con minerva, satou se abalanza contra minerva para abrazarla

Ya escuche todo! Gohan se hacia frente a Akaya

Ya veo, no me malentiendas no soy la persona buena que crees! Akaya lo decia serio

no te conozco muy bien por eso no te diré nada! Simplemente te diré que no puedo perdonar tan fácilmente lo que me dijiste y lo que hiciste

Pero…más Lo que me dijiste porque es verdad! gohan agachaba la cabeza

yo nunca me puedo perdonar por eso, mis amigos murieron…por mi debilidad, cada noche sueño arrepintiéndome de mi debilidad, simplemente soy un simple estorbo, jamás pude ser útil en nada, incluso me jure que no volvería a llorar pero…..! Gohan apretaba los dientes y la mano nuevamente

son gohan …..yo tampoco te conozco por eso no puedo entender ese dolor que sientes y dudo mucho que me lo cuentes ahora…..pero solo te preguntare ¿esta academia es valiosa para ti?

Si! Gohan contestaba

Para mi igual….por eso sin importar nada, los sacrificios o lo que piensen de mi protegeré este lugar! Un helicóptero bajaba y todos subían en el

Dudo mucho que me digas quien eres! ¿verdad? akaya preguntaba

Ganas algo con saberlo? Gohan preguntaba

Si de hecho si pero dudo muchos que me lo digas ahora!

Pues no me importa, no dejare esta escuela , La protegeré y a todos pero no como tu dices, no dejare que nadie muera y. Tampoco seguiré ordenes de nadie…..ahora no te diré quien soy pero si algún día nos volvemos a ver como enemigos te mostrare….quien soy en realidad! Gohan le gritaba a Akaya

Akaya se asombraba

Entonces si quieres una vida pacífica y feliz derrota a ouken yamato!

Tal vez puedas lograrlo! Pero no bajes la guardia nunca!

NO el puede ganarle realmente? Akaya se decía en su mente

Akaya entraba en el avión y este se iba

Ouken yamato? Gohan se preguntaba en su mente

Voy a a extrañar que estén por aquí! Gohan se decía levemente con una sonrisa

Igual yo! Shiria quien aún estaba ahí lo decía cómicamente

Y tú no te vas? Gohan preguntaba cómicamente

Estaré aquí un poco más, cuida de mi hasta entonces! Shiria se apegaba a su brazo y gohan con el rostro azul la movía para quitarla cómicamente

 **En otro lado**

Es en serio lo que me dices? Azuki muy nerviosa miraba a haruko quien asentía

Eso si que es una historia! Azuki sudaba por lo que le contaba haruko

Esto queda entre nosotras, nada de gohan-kun a nadie entendido? Haruko seria le decía a azuki y ella asentía

Ya veo pobre! Azuki bajaba la cabeza pensando en gohan y en su vida

Al otro dia

Gohan estaba si camisa y como Super Saiyajin haciendo flexiones con un solo brazo en un lugar alejado estaba realmente concentrado después se levantaba y hacia sombras de luchas con su brazo bueno

No pienso hacerme débil, me hare más fuerte! Lo dominare! El Super Saiyajin!

En ese momento gohan sentía el ki de azuki y se des transformaba

Gohan-kun? Azuki miraba a gohan y se sonrojaba al verlo sin camisa

Azuki-sempai? Gohan lo decia con una sonrisa sudando- que sorpresa verte por aquí!

Es…un atajo a mi…trabajo! Tartamudeaba la chica muy roja pero daba vistazo a su cuerpo otra vez y veía las cicatrices de un guerrero verdadero para entristecerse un poco

Estas bien? Preguntaba gohan

A si! Respondía nerviosa

Pasado mañana hay una salida de entrenamiento, ¿ya empacaste? Preguntaba la chica

Salida? Preguntaba gohan

No lo sabes? Cada año el club maken-ki hace un viaje de campo al mar!

Entiendo y entrenan en el mar para relajarse y estar mas concentrados verdad? gohan con una sonrisa decia

Tu si sabes! Respondia la chica

Y tu iras? Preguntaba gohan

Estoy muy ocupada asi que no puedo ir, pero ve tu y diviértete! Azuki sonreía y se iba

En la casa

Este año tampoco ira? Haruko preguntaba cómicamente

Por cierto gohan-kun queríamos pedirte un favor? Haruko le decía a gohan quien lavaba platos

Dime? Preguntaba gohan

Queríamos que nos ayudaras a entrenar hay a todos! Haruko decía con una sonrisa

Ustedes saben que no puedo usar Maken ni magia! Decía gohan con una sonrisa

Pero si nos puedes entrenar a dominar el ki y a hacernos más fuertes! Himegami lo decía como una enamora mirando a gohan

Entiendo, lo hare pero no será fácil! Gohan con una sonrisa lo decía

Me gustaría que azuki también fuera, creo que puedo hablar con su jefe! Haruko lo decía mirando el techo

Entonces permíteme ir contigo! Gohan lo decía sonriendo

En serio? Preguntaba haruko

Si! Gohan lo decía con una sonrisa

Haruko y todas se sonrojaban ante esa sonrisa

Deberías sonreír mas gohan-kun tienes una bella sonrisa! Haruko tomaba de la mejilla a gohan y este se ruboriza por lo que decía la mujer

La historia en esta parte transcurre de la misma forma en la cafetería solo que gohan era la razón por la que iban las mujeres y los hombres por las chicas todo transcurriría igual en esa parte

Día de entrenamiento

Todas las mujeres estaban en trajes de baños usui como siempre mirando a aki y alas demás gohan estaba increíblemente con su dogi naranja puesto las chicas que extrañaban por esto pero no negaban que se veía espectacular para sus ojos

Gohan-kun porque viniste con ese dogi? Preguntaba azuki mirándolo

Siempre entreno con él, así que pensé en traerlo aquí para seguir con la tradición! Gohan lo decía con una sonrisa mirando el recuerdo mas valioso para el

No puedo usarlo? Gohan preguntaba inocente

Eh no no hay problema! Azuki lo decia sorprendida pero sobre todo por dentro estaba triste por no poder ver a gohan sin camisa como todas

Pero no vas a ponerte traje de baño? Minori aparecia con una sandia

Eh! Para que vinimos a entrenar no? Gohan preguntaba extrañado

Supongo que nunca has venido a una playa cierto? Cha cha abrazaba a gohan por detrás pegando sus encantos pero gohan como siempre no se inmuta

También es bueno relajarse a veces, también sacamos tiempo para jugar! Cha cha lo decia sonriendo

Ah entiendo! Gohan lo decía inocentemente

Pero solo un rato, recuerden que después gohan-kun las entrenara en artes marciales! Minori lo decia seria pero cómicamente

Es un hermoso lugar de hecho! Gohan miraba el paisaje magnifico

Todas disfrutaban de la playa, amado y la presidenta estaban en un jet por todo el océano, gohan aun vestido miraba el mar sentado algo aburrido pero tranquilo y feliz mirando el mar

No vas a cambiarte gohan-sama? Inaho se sentaba a un lado de gohan

No, estoy bien asi! Decía el chico sonriendo

Lástima! Se dijo inaho decepcionada por no poder ver el físico que humilla al de cualquier modelo mundial

Haruko se hacia a un lado de gohan y lo miraba sonrojada

Lástima, te ves muy bien en traje de baño! Decía en su mente sonriendo

Bueno, con el tiempo iras recobrando tu vida!

Ah gohan-kun ven un momento por favor! Minori llamaba a gohan y lo llevaba a una cascada

Este es lugar mas sagrado de la isla, si quieres entrenar solo este es el mejor lugar! Minori lo decía con una sonrisa

Gohan solo miraba feliz ah y traje estas! Minori le ponía unas bandas en las extremidades que pesaban 100 kilos cada una

Wow 100 kilos? Eso es genial gracias! Gohan se movía con normalidad con ellas

Oye no te pesan? Preguntaba minori asombrada

Si pesan pero no son imposibles para mí! Gracias gohan lo decía con una sonrisa

Puedo quedármelas? Gohan lo decía con una sonrisa que sonrojo a minori

s…si! Decía la chica por ver por primera vez a gohan sonreír a si

el Saiyajin se retiraba del lugar dejando sonrojada a la directora

qué lindo! pensó la mujer

el día se fue de juegos por parte de las chicas pero gohan no se molesto pues entreno con las bandas que pesaban 100 kilos y además podia ayudarles a las demás mañana

al caer la noche al ir a la posada los dueños no los dejaron entrar pues pensaban que eran enemigos pero les darían una caballa abandonada para quedarse

ya todos dentro

Ahora discutiremos nuestra agenda para este viaje de entrenamiento! Amado con su hermana lo decían sonriendo como siempre

la hora de dormir es a la 11 y se levantaran para el desayuno a las 6 nuestra meta es terminar todo a mediados de julio y también recibirán clases con gohan-kun! Amado muy sonriente decía

Después de un rato

gohan-kun nos va a entrenar? Valla! Eso suena interesante! Azuki y haruko luchaban entre ellas

si, pero nosotras ya hemos recibido entrenamiento de gohan-kun y es bastante estricto! Haruko decía nerviosa-pero no es malo!

Eso me emociona más! Azuki decía muy determinada

Lejos del lugar

Gohan entrenaba con las bandas como siempre luchando en sombras y esta vez tenía 5 esferas de ki girando y atacándolo en diferentes direcciones, gohan entrenaba de una forma que haria mojarse a cualquier mujer , cada vez que atacaba esquivaba los ataques de sus esferas de ki

Uff! Gohan terminaba de entrenar y regresaba nuevamente a la cabaña pero era detenido por 3 hombres

Ola joven mi nombre es hirata leo gusto en conocerte, escuche que hay un extraño monstruo rondando la región costera está dañando toda esta área y he sido ordenado por kamigari para proteger este lugar del! El hombre hacia aparecer su Maken

Un monstruo? Preguntaba gohan arqueando una ceja- ¡Pero no siento kis peligrosos! Se decía serio en su mente

¡Bueno pues suerte! Gohan salía del lugar

Oye a dónde vas? Leo preguntaba cómicamente

Me disculpo pero no tiempo para eso, además kamigari no me interesa, si sucede algo intervendré pero por ahora ocúpense ustedes! Gohan volteaba su rostro y lo decía sin interés

Cuida tus modales! Un hombre al lado de leo decía enojado

O a pasado tiempo inútil leo! Minori le gritaba a leo desde un risco

El desastre natural minori rokujou! Decía cómicamente

El desastre natural? Gohan preguntaba

Cuando éramos alumnos a donde ella fuera solo había cadáveres y destrucción! Decía nervioso el hombre

Gohan escuchaba y se asombraba

Wow, eres increíble! Gohan adulaba a minori

Jeje gracias! Contestaba feliz la mujer y algo ruborizada

Pero sabes leo…..minori se hacía detrás de leo

No andes diciéndole a uno de mis estudiantes tontos rumores como ese! Con un rostro sádico le decía minori a leo quien se asustaba

Ah olvide que tengo algo que hacer adiossssssss! Leo salía corriendo como niñita dejando con una gota de sudor a gohan

Bueno no lo diría mentira, ella tiene un gran poder, por lo que recuerdo ella tiene un poder similar al de papa cuando yo tenía 4 años! Gohan miraba a minori asombrado

Minori se daba cuenta que gohan la veía y se sonrojaba un poco

Qué pasa? Decía muy femenina

Nada, es que me impresionas, tienes mucho respeto por parte de mucha gente! Decía gohan sonriendo haciendo que se ruborizara

Jeje…gracias! Decía la mujer

Finalmente los encuentro! Aki llegaba con el bañador de la academia

Chequea esto minori hay algo con un gran poder de elemento acercándose a los demás ! Aki le pasaba un rastreador a minori

Esta playa está a 1 km de aquí iré a ver! Decía minori

Puedo ir? preguntaba gohan

No deberías sobre esforzarte! Decía aki

Descuide estoy bien! Decía gohan sonriendo

Entonces vamos! Las dos salían corriendo y gohan salia igual pero les ganaba en velocidad impresionando a las dos

Increíble! Decían las dos al ver correr a gohan pues era como 100 guepardos juntos ¿ puede correr asi con esas pesas? No por nada…es un Saiyajin! minori decia viendo correr a gohan

Debería volar? No aun no! Decia gohan corriendo

Puedo sentir el ki de todas…..y…valla parece que si había un monstruo!

Al llegar gohan observaba a un pulpo gigante con todas las chicas entre sus tentáculos

Eso…es un pulpo? Gohan decía serio mirando a la colosal criatura que tenía entre sus tentáculos a las mujeres haciendo cosas que ustedes ya saben XD pero gohan siendo el le importaba nada

Ahhhhhh! Gohan se arrojaba contra la criatura y de una fuerte patada la enviaba lejos al cielo haciendo que este soltara a todas quienes se impresionaban a mas no poder

Gohan como un héroe salía volando y las tomaba a todas como princesas y las bajaba al suelo a una Super velocidad siendo la última haruko

Están bien? Pregunto gohan de forma seria pero protectora tanto que todas se sonrojaban al ver ese semblante tan cerca del Saiyajin

s…s…si! Dijeron todas a la vez muy ruborizadas

el pulpo empezaba a caer y gohan al verlo se le ocurrió una idea

Ese pulpo transmite elemento…si hago esto!

Gohan se arrojaba contra el pulpo y estiraba su mano poniéndola en su cabeza gohan en un instante absorbía el elemento y lo sujetaba en sus manos el pulpo se hacía pequeño en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y gohan destruia el elemento en su mano

El pulpo desapareció? Himegami decía asombrada

Gohan-kun lo venció? Preguntaba haruko asombrada

Valla lo venció con esas muñequeras pesadas! Aki lo decía asombrada

Bueno no se puede esperar menos del! Minori lo decía sonriendo

Gohan tomaba al pulpo y lo arrojaba nuevamente al mar- Vuelve a tu hogar y no causes mas problemas ¿de acuerdo?

Gohan bajaba y era recibido por las chicas con un gracias pero con preguntas

Puedes volar? Preguntaban uruchi y satou asombradas

si! Decía gohan nervioso

Valla tipo, cualquier mujer se enamoraría del al instante! Azuki lo decía sonrojada y las tres chicas miraban a gohan igual

Gohan-kun eres increíble! Shiria aparecía de repente asombrando a todas y abrazando a gohan poniendo sus encantos en su cara

Que haces aquí? Decía un gohan con el rostro morado y azul y todas miraban con lo que parecían celos la escena

Haaaaa! Este mundo….es raro! Decia gohan en su mente dejando escapar un suspiro- pero…..divertido…..me recuerdan a mis amigos hasta cierto punto!

Cuarteles de kamigari

Que pasa oto hime! Decian los dos hermanos hablando entre ellos

La señal del experimento 008 desaparecio! Decia otohime

Experimento? Preguntaba su hermano

Era una muestra inyectada con una droga mientras intentaba copiar la habilidad soul colector de mi abuelo es una versión más fuerte de la droga que use anteriormente aumenta tu fuerza natural y aumenta considerablemente tu elemento pero solo son inútiles en animales bueno ya no importa por ahora solo quiero ver la inquisición de Akaya kodai! Los dos salían del lugar y se mostraba la imagen de Akaya atado

Al llegar a un lugar

¿Que no puedo entrar porque? Decía otohime molesta

No puedo dejar pasar a nadie perdón! Sabes que ouken-sama se vuelve diferente a la hora de comportarse así! La secretaria lo decía nerviosa

Ojala pudiera hacerle lo mismo a ese miserable que me hizo eso en la academia! Se pensaba otohime recordando a gohan pues aún le guardaba rencor

Akaya fallo en traer a la chica asi que su destino es el mismo! Una sombra lo decía recostada en una estatua

En otro lado

Akaya y ouken están frente a frente pero ouken lo miraba desde muy alto sentado

Que pasa? No es como si el perder tu compostura de esa manera solo por un dolor de cabeza me alegra que dijeras a todos que nos dejaran solos pero no epseraba que detuvieras una inquisición por mi solo porque falle en traer a himegami! Akaya decia arrodillado

Tu eres un problema igual que el grupo de minori ella es igual que su padre

Que es esto tan repentino no es como tu…..

No es como yo hum? –se hablaban los dos

Supongo que tienes razón pero no tengo sufiiente tiempo para explicártelo asi que dile esto a minori

Este es el ¿ ouken antes que cambiara? Ouken decia entre cortado

No puede ser tu eres ouken de hace 10 años? Preguntaba Akaya

No me queda mucho asi que considéralo…mi última petición quiero que tu….le digas a todos incluso a el….

Ouken en ese momento se desmayaba y empezaba a reir y a baber maniáticamente asustando a Akaya

Tomo 10 años pero los recuperare ouken esta muerto y yo estoy vivo! Ouken se levantaba de golpe

Muerto? Preguntaba Akaya

Akaya kodai eres lamentable por no poder entender mis ideales pero…todo es diferente yo esperaba que hubiera alguien que se me revelara contra mi

Pero eso es suficiente de mi gran entrada voya forzar mi voluntad en este viejo débil y destruiré tu mente con mi recolector de almas ¡ ouken se hacia frente a akaya quien estaba nervioso

Quien eres? Preguntaba akaya pero era sujetado del rostro

No hay necesidad de decirlo solo arrodillándose ante mi se pueden salvar los que usan habilidades!

Haaaaaa! Akaya empezaba a gritar de dolor

En la isla

Tras lo ocurrido por el pulpo gohan va a la casada y se sentaba a un lado de ella en posición de loto

Superar al Super Saiyajin ordinario…..ya casi lo consigo pero….no me gusta esa forma donde mis músculos se agrandan tanto!

Flash back

Haaaaaaaaa! Gohan expulsaba todo su poder de Super Saiyajin en un lugar alejado no cabe decir que el planeta en ese momento pasaba por fenómenos que nadie se explicada a pesar que gohan estaba muy lejos

En ese momento los músculos de gohan se agrandaban a mas no poder si no es porque estaba sin camisa esta se destruia su aura se hacía más eléctrica y más dorada

Gohan se asombraba del poder que tenía era espectacular

Wow, este es mi poder? Conseguí este poder en solo 6 meses? Con este poder podía acabar a los androides yo solo ¡ Se decía gohan mirando su cuerpo y el monstruoso poder que desprendía

Pero….¿estos músculos que? Me siento pesado!

Gohan regresaba a su estado base

Lo hice pero….a la vez no! Decía gohan triste

Fin del flash back

Debo controlar mejor ese poder, lo intentare mentalmente aprovechando que estoy aquí

Gohan se ponía de pie y miraba la cascada y en ese momento partía la cascada por la mitad

Bien ahora me quedare asi un rato y meditare con mi ki en movimiento constante! Gohan muy tranquilo cerraba los ojos y meditaba

A lo lejos miraban minori y aki asombradas por lo que hacía gohan

Este chico…..definitivamente no es humano! Minori lo decía asombrada

Creo que ni los dioses podrían contra el! Decía asombrada pero sudando a la vez

Así que esto es….ser un Saiyajin! se dijeron las dos a la vez

Y pensar que el es así por su padre! Decía aki

Su padre?...como habrá sido el? Se preguntaba minori de brazos cruzados mirando el cielo

Por lo que ha contado su padre hizo hazañas increíbles, era el más fuerte de su universo! Aki decía sonriendo

Y si es físicamente como el….! Minori se sonrojaba y aki al escuchar esto también se ruborizaba y las dos hacían una imagen de gohan y a su lado una igual pero esta sombra tenia los cabellos de punta y un poco mayor

Las dos ponían un rostro pervertido y perdido de amor para después zarandearse las cabezas sonrojadas

 **En otro lado**

Donde esta gohan-kun? Shiria preguntaba mirando por todos lados

Está entrenando secretamente! No lo molestes! Azuki decía mirando a Shiria

En ese momento pasaban dos hombres mirando a las chicas y se ponían nerviosos

Son nativos? Preguntaba azuki

Que quieren? Usui les gritaba molesto

Usui! Haruko lo regañaba

Nosotros por portar Maken siempre hemos sido tratados con desprecio a ustedes no les molesta? Usui decía enojado

Siempre a sido así acostúmbrate! Haruko lo decía decaída e inaho igual

Pero…..gohan-kun un día me dijo que a pesar de las acusaciones de la gente uno siempre debe sentirse orgulloso de quien es, de los dones con los que nació y usar esos dones para proteger a la gente aunque ellos no quieran!

Haruko decía sonrojada y poniendo su mano en el pecho y todas se asombraban de esas palabras

Gohan-kun dijo eso? Azuki y usui preguntaban y haruko asentía feliz

Ya veo! Él sabe cómo animar a la gente! Azuki lo decía feliz

A pesar de cómo lo trataban el siempre protegió a su mundo! Azuki lo decía en su mente sonrojada

Oigan chicos! Amado llegaba con ellos junto con la presidenta

Hay algo planeado esta noche así que asegúrense en llegar temprando

Al caer la noche todos estaban en un bosque para una prueba de valor

Todos estaban animados usui le toco con himegami lo que lo puso muy feliz pero ella en su mente quería ir con gohan, de hecho todas querían ir con el pero no tuvieron la suerte pues las afortunadas fueron haruko e inaho

Maldición quería ir con gohan-kun! Todas en sus mentes lo decían tristes cómicamente

Prubea de coraje? Gohan se preguntaba

Asi que estas cosas se hacen en estos viajes, bueno puedo intentarlo para relajarme! Gohan miraba el bosque

Pero estoy preocupada pues fuiste tu quien organizo todo verdad? Azuki le decía a amado quien sonreía igual

La verdad es que hay muchas personas que están perdidas en el bosque y un local me pregunto si podíamos investigar!

Entiendo! Gohan decía mirando el bosque

Un local asi que te lo pidió una persona normal! Pues no cuentes conmigo no quiero salvar a nadie que odia lo que soy! Usui lo decía serio y gohan miraba y recordaba que haruko le dijo que a veces los usuarios de Maken eran vistos con desprecio

Usui….! La maestra y la presidenta i iban a hablar pero

Aunque nos vean con desprecio, el deber de alguien fuerte es proteger a los débiles aunque ellos nos odien, las personas siguen siendo seres humanos y son vidas preciosas, no importa si es un insecto o alguien rico, toda vida tiene belleza y valor y deben ser protegidos por igual! Gohan lo decía con un semblante que hacia sonrojar a todas incluso a la presidenta

Gohan solo era aplaudido por todas cosa que le hizo sacar una gota de sudor

Eres sorprendente! Haruko lo decía sonrojada

Bueno si gohan lo dice supongo que hare una excepción! Usui lo decía cómicamente de brazos cruzados

Ese es nuestro gohan! Minori abrazaba a gohan del hombro pegando sus encantos en gohan

Al terminar la charla se hacia la prueba de valor gohan solo caminaba pero con haruko e inaho pegadas cada una en un brazo aunque uno era metálico ellas solo lo hacían por estar así con gohan

Para que harán esto? Es algún entrenamiento? Preguntaba gohan mirando los árboles en su mente

En un instante gohan siente la presencia de alguien entre los arbustos

Esperen chicas! Gohan se detenía y abría unos arbustos para ver quién era y no era otra que la hija del hombre que no los dejo quedarse en la posada

La niña asustada miraba a gohan y las dos se acercaban a la chica

Estas bien? Porque estás aquí? Gohan preguntaba serio pero sin dejar su lado amable

La chica miraba a gohan y se sonrojaba para abrazarlo fuerte, gohan sintió el abrazo de la niña y recordó a todas las que murieron por los androides

Agáchense! Gohan les grito a las chicas y ellas obedecieron para en ese momento atacar una especie de rama y aparecer un monstruo en forma de árbol

Ustedes encárguense de la niña, yo lo destruiré!

Gohan se arrojaba contra el árbol quien atacaba con sus ramas pero gohan las quebraba con su mano impresionando a las chicas

Que genial! Decía la niña asombrada y fascinada

Gohan no perdió tiempo y arrojo un rayo de energía el cual destruyo a la criatura en un instante

Increíble! La niña lo decía asombrada las dos chicas tambein se asombraban de ver a gohan pelear pues el luchaba de una forma extraordinaria

Bueno vámonos hay que llevarla lejos de aquí! Gohan daba media vuelta y se iba por donde entraban

Esperen por favor ayúdenme a encontrar a mi gato por favor! La niña muy linda y llorando lo decía

Tu gato? Pregunto inaho

Si se perdió y no sé dónde está ayúdenme por favor! La niña lo decía llorando a mares

Entiendo pero…haruko lo iba a decir sin ser mala pero…..

En donde lo viste por última vez? Gohan serio lo decía

Él se fue y no sé dónde está !es blanco! La niña lo decía muy lindamente limpiándose la cara

Ustedes llévensela yo lo buscare! Gohan regresaba

Espera iremos contigo! Haruko lo decía con una sonrisa

Gohan las miraba serio y les sonreía después

Está bien! Gohan en ese momento sentía un ki fuerte debajo de ellos

Este ki…es abajo! Gohan miraba el piso

Esta debajo? Muy bien!

Inaho con su Maken rompía el piso de forma despreocupada y todas caían pero gohan las tomaba en sus brazos y aterrizaba en el suelo

Lo siento! Inaho se disculpaba

Están bien? Gohan las bajaba delicadamente

Si! Respondían las tres

Dime gohan-sama sentiste al gato aquí debajo? Preguntaba inaho

No es diferente….son varios kis, estos kis los sentí antes pero no les preste importancia síganme! Gohan salía corriendo y las demás lo seguían para encontrarse con un árbol gigante con gente adentro de los frutos

Son personas? Haruko lo decía viendo el árbol!

Y un animal! Inaho veía al gato el cual la niña reconocía

Morí es mi amigo morí! La niña salía corriendo pero unas ramas la atacaban

Gohan aparecía y en un instante destruia las ramas de una patada y tomaba a la niña para dársela a inaho

Yo los salvare, ustedes quédense con ella! Gohan salía de un estallido hacia el árbol pero las ramas atacaban a gohan y formaban un Dragon gohan de un golpe comprimido destruia las ramas

Pero otras ramas atacaban a inaho y a haruko pero la niña las empujaba desviando el ataque gohan se daba cuenta de ello, pero el árbol arrojaba espinas como flechas a las chicas pero ellas no podían defenderse a tiempo y taparon a la niña para protegerla, pero en un instante gohan se pone en frente de ellas recibiendo los ataques de lleno

Todas se espantaban por la escena y se sentían de lo peor por lo que pasaba

Infeliz, tu oponente soy yo! gohan se enojaba tanto que pasaba al Super Saiyajin en una milésima de segundo asombrando a las dos y a la niña pues era como ver a un dios en frente de ellas

Desaparece! Gohan de un Super estallido que hizo volar a las tres y las enceguecía con una luz dorada atravesaba el núcleo del árbol pero además el golpe era tan fuerte que una inmensa onda salía de la tierra y habría un colosal agujero de 100 metros o más en la superficie haciendo que toda la isla y más se sacudieran como un temblor

Al disiparse la luz gohan bajaba en su estado base nuevamente

No necesitaba el Super Saiyajin pero mejor terminaba rápido! Gohan se decía en su mente bajando con el gato en su mano

Morí! La niña lloraba desconsolada con el gato en sus manos y las chicas miraban felices la escena

Eso fue increíble! Las dos miraban el colosal cráter

No hay tiempo saquémoslos rápido! Gohan les decía a las dos y empezaban asacar los cuerpos de la gente

Al sacarlos la niña se acercaba a gohan

Gracias onni-chan! La niña miraba con una sonrisa a gohan

De nada! Gohan le decía con una sonrisa igual

Eres un dios? Pregunto la niña mirando a gohan asombrada

Dios? No! Solo soy un humano! Gohan lo decía sonriendo

Pues para mi ahora eres un dios! La niña le decía a gohan que bajara y el hacía caso para recibir un beso en la mejilla

Otra vez gracias! La niña abrazaba al gato muy feliz

Si gracias gohan-kun- sama! Las dos no se quedaban igual y le daban un beso en la mejilla a gohan cada una

Gohan solo se tocaba la mejilla y sentía una gran calidez

De nada! Respondía el guerrero sonriendo

 **Fin del capítulo 10**


	11. Chapter 11 minicapitulo

**buenas gente aqui subo este mini capitulo para abrir un arco nuevo es solo para abrirlo por eso es tan corto disfrutenlo**

 **Maken ki z capítulo 11 mini especial comienzo, ouken avanza, un ser lleno de sed de sangre**

Tras lo ocurrido con la niña gohan y todos regresan a la niña nuevamente con todos

Increíble, ¿gohan-kun hizo esto?- eran las palabras de una minori asombrada y también de las demás pues el poder de gohan si era algo extraordinario

-yo sabía que gohan-kun era fuerte pero…esto….- la presidenta solo miraba el gigantesco cráter que parecía más como si hubiera desaparecido media isla

Gohan estaba siendo tratado por aki

-gracias- gohan decía con una sonrisa

-De nada gohan-kun- eran las palabras de una linda aki quien miraba a gohan y se perdía en su rostro

-¿Para algo? Preguntaba gohan

\- NO nada- la médica contestaba nerviosa y sonrojada

-Por cierto gohan kun, ¿tu derrotaste a ese árbol solo?-preguntaba aki

-si- contestaba gohan tranquilo

Valla, tienes un inmenso poder- aki contestaba maravilla

Eso no fue todo mi poder- gohan contestaba con naturalidad

¿En serio? Aki respondía asombrada pues el ataque que hizo abrió un cráter como si hubiera caído un meteoro gigante y sacudió toda la isla

Después de un rato descubren que el lugar era un sitio de aguas termales

Las chicas se desvestían pues donde estaban había aguas termales

¿Maldición porque me atan solo a mí? Usui lo decía cómicamente amarrado en la cabaña

A gohan-kun no hay necesidad de amararlo, pero tu si eres un problema serio-minori salía del lugar y lo dejaba encerrado

¿Pero no fue demasiado?- satou lo decía desnuda lavando al gato

El no es como gohan, no podemos confiar en el- azuki lo decía cómicamente

Es verdad, gohan-kun es todo un caballero- la presidenta lo decía estregando su cuerpo desnudo

Y por cierto, ¿a dónde fue? Amado lo decía mirando al cielo

A entrenar- himegami lo decía sonriendo

El no se relaja ni un minuto- inaho lo decía algo preocupada

 **Lejos en la cascada**

Gohan daba golpes y patadas en el aire con las bandas a una increíble velocidad transformada en Super Saiyajin

Aun no, necesito estar más tranquilo- gohan exhalaba y nuevamente regresaba a su rutina de ataques

Bien, ahora meditare así un rato más como antes- gohan se sentaba en posición de loto y empezaba a flotar debajo de la cascada y esta se abría en un instante, gohan inhalaba y exhalaba repetidamente haciendo batallas mentales

En las aguas

Por cierto haruko- la presidenta preguntaba

¿Sabes porque gohan-kun es tan fuerte?

Al hacer esta pregunta haruko, himegami inaho, minori, aki y azuki se pusieron nerviosas pues ellas sabían la verdad

Bueno…..! Haruko no podía reflejar palabra

Eso algo que no podemos contar, si quieren saberlo ustedes deben preguntarle en persona- aki lo decía muy seria

Entonces le preguntare cuando termine de bañarme-Shiria decía muy sonriente

Bueno mejor relajémonos por ahora- minori lo decía sonriendo y todas asentían

¿Ellas le creerán? Se decía en su mente seria

 **En otro lado**

Usui estaba en un risco mirando abajo pues se había zafado

Primero pasare por ese infierno

Yo de ti no voy- gohan aparecía serio mirando a usui

No me detendrás, gohan-usui lo decía cómicamente y gohan ponía un rostro cómico

En vez de eso, mejor entrena conmigo-gohan invitaba a usui quien se sorprendía

Gracias gohan pero hay cosas que un hombre debe hacer primero- usui lo decía cómicamente como un poeta y gohan le salía una gota de sudor

Como quieras- gohan salía del lugar

Después de un rato usui pasaba por todas las trampas que amado había puesto para el, como minas, esferas gigantes y demás, las chicas se bañaban y pasaban un buen momento pero usui pasaba por un infierno de trampas hasta que se rindió escalando en unas montañas todo herido

Te dije- gohan llegaba cómicamente flotando y bajaba a usui

Gohan,¿ qué haces aquí? Usui preguntaba extrañado

Las demás me dijeron que te vigilara, pensé que sería divertido ver hasta donde aguantabas- gohan ponía una leve sonrisa burlona

Tu ¿te burlaste de mí? ¿El gohan serio?- usui preguntaba asombrado y con una ceja arqueada

No siempre soy tan serio- gohan tomaba a usui y salían del lugar

Vamos, entrenemos- gohan lo decía con una sonrisa

Haaaaaa, ni modo- usui lo decía resignado siendo cargado como un costal

En los cuarteles generales de Maken

Ouken-sama está luchando contra 4 usuarios de Maken clase A? otohime lo decía asombrada

En ese momento se escuchaba una explosión y de ahí salía ouken normal

Es momento que yo cree mi shangrila hora de ir a la isla okino- ouken salía con su secretaria y sus nietos

En otro lado prepárate ouken falso te quitare esa mascara tuya- Akaya lo decía con venus a un lado del

 **En otro lado del universo**

 **En un planeta lejano habían un centenar de cuerpos sin vidas todos mutilados y desmembrados, incluso cadáveres de bebes**

-Me aburro- una voz fría como el hielo lo decía sentado en un trono y comiendo algo parecido a un brazo

-si es muy aburrido estar aquí, gyakusatsu - una voz más pequeña hablaba sentado a un lado

¿Qué tal si continuamos destruyendo planetas gyakusatsu-sama?

¡Hum! ¡Solo existen debiluchos, no hay nadie que pueda darme una batalla decente!

¡Pues busquemos! – la voz pequeña lo decía con una sonrisa sádica mientras mostraba sus afilados dientes

¡Pues vamos!- decía un sujeto con aparecía de demonio, orejas de elfo y con una túnica negra que dejaba al descubierto su pecho y pantalones similares a los de trunks, cadenas cayendo de él, y botas militares debajo del estaban los cadáveres de niños, niñas y adultos, su compañero era pequeño con tentáculos en su cabeza, era de color azul oscuro, ojos de raya y patas de Dragon con una cola de lagarto, en sus dientes tenia piel y sangre.

¡Yo el gran gyakusatsu-sama, y el gran chiyo abrirán una nueva era de masacre en el universo, nadie, absolutamente nadie detendrá mi era roja, Jajajajaajaj! Los dos se ponían de pie muy sádicamente


	12. Chapter 12

**buenas gente aqui traigo otro capitulo mas de la teoria espero les guste sin mas que decir**

 **no soy duenño de ninguno de los animes, todo a sus respectivos creadores**

 **Maken ki z capítulo 12 un corazón noble y dos sádicos en camino**

 **Montaña sagrada amanojara**

 **-¿** qué hacen aquí? Está prohibido subir! – una chica les decía a varios enmascarados pero era violentamente empujada

\- hemos venido a despertar a dios…. Pero no recuerdo que kamigari tenga tantos devotos a dios

-Pero saben es propiedad privada de tenbi ¿podrían regresarse por donde vinieron gente de kamigari? Gen se hacía presente en una cueva

¿el herrero Maken gen? Preguntaba uno de los hombres con sarcasmo

-Nosotros ya tenemos permiso- decía uno de los enmascarados mostrando un documento y asombrando a gen

-Espero que tengas fuerzas para enfrentar a cuatro usuarios de Maken clase A- el líder sacaba su arma y se preparaba para pelear

Pero en ese momento llegaba ya min de venus y derrotaba a varios de ellos ella sola

-Tu entrada no fue mala gen pero debes hacer entradas mucho mejor- Akaya con venus y su típica pose hacían presencia

\- está cerrado Akaya- gen decía enojado

Ellos han tomado control del gobierno es cuestión de tiempo para que los enemigos de tenbi lleguen

¿ qué dices? Preguntaba gen nervioso

-En orden para liberar el sello de amanohara parece que kamigari…..quiero decir ouken hará lo que sea necesario es solo cuestión de tiempo para que kamigari y tenbi tengan una guerra

-Pero ouken no la tendrá fácil ahora y tú sabes porque ¿cierto?- gen decía con una sonrisa

-Hablas de gohan-kun ¿crees que él pueda derrotar a ouken?- Akaya preguntaba serio

-No se….pero algo me dice que si-gen lo decía con una sonrisa

En la cabaña haruko se levantaba abrazando a aki y se iba a la cocina pero miraba la cama de gohan y estaba vacía

-Gohan-kun está dando su mejor esfuerzo, además de entrenarnos entrena también- haruko se ruborizaba pensando en gohan

En una zona verdosa

Gohan estaba como Super Saiyajin dando golpes y patadas en el aire

-Ha, ha- gohan jadeaba del cansancio y se miraba las manos

-Ya no siento esa desesperación, finalmente, ya no siento ese enojo, estoy más tranquilo pero voy a estar así un rato mas

Gohan se sentaba en una roca y empezaba a meditar y levantar piedras a su alrededor

Pasaban dos horas más de entrenamiento y gohan llegaba a la cabaña

-Hola haruko-san! Gohan saludaba a su amiga y ella con una sonrisa lo saludaba

Hola gohan-kun ¿tienes hambre?- la chica con un delantal de cocina lo decia como una esposa

Si….gra…..gohan no termino de hablar pues caia desmayado asustando a haruko quien lo levantaba

Un rato después

El está bien, solo está muy cansado- aki lo decía tomando la temperatura y revisando a gohan quien estaba inconsciente

Qué alivio- haruko exhalaba de paz

Seguro se excedió con el entrenamiento-haruko lo decía calmándose mas

Si, ha entrenado y ha entrenado a las demás desde que llego, el pobre esta fatigado—aki acariciaba los cabellos de gohan

Pero ¿porque entrena tanto? Jamás vi tanta dedicación en una persona- haruko tomaba de la mejilla a gohan

-Además de inteligente, apuesto, es fuerte, el hombre perfecto- aki lo decía cómicamente y haruko asentía pero al hacerlo se daba cuenta y zarandeaba la cabeza cómicamente

Bueno, dejémoslo descansar- aki lo acobijaba

Yo me quedare mas- haruko lo decía mirando a gohan

Aki sonreía y salía de la habitación

Pasaba el rato y gohan tenía un sueño pero no de los androides era con un tipo desconocido quien tenía en sus manos a inaho y a haruko pero muertas

-¡ lo que más amo es la sangre derramada de los pobres diablos como estos Jajajaja! Una voz fría lo decía sádicamente mientras tenía en sus manos a las dos chicas a su lado se veía un planeta muerto y lleno de cadáveres que eran los amigos de gohan

-¡maldito! Gohan decía en el piso derrotado completamente pero en ese momento se levantaba de golpe

Ha, ha, ha, ¿que fue eso? – gohan decia con la respiración pesada , pero gohan se daba cuenta que haruko estaba dormida a un lado del

Haruko-san, haruko-san- gohan la movía con gentileza y cuidado y la chica se levantaba

A gohan-kun….que bueno- la chica no pudo evitar abrazar a gohan y este correspondía el abrazo

¿Qué me paso?- preguntaba gohan algo serio

Llegaste y te desmayaste- haruko lo decía tan lindamente que gohan no pudo evitar sentir culpa

Ya veo, perdóname- gohan lo decía muy caballerosamente cosa que la hizo ruborizar

Descuida!- decía haruko sonriendo y sonrojada

¿Estas mejor? Preguntaba la chica

Si- gohan saltaba de la cama

Espera, no te levantes aun, debes descansar mas- haruko lo decía tratando de detener a gohan

Descuida, ya estoy mejor- gohan decía sonriendo pero su estómago rugía

¿Tienes hambre? Haruko decía lindamente

Pues vamos- haruko decía feliz tomando a gohan pero la chica resbalaba y caía encima de gohan pues no estaba del todo recuperado

Estas bien? Perdóname- haruko muy sonrojada miraba el rostro de gohan

Si, solo que no tengo aun mis fuerzas del todo- gohan lo decía sonriendo pero se quedaba mirando el rostro de haruko quien también se perdía en el rostro de gohan, ambos se quedaban mirando y gohan por una razón no despegaba su mirada

En ese momento entraba aki pero se asombraba al ver a los dos en esa posición

Esto…..no es lo…que parece- haruko lo decía muy sonrojada y nerviosa pero gohan no entendía nada pues para el tropezón puede ser normal en alguien

 **En el desayuno**

Todos estaban asombrados, no solo asombrados, paralizados, estupefactos y demás al ver a gohan comer como bestia salvaje todo lo que le servían pues llevaba como 30 platos seguidos y no paraba

Gohan….kun- eran las miradas de todas al ver a gohan tragar como piraña, el no dejaba a un lado sus modales pero la cantidad era abrumadora

Y hace rato gohan-sama estaba enfermo, pero ahora parece que no- inaho lo decía aun mirando a gohan

Aki-sensei- haruko miraba a la doctora quien sonreía

Esto era lo que necesitaba gohan-kun, para alguien tan fuerte y que entrena tanto no es raro que coma tanto, además un hombre sano siempre come mucho- aki lo decía con una sonrisa

Además, gohan-kun es de una raza guerrera, es normal- aki lo decia en su mente mirando a gohan

Haaaaaaaaa, estaba delicioso, te lo agradezco muchísimo haruko-san- gohan se levantaba y se inclinaba ante haruko quien se sonrojaba

A no, de nada gohan-kun me alegro que te gustara mi comida- haruko lo decía muy apenada

¿Te ayudo con los platos? Gohan preguntaba muy lindamente

No, descuida, mejor descansa mas- haruko lo decía muy lindamente

Bueno voy a salir a estirarme gracias- gohan salía del lugar y todos le quedaban mirando

Valla, gohan-kun es todo un caballero- amado lo decía sonriendo

Sí, es verdad- la presidenta lo decía igual

Lo contrario a cierto tipo- la presidenta volteaba a ver a usui pero este se quejaba un poco

¿Estás bien?- azuki le preguntaba

Me duelen los músculos, anoche entrene un rato con gohan-kun y amanecí molido- usui se sobaba los músculos

Es verdad, sus entrenamientos son bruscos pero increíbles- azuki lo decía sonriendo y todas asentían

Bueno, gohan-oniichan es muy musculoso! La niña quien aún estaba con ellos pues les cayó bien lo decía sentada aun lado

Todas recordaban el cuerpo de modelo de gohan y se sonrojaban a más no poder

Al terminar el desayuno

Gohan estaba lavando su cabello en el baño y se miraba el pelo

Ahora que lo pienso me ha crecido el pelo, ¿debería cortármelo?—gohan se miraba y empezaba a jugar con el

Gohan con espuma se hacia los flequillos a un lado y el cabello le quedaba igual que su padre

Al ver esto en la mente de gohan se hacia la imagen de su padre sonriendo

Papa…gohan se ponía triste

Papa…me hare más fuerte, nunca dejare que nadie vuelva a arrebatarme nada, te lo prometo

Al terminar de bañarse gohan acomodaba su cabello nuevamente pero los flequillos quedaban arriba como punta y uno caía en su cara

Me agrada- gohan sonreía y terminaba de secarse

Después de organizarse gohan nuevamente se ponía su dogi naranja se peinaba como antes y salía a tomar aire fresco y se hacía lejos para ponerse serio y transformarse en Super Saiyajin pero esta vez no le costó para nada y también se sentían igual

Increíble… ¿este es mi nuevo poder?- gohan lo decía asombrado mirando sus manos

Increíble, no pensé incrementar tanto mi poder- gohan lo decía asombrado

Desde que llegue aquí, siento como mi poder aumento desde aquella batalla pero gracias a que entrene sin tanto estrés, pude lograr hacerme más fuerte

Pero….. ¿Esto es todo? ¿Abra algo más haya? Gohan lo decía con una increíble seriedad

Valla, gohan-kun no pensé que tuvieras ese cambio tan genial

¿Pero cómo fue que no sentí su ki? Gohan miraba a la chica que estaba sonrojada a la niña que salvo

De seguro estaba tan asombrado por mi poder que no me percate de sus kis- gohan decía algo molesto por su descuido

¿Que haces aquí? Gohan preguntaba algo nervioso

Te vi salir y quería saber a dónde ibas pero eso fue genial… ¿eres un ángel? O ¿un dios? La niña preguntaba maravillada

No soy ninguno, soy humano como tú- gohan le decía a la niña quien lo miraba pero gohan volteaba a ver a un lado y gritaba

¿ porque mejor dejas de esconderte y das la cara? Gohan gritaba a un árbol y ponía a la niña atrás del

Eres increíble, me descubriste- un hombre con cabello largo y lentes salia con ropa igual de elegante

Gohan solo lo miraba serio

¡Tú no eres normal, lo siento, algo en mi me dice que no te enfrente, así que me marcho pero por ahora….recuerda mi nombre kamigari soy un de los cuatro shishigamis que sirven al emperador ouken kiriashi haruko!

Gohan solo salía serio del lugar y la niña tomaba la mano de gohan y este también para salir del lugar

No olvido los nombres….de aquellos con energía maligna- gohan lo decía en su mente

En otro lado

Gohan hablaba con minori

¿Kiriashi haruko?- minori preguntaba a gohan

Si ¿sabes algo del por favor?- gohan preguntaba a minori quien asentía que no

Por cierto gohan-kun olvide preguntarte algo, ¿es verdad que venciste a todo venus incluyendo a minerva? Minori preguntaba a gohan serio

No sé si llamarlo victoria pero, si, la vencí ¿porque?- gohan tranquilo preguntaba

Asombroso, quería decirte que a partir de ahora eres el tercer portador de Maken nivel SS- minori abrazaba a gohan del hombro

¿Clase SS? A te refieres a los niveles del Maken- gohan recordaba una escala de la SS ala B con la foto de todos

Si y tu estas en la categoría SS a partir de ahora, es decir estas por encima de minerva, lo que te hace el más fuerte, felicidades- minori aplaudía cómicamente pero feliz a gohan quien le salía una gota de sudor

Jejejje gracias- gohan sonreía levemente pero eso no le importaba mucho

¿Por cierto te arreglaste el pelo? – minori miraba a gohan algo roja y este solo asentía

Ya veo, te queda bien- la mujer asentía muy linda y gohan le agradecía

En ese momento se escuchaban las voces de personas muy molestas que venían a a sacar a las personas de Maken incluyendo al padre de la niña

Gohan y minori salían y miraban a las personas molestas

Esperen, con gritos no se soluciona nada- gohan salía y hacia frente a los hombres

No te metas niño- uno lo decía molesto

Tal vez sea un niño pero también sé que lo que hacen no llevara a nada- gohan lo decía serio

El fue quien me salvo papa- la niña defendía a gohan pero su padre no hacía caso

Por favor entiendan solo queremos vivir en paz ya es mucho que kamigari nos tenga a la vista, apenas podemos sobrevivir- el hombre lo decía nervioso

Me hago responsable yo de eso, pero no meta a mis compañeros y maestras en esto, si quieren estar enojados háganlo conmigo pero por favor les pido que no digan nada de mis amigos- gohan lo decia muy cortes pero serio

Gohan- todas decían asombradas por la defensa de gohan s

Entiendo su miedo, pero no es excusa para discriminar a la gente, todos somos seres vivos, no deberían criticar a otros sin antes ver sus propios defectos- gohan lo decía realmente serio y todos volteaban la cabeza a un lado

Gohan- todas se sonrojaban al escuchar a gohan

Entiendo, quieren que nos vallamos, pero necesitamos tiempo- aki lo decía algo triste

Gracias les explicare a los otros- todos salían y la niña era arrastrada llorando pero gohan solo le zarandeaba la mano en señal de adiós

Gohan-kun pero ¿Qué haces? Salvaste a kuna-chan y ni te lo agradecieron- usui gritaba muy enojado

Tranquilo usui, yo no salve a kuuna-chan para que me agradecieran- gohan lo decía con una sonrisa

¿Pero están seguros?- satou lo decía algo triste

Por parte de kuuna-chan se veía realmente molesta, además ella no se despidió apropiadamente de gohan-kun, ella le tenía mucho cariño- satou lo decía dejando a gohan asombrado

¿Ella me estimaba? Gohan lo decia asombrado en su mente

Asi es escuchen, vamos a aclarar las cosas y que gohan se despida de kuuna, y aceptamos- minori y todas se ponían muy alegres

Gohan sonreía y asentía

A y por cierto gohan-kun….gracias- aki lo decía con una hermosa sonrisa que gohan solo asentía y las demás miraban con una sonrisa a gohan usui por otro lado estaba molesto pero no con gohan

Por ahora busquemos un lugar donde vivir- minori decía y todos alzaban los puños

No es necesario, denme 2 horas- gohan salia corriendo del lugar y todos lo miraban

¿A dónde vas gohan? Usui gritaba

Espérenme aquí, en 2 horas volveré- gohan gritaba y salía del lugar

Después de un rato gohan llegaba con las demás

¿A dónde fuiste?- satou preguntaba lindamente

Síganme!- gohan lo decía y todos hacia caso

Al llegar llegaban a una cueva pero en frente de ella había una gran cabaña construida muy perfectamente y todos se asombraban

¿De dónde encontraste esta cabaña? Himegami miraba asombrada

La construí en esas dos horas ¿qué tal?- gohan decía algo nervioso pues pensó que no le creerían

¿LA CONSTRUISTE? Todas dijeron asombradas

Si, cuando era niño mi papa y yo construíamos cosas con madera y troncos, además me enseño más cosas de esta clase- gohan lo decía con una sonrisa

Eres asombroso gohan- todas decían asombradas y maravilladas

Aunque no hay habitaciones espero no les importe- gohan decía igual

No gracias de verdad- todas lo miraban con una bella sonrisa

Bueno, como gohan se encargó de la cabaña los demás se encargaran de la decoración y de la comida- minori decía con una sonrisa

De eso me encargue también-gohan de la nada sacaba tres peces gigantes y todas se asombraban

¿Tu pescaste esos? Todas decían asombradas viendo los gigantescos peces

También aprendí pesca de mi padre- gohan lo decía dándoles los peces a aki y a minori

Increíble, eres todo un hombre- minori lo decía mirando a los peces gigantes

¿Aprendiste todo esto de tu padre? Amado y la presidenta miraban los peces igual que las demás

Si, casi todo lo que se lo aprendí de papa y de un amigo de la familia- gohan decía recordando a su padre y a piccoro

Tu padre debe ser alguien increíble- la presidenta lo decía mirando a gohan

Lo fue- gohan decía algo triste pero sonriendo

Todas se daban cuenta de esa palabra y se arrepentían rotundamente

Ahhhhhh lo sentimos-la presidenta decía nerviosa

Descuiden, eso fue hace más de 10 años, este dogi es lo que me queda del por eso es tan preciado-

¿10 años, entonces desde tan corta edad sabes todo esto? Usui decía asombrado

Gohan asentía con la cabeza, las que ya saben la historia de gohan solo se ponían serias y tristes a la vez

Bueno, gohan bien hecho, ahora nosotras haremos el resto- minori decía abrazando a gohan del hombro

Todos iban a buscar comida y las maestras observaban la casa

Esta estupenda- aki decía asombrada

Para esta clase de construcción, se necesita un nivel de ingeniera avanzada, la hizo en 2 horas y el solo, eso demuestra la inteligencia de este chico- minori decía asombrada y aki asentía

Gracias a gohan, todos pudieron dormir y comer bien para caer la noche y todos irse a dormir y gohan como siempre se levantaba

Desde aquello, no he podido entrenarlas bien pero todo a su tiempo- gohan decía mirando el cielo

¡Bien, es hora! Gohan se transformaba en Super Saiyajin

No puedo creer todo lo que avance, creo que ya supere al Super Saiyajin si hubiera tenido este poder antes hubiera acabado con los androides yo solo y sin problemas pero…..¿ habrá algo más haya?

Gohan empezaba a entrenar dando patadas y puños en el aire pero sentía un ki que inmediatamente reconoció al instante

¿Kuuna-chan? Gohan miraba a lo lejos y salía en un estallido de velocidad

Al llegar se encontraba una kuuna caminando por el bosque perdida

Gohan descendia l suelo y la niña lo reconocia

Gohan-oniichan- la niña abrazaba a gohan

Llévame con ustedes por favor- la niña decía muy lindamente

Gohan por una extraña razón la llevaba a la cabaña pero al enterarse de la verdad se preocupaba cómicamente

Gohan-kun, ¿ la ayudaste a escapar? Haruko regañaba a gohan y este se ponía nervioso

Ella solo me dijo que la trajera, no sabía porque estaba sola- gohan muy nervioso explicaba pues el peor miedo de un Saiyajin es una mujer enojada y más cuando es alguien apreciada

Perdón gohan-oniichan pero si te decía la razón no me hubieras traído- decía muy linda la niña

Haaaaaa, quédate esta noche mañana decidiremos que hacer- gohan decía cómicamente

-Gracias gohan-oniichan- kuuna lo decía muy feliz

-Pero almenos llámalos- gohan sacaba su celular

-No hace falta ya tengo uno

Kuuna llamaba a su mama pero se entera que su padre salió a buscarla y se perdió

Kuuna iba a ponerse a llorar pero gohan hablaba

Descuida ya sé dónde está, iré por el- gohan iba a salir pero era detenido

¿Tu solo? Iremos nosotras también- haruko y minori lo decían levantándose

Está bien vamos-gohan lo decía con una sonrisa

No es necesario que vallamos todos, unos quédense cuidando la cabaña- gohan decía y minori asentía igual que los demás

Gohan, mantén un ojo en himegami por favor- minori lo decía muy seria y gohan se asombraba y asentía

Gohan salía con haruko ,Durante el camino leo aparecía y decía que no les permitía el paso, gohan solo lo mando a volar con su ki mientras este salía a volar al estilo equipo rocket

Al seguir el camino gohan llegaba hasta un risco donde estaba el hombre sosteniéndose, todas lo iban a ayudar pero una voz los detenía

Sal de una vez- gohan gritaba y el hombre que le había aparecido aparece nuevamente

¿Tu otra vez?- gohan miraba al hombre con seriedad

-Puedes sentir presencias, eso es asombroso- haruto miraba a gohan con seriedad

¿Porque?, algo me dice que me aleje del, que no puedo ganarle, ¿Por qué? el hombre decía en su mente muy serio

Haruko miraba al hombre con un rostro serio, gohan solo lo ignoraba pero cuando iba a salvarlo

-¿Piensas salvar al hombre que hablo mal de ustedes y que no te agradeció el salvar a su hija? Haruto lo decía serio

Gohan se detenía pero continuaba y bajaba flotando asombrando al hombre y llegando a donde el viejo para sacarlo y llevarlo a la orilla

-Tú no eres nadie para elegir si una persona vive o muere…..los tipos como tu…me repugnan- gohan decía con un rostro ensombrecido asustando a haruto

Vámonos haruko-san- gohan decía y la chica salía junto con gohan quien miraba con un rostro enamorada

Gohan-kun….eres genial- haruko decía mirando la espalda de gohan que parecía un muro indestructible

Gracias- el hombre caía desmayado

Gohan-kun puedes llamarme haruko a secas- haruko lo decía lindamente jugando con sus dedos

Entonces llámame gohan a secas igual- gohan decía con una sonrisa que la hacia sonrojar

Al siguiente día

El hombre despertaba con su hija y su mujer a un lado

En la cabaña

Gohan-oniichan- kuuna llegaba con gohan y lo abrazaba llorando

Gracias por salvar a mi padre, gracias- kuuna lloraba como una niña pequeña

Y gracias a todos ustedes también- kuuna miraban a todas quienes le sonreían

De nada- gohan decía acariciando su cabeza lo que le gustaba

Te traigo esta carta

Gohan la tomaba y la abría la cual decía que podían quedarse más en la isla

Al escuchar esto todas se ponían muy felices y festejaban

Gohan solo sonreía mirando la escena

En otro lado

Este planeta tampoco tenía nadie fuerte- gyakusatsu tenía a 2 niños muertos en sus manos

Son niños, que esperas- chiyo decia comiendo lo que parecía un corazón

Nadie puede darme una batalla decente maldición- gyakusatsu se enojaba y aplastaba la cabeza de los niños

Eres un demonio- un hombre tirado al suelo herido lo decía llorando

Ohh ¿aun estas vivo? Estos era tus hijos ¿cierto?- gyakusatsu decía pisando el cuerpo de uno lo que le quebraba el corazón al hombre

Pues encuéntralos en el otro mundo-el demonio hacia flotar al hombre con su mano extendida y este empezaba a sangrar por la cara y su cabeza explotaba cuando chasqueaba los dedos gyakusatsu

Haaaaaa matar a diestra y siniestra me aburre si no hay nadie que nos detenga- chiyo decía muy burlón

Además, no utilizas a las mujeres para otras cosas- chiyo decía burlón

No me importa hacer esas cosas con las hembras, solo me gusta matar- gyakusatsu tomaba una mujer que estaba temblando y enterraba su mano en el abdomen y la abría y después sus restos empezaban a flotar y de un chasquido de dedos explotan llenando de sangre el lugar

Me encanta el color rojo- el demonio sonreía sádicamente

Eres un sádico- chiyo decía sonriendo

Gracias igual tu- gyakusatsu sonreía

Bueno vallamos a otro planeta, por cierto escuche de uno donde habitan personas muy fuertes, escuche que utilizan algo llamado Maken o no se que- chiyo decia sonriendo sádicamente

¿Y son fuertes? Preguntaba el demonio serio

Solo hay una forma de saberlo….es un planeta llamado tierra

¡Perfecto!- gyakusatsu decía sádicamente

¡Este planeta se podrida pronto volémoslo en pedazos!

Los dos empezaban a volar, Gyakusatsu hacia una esfera de poder y la arrojaba al suelo, en un instante en el espacio se observaba al planeta empezando a destruirse y explotar en un instante, los dos aparecían en el espacio observando

Bueno vámonos- los dos salían volando al infinito

Fin del capítulo 11


	13. Chapter 13

**buenas gente aqui traigo otro capitulo mas de la teoria como tengo algo de tiempo estoy escribiendo los capitulos rapido asi que disfrutenlos**

 **Maken ki z capítulo 13 emperador vs Saiyajin ¡un amanecer rojo!**

Todos regresaban nuevamente a la cabaña y festejaban por permitirles volver

Estoy feliz de volver a la cabaña- Shiria quien estaba con ellos se alegraba mucho

¿Si y porque estás aquí Shiria-san?- inaho pregunto con una gota de sudor

Tengo mis razones- contesto la chica idol

¿Y los chicos?- pregunto haruko

Los dos están con minori haciéndole compañía- contestaba himegami algo celosa

En un cuarto se ve a minori borracha y tenía a gohan asfixiándolo con sus encantos

Sí que tiene fuerza- decía un gohan cómicamente siendo asfixiado

Suertuda- dijeron todas en su mente celosas

Me da pena por gohan-kun, seguro le costó hacer esa casa y tuvimos que dejarla en una sola noche- azuki decía bebiendo

Si pobre- decía haruko con pena por gohan

En verdad apreciamos esto- azuki le decía a kuuna

Descuiden papa pago por todo y está guardando el secreto así que sírvanse cuanto quieran- kuuna decía muy alegre

Pasaban 30 minutos y todas estaban ebrias por la bebida

Bien tengo una pregunta para todas- satou lo decía borracha

¿Qué clase de chico les gusta a todas?- al pregunta esto todas se sonrojaron aun estando ebrias

A todas en ese instante en sus mentes se les hizo la imagen de gohan

Estoy segura que pensaron en gohan-kun verdad?- satou cómicamente decía y todas se asombraban y se ponían muy rojas incluso la presidenta las cuales quedaban en ropa interior por satou

A mí no me gusta tonta- muy lindamente y sonrojada decía la chica de lentes, pero si pienso que es muy inteligente y amable, decía igual de linda

Pues el si me gusta, en el sentido de fuerte y serio- decía cha cha abrazando a satou

A mi también me gusta en ese sentido y porque es muy amable- azuki lo decía tan linda que no parecía ella

Pero lo que más odio son los chicos indecisos- Shiria lo decía sonrojada y todas la apoyaban diciendo lo que más odiaban de un hombre

Xd: describiendo al pie de la letra A TAKERU XD

En otro lado

Gohan escapaba del lugar dejando a usui quien caía desmayado por la ebriedad mientras minori seguía bebiendo

Uff escape- decía gohan cómicamente pero sonreía

Me alegra que se estén divirtiendo- gohan sonreía y salía al bosque para sentarse en una roca

Llevo un buen tiempo aquí, me gusta la vida escolar- gohan sonreía mirando el cielo y mirando los alrededores

¡Me recuerda a la montaña paoz!

En la mañana

Todas despertaban, minori y akii buscaban a gohan en la cascada pero al encontrarlo se llevaban una increíble sorpresa

Gohan estaba flotando en posición de loto transformado en Super Saiyajin y las aguas y cascadas estaban fluyendo alrededor del como si estuvieran levitando pero con mucha tranquilidad, incluso habían aves posadas encima del

Increíble- minori y aki lo decían asombradas pues era como un dios

Gohan sentía el ki de los dos y se ponía nervioso pues pensó que había exagerado y regresaba todo a la normalidad las aves se separaban del y las aguas regresaban a la normalidad, gohan también regresaba a la normalidad pero los dos aun lo miraban asombrados

Jejejje hola- gohan saludaba nervioso

Valla gohan realmente eres asombroso, tener esa clase de dominio mental es asombroso- minori lo decía está muy asombrada

Gracias- gohan agradecía pero aun nervioso

Si eso fue impresionante- aki aparecía igualmente muy linda y elogiaba a gohan quien se ponía más nervioso pues pensó que había exagerado más

No por nada las mujeres se derriten por ti, seguro siempre lo han hecho- minori abrazaba a gohan quien le salía una gota de sudor

Apuesto a que ya ni siquiera eres virgen como esta- minori apuntaba a aki quien esta se ponía realmente roja y enojada a la vez

Porque dijiste eso?- aki se enojaba

Virgen? Que eso?- gohan preguntaba muy inocente

Las dos se asombraban por esto

No sabes que es virgen?- minori y aki se asombraban

Pues que yo sepa no! – gohan decía rascándose la mejilla

Las dos en ese momento recordaban la historia de gohan y se sentían realmente mal por preguntar algo tan innecesario

Gohan tu no podrías mostrarnos tus recuerdos?- minori preguntaba realmente seria

Pero para que? Preguntaba gohan algo serio

Solo queremos saber unos detalles de tu vida- minori decía aun serio

Gohan se ponía serio y empezaba a pensar hasta que se ocurrio una idea

Puedo usar la técnica de mi padre para mostrarlos, tienen que poner sus manos en mi cabeza y yo hare el resto

Al decir esto las dos le hacían caso y gohan cerraba sus ojos y los recuerdos de este inmediatamente como una película se mostraron en sus mentes

En ese momento veían la vida de gohan, y también pudieron ver a su padre el cual al ver a Goku las dos se sonrojaban a mas no poder y entendían de donde saco lo apuesto, pero se preguntaban cómo demonios esa mujer consiguió a semejante hombre lo que si era extraño ( hablo de milk )

De cómo Goku lo cuidaba y gohan siendo un niño de 4 años lo que les pareció muy lindo

De cómo fue raptado por raditz y se enteró de la muerte de su padre lo que las hizo llorar al ver que un niño de 4 años se tuvo que enterar de la muerte de su padre, de cómo tuvo que sobrevivir por 6 meses solo en el mundo lo que les pareció muy cruel por parte de picorro pero entendían la razón hasta cierto punto

Su entrenamiento con piccoro

De cómo se enfrentó a vegeta y a Napa y a los saibaimans esas horrendas criaturas que las asusto y por el gigantesco poder que tenían todos ellos y más que gohan los enfrento teniendo solo 5 años

De cómo vio morir a sus amigos y a uno de sus maestros quien tanto quería, de cómo se reencuentra con Goku y como se despiden los dos

De cómo luchan contra vegeta y aunque les tomo mucho pudieron salvar a la tierra impresionándolas por tal hazaña

De cómo viaja a nameku y se encuentran con freezer y presencian la crueldad de este haciéndolas horrorizar por ser tan despiadado, de cómo gohan salva a un niño nameku quien se haría su amigo

De todos los momentos que vivieron en nameku la batalla contra las fuerzas ginyuu y las dos se aterraban del poder y la crueldad de estos seres y de cómo le partían el cuello hasta que llegaba Goku y los salvaba a él y a su amigo krillin asombrando a las maestras del poder de Goku tras entrenar en su viaje de ida pues derroto a los dos con inmensa facilidad cosa que vegeta no logro de cómo invocaban a porunga, hasta que se enfrentarían a freezer quien este clavaba como un toro a krillin haciendo que las dos casi vomitaran del horror y que para colmo un niño presenciara una escena tan sádica

De cómo golpea a freezer asombrando a las dos del increíble poder que adquirió gohan durante su tiempo en nameku pero también se horrorizaban de como freezer siendo un gigante torturo a gohan

De cómo peleo picorro contra freezer impresionando a todas pero este seria torturado también por freezer y como gohan lo salva

De cómo pelean contra freezer en su forma final y como mata a dende, de cómo observan la tortura ahora de freezer a vegeta y de cómo Goku se enfrenta a freezer pero este también era golpeado por freezer, de cómo usaron la Genkidama pero freezer ni murió con eso, de cómo lastima a picorro y mata a krillin presenciando otra vez esa escena, de cómo su padre

se transforma en el Super Saiyajin impresionando a las dos a mas no poder y sonrojándolas más por cómo se veía, y de donde gohan saco todo eso

De cómo gohan iba y encaraba a freezer pensando en que su padre murió, de cómo gohan planeaba sacrificarse con freezer lo que las hizo asombrar de la valentía y el plan de gohan siendo solo un niño pero su padre volvía a la lucha

De cómo regresaban a la tierra y se enteraban de todo, de cómo se enteraban que Goku vencía a freezer y salvaba el universo pero no pudo escapar lo que les hizo sentir más pena por gohan

De cómo Goku regresaba después y se enfrentaba a freezer y cold quienes estaban vivos pero de como Goku murió del corazón pues les partió del todo el corazón a las dos

Toda la vida de gohan hasta la llegada de los androides y como gohan fue creciendo y ver morir a sus amigos en frente del sin poder revivir esta vez, de cómo gohan pierde su brazo y dejan a su discípulo trunks casi al borde de la muerte y gohan se sacrifica por él, la última batalla de gohan y trunks contra los androides y como gohan se sacrifica por la tierra y cae en su mundo

Después de mostrar todo gohan abre los ojos y ve a las dos partidas en llanto verdadero para abrazarlo con todas las fuerzas que tenían las dos, era un abrazo de completo afecto

De verdad sentimos que tuvieras que pasar todo eso, de verdad!- las dos lo decían abrazando a gohan y llorando con verdaderas lagrimas

Gohan solo las pudo ver y sonreírles a las dos

Eso ya paso, no puedo permitirme que eso me afecte en mi vida- gohan les decía sonriendo levemente

Pero eres increíble, un héroe, no…..más. ..Mucho más!- aki ponía el rostro de gohan en sus pechos y enterraba su cara mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y también entendían porque era tan listo pues desde los 4 años también estudiaba

Las dos abrazaban a gohan y lo consentían pues fue algo realmente pesado de ver

Después de un rato las dos regresaban más tranquilas

Gohan-kun las demás ya vieron tus recuerdos?- minori preguntaba esta vez mas femenina

No! Gohan negaba con la cabeza

Todo a su tiempo minori- aki abrazaba nuevamente a gohan y minori hacia lo mismo

Gohan solo se dejaba

Las demás solo estaban disfrutando la playa

Gohan quiero pedirte un favor muy grande-minori decía mirando a gohan

Dime-preguntaba gohan

Quiero que cuides a himegami sin importar nada- minori lo decía tan seria que gohan se ponía igual

Claro pero ¿Por qué la seriedad?-preguntaba gohan

 **En otro lugar**

Que quieres a himegami kodama? Leo se encontraba hablando por teléfono

Pero….

Basta de preguntas esta noche y listo- la voz colgaba y leo quedaba nervioso

Pero….ese chico esta con ella!- maldición- leo decía sudando pensando en gohan

En ese momento gohan sentía el ki de himegami

Hablando de ella siento que se está moviendo muy rápido- gohan decía mirando a una distancia a lo lejos

Por otro lado himegami estaba corriendo muy rápido

Ellos están tras la única que puede romper el sello de amanohara- himegami lo decía sonriendo

Pero no dejare que me atrapen por segunda vez, gracias gohan pero esta vez peleare yo misma- himegami lo decía recordando a gohan pero se detenía en seco al sentir algo que la perturbaba

Es un gran elemento- decía mirando a lo lejos

Gohan también un gran poder pero aunque ante el no era nada, era incluso superior al de minori

Es un gran poder, supera al de minori- gohan miraba a lo lejos

En otro lado

Un grupo de personas están sosteniendo una barrera

Yuu? Preguntaba un hombre gordo con vestimenta de sacerdote

Que pasa? Preguntaba el hombre llamado GOKAKU HARUMASA

Es necesario crear una gran barrera a gran escala?- decia yuu pensativo

Es necesario después de todo estamos tratando con ese hombre!

Mira al hombre de traje negro alrededor de ouken!

-¿ no son de yomatsuri? Preguntaba yuu

Yomatsuri si el departamento de gobierno conocido en el bajo mundo, se encarga de todos los "trabajos sucios" y seguido solicitan a kamigari se encargue de el para contenerlo y mantener el equilibrio entre ellos y kamigari pero eso se ha roto!

Que quieres decir? Preguntaba el hombre

En ese momento ouken quienes estaba hay pone sus brazos en forma de X

Todas que estaban recogiendo basura caminaban normalmente pero gohan aparecía en frente sorprendiéndolas

Gohan-kun- oniichan? Preguntaron todas y kuuna

En ese momento ouken liberaba un gran poder el cual partía el océano en dos asustando tanto a los de la barrera como a las chicas quienes estaban detrás de gohan nerviosas, gohan solo miraba serio el frente pues pensó que pasaría algo malo

Estoy seguro que lo que acaba de pasar será pasado por alto pero todos en Yomatsuri están asustados al cuestionar su motivo!- decía el hombre nervioso

Los hombres quienes estaban vestidos de guarda espaldas son humanos corriente- los hombres están asustados a mas no poder

Espere yamato ouken se supone que nos lleve contigo recuerdas?- un hombre nervioso decía nervioso

En ese momento ouken toma un gigantesca piedra la cual arrojaba como frisbi

Porque hizo eso? Pregunto un hombre asustado

Ouken los tomaba y de un fuerte salto se posaba encima de la roca de brazos cruzados mentras los hombres luchaban por no caerse

Los acompañantes de ouken pasaban por el océano

Nadie puede detener a los usuarios de Maken…para detener a un monstruo…es necesario otro!

Todos miraban aterrados el océano aferradas a gohan mientras gohan miraba serio el lugar

Se acercan varios kis pero él está en el cielo es el más fuerte!

En otro lado himegami estaba sentada sobre leo quien la había atacado pero había fallado en el intento

Vine a advertirte que ouken viene por ti- leo decía cómicamente

Porque me quieres ayudar?- preguntaba himegami

Porque es un monstruo pero…..ese tal gohan es uno peor- leo decía pensando en gohan

No te atrevas a llamarlo monstruo oíste- himegami pisaba la cara de leo

Además…gohan-kun puede acabar con ouken en cualquier minuto!-himegami decía sonriendo de brazos cruzados lo que asustaba a leo

Tan fuerte es? Preguntaba el hombre

El puede acabar con cualquiera de este mundo- decía himegami mirando el cielo y viendo pasar a ouken pero algo nerviosa

No importa que tan fuerte sea ese joven no puede contra ouken- leo decía nervioso y sudando

Cállate, si quieres observar pues ve y observa, este es fin de ouken yamato- himegami sonreía sonrojada pensando en gohan mientras se iba del lugar

En otro lugar minori y aki miraban asombradas el océano

Solo gohan-kun puede ser capaz de partir el océano en 2! Decia minori mirando nerviosa el momento

Gohan solo seguía mirando el océano

Gohan-kun tu hiciste eso?-haruko preguntaba nerviosa

No- gohan respondía sin voltear pero sentía un ki grande acercándose a las maestras

Senseis- dijo gohan en su mente

Minori por otro lado recibía una llamada de Akaya la cual le decia este que el ouken que conocían ya no existe y ahora hay una falsificación de este

Me estas diciendo que el ouken de ahora es una falsificación? -Preguntaba minori con una ceja arqueada

Evita encontrarte con el a toda costa!- Akaya decia en el teléfono pero la imagen de alguien se iba acercando lo que asusto a aki y minori se quedaba mirando seria el momento

Esta aquí! -Minori se asustaba

Ouken miraba con una sonrisa perversa a las dos pero en un santiamén era derrumbado de una patada con los hombres que tenia en sus manos el viejo caía en el agua produciendo una gran ola

Las dos maestras se alegraban de ver a la persona que estaba en el cielo flotando

Gohan!- gritaron las dos sonrojadas

Gohan solo miraba donde cayo ouken mirando con mucha seriedad mientras sostenía a los dos hombres que miraban con la quijada en el piso la escena

No tengo que contenerme con alguien con un ki maligno como tu- gohan decía con un rostro sombrío

Del agua de un gran salto el cual levantaba una ola salia yamato muy enojado sosteniéndose la mejilla y mirando con ira el aire pero se asombraba a l ver quien lo golpeo volando

Estas…volando?- pregunto el viejo asombrado

Gohan bajaba y miraba a ouken mientras tiraba a los hombres a un lado

Falsificación? Pues parece esa imagen es de hace 10 años!- minori miraba a yamato muy seria

Gohan se ponía en frente del viejo el cual miraba a gohan enojado

Tu fuiste el que me golpeo? -Pregunto el viejo muy enojado

Prepárate a pelear- gohan lo decía muy serio

Yamato liberaba su poder produciendo una onda la cual empujaba a todos menos a gohan quien miraba serio

Nada mal, pero me golpeaste solo por casualidad….

Ouken no pudo terminar de hablar porque gohan en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecia en frente de ouken y le daba un puño en la cara el cual enviaba a volar lejos,

Increíble, ¿esta apaleando a ouken? –minori y aki decían con la boca abierta

Ouken que se había estrellado con unas rocas se levanta asombrado y muy molesto

Quien…..! el viejo no pudo terminar de hablar pues gohan aparecia nuevamente a su lado y con un rostro muy serio le daba una patada en la cara el cual salía despedido al aire para después gohan de un salto darle un golpe de mazo el cual caia nuevamente al agua

Minori y aki estaban solo asombradas por como gohan estaba humillando a ouken yamato sin dejarlo respirar

Ouken de un salto salía enojado con sangre en su boca y sus ropas mojadas su rostro era sombrío

Gohan solo bajaba y se arrojaba nuevamente a una Super velocidad que ouken no pudo reaccionar y le daba un puñetazo en el estómago para después tomarlo de un brazo y empezar a girar al viejo y arrojarlo contra unas rocas estrellándolo

Yamato salía de los escombros asombrado y molesto

Quien es ese mocoso? ¿ de verdad me está humillando?-ouken decía muy asustado pues realmente está siendo humillado por gohan

No puedo creerlo, está humillando a yamato- las dos maestras lo decían realmente asombradas e impresionadas

Se que eres ouken yamato, y que vienes por himegami-san pero…..ni creas que te la daré, antes pasaras sobre mi cadáver- gohan con un rostro realmente ensombrecido decia a ouken quien por instinto se asustaba a mas no poder

¿Estoy temblando? ¿Ese mocoso me está dando miedo? ¿ es verdad esto?- ouken lo decía con una vena en la sien y realmente furioso

Que pasa? Si no quieres pelear peleare yo!- gohan se arrojaba contra ouken quien ponía sus brazos en forma de x para liberar una onda de poder pero gohan solo la recibía con viento sorprendiendo a ouken y a las maestras

Imposible! Con ese poder abrí el océano! –ouken decía como un niño asustado pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada pues gohan le clavaba otro golpe en el estomago

En el océano, kamigari cruzaba pero era detenidos por haruko y las demás

Maken-ki? Que haces aquí?- decia orihime sudando

Lo siento pero me adelantare- haruto brincaba pero cuando iba a ser detenido desaparece del ojo humano

Desapareció? Dijeron todas pero estaba ya al borde de la isla para salir corriendo

Síganlo!- grito haruko

Lo siento, pero no permitiré que interfieran- el hermano de yamato se hacía al frente

¡Maldición porque quieren tanto a himegami! -Azuki gritaba molesta

Ouken sama nos ordenó llevársela!- el joven decía estoico

Pues no se la llevaran, gohan-kun no lo permitirá- haruko gritaba

No importa que tan fuerte sea ese chico, no podrá contra…..

Te equivocas,…..haruko interrumpía con una sonrisa y todas sonreían

¡No hay nadie en este mundo que pueda ganarle a gohan…nadie!

El joven se quedaba algo serio al escuchar tal frase

¿Estás diciendo que ni mi abuelo podrá contra ese tal gohan? Otohime lo decía sonriendo sádicamente

¡Así es nadie! Azuki esta vez hablaba muy sonriente

¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Haruko preguntaba a otohime

Pues a llevarnos a himegami kodama en nombre de ouken-sama- respondía la chica

En el bosque

Ouken estaba tirado en el piso herido mientras gohan lo veía muy serio con los ojos llenos de sombriedad

¡No…no puede ser…..maldición! ouken maldecía en el piso enojado

Lárgate y si te vuelves a acercar a himegami-san te juro que te pulverizare- gohan muy serio lo decía

¿Quién demonios eres? Ouken decía muy enojado

Pues si quieres saber te lo diré…soy el hijo del guerrero más fuerte del universo, aquel que se convirtió en el guerrero legendario que nace cada mil años, hijo de una terrícola y del legendario Super Saiyajin…..soy son gohan y ahora soy miembro de Maken-ki!

Gohan como Goku frente a freezer hace un discurso el cual para las maestras lo hizo ver glorioso y muy genial

Ouken se quedaba mirando a gohan en el suelo como si fuera un dios ante el

En ese momento una mujer atacaba a gohan por detrás pero este detenía su patada sin voltear

Ouken-sama?- la mujer quien era su secretaria lo decía asombrada y horrorizada

¡COMO….TE ATREVES! Como un demonio la mujer se arroja a gohan pero este con una ráfaga de ki la mandaba a volar

En ese momento ouken se ponía de pie y estiraba su brazo a donde gohan pero este la atrapaba

Ahora tu alma…ouken no pudo terminar de hablar pues cuando iba a "tomar" el alma de gohan

QUE…..QUE ESTE MONSTRUOSO PODER? Yamato lo decía sudando a mares y totalmente pálido

Gohan lo tiraba al piso

Sé que puedes manipular las almas, comértelas o incluso manipular sus mentes pero no conmigo! Gohan muy enojado lo decía

Aun sin saberlo no puedes tomar mi alma, dudo mucho que puedas consumir mi alma!- Gohan muy serio lo decía

No puede ser- miyabi su secretaria decía nerviosa

El gran ouken-sama nuestro emperador….

¿Emperador? ¿Este?- gohan decía muy molesto cosa que asusto a miyabi

Me importa un cero si eres un emperador, pero, con mis amigos nunca te vuelvas a meter- gohan muy enojado lo decía

Minori miraba a gohan quien protegía lo que ella más quería en su vida, a Maken-ki y al verlo no pudo evitar llorar de felicidad

En otro lado

Todas peleaban contra los hermanos yamato el chico podía hacerle frente a todas

Son fuertes- el chico decía estoico

Hpm, y da gracias que gohan-kun no está aquí! Haruko lo decía sonriendo

Tu eres un monstruo y ¿realmente le tienes confianza a ese?- otohime decía muy seria

Monstruo?- haruko se enojaba cómicamente

Pero si para ti soy un monstruo….gohan es un dios!-

Haruko lo decía muy sonriente y los 2 se asombraban

Pero te mostrare el poder a la que llamaste monstruo aquí!- haruko invocaba su espada y a la vez la desenvainaba sorprendiendo a todos

La desenvaino? Todas preguntaban asombradas los hermanos estaban asustados

¡No es la primera vez con gohan también hace tiempo pero ni así pude tocarlo!

Al decir esto todas se aterraban a más no poder

No puede ser- otohime decía sudando a mares

En ese momento se escuchaba un fuerte impacto que hizo temblar el lugar

En la lejanía se observaba a gohan golpeando a ouken en el estomago y lo enviaba a volar haciendo un camino de destrucción y un cráter en una montaña en forma de camino

No….maldición- ouken decía completamente malherido

Ouken…sama- miyabi está llorando de miedo y asombro

Increíble…derroto a ouken completamente! – las dos maestras decían asombradas

A lo lejos l

Haruto aparecia ante himegami

Valla aparece un perro faldero de ouken- himegami decia sonriendo a haruto

Los dos se miraban pero antes de seguir hablando

Algo empezó a ocurrir en el planeta

Que pasa? Todos miraban al cielo muy asombrados por tal fenómeno

La luna…¿ se puso roja?- haruko y todos miraban el cielo asombrados

Gohan quien estaba con ouken cara a cara empezaba a sudar

Quien…..¿ de quién demonios son estos kis?- gohan decía apretando los dientes y nervioso

Todos miraban la escena con miedo, incluso las personas del planeta

Gohan?- preguntaron las maestras mirando a gohan nervioso

Jajajajaajaj! Una risa se escuchaba por toda la isla

En un instante en el océano dos figuras aparecen

¿No es hermoso….el color rojo? Gyakusatsu y chiyo hacían presencia apoyados en las rodillas

 **Fin del capítulo 13**


	14. aviso

Aviso buenas noches o días tengan todos les deseo feliz navidad y que la pasen muy bien con sus familias quería felicitarlos y decirles que el 30 de diciembre les tengo una sorpresa que seguro les gustara mucho sin más que decir me despido y que la pasen muy bien


	15. Chapter 15

**buenas gente feliz navidad y como regalo otro capitulo mas de la teoria ya lo habia dicho pero lo dire otra vez el 30 habra un regalo de fin de año sin mas que decir a leer**

 **Maken-ki Z capítulo 14 ¡gohan vs los demonios de la muerte!**

Planeta tierra

-¿Acaso la luna se hizo roja? Los encargados de la barrera miraban a un lado de la isla cabe decir que el mundo estaba completamente paralizado ante tal evento

-Que….estos kis tan gigantescos- gohan miraba aun lado de la isla mientras ouken estaba frente a el triado muy mal herido

-Valla que planeta tan hermoso, y su luna igual- gyakusatsu decía muy sádicamente

-Empecemos a matar….

-Espera chiyo-gyakusatsu decía sonriendo maniáticamente

-Jamás vi un escenario tan hermoso, el rojo pule este planeta tan maravillosamente, quiero mirar más de cerca este hermoso escenario

Gyakusatsu empezaba a levitar y todo el mundo lo miraba realmente asombrado

¿Ese tipo esta volando?- azuki decia asombrada mirando a los demonios que flotaban

¡Empecemos haciendo un escenario más grande!

Gyakusatsu levantaba sus manos a los costados y al hacer eso el océano que estaba partido en dos se agrandaba mas y las aguas quedaban como dos olas gigantescas flotando en los cielos

Todos quedaban mirando la escena con la mandibula en el suelo ante tal hazaña pues era algo realmente impresionante

¿El….levanto…el océano?- otohime y su hermano miraban con miedo la escena

Gyakusatsu bajaba junto con chiyo mirando los alrededores

Esto es solo tierra, no es hermoso- chiyo miraba con aburrimiento el lugar

Oigan ustedes, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- otohime preguntaba pero con una gota de sudor cayendo por su cara

Valla los terrícolas son tan impacientes, normalmente al vernos siempre huyen sobre todo cuando hacemos que la luna se torne de rojo - chiyo decía sonriendo mientras gyakusatsu miraba con seriedad

¿Terrícolas?- haruko preguntaba en su mente igual que todas nerviosas

Huh solo eres un loco…..te mostrare que nadie me habla asi y vive para contarlo- otohime usa su Maken pero cuando trata de manipularlos algo ocurre

La niña inmediatamente suelta los muñecos los cuales se destruyen a la vez

¿Hime?- preguntaba el hermano algo asombrado

La niña cae al piso llorando y abrazándose

¡ que poder tan monstruoso…..y negativo!- se decía entre susurros la niña

¿Intentaste manipularme?- gyakusatsu se hacía frente a otohime a una Super velocidad que nadie reconocía

En ese momento aparecen sirvientes de otohime quienes se hacen frente al gyakusatsu que solo miraba sonriendo

En ese momento gyakusatsu sin una pizca de piedad agarraba de la cabeza a dos y las aplastaba para después lamerse las manos

Todas quedaban paralizadas del miedo mientras miraban la escalofriante y horrible escena

Los terrícolas tienen una sangre….deliciosa- gyakusatsu decía muy sádicamente

Otohime miraba con horror la escena no por sus hombres sino por lo poderoso que era los demonios

Veo que los terrícolas no están al tanto de las noticias, les contare quienes somos antes que mueran

Yo soy el gran gyakusatsu-sama y el gran chiyo…SOMOS LOS DEMONIOS DE LA MUERTE

¿DEMONIOS? Todas preguntaron asombradas

Chiyo en ese momento tomaba a otro de los sirvientes de otohime y lo hacia elevar al cielo para hacerlo estallar y que su sangre cayera en frente de todas asustandolas a mas no poder

Ustedes…..malditos- azuki iba a atacar pero sus piernas no se lo permitían

¿Estoy….temblando? –azuki decia mirando sus piernas y sudando

Esto es solo el principio….toda la raza terrícola…tendrá el mismo destino

Al escuchar todo esto las chicas se asustaban a mas no poder tanto que kuuna empezaba a llorar pero era abrazada por inaho

Gohan-oniichan….!- eran las palabras de una aterrada kuuna

En ese instante yamato atacaba pero al recibir los ataques gyakusatsu se quedaba quieto mientras recibía los ataques igual a cuando mr. Satán golpeaba a cell

Yamato se asustaba al ver que sus ataques no lo movían ni siquiera los sentía

¿Es todo?- que decepción

Con un solo dedo el demonio golpeaba a yamato y lo arrojaba lejos dejándolo inconsciente asustando a todas

Gyakusatsu iba a acercarse pero en ese momento haruko invocaba su espada y con todo su poder atacando al demonio que se quedaba mirando

Es tu fin- haruko impactaba contra gyakusatsu pero la espada se quebraba en el momento en que tocaba al demonio el cual estaba con los brazos en las caderas

Todas solo se aterraban ante lo que sus ojos presenciaron era una escena realmente aterradora

¿ el maken de haruko-sempai…se rompió? Uruchi sin creérselo lo decía como una niña viendo a un fantasma

El Maken de haruko…todas decían sudando y con un rostro de pánico

Óyeme ¿ es realmente todo tu poder? Gyakusatsu decía enojado por ver lo débiles que eran

Oye chiyo, dijiste que este mundo era fuerte- gyakusatsu decía cruzado de brazos

No es mi culpa, también lo pensé- chiyo decía con una cara cómica de enojo

Bueno me da igual, pintemos este planeta de rojo

Gyakusatsu levantaba su mano y todas se ponían en posición de pelear pero muy asustadas

Kuuna solo lloraba abrazando a inaho quien también estaba aterrada

 **Soundtrack Two Steps From Hell - Immortals (Thomas Bergersen) "Nemesis**

Eso es muéstrenme su miedo, gócenme del jajajajajajajaajaj-gyakusatsu como un psicópata decía riéndose

¡Cuando mate a toda la raza humana, hare añicos su planeta!

¿Qué? El…planeta?-azuki y todas decían sin fuerzas por el miedo

Kuuna ya no aguantaba y solo lloraba en inaho quien también lloraba

En ese momento gyakusatsu era derribado de una patada por detrás asombrando a chiyo

Gyakusatsu se detenía como un surfista pero se asombraba por la patada y volteaba a ver con un rostro serio

Todas al ver quien era sacaron una fuerte sonrisa kuuna también sonreía con lagrimas igual que inaho

¡Gohan!

Era el grito de todas muy felices al ver al mejor guerrero en frente de ellas mirando con seriedad a los dos

¿Gyakusatsu? Chiyo preguntaba al asombrado

¿El me dio una patada. …Sin que me diera cuenta? Gyakusatsu preguntaba algo asombrado en su mente

Gohan miraba con asombro a los dos sujetos

Que poder…..esto será algo serio si no peleo con todas mis fuerzas- gohan se decía muy sorprendido en su mente

Están bien?- preguntaba el Saiyajin acercándose a todas

Si- todas contestaban muy felices y calmándose

Gohan-oniichan- kuuna decía muy feliz

Gohan les sonreía a todas alegrándose

Los dos demonios miraban a gohan quien también los miraba

¿Quiénes son ustedes? Gohan preguntaba muy serio

Otro que no sabe quiénes somos chiyo- gyakusatsu decía muy decepcionado

No me importa de hecho…lo que acaban de hacer….es imperdonable- gohan ponía un rostro furioso asombrando a todas por ver a gohan así de molesto

Tranquilo chico…solo vinimos a divertirnos, y tú no serás la excepción- gyakusatsu decía apuntando con el dedo a gohan

¿Ustedes fueron quienes pusieron la luna así?- gohan preguntaba serio

Si pero relájate, cuando destruyamos el planeta también la luna- gyakusatsu decía muy relajado

Todas al escuchar semejante cosa solo pensaban que estos sujetos estaban locos o eran seres de otro mundo pero después de escuchar y ver las cosas ya sabían cuál de las dos era

¿Quiénes son estos sujetos? Amado decía muy seria y por un instante abriendo levemente sus ojos

Seres de otro mundo- gohan respondía sin voltear y asombrando a amado

¿Alienígenas?-satou decía muy nerviosa

¡Demonios! Chiyo respondía tranquilo

Gohan ¿ y las maestras?- a presidenta preguntaba aun nerviosa

Ellas están bien pero….

Gohan se le viene un recuerdo

 **Requiem for a Dream (original song)**

 **Flashback**

 **Gohan miraba el horizonte**

 **Gohan….minori preguntaba seria**

 **Sensei, quédese aquí, los tipos que están por haya son peligrosos- gohan decia muy serio**

 **¿Tipos? ¿Son de kamigari? Minori preguntaba**

 **No hay nadie más fuerte que y- ouken se levantaba muy adolorido**

 **¡No…..no son de este mundo!**

 **Esa revelación dejaba en shock a las maestras incluso ouken escuchaba y se asombraba un poco**

 **Minori sonreía**

 **Ya veo…¿entonces solo estorbaremos?- minori se ponía las manos en la cabeza tranquila**

 **Nono quise decir eso…gohan decía nervioso para no hacer sentir mal a minori pero era callado con un dedo en los labios**

 **Eres muy lindo, pero hasta yo sé cuándo no debo pelear y más después haber visto tus recuerdos, no sé qué esta haya debajo pero solo promete una cosa…minori abrazaba a gohan con muchas fuerzas mientras aki miraba triste**

 **Que por favor volverás con vida con todos- minori lo decia muy suave y linda y le salían algunas lagrimas**

 **Gohan miraba a las maestras quienes miraban a gohan muy lindamente**

 **Lo hare- gohan lo decía muy serio y se hacía al horizonte para después voltear y levantarles el pulgar y salir volando**

 **Las dos miraban a gohan como dos esposas ven partir a la guerra a su esposo**

 **Fin del flashback**

Ustedes….no harán de las suyas aquí, no permitiré que hagan lo que quieran- gohan se ponía en pose de lucha igual a la de Goku

Jejejejejej hemos destruido más de un planeta, el tuyo solo será otro del montón- chiyo decía poniendo una pose de lucha

¡No eres como las basuras que luche antes…..DEMUESTRAME TU PODER! gyakusatsu se ponía en pose de lucha

Chicas, váyanse, cuiden a kuuna por mí! – gohan lo decía sin voltear

Pero….chacha iba a hablar pero

VALLANSE….. Cuiden de kuuna-chan por mí y ayuden a himegami que está peleando con otro de esos de kamigari! Gohan muy molesto gritaba

Chacha iba a hablar nuevamente pero haruko la tomaba del hombro y negaba con la cabeza

Onii-chan- kuuna con lagrimas miraba pero era cargada por inaho quien miraba a gohan triste

Cuídate!- eran las palabras de todas para salir del lugar

Tu otohime, toma a tu hermano y salgan de aquí!- haruko gritaba

Otohime solo miraba a su hermano herido y se levantaba y por una vez en su vida era ella quien lo cargaba y salían del lugar

Esperen….

Déjalas, las mataremos después, por ahora juguemos!

Gyakusatsu levantaba sus brazos y en un instante todo el agua de esa zona salía al cielo y quedaba flotando para después quedar la tierra húmeda nada más

Todas solo quedaban con asustadas por tal acto gohan también miraba el agua en el cielo incluso los que veían desde el otro extremo

¿ qué pasa? Te asustaste por eso?- gyakusatsu decía burlón

Gohan solo se quedaba mirando serio a los dos

¡Somos los demonios de la muerte gyakusatsu y chiyo!

¡Soy son gohan…el ultimo Saiyajin!

Ohhhhhhhh que pena oír eso….entonces hoy dejaran de existir!

Los dos demonios se ponían en pose de lucha mientras gohan igual

Impresionantemente todo el mundo podía ver a los 3 guerreros en pose de lucha pues quien no se asombraba que el agua estaba flotando

 **En otro lado**

Minori veía la escena con miedo

¿Esos tipos son los que están haciendo esto? Aki decía realmente asombrada

Aki….solo míralo…..esta dos contra uno…..y a pesar de todo no tiene miedo…es tan valiente- minori decía mirando a gohan con orgullo

Todo el mundo miraba la escena realmente asombrados y asustados

Yo no…me dejare…..ridiculizar POR NADIE! Ouken gritaba a todo pulmón y se transformaba en un monstruo musculoso

Todo el mundo miraba esto icluso los demonios y gohan

Ouken se arrojaba contra los tres impresionando a todos

DETENTE- GOHAN GRITABA

Pero en el momento en que ouken iba a golpear a los demonios chiyo levanta su mano y de un rayo de energía atraviesa a ouken dejando a todo espectador con la cara y mandíbulas Super abiertas

OUKEN-SAMAAAAAAAA! Era el grito de miyabi y los nietos así como el de haruto

Chiyo con telequinesis hacia flotar el cuerpo de ouken para después de un fuerte movimiento arrancar las 4 extremidades del hombre

Todo kamigari presente no podía reflejar el horror y el asco ante tal escena

Eres un pobre diablo…..déjame….

DETENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- gohan lleno de ira liberaba todo su poder haciendo temblar la isla y arrojándose contra chiyo

 **Soundtrack de batalla el que ustedes quieran pero que sea bueno**

Con un golpe de hacha gohan enviaba a volar a chiyo para después de un rápido movimiento arrojarse contra gyakusatsu quien detenía el golpe con su antebrazo

Gyakusatsu se asombraba y con un rostro sádico enviaba un golpe el cual gohan esquivaba y arremetía con otro el cual rozaba la mejilla de gyakusatsu, el no perdió el tiempo y de una patada de lleno la cual le daba en la cara enviándolo despedido contra el piso

Los dos demonios se asombraban pero gohan sin perder un segundo se arrojaba contra chiyo y de un puño en el estómago lo estrellaba contra el piso haciéndolo enojar

Chiyo enojado se ventaba y arrojaba una patada pero gohan la esquivaba y la tomaba para estrellarlo en el piso de nuevo

Gyakusatsu se arrojaba también algo molesto y empezaban la lluvia de patadas y puños, los dos se arrojaban puños y patadas a una Super velocidad produciendo ondas de choque y elevándose al cielo, los dos desaparecían y se empezaban a escuchar y sentir las ondas de choque en todo el cielo produciendo temblores y haciendo que el agua se embraveciera, las siluetas de ambos aparecían y desaparecían en cuestión de segundos para los dos después chocar sus antebrazos, produciendo una monstruosa onda

Los dos se quedaban repartiendo puños y patadas a una Super velocidad mientras que a su lado se formaban rayos y ondas de destrucción sus poderes eran visibles y unas especies de aros que giraban a su alrededor eran visibles

Todo el mundo miraba la pelea asombrados ante tal choque de poderes

Chiyo se levantaba molesto y se arrojaba contra gohan uniéndose al combate

In….increíble- era la única palabra que todos los espectadores podían decir pues era una batalla devastadora cubriéndose para no salir volando por los cielos

Gohan siempre así de fuerte? Chacha y azuki miraban asombradas a gohan

No…..aún le falta mucho- azuki se recomponía y decía mas cuerda esta vez asustando a chacha

¿Quiénes son esos monstruos? Leo decía realmente asustado pero himegami le pisaba la cabeza

Gohan no es ningún monstruo…..pero en cuanto a los otros dos no sé pero algo me dice que no son buenos- himegami decía sudando y nerviosa

¡Ouken-sama!….- haruto se desmayaba por alguna razón

en la pelea

gohan derribaba a chiyo de un golpe pero gyakusatsu le daba un golpe a gohan en la cara haciéndole escupir sangre pero gohan no se quedaba atrás y le daba un golpe pero este no le hacia nada, gyakusatsu le daba una patada en la cara enviándolo al piso

gohan!- gritaba todas

gohan frenaba en seco pero gyakusatsu juntaba sus palmas y de ella salia un energía negra con forma de calavera la cual arrojaba a gohan

al arrojarla la calavera se dividia en 5 mas y sonreían sádicamente gohan arrojaba 5 rayos de energía los cuales impactaban contra ellas haciendo una monstruosa explosión que producia fuertes vientos

chiyo se levantaba y como garras alzaba sus manos y levantaba un gran pedazo de tierra casi tan grande como una isla asustando a todas

una isla?- amado decia asombrada y todas miraban de miedo

muere! Chiyo gritaba mientras arrojaba el gran pedazo de piedra que gohan al ver sostuvo con sus brazos

los dos hacían presión por sus lados para ganar en fuerza los dos producían un temblor en el lugar ,pero gohan sin perder tiempo atravesaba el pedazo de tierra destruyéndolo en el camino asombrando a chiyo, y dándole un puñetazo en la cara pero chiyo sonreía maléficamente e impactaba un puño en la cara a gohan el cual caía en el piso adolorido

Todas miraban asombradas la pelea pero preocupadas por gohan

los dos miraban gohan sonriendo para después gyakusatsu arrojarse contra gohan el cual de un salto se ponía de pie para arrojarse contra el demonio

KAMEEEEEEEEEEEE gohan se arrojaba contra el demonio quien se cubría de su puño con una sonrisa

HAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Gyakusatsu arrojaba una patada pero gohan a duras penas la esquivaba

Gohan con una onda de ki enviaba lejos a gyakusatsu para después volar contra chiyo quien se asombraba

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! De un poderoso grito gohan liberaba su técnica contra chiyo quien la sostenía con sus manos desnudas pero haciendo mucha fuerza

MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Gritaba chiyo pero la técnica lo consumía produciendo una gran explosión que encegueció el lugar

¿Este es el poder de gohan?- haruko e inaho como himegami lo deican cubriéndose de los vientos

Al terminar la explosión gohan jadeaba un poco pero gyakusatsu aparecía atrás del dándole una patada y después a una gran velocidad darle un puño a gohan en el rostro

Gohan frenaba en seco como un surfista pero el demonio estiraba su mano atrapando a gohan en un campo de energía

Te tengoooooo! Gritaba

Maldición! decía gohan nervioso

Haaaaaaaaa! Gyakusatsu hacia ir la esfera contra el cielo para después estirar sus brazos hacia el suelo arrojando a gohan contra una montaña

Los dos chocaban produciendo una monstruosa explosión como una bomba nuclear

Todos presentes miraban con horror la escena pues era algo estúpidamente aterrador incluso las personas normales miraban con horror dicha escena

Ese chico….! El padre de kuuna lo decía mirando la batalla

Jajajajajajajaajaj! Gyakusatsu reía locamente

Chiyo salía del ataque pero muy herido

Maldición…..que bueno que gyaku lo mato- chiyo decía muy nervioso

Ese chico fue bueno, veo que era más fuerte que tu chiyo- gyakusatsu decía burlón

Cállate! Contestaba enojado el pequeño chico

Todas solo miraban asustadas, aterradas el lugar de la explosión

Gohan….gohan no…..GOHANNNNNNNNNNNNNN! todas gritaban con lágrimas en los ojos, la presidenta y amado lloraban satou tenía la boca tapada con lágrimas chacha y azuki también

Kuuna se tiraba a llorar e inaho igual tapándose la cara

Haruko estaba destrozada pero una ira ardía en su interior

¡Es hora de matar a los terrícolas Jajajajaajaj! Gyakusatsu gritaba a todo pulmón que todas las personas normales al escuchar se asustaban

Que dijo? Dijo uno de los hombres asustado

Minori tenía el rostro decaído pero antes de que diera un paso

El suelo empezaba a temblar alertando a todas y todos hasta que un grito ensordecedor que hizo alertar a todo mundo

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Un fuerte grito se oía mientras que las piedras empezaban a levitar y una gigantesca luz dorada salía como una torre del lugar de la explosión, rayos y huracanes empezaban a formarse y caer y el agua que flotaba empezaba a dar paso como creando un camino

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos una figura dorada salía del lugar y como un cascaron empezaba a romperse y de ella salía gohan trasformado en Super Saiyajin full Power asombrando a los demonios que no vieron venir el ataque sorpresa que los enviaba al piso estrellándose y abriendo un colosal cráter cada uno

Gohan miraba a los tipos con seriedad pero su dogi naranja estaba roto totalmente en la parte superior dejando su parte azul

Todas miraban con alegría pero asombradas y sonrojadas ante la nueva forma de gohan las maestras incluso othime no pudo esconder su rubor hasta miyabi

Gohan se arrojaba contra los dos nuevamente tomando a chiyo de la pierna y estrellándolo otra vez el demonio se levantaba y arrojaba una ráfaga de puños y patadas pero gohan los detenía con mucha facilidad para después darle un puño en el rostro y una patada para después estallarle una esfera de energía enviándolo lejos

Gyakusatsu se levantaba serio y nuevamente empezaban el intercambio de puños y patadas, los ataques eran tan violentos que hacían temblar el lugar y hasta toda la ciudad que se encontraba lejos asustando a las personas pero esta vez gohan tenía más ventaja poniendo contra las cuerdas a gyakusatsu

Los dos salían volando y en el cielo continuaban dando puños y patadas

Que…..le….paso a gohan? La presidenta miraba sonrojada y asombrada y todas asentían mientras miraban

Es…..el Super Saiyajin! las que sabían de gohan decían sonrojadas

Lo sabía oniichan es un dios, animo onii-chan gánale! Kuuna empezaba a animar y todas miraban a la niña

Si gohan gánale! Haruko animaba

Animo gohan-sama!- inaho también

Animo gohan! La presidenta igual

Gánale! Animo gohan! Azuki y chacha igual

Las maetsras no se quedaban atrás y como porristas animaban a gohan

Himegami tambien animaba desde donde estaba

En la pelea

Gohan daba un golpe fuerte en el rostro de gyakusatsu quien escupía sangre y se enojaba

De donde saco este poder? –el demonio decía asustado

No sirve de nada asustarse…..te destruiré!

Gohan elevaba más su poder y se arrojaba contra el demonio quien arrojaba tres rayos de energía pero gohan los desviaba a l cielo asombrándolo

Gyakusatsu encerraba a gohan nuevamente pero este destruia el campo de energía y le daba una patada en los costados haciéndolo escupir sangre y derribándolo

Gohan descendía y en el camino le daba una gran cantidad de puños y patadas el cual el demonio no podía esquivar eran golpes invisibles para el ojo humano

Eres más fuerte que los androides…..por eso no puedo dejarte ir!

Gohan le daba un golpe de mazo enviándolo al piso produciendo un gigantesco cráter al chocar

Gohan jadeaba pero levemente

Gyakusatsu salía del cráter mal herido y enojado

Maldito! Maldito seas!- dedica el demonio iracundo

Me las pagaras! Gyakusatsu hacia desplegar su poder, su ki, y se arrojaba contra gohan pero este sonreía

Gohan estiraba su mano metálico y del salía una energía dorada para formarse un guante dorado

Eso es…¿.un Maken? Minori decía asombrada

Durante mi entrenamiento pude formar una copia de un Maken gracias a este brazo, este brazo escondía un poder y decidí unirlo a mi ki!

Muereeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Gohan gritaba y de su brazo se formaba la imagen de un simio el cual rugia majestuosamente asombrando a todos

Gyakusatsu hacia algo similar y los dos se arrojaban con un fuerte grito para chocar y continuar el camino produciendo una inmensa explosión

Igual que gohan vs bojack en el último ataque

Los dos se quedaban mirando al frente pero gyakusatsu escupía una inmensa cantidad de sangre mientras que en su abdomen tenía un gran agujero con sangre

Mal….mal….mal…dicción! el demonio se tapaba la herida mientras vomitaba sangre

Te gusta el color rojo no? Pues que tal el tuyo? Gohan sin voltear decia muy tranquilo

Todas se alegraban y gritaban de alegría pero gyakusatsu sonreía

Mi sangre es la ams hermosa…..y si la viste…..te felicito! Pero ahora…..lamentaras esto! Gyakusatsu sonreía y gohan se arrojaba contra el pero el demonio escapaba y se arrojaba hacia el piso

Chiyo! Chiyoooooooooo! Gritaba gyakusatsu

En ese momento chiyo salía pero muy mal herido

¿Qué? Gyakusatsu?- chiyo se asustaba por ver a su amigo mal herido

Es hora…de hacerlo! Decía gyakusatsu sonriendo

Si! Contestaba el pequeño demonio

Que pretenden? Gohan y todos se preguntaban pero gohan ponía su pose para un ataque

Kameeeeeee hameeeeeeeeeeeee!

HAAAAAAAAA! Fusión! Los dos se tocaban el pecho del otro y empezaban a unir sus cuerpos mientras un estallido de ki enceguecía a todos

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Gohan arrojaba su técnica pero al momento de impactar era desviada al cielo sorprendiendo a todos

Una esfera de energía gigantesca salía y como un huevo empezaba a romperse dando una nueva imagen

Aparecia gyakusatsu pero esta vez sin camisa y con tentáculos en su cabeza y dos colas y mas musculoso y con escamas en su espalda

Todos miraban asombrados la escena hasta gohan

Ellos…..¿ se unieron? Haruko preguntaba y todos miraban asombrados tal hazaña

Eres fuerte….pero nada impedirá nuestra masacre- gyakusatsu con la voz de chiyo y el unidas decía sonriendo

Fin del capítulo 14

Ficha de personajes

 **Gyakusatsu**

 **Es un demonio que proviene de un antiguo clan de demonios que era parte de la nobleza, es un demonio de color blanco con una capa con hombros anchos que deja descubierto su frente, pantalones de color azul y cadenas mide 180 cm es un demonio apuesto lo que engaña a las mujeres a veces pero a el no le importa pues solo goza con matar**

 **Es un demonio sádico que le fascina asesinar y masacrar sin piedad, su color favorito es el rojo y siempre antes de masacrar un planeta hace una señal cambiando la luna de color rojo, no tiene piedad en matar sin importar si es mujer, niño o anciano.**

 **Aunque es fanático de la matanza también es paciente y hasta charlador aunque pierde la paciencia hasta cierto límite.**

 **Su poder de pelea es superior al de gohan base pero inferior a su ssj full Power en términos de poder su poder es un poco superior al androide 16, también manipula magia muy poderosa y poderes mentales muy grandes .**

 **Chiyo**

 **Es el compañero de gyakusatsu y también proviene de un clan de demonios noble, es amigo de gyakusatsu y comparte su misma pasión solo que antes de matar encuentra un último "uso" a las personas que el considere interesantes.**

 **Es un demonio pequeño que mide 130 cm, no usa camisa pantalón de cuero y tiene tentáculos en su cabeza en forma de cabello tiene el rostro de un joven y un copete que cubre su lado izquierdo de la cara con tentáculos pequeños.**

 **Su poder es un poco inferior al de gohan base y muy inferior al Super Saiyajin full Power su poder es similar al del androide 18 en el futuro de gohan.**

 **Se desconoce el verdadero poder en su forma fusión.**


	16. Chapter 16

**buenas gente les habia prometido algo especial el 28 pero no podre ese dia por eso lo hare a partir de hoy y mañana varios capitulos y un especial navideño de freezing de 3 capitulos para que gocen estos dias sin mas que decir disfrutenlos**

 **Maken ki z capítulo 16 ¡superando los limites! ¡El más fuerte del universo!**

Planeta tierra

Gyakusatsu y chiyo se habían fusionado y dado como nacimiento a un nuevo Super demonio el cual se elevaba y miraba a todo el mundo como simples hormigas

El demonio inhalaba y exhalaba con tranquilidad

Gohan y todo el mundo miraban al ser con un rostro lleno de terror pero gohan era el verdadero asustado

¡Qué poder….tan abrumador!-gohan decía sudando

Minori y aki miraban con mucho terror la escena

Esos dos tipos ¿se unieron?- aki decía sombrada

Todas de Maken-ki miraban igual pues ver esa clase de habilidad era asombroso

¿Qué es….este miedo? Otohime se abrazaba y lloraba de miedo

Gyakusatsu miraba nuevamente a todos para sonreír y esta vez estirar su sonrisa a una más sádica y llena de colmillos

Grrrrrr, Haaaaaaaaa! Gyakusatsu rugia y después gritaba liberaba todo su poder en un aura negra y maligna la cual al hacer a todos solo hizo sentir un miedo más allá de sus niveles, gohan solo se cubría pero su rostro era igual

Al liberar su poder todo el lugar empezó a temblar y las rocas empezaron a levitar a su lado mientras gyakusatsu reia como un lunático

Al terminar todos y todas solo pudieron caer de rodillas llorando, las personas normales solo estaban con rostros muertos de miedo mientras lloraban

¿ qué les pareció mi rugido?- gyakusatsu con una voz infernal hablaba mientras sus ojos se volvían blancos

¡ tiene un poder impresionante!- gohan decía muy nervioso

El cuerpo aun de ouken miraba con miedo a la criatura la cual empezaba a descender al frente de gohan

Estoy sorprendido, jamás pensé que hubiera alguien que me obligara a fusionarnos, han pasado más de 500 años desde que nos unimos- gyakusatsu decía sonriendo con su nuevo rostro

Gohan se ponía en pose de lucha nuevamente

Son gohan ¿cierto?-decía el demonio pero gohan no respondía

Hace rato ese imbécil de allá abajo ha estado tratando de poseer mi cuerpo, el tuyo igual ¿verdad?

Gyakusatsu apuntaba a ouken y gohan solo miraba al piso

Detente, no los metas- gohan decia enojado

Me encanta la sangre, los cadáveres, todo lo que tenga que ver con la muerte…porque yo soy la muerte- gyakusatsu hacia una pose donde ponía sus brazos en Angulo y manos hacia arriba

¿ la muerte?-gohan decia molesto

¡Solo eres un lunático que le gusta matar!

Jejejje, me da igual!- gyakusatsu miraba hacia abajo donde estaba ouken el cual en un santiamén aparecía en su mano sujetado por el cuello asombrando a gohan

¿Qué te parece….¿estooooooo? como un sádico gyakusatsu atraviesa el pecho de ouken y tomaba con sus manos el corazón todas solo miraban con asco y horror la escena

¡BASTAAAAAAAAA! Gohan se arrojaba con todo su poder contra gyakusatsu pero este detenía el puño y soltaba a ouken el cual caía moribundo

Gohan empezaba a intercambiar golpes y patadas a una gran velocidad pero gyakusatsu solo las detenía con facilidad para después darle un fuerte golpe en la cara a gohan

Gohan salía despedido y se estrellaba contra el piso muy herido y adolorido

Todas se impresionaban al ver a gohan perder de nuevo

Gyakusatsu no perdió el tiempo y de una fuerte patada se arrojaba contra el Saiyajin el cual a duras penas esquivaba de un impulso al cielo y salir volando

La patada del demonio era tan fuerte que habría todo el lugar

Gohan- todas decían aun impactadas por el grito y el poder de gyakusatsu

Gyakusatsu de arrojaba contra gohan llegando en una milésima de segundo y estrellándolo contra el piso con un golpe de mazo

Gohan muy herido salía y se arrojaba contra gyakusatsu el cual empezaba a mover los cabellos que eran tentáculos pero gohan a una Super velocidad aparecía atrás y le daba una patada pero era detenida por sus cabellos enrojando su pierna

Nada mal- gyakusatsu decía cruzado de brazos

Gohan de un estallido de ki se liberaba y empezaba a atacar a gyakusatsu el cual esquivaba con los brazos cruzados todos los ataques sonriendo

Gohan…¿está perdiendo?- aki decía asombrada de como la batalla se desbalanceo tanto para gohan

Gohan- haruko decía muy nerviosa

¿Cómo puede existir alguien tan fuerte?-azuki decía muy nerviosa

Gohan lanzaba un puñetazo y una patada pero eran esquivados muy fácilmente por el demonio el cual aún cruzado de brazos le daba una patada en el rostro

La patada dejaba a gohan con mucha sangre en la cara

MASENKO!- gohan ponía sus manos entrelazadas en su frente y liberaba un gigantesco ataque el cual salía y producía una inmensa explosión al otro extremo del océano

Gohan jadeaba pero al ver lo que salia del humo lo dejo asombrado

Valla, buen ataque…..para levantar polvo- gyakusatsu decia sonriendo y aun cruzado de brazos

Gohan se arrojaba enojado contra el pero el lo detenía y le daba un rodillazo en el estómago y un codazo en la espalda para estrellarlo en la isla haciendo temblar todo el lugar

Gohan salia del lugar muy herido con su dogi superior destruido por la mitad

Maldición…..aun soy muy débil- gohan decía enojado y con la cara realmente ensangrentada

Todos solo miraban con horror y pena a gohan

Gohan se ponía en frente nuevamente contra gyakusatsu

Valla…..debo admitir que tienes agallas- gyakusatsu decía sonriendo y muy tranquilo

Gohan sonreía y se ponía en una posición de ataque muy diferente para después de una milésima de segundo aparecer detrás del demonio y finalmente golpearlo en la cara

ABSOLUTE FIST- gohan decía enviando lejos al demonio y haciéndolo estrellar contra el agua

Aprendí varias técnicas aquí- gohan decía sonriendo pero muy cansado

Himegami miraba asombrada tal técnica

Gyakusatsu salía con un hilillo de sangre el cual se limpiaba

Nada mal, pero….

Gyakusatsu se aparecía en un instante detrás de gohan y darle un golpe en el costado haciéndolo escupir sangre

GOHANNNNNNNNN-todas gritaban con horror en sus palabras

Gohan caía al piso muy herido y agotado y gyakusatsu se hacía frente a el con los brazos cruzados

Fue una buena pelea, lo malo es que al fusionarnos no podemos separarnos pero….eso no le quita lo divertido a nada!

Yamato aparecía y le daba un fuerte golpe en la cara pero solo se fracturaba la mano ante tal escena arrodillándose

Espera….no lo mates- decía gohan levantándose con dificultad

¿Me estás diciendo que no mate?- gyakusatsu con un rostro sádico decía

ES LO QUE MAS AMO, LA MASACREEEEEEEEEEE!- el demonio arrojaba al chico lejos el cual rebotada y caía realmente herido

Jajajajaajaj, este planeta se bañara en rojo Jajajajaajaj- como un lunático y empuñando las manos reía, las risas tan dementes se escuchaban por toda la isla

Maldición…gohan decía muy enojado y herido

Maldición, maldición, maldición,- gohan maldecía muy herido y mirando al demonio en el piso

En ese instante un fuerte golpe impactaba contra gyakusatsu cubriéndolo de fuego y levantando mucha tierra

Todos se asombraban quien era la que lo hacia

¡Me irrita esa risa tan lunática!- minori muy enojada lo decía con su Maken

Minori…..sensei- gohan decía lastimado

Gohan…..lo hiciste muy bien pero ahora es mi deber pelear como la directora y maestra- minori muy seria lo decía

No…..es imposible…..- gohan caía muy agotado

Tal vez pero mi deber es proteger a mis estudiantes- minori con una linda sonrisa lo decía

Gohan la miraba con asombro al ver ese gran espíritu de protección

Valla, eres fuerte- gyakusatsu decía con una sonrisa saliendo del humo minori solo se ponía tensa

¿Sobrevivió a eso?- inaho decía asustada y kuuna igual

Si sobrevivió a los ataques de gohan-kun, a minori sensei mas – haruko decía muy asustada

Ahora pelea con migo demonio gyaku no sé qué- minori decía poniéndose en pose de lucha

Es gyakusatsu-sama para ti- gyakusatsu decía muy sádico

Minori se arrojaba y empezaba a atacar pero no asestaba ningún ataque mientras el demonio esquivaba con los brazos cruzados minori impactaba un ataque de fuego el cual levantaba una cortina de fuego

Gohan se intentaba parar pero no podía

Maldición va a matar a minori-sensei- gohan decía muy enojado

En otro lado

Akaya y venus junto con gen miraban un contenedor pero un temblor fuerte los sacaba del pie

Hace rato se sienten temblores por todo el lugar- Akaya decía algo nervioso

Nadie ha tenido el elemento ideal para quitar este sello- Akaya lo decía mirando el contenedor

Muchos han probado pero es inútil- Demitra decia mirando a gen

Es mi urno eh- gen decia preparado para hacer algo

Entonces que es dark element?

No lo sabe?, son los usuarios del nivel ss- ya min decía algo molesta

Solo hay 5 personas que pueden usarlo-decia la chica

Pues uno de ellos esta aquí- gen decia liberando un poder de color negro

¡ABRETE!

Gen decia pero nada pasaba

Que pasa? Preguntaba Akaya asombrado

Lo sabia…ouken yamato es….

No, hay alguien mas poderoso que los clase ss- gen decia sonriendo y todos lo miraban

Hablas de….

Asi es…..son gohan- gen decia con una sonrisa asombrando a todos

Entiendo que sea muy fuerte pero no es una exageración- Demitra decia algo nerviosa

Ninguna- respondía gen y todas se asustaban igual que Akaya

Pero dudo que pueda contra ouken….

¡Lo más seguro es que ya lo derroto gohan!

Akaya y todos quedaban asustados

En la pelea

Del humo salía gyakusatsu sonriendo sin ningún rasguño

Ha, ha, ha- minori jadeaba

Valla, llegaste a tu limite, lastima ni sentí cosquillas- gyakusatsu decía burlón

¿Qué tan fuerte es ese infeliz? Azuki decía muy nerviosa

Haruko solo tenía el rostro abajo pero liberaba su espada

NI SE LES OCURRA VENIR- minori gritaba muy seria y todas se asustaban

Jajajajaajaj ¿crees que con eso vas a evitar que mueran? Gyakusatsu decía sonriendo

Cállate- minori atacaba pero de un leve golpe en la cara era arrojada

Minori sensei-gohan se levantaba muy herido pero minori lo detenía con la mano

El deber mío es cuidarlos…..gohan…tú ya peleaste por tu mundo, estoy orgullosa, si yo fuera tu madre o padre estaría Super orgullosa de tener un hijo como tú, pero los jóvenes deben vivir y divertirse! Minori con una sonrisa miraba a gohan quien solo se asombraba de las palabras de minori

Que patético, aun cuando todos morirán dices eso- gyakusatsu se acercaba pero minori aun de pie lo decía

Minori se arrojaba pero gyakusatsu la atrapaba del cuello y empezaba a ahorcarla

Todos iban a arrojarse pero gyakusatsu estiraba la mano y los empujaba a todos

¡Maldición no otra vez…..no!

Gohan se perdía en su mente mientras se maldecía por su debilidad

En ese momento una imagen de alguien muy querido aparecía frente a gohan el cual este al ver se sorprendía

Papa?-gohan decía mirando a su padre frente a el

Papa perdóname, yo aún soy débil, no puedo proteger a las personas que amo- gohan empezaba a llorar el el piso

Gohan, ¿realmente te rendirás así?-goku le ponía la mano en el hombro

¡No soy como tu papa…..jamás podre serlo….!

Te equivocas hijo, tu eres más fuerte que yo, siempre lo has sido, por eso se que tú vas a reemplazarme a mí, ahora es el momento…

Goku le sonreía a gohan y este con lágrimas lo abraza en su mente

¡Animo hijo, ahora debes defender lo que es valioso para ti!

¡si! Gohan decía esta vez muy determinado

Enfádate hijo, siempre liberabas ese gran poder al enojarte…ENFADATE GOHAN!

Goku desaparecía del lugar y gohan miraba la nada en su frente

Gohan se enojaba cada vez más y más elevando su poder y su cabello también empezaba a elevarse y rayos empezaban a salir de su cuerpo

Todos solo observaban a gohan quien experimentaba un cambio en su ser

Gohan empezaba a pensar en piccoro, y en todos sus amigos que habían muerto y después acabar de pensar en trunks y en Goku , para después empezar a llorar y pensar en todas sus nuevas amigas y amigos para acabar en haruko y en minori

NO PERMITIRE….

Gyakusatsu iba a travesar a minori en el pecho pero…..

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! De un fuerte grito gohan expulsaba todo su poder y esta vez hacía temblar todo el planeta completamente

Todas se cubrían por los fuertes vientos que producía el poder de gohan toda la isla, todo el planeta temblaba ante tal poder

En otro lugar

¿ qué está pasando?- Akaya y todas se sostenían de donde podían del templo

Rayos y truenos caían del cielo, terremotos huracanes, todo pasaba por el planeta dejando en shock a todo el mundo, una gigantesca luz dorada cubria todo el mar literalmente mientras este se levantaba como un camino pero literalmente era todo el mar

Todo el mundo miraba la luz y de ella salía la figura de alguien cubierta por una luz igual caminando muy despacio y cada vez que caminaba la tierra se abría

Gyakusatsu miraba asombrado tal escena soltando a minori quien aún consiente miraba la imagen del guerrero el cual poco a poco se iba dando su imagen

 **Gohan salía del lugar con el cabello más erizado dejando solo un mechón caer en la cara y rayos saliendo del, su aura era más grande y dorada, su musculatura era más amplia y su mirada estaba totalmente perdida en ira**

Todas las personas del lugar solo miraban asombradas y sonrojadas a gohan, todas las mujeres incluso otohime se lo comían con la mirada

¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que le paso?- gyakusatsu decía asombrado y algo nervioso

¿Gohan? Todas preguntaban asombradas y con caras de pervertidas

Gohan ponía un rostro realmente furioso y empezaba a caminar para en una milésima de segundo sin que nadie se diera cuenta aparecía junto a minori y en otra la llevara junto a las demás para después ponerse frente a gyakusatsu

JAMAS…..TE LO PERDONARE, JAMAS- gohan muy fríamente decía caminando al demonio quien temblaba

 **Dragon Ball Super Soundtrack Full : Ultimate Battle**

JAMASSSSSSSSSSSS- gohan lleno de ira y como una fiera se arrojaba contra gyakusatsu dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro enviándolo a volar y produciendo un camino de destrucción inmensamente grande

Increíble!- todas decían realmente asombradas

De una inmensa explosión gyakusatsu salia del lugar enojado

¡Malditoooooo!

El demonio atacaba a gohan con un puño y una patada pero gohan solo los recibía y no se movía un milímetro

Gyakusatsu solo se asombraba pero gohan de un puño en el estómago lo hacía arrodillar y vomitar sangre

¿Qué? –decía el demonio muy asustado

Estoy seguro que mataste a muchos inocentes en el espacio- gohan muy frio hablaba

¿Y QUE? – GYAKUSATSU golpeaba a gohan pero este seguía sin moverse para de un puño en el rostro salir volando

Gyakusatsu se detenía pero tenía la mitad del rostro destrozada

Infeliz-decía el demonio muy molesto

Gohan no perdió el tiempo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le dba un puñetazo que atravesaba el abdomen nuevamente de gyakusatsu asombrando a todos

Gohan….es increíble!- haruko sonrojada lo decía

Todas solo asentían igual

Himegami solo miraba asombrada a gohan y tambien muy sonrojada, los shikigamis tambien miraban asombrados

Gyakusatsu se sostenia el abdomen muy enojado

Mi hermosa sangre…

El demonio levantaba dos pedazo de tierra pero esta vez era mucho mas grande como un asteroide asustando a todos

¿ que va a hacer? Aki decia realmente asustadas

Muereeeeeeeeeeeeee! El demonio las arrojaba pero antes de impactar

Gohan las detenía con sus manos con inmensa facilidad asombrando a mas no poder a todos

Gyakusatsu solo se asustaba

Gohan con una leve presión destruia los dos pedazos de tierra

Infelizzzzzzz…..gyakusatsu no pudo terminar de hablar pues de un golpe en el rostro era enviado a volar al cielo

¿Ese es gohan?- azuki solo miraba asombrada y sonrojada la escena

Ouken quien aun podía respirar se transfiere a la mente de yamato para salir del lugar corriendo a duras penas

Gohan miraba a gyakusatsu muy serio

Maldición, no puede ser…..mi hermosa masacre no puede ser detenida por alguien como el NO SEÑORRRRRRRR- el demonio arrojaba rayos de energía a gohan pero este los contrarrestaba con otros creando una colosal nube de humo

Todas se cubrían

Gohan oniichan….ANIMOOOOOOOOO! kuuna gritaba con lagrimas en los ojos

¡ANIMOOOOOOOOOO! Las demás no se quedaban a tras y animaban a gohan

Gohan salía de un estilo y se arrojaba contra gyakusatsu para arremeterlo a golpes y gyakusatsu igual

Los dos empezaban a repartirse golpes a una monstruosa velocidad haciendo temblar todo el lugar

¿Quiénes son esos monstruos? Miyabi decía sin creerse nada

¿Monstruo? Aki decía con un rostro ensombrecido

¡Ese joven y valiente guerrero está peleando por todo el planeta! Aki tomaba del cuello a miyabi quien se asombraba de lo que decía aki

¿Dijiste el planeta? Miyabi decía sudando y aki solo la miraba seria

Ese gohan siempre fue tan fuerte?- otohime decía asombrada mirando a gohan apalear al demonio que despedazo a su amo, pero sin saber que gohan ya lo había pulverizado antes

En la pelea

Ahora era gohan quien cruzado de brazos esquivaba a gyakusatsu

NO TE BURL…..

El demonio no pudo terminar de hablar pues de una patada aun sin perder la postura era despedida lejos

Gyakusatsu ponía los dedos índice medio y pulgar de cada mano en frente del para liberar su cabello como tentáculos los cuales se convertían en flechas las cuales al impactar en gohan solo se desintegraban

El demonio seguía disparando pero gohan solo se acercaba con el rostro ensombrecido, las flechas se destruían apenas lo tocaban para después sujetar a gyakusatsu de la cara y darle un rodillazo en el estómago haciéndolo escupir sangre y arrojarlo lejos

Si, gohan lo está superando!- azuki decía sonriendo

Pero…..esa transformación no la vimos en gohan…minori decía aun asombrada

NO PUEDE SER…NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Gyakusatsu salía más al cielo liberaba todo Su poder para empezar a crear una gigantesca esfera de color rojo la cual producía temblores y era tan grande que se veía por todo el planeta asustando a mas no poder a todos

Gohan miraba algo serio la energía

JAJAJAJAJAJAA SI NO ME DEJAS MASACRAR ESTE INMUNDO PLANETA ENTONCES MORIRAS JUNTO CON EL…..NO…JUNTO CON EL SISTEMA SOLARRRRRRRR!

¿Qué dijo? ¿El sistema solar? Todas decían con un rostro de verdadero miedo al ver lo que decía el demonio

Se acabó…..es el fin- otohime decía llorando a mas no poder

Maldición-ouken aun en el cuerpo de yamato decía resignado

No, no quiero morir- kuuna decia abrazando a inaho quien la abrazaba resignada

Gohan miraba serio el ataque para poner sus brazos en frente y empezar a exclamar

KAAAAAAA

MEEEEEEEEEE

Gohan empezaba a cargar su técnica mientras gyakusatsa hacia lo mismo , la esfera empezaba a mostrar una calavera

HAAAAAAAAAAA

MEEEEEEEEEEEE!

¡MUERANNNNNNNNN-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA GYAKUSATSA liberaba su gigantesca esfera mientras gohan a la vez arrojaba su poderoso kame hame ha

Las técnicas de ambos colisionaban y producían una poderosa onda de energía, las chicas apenas pudieron evitar salir arrojadas, las personas si salían arrojadas igual que otohime y ouken

Los dos forcejeaban con todas sus fuerzas, tanto que en todo el planeta se sentía el caos, los edificios incluso empezaban a agrietarse, los cielos se abrían y fuertes rayos caían por todo el planeta, las personas gritaban asustadas

Las dos técnicas estaban igualadas

Maldito- gyakusatsu decía muy malherido

Por todos los que mataste…y….por mis amigos que intentaste matar…..muere!

De un potente grito gohan elevaba el poder de su técnica mientras que a su costado se hacia la imagen de su padre Goku y el poderoso kame hame ha destruia la esfera de poder asombrando a gyakusatsu que solo miraba la colosal energía llegar a el

El demonio era consumido por la técnica para ser desintegrado por completo, y el rayo salir a la atmosfera desapareciendo en el cosmos

El planeta era envuelto en una energía la cual iba desapareciendo

El silencio se inundó en el lugar, el eclipse rojo desaparecía y los mares regresaban a la normalidad, gohan que se encontraba jadeando mirando el cielo con una sonrisa

Lo hice….

Gohan caía en picada el ataque fue tan intenso que su brazo mecánico se destruia pero en una gran acrobacia satou creaba un puente y haruko de un gran salto atrapaba a gohan quien caía completamente en la inconciencia

¡Gohan! Todas gritaban muy preocupadas

Gohan solo se quejaba y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba abría los ojos y miraba a todas quien con lagrimas lo abrazaban

Las voy a ensuciar de sangre…

No nos importa, tonto, pensamos que te perderíamos- todas lo decían muy tristes

Gohan solo sonreía

Jamás…las….dejare…..nunca- gohan decía muy agotado y todas solo lo abrazaban más fuertes

Onii-chan, sabía que ganarías- kuuna lo decía llorando sobre gohan este solo le acariciaba la cabeza

Increíble…este chico es increíble!- minori miraba a gohan con orgullo y aki asentía

Cuando me contaste del pensé que era un loco pero después de ver esto, simplemente me arrepiento de haber dicho eso- minori lo decia sonriendo

Chacha cargaba a gohan quien estaba realemnte debil, en ese momento todo kamigari incluso ouken en el cuerpo de su nieto llegaba molesto y todas los miraban

Kamigari…minori se ponía en pose de lucha y todas igual

Esperen, gohan salvo a todo el planeta y ¿ustedes piensan atacarlo?-haruko se ponía con su espada al frente y las demás igual

Eso no me importa…ouken muy molesto lo decía y todos serios solo miraban la escena

Eres un infeliz anciano- minori lo decía muy molesta

¡Pero…..veo que la fuerza que tienes ahora, no es nada ante la que tenias, incluso yo ahora podría ganarte!- minori lo decia preparándose para pelear

No pienso permitir que se acerquen a nuestro gran héroe- himegami llegaba con un rostro que demostraba verdadero enojo

Son unos cobardes- kuuna lo decía muy enojada

Cállate- ouken a una gran velocidad se arrojaba hacia la niña pero antes que lo detuvieran gohan saltaba de kuuna y tomaba el brazo de ouken aún muy mal herido

Si le tocas un cabello….a ella o a las demás te juro que te matare maldito- gohan con un rostro enojado lo decía asustando a todo kamigari

No me importa si esta isla les pertenece a ustedes, pero….si vuelven a causar problemas les juro que iré y les partiré la cara como lo hice con aquel infeliz- gohan muy enojado apretaba el brazo de ouken y lo hacía arrodillar

Todas se sonrojaban y miraban a gohan asombradas

Gohan soltaba a ouken pero cobardemente atacaba a gohan y este sin compasión le daba un fuerte golpe haciéndolo chocar contra una montaña asombrando a todo kamigari de que este joven aun mal herido podía acabarlos a todos

Ouken-samaaaaaa- todos gritaban realmente asombrados

Esto no se quedara así- miyabi usaba una extraña teletrasportacion y llegaba a donde ouken para todos salir del lugar

¿Escaparon?- himegami miraba el lugar pero gohan caía desplomado al piso de nuevo alertando a todos aki inmediatamente se puso en marcha para atender a gohan llevándolo a donde la cabaña donde era atendido

En el costado de la isla

Eso fue real?- todos los encargados de la barrera miraban aun el cielo pero aparecían miyabi y ouken

Maldito…..¿cómo pudo ouken-sama perder así?- miyabi decía muy dolida

¿Eres estúpida?, ¡el maldito sistema solar estuvo a punto de desaparecer!- uno de los sacerdotes decía realmente asustado

Eso aún es imposible de tragar- miyabi decía aun nerviosa

¿Ese infeliz realmente salvo todo el mundo?- miyabi pensaba en gohan enojada

Debo admitir….que si no fuera por el estaríamos muertos- otohime seria salía del lugar dejando a una miyabi realmente asombrada

En la isla

Gohan estaba lleno de vendas y revisado por aki

El estará bien, solo debe descansar- aki decía dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio de todas

¿Realmente gohan salvo el mundo…no….todo el sistema solar? Amado y la presidenta miraban a gohan

Si- las que conocen a gohan decían sonriendo

Eso demuestra que no solo en nuestro mundo…sino más allá de este existen seres realmente peligrosos- minori decía mirando el cielo

Si gohan…..no hubiera llegado a este mundo….estaríamos…- haruko trataba de hablar pero no podía pues el miedo de morir por esos demonios era aún muy grande

Todas estaban igual, para ellas que gohan llegara a este mundo fue un regalo de la vida

Haruko, ¿Quién es son gohan realmente?- la presidenta decía muy seria y haruko solo les contaba a las demás la vida de gohan de como llegó y quien es realmente

Todas las demás no podían creer la clase de vida tan espantosa que tuvo que pasar gohan desde que era un niño hasta incluso en la adolescencia, después de verlo todo claramente le creían al instante

Pobre gohan…! Todas las demás miraban a gohan con dolor pues les pareció una vida realmente difícil e injusta para alguien tan bueno

Gohan seguía inconsciente y todas solo lo miraban sonrojadas

Por otro lado usui llegaba

Siempre pensé que era increíble…pero no pensé que tanto- el chico llegaba con una sonrisa en el lugar donde era bien recibido

Su brazo se destruyó- aki lo decía triste

Gen podrá crearle otro, es lo mínimo que puede hacer pues gohan le salvo el trasero!- minori decía muy sonriente y aki asentía

El incidente con ouken había terminado para bien pero gohan aún no se recuperaba

Maken-ki estaba listo para irse pero gohan aún estaba inconsciente pues el desgaste de poder era mucho

¿Gohan aún no despierta? Azuki miraba al Saiyajin quien era cargado por minori y usui

Déjenlo descansar apenas paso un día- minori cómicamente lo decía

Gohan salvo el mundo y nadie lo sabe…..es muy triste- satou lo decía muy decaída

Nosotras si- haruko lo decía contenta y todas asentían

Esperen- kuuna llegaba al lugar

¡Denle esto a gohan-oniichan!- kuuna le pasaba una carta a haruko y ella la recibía

De acuerdo- haruko abrazaba a kuuna y todas igual

Vuelvan el otro año- kuuna entre sollozos lo decía y todas le decían que si

Gohan-oniichan adiós y gracias- kuuna se acercaba a gohan y le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla

En el barco todos salían y se despedían de kuuna gritándole

Gohan aparecía y le daba un fuerte grito a kuuna quien al verlo arrancaba en llanto

Adiós, mi dios- se dijo en voz baja mirando a gohan

Gohan-sama espera- inaho tomaba a gohan del brazo

Estoy bien quería despedirme de ella- gohan decía aun adolorido

Tal vez no podamos volver- la presidenta decía algo decaída

Si…..volvamos- gohan decía muy contento

Si vuelven a venir a causar problemas los detendremos, el mundo no es de nadie, es nuestro planeta y tenemos derecho todos- gohan decía con su sonrisa

La presidenta se sonrojaba y asentía

Inaho y las demás llevaban a gohan a su habitación donde lo recostaban de nuevo para dejarlo descansar

Gohan miraba la carta que estaba a un lado y la tomaba

Al abrirla gohan leía un pequeño mensaje

¡ **Vuelve pronto mi héroe, cuando sea grande iré por ti! Kuuna**

Gohan sonreía ante el mensaje y guardaba el mensaje en el sobre

¡Protegeré este mundo y a mis amigos…papa!

 **Fin del capítulo 16**

 **Ficha de personaje**

 **Gyakusatsu (fusión)**

 **La unión eterna entre gyakusatsu y chiyo, al fusionarse dan como nacimiento a un Super guerrero adquiriendo las similitudes de ambos pero en mayoría a gyakusatsu por ser el más fuerte**

 **Su actitud cambia un poco, ya no es tan apresurado a masacrar y esta vez disfruta un poco más de las luchas por su arrogancia, pero aun conservando el sadismo en masacrar, aunque se convierte en un lunático más despiadado cuando llega el momento de hacerlo como lo demuestra con ouken**

 **Su poder puede igualar al de cell perfecto, siendo ligeramente inferior o completamente iguales, es muy superior a un gohan ssj full Power pero inferior al ssj 2, posee un gran poder de telequinesis y gran control mental.**


	17. Chapter 17

**buenas gente aqui otro capitulo mas de la teoria en unas 3 horas subire la parte 2 de freezing disfruten**

 **Maken ki Z capítulo 17 un nuevo comienzo**

Al llegar a tenbi todos se recomponían un poco del incidente que ocurrió

Aki-sensei y gohan?- haruko preguntaba muy preocupada y todas estaban igual

El está bien, pero debe descansar algo me dice que no despertara hasta dentro de 2 días

Al escuchar esto todas dejaban escapar un suspiro de alivio

Aún sigo sin creer que gohan salvo todo el planeta- inaho decía muy sorprendida pero contenta

Es verdad….pero no solo el planeta, el sistema solar- amado decía con su sonrisa

¡Pero pobre gohan, todo lo que sufrio!- satou y chacha lloraban cómicamente

Si! Decían todas a la vez

Himegami por otro lado estaba muy seria

Todas salían para dejar descansar a gohan pero himegami entraba a la enfermería sin que nadie se de cuenta

Ella llegaba a donde estaba gohan inconsciente y lleno de vendas

¡Gracias otra vez gohan!

Muy linda y sonrojada himegami le decia a gohan y le daba un beso en los labios para salir del lugar

Después de esto hubo un festival de manga y anime pero gohan no participaría pues estaba inconsciente aun, el evento se llevaría sin problemas

¿Qué DIJISTE? –Akaya y todo venus estaban asombrados con la mandíbula en el suelo

¿GOHAN DERROTO A OUKEN?- todos decían asombrados

No solo lo derroto, lo humillo- minori cómicamente con una postura de amor y paz lo decía muy feliz

Todos solo se miraban entre si

NO BROMEES CON ESO MINORI- Akaya decía nervioso

¿Me ves bromeando?- minori esta vez ponía un rostro muy serio y todas se asustaban

Todos ahora se ponían más nervioso y solo podían mirarse muy asombrados

Está segura de no decir nada más?- aki le decía a minori

Gohan salvo a todos, no deberíamos….

Yo sé que a gohan no le interesan cosas como la fama y eso, por eso es mejor no contar nada, además nadie va a creernos- minori con la mirada baja decía y aki solo se ponía triste

Pobre gohan, salvo a todos y no va a recibir nada- aki decía muy triste

Eso no es cierto, nos tiene a nosotras, a Maken-ki- minori sonreía y aki también

 **Dos días después**

Gohan despertaba y a su lado estaban haruko e inaho dormidas

Gohan se tomaba la cabeza muy adolorido

Las dos se levantaban y miraban a gohan para salirles lágrimas de felicidad

Gohan- gohan-sama!- las dos abrazaban a gohan muy felices

Haruko…..inaho- gohan decía aún muy agotado

Tonto, nos preocupaste mucho- las dos lloraban de felicidad abrazando a gohan muy fuerte

Lo siento- gohan aun sin fuerzas decía con una leve sonrisa

Gohan?- todo Maken-ki entraban y miraban a gohan con lágrimas para abalanzarse y llorar en el

Gohan solo sentía el calor de todas y sonreía muy feliz

Lo siento- gohan decía muy contento pero todas solo abrazaban más fuerte y aunque le dolía a un el cuerpo el quería sentir aun ese cariño

Papa…..lo hice- gohan le salía una lagrima y sonreía

Usui miraba por la puerta sonriendo orgulloso de su amigo

En ese momento el estómago de gohan gruñía y este se apenaba

Jajajajaajaj- todas reían muy lindamente y gohan también se reía un poco

Todas solo miraban como gohan en la cafetería de la escuela barría con toda la comida del lugar gohan aun con un solo brazo comía como un agujero negro

Es normal que tenga mucha hambre- aki decía mirando muy feliz a gohan

A un así que tenga ese cuerpazo y coma así…- minori miraba a gohan sonrojada pues etse estaba sin camisa y todas estaban igual

Al siguiente día

Estas seguro de ir?, aun debes descansar- haruko le decía a gohan quien ya estaba de pie

Descuiden estoy bien, gohan decía contento

Lamento lo de brazo gohan-sama- inaho decía triste

Si necesitas ayuda en algo, no dudes en pedírmelo- haruko decía muy linda

Y de mi- inaho decía después

y….también de mi- himegami decía sonrojada volteando su rostro

Gracias- gohan sonreía – pero aki sensei dijo que mi brazo nuevo estaría listo en un par de semanas

Los 4 salían a su escuela nuevamente muy felices

Gohan-kun que te paso?- las chicas miraban a gohan pues este tenia la cabeza en vendada, su ojo tapado y además no venía con su brazo mecánico

Estoy bien gracias- gohan decía sonriendo pero la conversación era detenida

Al llegar minori daba un nuevo discurso de bienvenida al segundo semestre y presentando a dos nuevas personas

Instructor temporal **aomi koushi-sensei y estudiante transferido aomi kai**

Además quiero dar otra noticia

Hubo un incidente con ouken el jefe de kamigari, es buscado como un criminal

Al decir eso minori todos se asustaban a mas no poder

Pero quiero que le den un gran aplauso al guerrero que venció a ouken ¡son gohan!

Todo el mundo volteaba a ver a gohan con un rostro de asombro para después con gran devoción empezar a alabar a gohan

Gohan-kun derroto a ouken?, asombroso, yo sabía que era genial pero esto es increíble! Kyaaaaaaaa que genial- todas las mujeres gritaban como fanáticas con corazones en la cabeza y en los ojos

Gohan-kun eres increíble- Shiria gritaba muy contenta

Gohan solo se apenaba y se rascaba la nuca con su brazo nervioso

Afuera de la academia

Son gohan? Realmente no puedo creérmelo, derroto a mi abuelo y a ese demonio- otohime decía encima de una mujer gigante y otras 2 a su lado y otra en el hombro de la mas grande

Pero es verdad que salvo a todo el planeta?- una de coletas decía muy seria

Supongo que tengo que reconocer por esta vez que nos salvó- otohime decía de brazos cruzados

Me gustaría conocerlo…..dicen que un guapetón- una decía muy pervertida

En ese momento gohan sentía 5 grandes poderes y ese momento

Todos cúbranse!- gohan gritaba a toda la ceremonia y en ese momento una pared era derrumbada violentamente

Las 5 mujeres entraban por el agujero

Son de tercer año?- haruko decía nerviosa

Pues vamos a apalearlas- azuki se preparaba para pelear

Pero gohan se hacia frente a las dos quienes se impresionaban

¿Qué quieres? No deberías destruir las cosas así porque si- gohan muy enojado les gritaba a las chicas quienes al verlo se ruborizaban

¿ese…es son gohan?- una de ellas decía con un rostro pervertido

Es…muy apuesto pese a estar en vendado- otra decía mirando a gohan

Me da igual que quieren si quieren causar no lo permitiré- gohan se ponía en posición de combate asombrando a todos y sonrojando a todas

Esta vez no pelearas solo gohan- azuki haruko y todo Maken se ponían al lado del guerrero quien las veía y sonreía

Son gohan, n vinimos a pelear- otohime decía apuntando su sombrilla y todos se asombraban pero gohan se ponia serio

Entonces?- gohan decia serio

Los retamos a un duelo nuestro escenario hime kagura- otohime decia sonriendo

¡Tendremos un cara a cara entre el equipo yamato y el equipo tenbi!

todas escuchaban nerviosas y serias gohan también

¡nuestro lado pondrá el tenchi maken y ustedes pondrán a son gohan!

Al escuchar esto todas se enojaban a mas no poder

¿Qué idioteces dices? ¿crees que gohan es un objeto que puede ser apostado? Himegari y azuki gritaban enojadas y haruko solo apretaba los dientes

Y porque a mi?- gohan decia serio

Después de lo que vimos , no cabe duda, eres un ser realmente poderoso que este mundo no puede explicar…..si estas con nosotros seremos invencibles- otohime decia sonriendo sádicamente

Lo que ustedes quieren no es a mi…¡es mi poder!- gohan decia esta vez muy frio

Asi es aunque tampoco tener un exclavo guapo tampoco es mala idea- otohime y todas sonreían sádicamente enojando a todos

No me interesa, y además se quedaran con las ganas, jamás le daría mi poder a gente como ustedes y además….¡.tampoco me arrodillare ante nadie!

Esto último lo decía cambiando sus ojos a esmeralda asustando un poco a todas

¡Siempre pensamos que yamata no orochi era imparable!

Otohime explicaba la historia de yamata no orochi, su sello y que los hachi maken eran necesario para que su poder no se debilite

Pero tu….tu eres un ser diferente algo que este mundo no puede describir, tu gran poder puro es sin duda esplendido- otohime apuntaba a gohan quien escuchaba serio

Y entonces si mi poder es tan valioso….¿porque apuestan algo menos valioso?- gohan decía muy serio

¡Porque además de los hachimaken…..también nos apostamos a nosotros kamigari!

Al escuchar esto todo el mundo se asombraba

Si ganan, todo kamigari estará al servicio de gohan de ahora en adelante!

Minori no podía creerse lo que escuchaba igual que todos

Los hombres miraban asombrados y celosos a gohan pues este tenía una oportunidad que nunca les llegaría a ellos

No me interesa! - gohan respondía serio y los hombres se daban una **palm face** por dicho acto pero las mujeres no y lo miraban con admiración

Todas ellas se asombraban por tal respuesta

Podrías tener a muchas chicas lindas ¿de verdad respondes eso? – otohime decía asombrada

Si- gohan daba media vuelta y se iba

Si no quieren nada mas de mi por favor pueden irse- gohan decía sin voltear

En ese momento una de ellas salía

Vamos hermoso…..estoy segura que quieres….¿no te gustaría tenerme? Una de ellas con el nombre de ESPADA LOVE decía mirando a gohan quien volteaba su rostro

La mujer era bellísima tanto que los hombres maldecían a gohan y las chicas se ponían celosas

Pero gohan solo la miraba serio

No me interesa- gohan decía nuevamente volteando su rostro

Todas de maken se alegraban por una extraña razón

Además, yo no tengo poder en nada, solo soy un alumno más, minori sensei o la presidenta son las que pueden decidir- gohan decía muy serio para regresar de vuelta donde las demás

Minori se sonrojaba por lo dicho

Que asi sea!- otohime sonriendo desaparecía del lugar con todas

Después de un rato

Quien se cree ese mocoso? una pequeña chica en una computadora llamada **HOSHI KAWASE** decía comiéndose un dulce

Pues a mí me pareció genial la mujer grande de nombre **SORANO KAJIRU** decía muy nerviosa jugando con sus dedos

Otohime-dono ¿Por qué no nos dijo que el chico era un adonis?- espada love decía muy pervertida lamiéndose los labios

Tal vez sea guapo pero solo es un boca suelta- otohime decía mirando a un lado sonrojada

Además me dijo que su cabello podía cambiar a un rubio dorado ….con solo pensarlo siento que me vengo- **espada love** ponía su mano en la mejilla con una sonrisa de depredadora mientras babeaba

Otohime solo miraba con una gota de sudor a la chica con la otra chica quien era y **umemiya sui**

Da igual, yo solo lo quiero por su poder, antes yamato era valioso para mí pero ahora no…quiero a ese chico a como dé lugar, con el nadie podría nunca en la vida desafiarnos- otohime sonreía maniáticamente

Después de los acontecimiento

Gracias gohan por explicarme!- haruko estaba sentado al lado de gohan quien le explicaba temas de estudio

Descuida- gohan le sonreía

Pero ¿seguro que estas bien?, no deberías moverte a un- haruko le decía muy linda

Estoy bien, no es la primera vez que me dan una paliza- gohan decía sonriendo y haruko se entristecía por esto

Haruko tomaba del rostro a gohan y lo besaba

Gohan se asombraba ante tal acción

No pude agradecerte por salvarnos….gracias- haruko le sonreía a gohan quien al verla solo podía perderse en su rostro

No…..yo no merezco nada…..- gohan decía agachando la cabeza

Haruko tomaba a gohan y lo abrazaba como la primera vez

Si…..deberías dejar tanta modestia y a veces ser algo egoísta! Haruko decía acariciando la cabeza de gohan y este solo se dejaba llevar

Entonces ¿puedo quedarme un rato asi?- gohan pedía y haruko solo sonreía

Si!- la chica se sonrojaba y asentía

Haruko recordaba a ese demonio que por poco destruye todo lo que ella quería y asesina a todas las personas que amaba y empezaba a llorar cayendo sus lágrimas en gohan

Haruko?- gohan miraba nervioso a la chica

Si tu no…si tu no hubieras estado aquí….todos estaríamos muertos…!- la chica no soporto y empezó a llorar abrazando la cabeza de gohan quien sintió su tristeza y con su mano acariciaba su mejilla

¡Gracias a ti, es que estoy vivo, la verdadera heroína eres tú, haruko, gracias, sabes que yo ahora protegeré a este mundo y a todos con mi vida!

Haruko no soporto y con otra gran sonrisa abrazaba a gohan muy fuerte quien se quedaba acariciando su mejilla

"te amo" dijo en voz muy baja la chica que gohan no escuchaba pero el guerrero sentía un calor en su pecho muy fuerte

¡Me hare más fuerte para protegerlos, dominare ese poder y no permitiré que nadie vuelva a hacerles daño nunca más!

 **Al siguiente día**

Gohan ¿de verdad estás de acuerdo a que yo decida?- minori estaba sentado con gohan aki y los nuevos

Si, la verdad no me importa eso de la competencia pero los hachimaken son valiosos ¿verdad?- gohan decía serio

Si, son la llave para liberar a yamata pero como dijo otohime ante ti el no es nada, por eso quieren ahora tu poder- minori decía seria

Este poder jure usarlo solo para proteger a la gente, jamás para hacer maldades- gohan decía tocándose el pecho con su mano

Si pero otohime no piensa igual, quien sabe que haría con el- minori decía seria

Yo no obedecería sus órdenes nunca- gohan decía serio

Y lo sé pero la verdad no se que estará tramando- minori miraba el cielo

Además sería un problema mayor si el poder de gohan es expuesto al mundo, quien sabe que haría el gobierno o los líderes del mundo por adueñarse de gohan- yamato sonreían

Gohan solo se ponía de pie

Cuando llegue pensé que moriría, pero todas ustedes me salvaron, me enseñaron muchas cosas y pude vivir una vida de paz, pensé que nunca podría conocer la paz de nuevo en mi vida, pero ustedes…..me enseñaron muchas cosas que perdi en mi niñez, por eso no permitiré que nada le pase a tenbi, luchare por esta escuela y por todos ustedes hasta la muerte

Gohan decía esto muy feliz y minori solo se sonrojaba igual que aki, los otros dos miraban a gohan serio y minerva solo sonreía y se sonrojaba igual

Gracias gohan- minori decía muy feliz y casi llorando aki estaba igual

Pero…..podrían decirme porque las personas odian tanto a los usuarios

Yo te lo diré- yamato decía serio

El explicaba que hace mucho los usuario era considerados dioses pero la gente les temió y lucharon contra ellos para prevenir la extinción absoluta manipularon sus recuerdos para esconderse del mundo

Entiendo- gohan decía serio

Si te descubren no solo te temerán….el mundo entero luchara por ti, hasta incluso el mundo entero podría intentar destruirte! Yamato lo decía muy sonriente

Eso no es justo- aki decía muy triste y minori apretaba los dientes

¿Serían capaces? ¿Incluso cuando gohan los salvo?- minori decía enojada y golpeaba la mesa y la rompía

Maldito kamigari! Minori decía muy enojada pero gohan la detenida

Tranquila sensei, ya descubriremos como detener esto- gohan con su sonrisa lo decía y minori solo lo miraba maravillada

¿Serían capaces de creer que alguien con mi poder existe?- gohan preguntaba y todos hasta minerva asentían

Pero no te eches la culpa gohan, todos somos víctimas, además tu no deberías sentirte culpable- aki decía muy linda

Gracias aki-sensei por eso hay que buscar la forma de solucionar esto- gohan decía con una sonrisa

Pero bueno dejemos eso de lado ¿ya terminaste la tarea?- minori preguntaba cómicamente

Si, ahora ayudo a las demás a terminarla- gohan decía tranquilo

Típico de un genio como tú- minori decía cómicamente

¿Genio? ¿Yo? no para nada- gohan decía nervioso

Deberías dejar a veces tanta modestia gohan, deberías lucirte a veces- minori abrazaba del hombro a gohan

Pero no deberías esforzarte tanto, aun tienes muchas heridas y estas muy lastimado- aki decía a gohan tocándole el rostro

Descuide sensei estoy bien! Gohan sonreía y aki se sonrojaba

Realmente eres alguien muy obediente y educado, me extraña que tú y tu padre vengan de una raza de barbaros sanguinarios- minori le decía a gohan quien se ponía nervioso

Gohan solo sonreía nervioso

Claro que seré obediente con ustedes, son mis maestras- gohan salía del lugar dejando asombrada a las dos

Espero no te estés ablandando gohan- minori cómicamente le gritaba a gohan

Descuide, sigo siendo el mismo- gohan salía del lugar y las dos le sonreían

Gohan ayudaba a todas de maken con sus tareas, y con ello todas le daban las gracias con un beso en los labios que dejaba a gohan confundido pues lo hacían experimentar una sensación que nunca antes sintió en su otro mundo

 **Al otro dia**

Gohan llegaba al salón e inaho lo saludaba

Ya hemos decidido el programa cultural- inaho decía sonriendo

Será un café maid!- inaho decía sonriendo muy linda

Ya veo- gohan decía tranquilo pues no le interesaba mucho

Pero resultaría que el café seria de mayordomos lo que hizo extrañar a gohan

Y tengo que usar esos trajes tan raros? Gohan decía mientras las chicas solo miraban a gohan con corazones saliendo de su cabeza

Haaaaaa, supongo que después de lo que ha pasado seria….divertido-gohan decia en su mente riendo un poco

Pd: no me culpen esto es importante en la historia

 **El día del festival cultural**

Todo el mundo estaba contento y se veían tiendas por todo los lugares

El café de mayordomos era el centro principal pero principalmente por uno el cual era el centro de atención ¡gohan¡ incluso las mujeres solo miraban por las ventanas para ver a gohan quien sonrojado servía , pero servia muy bien y caballeroso pues el sabía que debía hacerlo bien aunque no quisiera

Me veo muy raro! Gohan decía a usui

Almenos agradece que todas estén aquí por ti nada mas- usui llorando sangre decía

Gohan era el pedido principal tanto que en la guerra de pulgares todas se dejaban tercer de manera ridículamente fácil solo por el beso en la mano de gohan que las hacia sonrojar y sacar vapor con corazones

Esto es muy raro- gohan sudando decía cómicamente

Quiero un pedido de son gohan- una mujer decia entrando con otra y eran love espada y su compañera

Ustedes son….- gohan decia poniéndose serio

Incluso serio eres espectacular- la chica muy coqueta lo decia

Gohan se acercaba a la chica quien se sonrojaba igual que la otra y las miraba serias

En un instante gohan arranca los collares que tienen en sus cuellos de una manera rápida y sin dolor

Las dos se asombraban por eso

Bueno ¿ y que pedido quieren?- gohan sonriendo les decía

Eh? Las dos decían asombradas

Una guerra de pulgares si no me equivoco cierto? –gohan decía alzando su mano y espada love solo miraba para recuperar la compostura

Eh así….si….si gano…aceptaras nuestro trato y además….me dejaras…..besarte- por una extraña razón la chica sonrojada decía tomando la mano de gohan

Como quieras!- gohan serio lo decía

Gohan solo se ponía serio y empezaban a jugar

Pero en un parpadeo gohan ya le ganaba la chica dejando a todos asombrados por la rapidez

Listo! Gohan le deba a un beso en la mano y se iba del lugar la chica se sonrojaba a mas no poder del chico que salia del lugar

Oye estas bien?- hooshi le decía a su amiga quien se quedaba mirando su mano

Eh así vámonos- la chica salía ruborizada mirando su mano mientras los hombres miraban a gohan

Todo retornaba a la normalidad por unos instantes

Gohan era el más pedido de todas las chicas del sitio de hecho todas le pedían solo a el pero también a los demás que participaban menos usui

Soy el único que no ha recibido pedido- usui decía cómicamente

En ese caso déjame jugar contigo- yamato llegaba al sitio

No gracias- usui lo rechazaba

Lástima, si ganabas te revelaría información de chicas- yamato decía y usui aceptaba en un parpadeo

Y si tu ganas?- usui preguntaba

¡Escucharas mi historia!- yamato decía

¿Historia?

Si…de cómo eres un clon de yamato igual que yo

Eso dejo a usui con un rostro cómico pero no pudo preguntar más pues perdió

Después de la historia contada por yamato usui quedaba perplejo al descubrir que el era un clon de yamato el cual obtuvo conciencia

Ya veo- gohan entraba serio en el lugar

¡No quiera escuchar perdón!

Usui miraba a gohan algo nervioso

Descubriste que tu amigo es un clon de yamato asi- yamato decía serio

No importa, el es mi amigo y nada cambiara eso, usui,- gohan le ponía la mano en el hombro al chico quien se asombraba por lo dicho

Aunque sea el clon del ser que mas odias?- yamato decía serio

Yo no odio a nadie, solo le dije que no volviera- gohan decia serio y yamato solo escuchaba igual

Usui, eres usui kengo, no permitas que eso te impida vivir como siempre lo ha hecho- gohan le sonreía a usui quien también le sonreía

Bueno vámonos te salió un pedido- gohan le decía al chico quien cómicamente se alegraba

El día pasaba y caía la noche donde todos estaban en una fogata

Gohan estaba sentado limpiándose el sudor

Por fin acabo- gohan decía relajado y limpiándose la cara pues aun estaba envenado

Después del festival todos entraban en una academia con el nombre de hime kagura!

Al final acepte- gohan decía serio mirando el nombre y todas venían con el

Bueno, veamos si también puedo divertirme aquí….espero no me decepcionen!- gohan muy rio miraba la academia

Lejos muy lejos

Por fin la encontramos- un sujeto con turbante decía a otro que tenía un casco

Si pero sigue sellado, según la leyenda necesita de una fuente de poder muy grande! El sujeto con turbante decia

¡Pues simple…encontremos un planeta que tenga eso!

 **Fin del capitulo 16**


	18. Chapter 18

**buenas gente feliz año que la pasen muy bien y les deseo lo mejor este capitulo pensaba subirlo el 30 pero no pude ya estaba hecho solo me faltaba subirlo XD pero bueno espero les haya gustado el especial de freezing falta otro pero lo subire la otra semana asi para esperar los capitulos siguientes mientras terminan estos recuerdos sin mas que decir disfrutenlo**

 **en cuanto a las teorias nuevas la de sekirei sera la primera y si algo la empezare a subir entre el 15 y 20 de este mes**

 **Maken ki z capítulo 18 comienzan los juegos ¿ otra amenaza?**

Himegami kagura en un principio fue creado para escoger a los poseedores del hachi-maken, en el caso de tenbi fue hecho más como un festival deportivo

Como ya todos fueron informados antes de la ceremonia de apertura apoyando a kamigari en contra de los seguidores de ouken ESTO ES LA GUERRA- Minori daba un discurso y los dos equipos se miraban con rivalidad

¡En el caso de que tenbi gane recibirán información acerca de yamato ouken y recibirán los hachi maken además kamigari le pertenecerá de ahora en adelante a son gohan

Pero si kamigari gana son gohan les pertenecerá a ellos y los hachi maken serán suyos oficialmente!- minori decía mientras gohan y otohime se miraban solo que la niña con una sonrisa

Te vez confiada, ¿después de lo que viste, crees poder ganarme?- gohan decía muy serio

Esto es una competencia deportiva, no tienes permitido usar tus poderes, además con solo un brazo será más difícil para ti- otohime decía muy orgullosa y los alumnos se enojaban con ella

Por mí no hay problema, pero no deberías subestimarme, podrías llevarte una sorpresa- gohan decía sacando una leve sonrisa

Es muy raro que alguien con un poder como el tuyo siga ordenes- otohime decía algo seria y sudando

No lo hago, para mí apoyar a mis amigos no es una orden, es algo que nos une y por eso estoy aquí…como un alumno de tenbi- gohan decía haciendo sacar corazones de los ojos a las chicas y los chicos gritarle de devoción

Según lo organizado no podrás participar en más de un encuentro aun así estás listo?- otohime decía sonriendo esta vez

¿Crees que solo participare yo? no deberías subestimar a nadie- gohan decía muy serio y la chica solo miraba seria al semi Saiyajin

Tal y como son gohan-san ha dicho, nosotros no somos fáciles de vencer, tenbi siempre estará unida ante sus ideales y no permita que se lleven a uno de los nuestros en presencia nuestra, yo **kinua galette** , seguirá a son gohan-san y luchara para mantenerlo a nuestro lado

Gohan escuchaba a la chica y se asombraba pero aún más al escuchar a los demás alzar la voz

Es cierto, no dejaremos que se lleven a nuestro compañero, pelearemos por y con él hasta el final

Gohan se asombraba de esto y sonreía al ver como lo apreciaban sus nuevos amigos

Gracias- gohan le decía todos ruborizando a las chicas

De…nada gohan-san- kinua sonrojada volteaba la cabeza y jugaba con sus dedos lindamente

Asi es gohan, nosotras no permitiremos que te alejen de nuestro lado, eres de maken ki- azuki tomaba del hombro a gohan y lo abrazaba pegándolo en sus encantos

Haruko y las demás sonreían muy confiadas mirando a gohan

Que farsa… otohime daba media vuelta mientras espada miraba

Son gohan….la chica sonreía

Tenemos los equipos listos escojan- otohime le lanzaba a aki esferas con las cuales tenían adentro papeles

Gohan los tomaba y se los pasaba más educadamente a aki quien se sonrojaba por el acto, ella miraba a gohan muy ruborizada

Gohan se acercaba a las demás

Solo son 5?- gohan decía mirándolas

Si- haruko respondía algo nerviosa por tener a gohan tan cerca

Bueno, ellas no son para nada débiles, en especial la de la espada….veo un gran poder en ella- gohan decia mirándola muy serio

Pero…..no siento nada de energía maligna en ellas, no tienen esa misma oscuridad que con ouken- gohan decía mirándolas

Lo más probable es que les hayan lavado el cerebro- la presidente le decía a gohan quien se quedaba mirando

Con que era eso….. se decía el Saiyajin para si mismo

Si fuera papa el podría romper ese control mental, pero desafortunadamente yo no puedo- gohan decía asombrando a todas

¿tu padre podía hacer eso?- todas preguntaban

Si, el tenia habilidades mentales muy poderosas entre ellas está la que te permite observar los recuerdos de alguien y también transmitirlos aunque la última puedo hacerla a duras penas

Entonces podemos ver tus recuerdos?- inaho preguntaba muy asombrada y todos se daban cuenta

Si, pero…por ahora concentrémonos en esto- gohan decía sonriendo

Es muy raro que alguien con tu poder y actitud le gusten este tipo de cosas- el clon de yamato decia estoico

Gohan solo sonreía un poco

La verdad, a veces quería hacer esto, veía a los niños jugar y siempre me pregunte como sería hacerlo en una escuela real, de niño jugaba con mi padre hasta ese día…..todas y todos escuchaban a gohan algo tristes

Por eso creo que sería divertido hacerlo ahora que puedo, además ese tal ouken es una persona peligrosa, por una extraña razón siento muchos kis parecidos al del por eso no podría decir cuál es el verdadero.

¿Entonces conoces su paradero?- yamato preguntaba asombrado

Lo puedo sentir si, de hecho se podría decir casi a un 100% que se dónde está…..pero…..quisiera usar estas actividades para comprobar algo- gohan decía muy serio y todas solo miraban algo tensas por ver a gohan asi

Otohime y minori firmaban el contrato mágico y aki daba vueltas a una rueda que decidiría el primer juego que sería derriba el poste

Derriba el poste?- gohan preguntaba y recordaba de que trataba el juego

Gohan-san acábalos! Todos empezaban a gritar

Kyaaaaaaaa ya quiero ver nuevamente a gohan-sempai sin camisa- todas eran ahora las que gritaban

No sean tontas- himegami gritaba y todos se asustaban

Gohan solo puede participar en uno y ¿quieren mandarlo en algo tan simple?

¡Es como revelar nuestro mejor AS al principio del juego!- la presidenta hablaba ahora y todos entendían de buena forma

Asi es además que no se puede usar el maken, enviar a gohan es quedarnos sin la mitad de nuestra fuerza- minori brincaba del estrado

El juego de derribar el poste era diferente aquí pues tendrían que cruzar por todos los patios- minori recordaba

Entonces elijamos a los miembros- minori decía pensando

Gohan lo siento pero no participes en este- minori decía dejando a todas incluso a las de maken tristes

Él es nuestra carta de triunfo si lo enviamos al primer juego sería un completo desperdicio- himegami decía cruzada de brazos cruzados

Entiendo- gohan asentía con una sonrisa leve, envíenme a la que ustedes consideren apta para mi

Muy bien iré yo entrene con gohan muy duro- azuki decía decidida

Quiero defender a gohan-san por eso déjeme ir- kinua muy sonrojada pedía

También yo- himegami también pedía

Esperen…muy bien elijamos con piedra papel y tijeras- minori decia y todos jugaban seleccionando al equipo compuesto por azuki, la presidenta del consejo furan, usui y kuri

Les deseo buena suerte- gohan decía animándolos y los 5 le levantaba el pulgar

Yo quería ver a gohan sin camisa-minerva decía llorando cómicamente y todas igual

Espada miraba al equipo

También yo…. se decía en voz baja la chica

Todas y todos se iban a cambiar pero gohan caminaba saliendo del baño hasta que se encontró con una chica conocida, era espada

Tú?...gohan la miraba serio pero la chica le regalo una sonrisa coqueta y se arrojaba para besarlo en la boca asombrando al Saiyajin

Que haces?- gohan preguntaba asombrado retirándola levemente

Es un regalo, por haberme quitado el collar- la chica tomaba la mano de gohan y la podía en su pecho sonrojando al Saiyajin

¿Qué haces?- gohan decía sin creerse aun lo que hacia

Los hombre son pueden tocar esas partes de una mujer- gohan lo decía retirando su mano de golpe pues fue muy directo

Lo sabía, eres muy fuerte pero un poco inocente…..eso es tan lindo- espada con su dedo acaricia el pectoral de gohan quien este miraba serio a la chica

¿Esto es lo que se llama seducir? Si con eso crees poder hacerme cambiar de bando estas equivocada- gohan le decía muy serio y la chica le sonreía

Eres muy lindo….no eres malo, solo te hace falta experiencia y yo te la daré cuando sea tuya, se que ganaran estos juegos….cuando ganes y kamigari sea de tu posesión yo igual- espada le metia algo en su bolsillo y se retiraba del lugar guiándole el ojo a gohan quien este la miraba serio

Gohan sacaba el objeto y era una foto de haruko y de ella juntas

Afuera del campus

Había una gigantesca pantalla y todos estaban reunidos mirándola

Yo quería que gohan-kun me viera participar- kinua mordía un pañuelo y himegami estaba enojada muy linda

Gohan miraba de pie la pantalla muy natural y haruko se hacia a un lado del

Estas bien con esto gohan?- haruko preguntaba nerviosa

Te usan como un premio- la chica tomaba del brazo a gohan y lo abrazaba

De parte de ustedes no lo veo asi, me siento feliz por saber por saber que hacen todo esto por mi- gohan sonreía y haruko le sonreía igual

Los 5 se arreglaban para iniciar

Gohan es parte de nosotros, no lo decepcionaremos- azuki se estiraba y los demás también y asentían

Kurasagi se quedaba de guardián, la presidenta actuaba de defensa

Esperen- gohan se acercaba y todos lo miraban

¿Qué pasa gohan?- azuki preguntaba extrañada un poco

Chicos les seré sincero…la diferencia entre esa tal espada y ustedes es muy grande-gohan decía serio dejando en shock a los 4

¿Pero entonces que quieres que hagamos?- usui preguntaba molesto pero azuki lo detenía

Gohan….azuki iba a decir algo pero gohan los detenía

Por eso es que quiero darles algo que les ayudara mucho-gohan sonreía pero esta era una sonrisa de victoria y todos se asombraron

Gohan ponía la mano en la cabeza de azuki sonrojándola un poco pero después de unos segundos el cuerpo de azuki se ilumino con un blanco fuerte y azuki sintió algo raro en su cuerpo

Todos miraban el aura blanca y la presidenta iba a preguntar pero gohan le ponía la mano y hacia lo mismo asustando un poco a la linda chica pero después de un instante sintió algo raro

Gohan hacia lo mismo con usui y kuragasa quienes se asombraron igual

¡Les he dado de mi poder, con esto podrán ser más fuertes….mucho más!

Todos se asombraban por las palabras del joven Saiyajin y sentían su cuerpo

Es verdad….que poder tan increíble- azuki decía sintiendo su poder uniéndose con el de gohan

Y que poder tan cálido- la presidenta se sonrojaba al sentir el poder puro de gohan

Los dos hombres se asombraban del poder de gohan pues era algo extraordinario

No se dijo nunca que no podía ayudarles, Ahora ustedes deben controlar este nuevo poder, les deseo lo mejor- gohan salía del lugar y todos lo miraban pero las dos lo miraban con un sonrojo

Gohan salía pero amado lo detenía para que lo acompañara a un lugar después de la competencia

La competencia iniciaba y azuki y usui salían corriendo asombrados por su nueva fuerza

Me siento invencible, esto es genial- azuki gritaba mientras corria muy feliz

Es verdad, estoy asombrado- usui decía mirándose las manos

En ese momento Hoshi atacaba a una gran velocidad por la espalda pero azuki la detenía con sus brazos en forma de X aunque a duras penas

Azuki salía disparada y deslizándose por el suelo se detenía

¿Qué?- azuki decía sin creerse nada

Pero como pudo detenerlo?- Hoshi decía muy asombrada

Que increíble fuerza!- usui decía muy asombrado

Valla, lo detuve…no pensé tener tan buenos reflejos…espera!

Azuki recordaba hace unos momentos a gohan y se sonrojaba

¡tengo que darle un beso de agradecimiento a gohan después de esto!- azuki decia muy contenta

Usui miraba a la chica pero espada love se arrojaba de una patada y le daba a usui pero este se lograba proteger con su antebrazo aunque salia disparado y se estrellaba contra la pared

Ese tonto- azuki salia contra las dos quienes la miraban pero azuki por una rara razón se movia mas rápido y con un golpe de hacha enviaba a volar a hsohi lejos aunque esta lograba protegerse

Otohime estaba asombrada ante tal acto quien miraba por el televisor

No puede…ser- otohime se decia sudando

Logro enviar a Hoshi a volar?- otohime preguntaba muy asombrada

Azuki le lanzaba un golpe a espada pero esta lo esquivaba aunque pasaba muy cerca de su cara

Espada miraba algo seria a azuki y todos se impresionaban

Azuki lanzaba tres patadas y espada las paraba pero sentía dolor al hacerlo y se molestaba un poco separándose

Increíble- haruko lo decía asombrada al ver que podía medirse contra espada

Gohan solo miraba serio sentado mirando la pantalla con su brazo apoyado en la rodilla

Azuki lanzaba una patada y espada la esquivaba con facilidad pero azuki sonreía y mandaba otra espada estilo hacha y rozaba la ropa de espada asustándola un poco

Espada lanzaba un poderoso puño y azuki con sus brazos en forma de X lo detenía aunque salía disparada pero frenaba como un patinador

Increíble….nunca pensé que azuki fuera tan fuerte?- chacha decia asombrada

Está peleando….a la par contra espada?- minori decía asombrada y aki igual

Gohan como siempre miraba la pelea

Domino bastante rápido casi toda la energía que le otorgue….ella me impresiona…de hecho todas- gohan decía muy asombrado

Hoshi miraba pero se asombraba de esto y decidía salir a pelear pero usui la detenía

A donde vas tu?- usui le daba una patada y esta salia disparada pero en un momento usui era golpeado por Hoshi sin que se diera cuenta y salia volando

Azuki-sempai se hizo muy fuerte…..entonces yo- kuragasa se miraba las manos y sentía el puro poder de gohan correr por su cuerpo

Usui y Hoshi peleaban pero de un instante 3 flechas salían volando y rozaban a las dos las cuales se asombraban de la increíble velocidad

Era furan quien tenía su arco afuera y su cabello suelto

Es increíble….jamás pensé aumentar mi capacidad de esta forma…este chico es increíble- furan pensaba en gohan y se sonrojaba un poco

Las dos se asombraban ante lo que sucedía pero espada estaba aún tranquila

Azuki y usui se arrojaban pero espada de un fuerte golpe enviaba a volar a usui mientras que azuki detenía el golpe pero salía igual disparada pero de igual forma usui se detenía y salía corriendo hasta el poste

Hoshi intentaba detenerlo pero azuki le daba un golpe y salia volando mientras espada y azuki nuevamente tenían sus caras cruzándose

Quiero preguntarte algo ¿eres novia de son gohan?- espada preguntaba y azuki se sonrojaba

A qué viene eso?- azuki preguntaba muy sonrojada

Olvídalo, una marimacha como tú con ese guapetón en tus sueños- espada se arrojaba contra azuki y esta no pudo ver el golpe que le daba la chica y salia volando

Usui iba a llegar contra la gran chica que defendía el tronco pero esta empezaba a estirar sus brazos y se enrollaba con el bastón para hacer girar sus brazos y crear algo similar a un tifón

Usui solo podía cubrirse para no salir volando

Azuki peleaba contra espada aunque esta la superaba y bastante aunque azuki podía esquivarle y detener golpes pero no acertaba ninguno y bloqueaba con dificultad

Espada le daba un puñetazo y lograba darle en el rostro a azuki

Maldición….. ¿El poder que gohan me dio no es sufiente?- azuki decía muy asombrada

o….¿ acaso aun no lo domino del todo?- azuki miraba a espada muy nerviosa

debo liberar más fuerza…. Azuki se levantaba y se ponía para luchar

recuerda lo que me dijo gohan…..no siempre debes pelear con poder, debo ser tranquila como el viento y rápida como el rayo- azuki se relajaba y respiraba

 **Flashback**

Gohan luchaba contra azuki en algún momento de la isla, azuki era incapaz de golpear a gohan quien esquivaba de brazos cruzados

Eres rápida y fuerte….pero te apresuras en atacar y por eso el enemigo puede leer tus ataques- gohan explicaba de brazos cruzados

cuando peles contra alguien debes mantenerte serena y no siempre pelear con los puños debes relajarte y leer a tu adversario….se tranquila como el cielo…..y después debes pensar el ataque….y ser rápida como el rayo- gohan explicaba y azuki escuchaba sentada en el piso

 **fin del flashback**

Espada se arrojaba contra azuki para golpearla pero en el momento en que iba a golpearla azuki detenía el ataque rápidamente asombrando a la misma espada y después golpear con fuerza dándole un golpe a espada en la cara

Increíble- la gente no podía creerse lo que veía pues espada había sido golpeada en el rostro por alguien que no era gohan

Gohan sonreía aun estando sentado

Usui era enviado a volar contra una pared por la gigante y estrellándose contra una pared

Espada estaba mirándose la mejilla pero azuki sonreía confiada

Azuki, no te confíes ataca- gohan decía cambiando a una actitud nerviosa

Espada desaparecía y aparecía detrás de azuki para darle una patada para enviarla a volar lejos dejándola lastimada

Maldición me confié- azuki jadeaba agotada

Kisangani se asustó pues espada iba a darle otro fuerte golpe y de un fuerte salto se ponía en frente de la chica para detener el ataque

Todos se asombraban gohan solo miraba la pelea algo nervioso

¿Qué haces estúpido?- azuki le gritaba

Todos miraban con un rostro nervioso para pasar a un rostro preocupado

No…. ¿No es eso malo?- todas de dijeron cómicamente

Gohan solo miraba la escena serio

Jajajajaajaj, no cabe duda son gohan, elegiste a poya a un montón de idiotas- otohime aparecía riéndose

Todos ponían mala cara y gohan volteaba a ver para seguir mirando la pelea

Lo siento… - Kuragasa se sobaba la cabeza pues azuki le pegaba

La regaron- espada sonreía pero el hombre creaba un campo y separaba a todos

DIVISION- el sujeto creaba una barrera que los cubría a el y azuki

Gohan se asombraba un poco por la habilidad

Espada se quedaba algo asombrada por la habilidad

Espero que con esto puedan perdonarme kurigasa decía orgulloso por su habilidad

Ahora salgan de ahí- gohan decía sudando un poco

Kurigasa salia con azuki en sus manos

Kurigasa creo una barrera sin maken?- minori decía asombrada

Creo una barrera de ki- gohan decía sonriendo pero sudando un poco por la presión que ejercían las de kamigari

Espada miraba la barrera y se asombraba de la gran fuerza que tenía esta

Que gran poder…pero….espada destruia de un fuerte puño la barrera asombrando a kuragasa

Hoshi ¿cuánto más piensas estar ahí?- espada le gritaba a la chica que estaba clavada en la pared pero salía con algunas heridas

Las dos atacaban a los dos que estaban corriendo y de una patada espada enviaba a volar a kuragasa haciendo caer a azuki

Usui se levantaba y salía contra la mujer gigante de nuevo para de una gran y rápida patada golpearla en la cara asombrando a todos

Eso es!- todos gritaban emocionados y gohan se asombraba de usui, otohime se ponía realmente nerviosa

Tiene gran talento- gohan miraba al chico que se quedaba en el tronco y empezaba a reír cómicamente de felicidad

Que gran poder- usui cómicamente se alegraba

No pierdas tiempo, túmbala ya- gohan decía en su mente sudando un poco

Usui se confiaba y la chica estiraba su brazo y lo arrojaba lejos estrellándolo

Todos se ponían tensos pero gohan miraba con una gota de sudor cayendo por su mejilla

Azuki luchaba contra Hoshi pero le daba batalla y azuki no podía contra ella

Maldición…fui muy descuidada- azuki decía tirando patadas

Espada por otro lado golpeaba a kuragasa y lo estrellaba en el poste

Vamos, libérenlo, ustedes pueden, con el poder que les di podrían ganarles fácilmente ¿Por qué no lo liberan?- gohan se decía sudando

Valla que sorpresa- espada decía algo asombrada pero kuragasa estaba muy herido

No pienso retroceder- kuragasa decía herido y liberaba un poco del poder nuevo de gohan

Eso- gohan decia en su mente sonriendo

Pero espada se quitaba la ropa mostrando su buena figura y haciendo una pose tan sexi que todos los hombres menos gohan les salía una hemorragia nasal kuragasa no era la excepción las mujeres solo se ponían serias

No, no te distraigas – gohan decía esta vez en voz viendo a kuragasa perdido en ella

Ella siempre ha sido así entre haruko y yo apenas la detuvimos….si gohan hubiera estado con nosotros en esos tiempos ella no hubiera podido hacer de las suyas con las chicas…el me concedió este poder y por eso no lo decepcionare-furan disparaba una flecha pero esta vez tenia algo de su nueva energía en ella pero furan se daba cuenta y la esquivaba chocando contra el piso

No puedo hacer nada más, si nuestro atacante no puede hacer nada… furan se decía impotente

Si tan solo gohan hubiera estado aquí…..no…..si él hubiera participado para otro encuentro el no podría…..maldición solo él puede detenerlas…..pero si perdemos….el…..

Furan se enojaba mucho y solo cerraba los ojos

El hace esto por nosotros y nosotras no podemos hacer nada por el- la chica decia en su mente muy mal

ANIMO USTEDES PUEDEN- gohan animaba a todos y los alumnos solo se asombraban y lo miraban

Inaho y haruko hasta amado miraban a gohan quien tenía algunas marcas de sudor

Pero desafortunadamente usui no se levantaba azuki era derribada y kuragasa era derrotado y el poste caía al piso y un árbitro daba el juego por acabado dando por victoria a kamigari

Todos se sentían mal por la derrota pero mas los chicos que participaron gohan solo miraba la pantalla algo decaído pero sonreía

Lo hicieron bien- gohan sonreía pero aun sentía algo de mal

En ese momento Shiria llegaba animando a los hombres

Como estuvo el primer encuentro?- Shiria preguntaba con su actitud de siempre

En otro lugar

Perdimos…azuki sentada en una piedra decía decaída

No…fue mi culpa- kuragasa decia echándose la culpa

Gohan solo escuchaba pero antes que el hablara

Oigan, van a actuar de esa forma frente a gohan….díganle algo almenos- minori decia muy enojada y los 4 se levantaba y miraban a gohan para inclinarse ante el

Lo sentimos- a la vez los 4 decían dejando a gohan algo tenso por el ambiente pero solo los miraba neutral

Nos confiamos, a pesar de lo que hiciste por nosotros- azuki decía muy triste y los otros también estaban igual el ambiente se hizo pesado

Gohan solo miraba para sonreír y levantarlos

¡ no siempre se gana, de las derrotas también aprendemos, aún quedan muchos juegos, no perdamos el ánimo!- gohan con su sonrisa decía y los chicos se animaban al igual que todos

Lo haremos- los 4 le decían a gohan muy humildemente

Kamigari hace todo esto porque desean a gohan, tenerlo en su poder nadie podría hacerles nada- minori hablaba seria

Pero ¿para qué? Ni que gohan les fuera a hacer caso- azuki decía algo extrañado por todo esto

Simple, al ofrecerles todo kamigari otohime pensó que gohan cedería pero ni así lograron nada aunque claro la apuesta aun esta activa

Si nosotros ganamos, kamigari estará a nuestro control sin recurrir a la fuerza por eso tienen que ganar

Pero si ellos ganan gohan se ira con ellos- minori decia seria

Gohan ¿obedecerias todo lo que ellas te dijeran?- amado preguntaba a gohan

Claro que no, pero también ofrecieron esos hachi maken que ustedes necesitan por eso participe- gohan decía sonriendo

¿ por nosotros?- todos preguntaban pero las mujeres se sonrojaban

Si además, si podemos con esto aclarar las cosas sin violencia mejor

Todas solo se asombraban de gohan y furan se ponía en frente del

Por favor vuélvenos a entrenar gohan, por favor- furan se inclinaba y todas hacían lo mismo poniendo nervioso a gohan

Está bien pero no hace falta que se inclinen- gohan decía con una gota de sudor cayendo de su nuca y todas se alegraban mucho usui también al igual que kuragasa

Todos se alegraban mucho

Gohan se acercaba a amado y se le acercaba al oído sonrojándola un poco

No vallas tras ellos, es peligroso- gohan le decía serio y amado se asombraba

Gohan se retiraba de su oreja y la miraba muy serio cosa que amado se dio cuenta

Después de hablar con amado ella con su ropa ninja se encontraba lejos espiando a los de kamigari los cuales antes de voltear a ver no observaban nada cosa que los impresiono un poco

Amado estaba con gohan tras un muro y este le tapaba la boca con su brazo

Se nota que no me escuchaste!- gohan serio lo decía

Gohan… ¿Qué haces?- amado preguntaba sonrojada

Te sentí junto a ellos y vine a detenerte claro- gohan respondía serio

No confías en mí?- amado le preguntaba algo molesta

Si claro que si- gohan respondía

Pero te lo dije porque la fuerza de ellas es muy superior y no quería que te lastimaran

Amado se sonrojaba ante tal respuesta

Si vamos a ir por ouken hagámoslo juntos como un equipo-gohan le sonreía amado y ella le sonreía igual

Está bien gohan-amado lo decía con una sonrisa y gohan respondía con ella

Mientras tanto

Escuchaste?- un sujeto con turbante bebia algo mientras hablaba el turbante le tapaba toda la cara pero dejaba algo entre la boca al descubierto

Qué? Otro preguntaba

¡Gyakusatsu murió!

Esas palabras dejaron en shock al otro

¿Enserio?- pregunto el tipo

Y pensar que ese lunático terminaría muriendo- el segundo sujeto decía algo nervioso

Entonces el que lo mato…quién es?-preguntaba el sujeto nuevamente

No lo se pero es mejor investigar- decía el primero

Olvídalo si asesino a ese demonio psicópata no quiero acercarme a el- decía el tipo

Jajajajaajaj relájate cuando el nazca nadie podrá detenernos…..pensábamos usarlo para asesinar a gyakusatsu y a chiyo pero ahora muertos nadie puede detenernos….cuando despierte **mokushiruko EL UNIVERSO SERA NUESTRO**

 **Fin del capitulo 18**


	19. Chapter 19

**buenas gente aqui traigo otro capitulo mas espero que los disfruten a y por cierto en cuanto a los nombres me aprendo mucho mejor los apellidos por eso es que los escribo mas seguido pero si ustedes quieren escribo mas los nombres sin mas que decir espero lo disfruten**

 **Maken ki Z capítulo 19: el juego de la suerte….¡la bestia se acerca!**

Gohan y yuuka se encontraban atrás de un poste, amado miraba a gohan y este volteaba a verla

Supongo que es necesario que vallas cierto?- gohan le decía serio y la hermosa chica solo asentía igual

Pues vamos los dos- gohan decía tomándola del hombro asombrándola

Pero…. La chica algo ruborizada decía pero gohan le sonreía

Vamos y regresare, minori-sensei ya sabe y algo ocurre dare todo de mi en el siguiente encuentro- gohan con un pulgar en algo decia y amado se sonrojaba

Bien- la chica asentía contenta

Muy bien va…..

No es necesario…..ella ya nos descubrió- gohan miraba a otohime quien volteaba su cara y los dos de inmediato entraban en un cuarto oscuro

Valla gohan parece que nos tienen…yuuka amado decía con una gota de sudor pero gohan solo miraba serio a las chicas que estaban frente a el

Simplemente tenerte aquí me excita mas mi lindo gohan-kun- espada decia con una posición tan sensual que hasta amado se sonrojaba pues la chica llevaba un bikini muy sexi

Me da igual- gohan se levantaba y levantaba a amado

Puedo sentir a yamato takeru aquí y muchas presencias similares al- gohan decía serio a las chicas que lo miraban extrañado

Luces muy confiado son gohan de verdad crees poder vencer ahora y más con un solo brazo- otohime decía natural

Me excitas así, un solo brazo pobrecito, si quieres puedo curarte cuanto quieras- espada lo decía acercándose lamiéndose los labios hacia gohan pero este la detenía con su mano con algo de brusquedad

No gracias…..además…no quiero ser grosero pero….he enfrentado enemigos más fuertes que ustedes y con un solo brazo

Esto ponía furiosa a otohime y nerviosas a las demás pero espada solo se deleitaba más

Además sé que las controlan con algo mental y creo poder liberarlas-gohan se decía esta vez en su mente

Eres muy confiado maldito, admito que tienes el poder de un monstruo pero con un solo brazo no podrás ser rival para takeru yamato maldito manco- otohime le gritaba a gohan y yuuka se enojaba

Gohan la detenía con su brazo mirando serio a otohime

Solo sabes insultar….pero la otra vez que peleamos te gane con uno solo ¿recuerdas?- gohan lo decía aun serio sin perder su postura aun ante los insultos

La chica solo se enfurecía más y las chicas miraban serias

Es una lástima mi amor…..pero tendré que enseñarte a hablar- espada decía con un látigo mientras lo metía en sus pechos y lamia la cuerda

Realmente eres rara- gohan lo decía mirando el rostro de espada muy frio

La chica solo no podía creerse que este hombre no cayera en sus encantos pues tanto hombres como mujeres se convertían en sus perros falderos pero este no

Pero si quieres pelea…..no tendré piedad solo porque sean mujeres, a todos mis adversarios los trato por igual- gohan ponía un rostro realmente frio tanto que otohime se hacía par atrás como las demás

Espada solo se excitaba más al nivel que incluso goteaba en sus bragas yuuka solo se ponía nerviosa pues la chica si era una demente

No puedo aguantar….eres diferente a todos los hombres que….

¡Suficiente!- gohan gritaba tanto que todas realmente se asustaban incluso espada pero aun sonrojada

Basta de tonterías…vamos yuuka-sempai voy a ver a ese takeru yamato y le diré que nunca más se acerque a nosotros si no quiere lo peor- gohan con una voz tan imponente y autoritaria le decía a yuuka

S…si….yuuka se asombraba de la actitud de gohan a pesar de ser su superior ella lo obedecía a el

Las liberare de ese control mental, pero por favor esperen un poco más debo mejorar mi poder mental- gohan se decía muy serio en su mente

Las chicas se ponían en frente de gohan aunque nerviosas

No entienden con palabras…mejor deberían volver el siguiente reto empezara dentro de poco- gohan decía con un rostro sombrío y lleno de frialdad

 **En la academia**

¿Gohan y yuuka estarán bien?- furan decía algo nerviosa

¿Bromeas?- decía minori comiendo

¡En este mundo nadie puede ganarle a gohan!

Si pero….el solo tiene un brazo ahora y aun puede estar lastimado por la pelea- furan decía algo nerviosa

Es igual, para gohan pelear con una brazo es lo mismo- aki decía sonriendo

La presidenta del consejo y todas asentían sonriendo

 **En la academia**

Espada aparecía ahora pero vistiendo un traje de coneja que la hacía lucir muy sexi haciendo a los hombres babear por ella

Ella hacia girar la rueda para elegir la siguiente competencia ella tenia el micrófono entre sus senos y durante el giro pensaba en gohan y como actuó

Con solo pensar en el…- la mujer con un rostro caliente pensaba en gohan y miraba el micrófono para pensar nuevamente en el guerrero

La mujer empezaba a lamer el micrófono haciendo que los hombres se tomaran de abajo y las mujeres se sonrojaran

Usui solo sangraba por la nariz

Y gohan no cae en sus encantos?- usui decía muy pervertido y maken lo miraba enojadas

Es por que el no es como tu- azuki y himegami le pegaban en la cabeza

Shiria aparecia con un traje de gata

Otra vez acaparando la escena- Shiria decía como una linda chica pero solo era ignorada por espada

 **En el cuartel de yamato**

Gohan y yuuka caminaban por los lugares

Gohan iba al frente serio y yuuka atrás mirándolo con un rostro de asombro

Gohan se detenía y volteaba a ver a yuuka con su rostro serio y la chica lindamente se asustaba

Perdón, no te culpare por tratarme como un monstruo- gohan lo decía sonriendo pero algo triste

Yuuka se sorprendía

No, no gohan-kun no me malentiendas, no creo que seas un monstruo….solo que me pareció tan genial como actuaste- yuuka muy lindamente jugaba con sus dedos

¿Genial?-¿yo? – gohan decía algo asombrado

Para nada, no soy genial, solo soy un triste guerrero de segunda- gohan decía con algo de tristeza y yuuka se asombraba más

Pero…porque te hablas así gohan-kun….salvaste al mundo y a nosotras…..escucharte hablar asi….me duele mucho- la chica se enojaba y gohan se ponía nervioso

Eres alguien increíble, tienes que tener más confianza en ti, más confianza en tu fuerza, es verdad que sufriste mucho en tu infancia y en tu niñez, y créeme que me duele eso, no poder haber jugado con los niños de tu edad, no haber hecho nunca un evento deportivo, haber salido con alguien, haber tenido que ver mucha sangre y muerte….pero…..ahora nos tienes, podemos hacer ahora esas cosas, ahora eres de nosotros, te quedaste con nosotros y por eso pelearemos por ti, cuando esto termine…en ese momento amado abrazaba a gohan muy fuerte

¡Podremos hacer todo lo que no pudiste hacer, divertirnos y salir, ahora podrás llevar una vida de un guerrero y de un terrícola!

Gohan sentía el abrazo de yuuka y finalmente entendía muchas cosas

Mama….ahora se porque querías que fuera a la escuela

Pd: lo único bueno que hizo

Papa…..ahora sé porque siempre decías que me hiciera fuerte y nunca dejara de entrenar

¡Gracias! Gohan abrazaba a la chica y los dos se abrazaban por unos momentos

No me asuste de ti, te admiro, eres alguien digno de dirigir a los usuarios de elemento algún día- yuuka decía sonriendo

Yo?...bueno….si ustedes me consideran alguien capaz- gohan decía con un leve sonrojo sonrojando a yuuka

Eres muy lindo cuando te sonrojas- yuuka abrazaba a gohan poniendo su cabeza en sus pechos cosa que gohan le parecía extraño pero se acostumbraba

Chicos lo siento, cuando regrese prometo hacer lo necesario para compensar cualquier cosa…..animo…..y no se confíen- gohan decía en su mente pensado en la situación

Por cierto gohan-kun no quiero ser grosera pero al escuchar tu historia eso quiere decir que eres el último Saiyajin que queda ¿verdad?- amado decía nerviosa y triste

Pues si hablamos de este mundo si- gohan decía con una sonrisa algo triste

Ya veo…habrá que corregir eso- yuuka decía en voz muy baja

¿Dijiste algo?-decía el Saiyajin algo extrañado

Eh, a no, nada Jajajajaajaj- la chica nerviosa reía cómicamente y gohan solo miraba algo extrañado

En la escuela

El siguiente evento era de una competencia de videos juegos llamado **¡QUIZ MAGICAL SHCOOL!**

 **Satou** \- chacha decía a la linda chica que ya se vestía con un traje de bruja y a un lado kai

Lo hare, déjenlo en mis manos, no decepcionare a gohan-san en esto- la linda chica lo decía decidida y la otra asentía

En este encuentro se trata de preguntas rápidas basadas en video juegos si te sales de tus defectos pierdes hay nueve botones ubicados en el interior de la escuela….en el juego son como las gemas mágicas que obtienes si aciertas en la respuesta del juego

Una vez que respondas correctamente el botón presionando encenderá una luz con color del equipo el ganador es quien forme una fila de gemas mágicas

Si un jugador responde mal hara perder un turno y no se pueden atacar físicamente- tras decir esto las reglas quedaban anunciadas y claras

Jugadores tomen sus puestos- se daba la orden de participación

Tu puedes kimy- chacha decía nerviosa

Yo creo que gohan-kun no sería bueno n esta clase de concursos- chacha decia algo nerviosa

¿Bromeas? Himegami decía cruzada de brazos

Gohan sabe casi de todo….incluso aprendió la historia completa de nuestro mundo y la geografía en cuestión de clases, dudo mucho que no haya nada que él no aprenda en instantes- himegami se sonrojaba un poco mientras decía orgullosa

Eso es increíble….yo sabía que era un genio pero esto….la chica sudaba un poco

Lo curioso es que no es presumido y ayuda mucho a todos por eso es tan querido….sobre todo con la mujeres- esto último decía algo celosa

¿Listos? Primera pregunta

Todos ponían atención a la pantalla

La nación de Centroamérica conocida por sus bana….

Satou invocaba su maken

¡Tablet comic start! Satou dibujaba un puente directo a un botón

Algo me dice que satou es buena en los juegos- Hoshi decía algo seria

Lo usare…decía la chica

En ese instante cuando satou iba a subir al puente se resbalaba con una cascara de banana y kai igual

COLOMBIA- Hoshi decía llegando y apretando el botón

Todas estaban muy nerviosas por tal escena

Jajajaja creían que la tenían fácil, el radio del juego esta perfecto para mi maken yata - Hoshi lo decía sacando una pulsera en su mano

Satou estaba nerviosa ante su sempai

Yo de ustedes mejor pienso en rendirme y esperar en el siguiente encuentro- Hoshi sonreía maléficamente

No pienso rendirme, yo decepcionare a gohan-kun- satou decía nerviosa pero decidida

No sabe cual es la habilidad de mi yata?- Hoshi decía arrogante

Si me dan dos millones de yenes se lo diré- Hoshi decía dejando a todos muy asombrados

Nadie puede identificar la habilidad del yata- furan decía nerviosa

Yamato sacaba su celular y le pedía a Hoshi el número bancario y le pasaba un millón de yenes alegrando a la chica

Espera….si no hay red ¿cómo lo hiciste?- Hoshi preguntaba seria

Hice algunos arreglos antes de empezar a jugar

Bien hecho chicos- koushi decía mirando con usui y azuki muy lejos con binoculares

Pedirnos sacar el dinero y usarme a mi para eso que petición tan molesta- usui decia al molesto

No te quejes, todo lo hacemos por gohan- azuki le gritaba al chico quien se enojaba quien se asustaba

Azuki miraba su mano y usui lo notaba

¿Que pasa?- usui preguntaba algo intrigado

Cuando gohan nos dio parte de su poder pude notar que su poder tiene un increíble poder de regeneración y curación….me preguntaba si el podría a ayudar a mi madre- azuki decía algo triste

Pues dile-usui decía serio

Azuki se ponía nerviosa

Él es rudo por fuera pero sé que si está en su alcance el encantado te ayudara- usui decía sonriendo y azuki se sonrojaba

Lo hare- decía la chica sonriendo y sonrojada

Debemos controlar ese gran poder que gohan nos dio- usui decía sonriendo y azuki asentía con una sonrisa igual

Poder?- minerva preguntaba algo dudosa ya que se encontraba hay junto con los otros

 **En la academih**

¿Banco de suerte?- preguntaban Hai y satou

Hoshi explicaba que su maken consistía en almacenar mala o buena suerte y dependiendo de la cantidad que esta almacene de la contraria se generara más de la otra

Es decir más mala suerte da buena suerte y eso se acumula en puntos y que puede usarla en un radio de 150 kms

Lo que me impresiono es que mi maken no daba nada de buena suerte contra ese chico….es decir los puntos no eran suficientes….son gohan es en realidad un monstruo- Hoshi decía asustada

Gohan-kun no es un monstruo- satou decía enojada

Vámonos- Hai decía hiendose del lugar

Por cierto tu dinero…..

Si es por son gohan no hay problema el me ayudo bastante en cierto caso- Hai decía sonriendo

Además ahora entiendo mejor, ¿si perdemos una gema tendremos que esperar dos turnos para recuperar esa gema contestando correctamente correcto?-

Si- contestaba satou

Porque originalmente iba a sugerir que nuestra nueva estrategia debiese ser apoderarnos de las gemas que se encuentran cerca nuestro mas las del centro que fueron arrebatadas

Y luego jugar a la defensiva yendo a la búsqueda de las demás gemas de la punta o el fondo aunque también apuntando a las del flanco izquierdo

Si activa su yata no tendremos otra opción que tomar las gemas de los extremos…

Espera…..satou interrumpía nerviosa

Kai continuaba con su explicación para obtener las gemas de esos angulos a lo que satou con un si contestaba entendiendo todo asombrando a kai

Confías en mí?- el chico decía nervioso

Si eres buena persona y además eres inteligente como gohan-kun, la verdad ni yo soy tan inteligente como el- la chica decía con una sonrisa

Hai solo sonreía

Está bien gracias ahora va el plan…el chico explicaba y satou entendía

 **Jugadores retomar sus pociones**

Hoshi miraba a kai mirando la gema de arroba

Apuntando a las esquinas puede ser una opción pero no lo pueden dejar a la suerte

Menos mal que son gohan no está aquí, escuche que es el número 1 en clase física y en clase teoría de toda la academia, además de todas las clases extra, se le describe como un genio en potencia, realmente ese chico…..es aterrador- Hoshi sudaba a mares pensando en gohan

Sui tiene mejor habilidad física que yo no importando como se vea si toma una pregunta que le va bien tomara la gema de inmediato aunque se quedara dormida hasta ese momento

Bueno siguiente pregunta

El habita de esta flor era originalmente del lejano oriente

En ese momento una flor se dibujaba frente a Hoshi quien se quedaba estoica

En ese momento se escuchaba el botón indicando la respuesta

No puede ser…a excepción de satou y de mi nadie puede contestar tan rápido a no ser que sea son gohan- Hoshi decía nerviosa

Pero ese dibujo es la respuesta, ¿eso no es ilegal?- preguntaba Hoshi

Es solo obra de arte- satou respondía nerviosa

Podría comprobar su respuesta?- le pedía Hoshi quien se quedaba nerviosa

La respuesta es el tanuki- kai daba la respuesta y era correcta dando la gema

Kimi se alegraba

Esa imagen no era algo como un código?- himegami preguntaba

Normalmente no es algo que ella dibuje, pero me alegro que alguien aparte de gohan y de mi entiendan tu arte kimy- chacha decía feliz

Pd ya se que es kimi pero me gusta así cuando lo dice chacha

¡A y de inaho!

 **Lejos muy lejos mientras tanto**

¿Mokushiruko? Un anciano decía sudando a mares

Asi es vejestorio, veo que lo conoces- uno de turbante decia muy sádicamente

Hablas de ese monstruo apocalíptico?- el anciano decia muy nervioso sentado

Asi es ahora dinos donde puede despertar, se supone que eres un ser omnisciente no?- el sujeto decia igual sujetando el cadáver de un ayudante y de una mujer

No pueden despertar tal bestia….el héroe que existió hace 1000 años encerró a esa criatura como su última acción legendaria….

El sujeto sujetaba su cabeza y la empezaba a apretar

Me importa un carajo eso, ahora que gyakusatsu y chiyo están muertos, nada puede meterse,…

A y además ¿dinos quienes mataron a esos dementes de la sangre?- el sujeto exigía muy cruelmente

El anciano solo se aguantaba y salia sangre de su cabeza

Veo que no respondes, así que tendremos que obligarte

El sujeto disparaba un rayo de ki y este destruia una ciudad matando a la gente

El anciano se aterraba y empezaba a llorar

Miserables…decía el anciano triste

Está bien….lo hare…..el pobre hombre decía llorando a mares

Me duele tener que delatar a tal valiente guerrero que derroto a los demonios de la muerte…..pero si se los digo les diré que ustedes morirán- el anciano decía muy enojado

Ya no importa nada…cuando despierte mokushiruko el universo será destruido- los dos sujetos decían a la vez

¿Realmente creen que es a bestia horrenda los obedecerá?- el hombre decía muy enojado

No queremos que nos obedezca…queremos que destruya todo- el hombre que lo sujetaba acercaba su rostro y decía con una voz fría

El anciano solo se resignaba

¡No cabe duda, no por nada son solos hermanos maou….los descendientes de ese monstruo lunático! El anciano se decía en su mente nerviosa

Y además… este monstruo es muy superior a esos dos demonios de la muerte- el anciano decía llorando

Son gohan… y vive en la tierra- el anciano decía con su cara destrozada por la culpa

¿Son gohan?- decían los dos

¿Y en la tierra?- decían nuevamente

¿Ese planeta dónde está?- preguntaba nuevamente el sujeto que lo sostenía

Un planeta de la galaxia del norte, el 3 del sistema solar llamada vía láctea- el anciano decía cayendo en la inconciencia

¿Vía láctea? Ese sistema solar está muy lejos- decía el segundo quien de un apretón aplastaba la cabeza del anciano

Ups lo mate- decía el tipo muy sarcástico

Si es verdad eso ese planeta debe tener muy buena energía- decía el sujeto muy maniático

Destruyamos este planeta y vamos- decía el segundo muy cruel y el otro asentía y volaban al espacio para destruir el planeta e irse al infinito

Oye pero si realmente derroto a gyakusatsu no debemos pelear con el- uno de los sujetos decía con voz nerviosa

Eso es obvio….pero si nuestro padre nace de nuevo, no debemos temerle a nada- el numero 1 decía volando por el espacio pensando en una criatura aplastando gente y sacando lo que parece una espada negra con símbolos en ella aun en su funda

 **En la academia**

Los dos equipos estaban algo cansados mirándose entre si aunque Hoshi era la más cansada sui no se movía

Los dos equipos entran en el clima y aun punto de ganar- urusa decía siendo el arbitro

El equipo que encienda la lámpara será el ganador, el equipo de yamato takeru tiene la del fondo de la derecha y el centro y el de tenbi tiene las lámparas de arriba y abajo las lámparas están protegidas por un lapso de dos preguntas lo que significa que la lámpara de arriba a izquierda esta libre- eran las palabras de urusa

Jueces debo pedir tiempo fuera debo, atender esta herida- kai decía a urusa quien permitía el lapso de tiempo pues Hoshi lo había hecho golpearse contra un letrero

Koushi llegaba con azuki y usui

Sí que haces lo que haga falta por ganar- koushi decía alegre

Asi….que tienes una estrategia contra yata ¿no es así?- preguntaba koushi

No…..es una estrategia contra kawase Hoshi- kai decía sonriendo

Seguro que con eso seremos capaces de ganar pero ¿cómo lo preparamos?- kimi decía nerviosa

Basta con que cumplan las condiciones- kai decía normal como siempre

¿Tomika-sensei podemos hacerlo? La pregunta ponía nerviosa a la maestra

Minori-chan compro algunos….de hecho compro muchos pero dudo que le sirvan

Es momento de que dejen todo en mis manos- kinua aparecía como una ojou-sama

Espera puedes ¿hacerlo?- kai preguntaba nervioso

Si, si es por gohan-kun lo hare, además papa compra de esos por montones- kinua decía normal

Entiendo podrías traerlos?- kai pedía y kinua llamaba a su mayordomo

Bien…solo tenemos una oportunidad- kai decía sonriendo nervioso

Con kamigari

Estoy aburrida- Hoshi decía comiendo dulces

Maldito son gohan…..hare que arrodille ante mi algún día- otohime decía muy enojada

Pues a mí me fascino…con imaginármelo así, no quiero sino imaginármelo en la ca….

Cállate!- otohime decía molesta

Cuando yamato takeru-sama resucite lo aplastara y lo hará obedecernos- otohime decía muy seria

Pero, ¿no dijiste que el derroto a un demonio que iba a destruir el sistema solar?- Hoshi decía muy nerviosa y todas se ponían igual

¿Esta segura?...él nos salvó- espada decía algo nervioso y la chica solo se enojaba

Apuesto que fue actuación- otohime decía sonriendo pero sudando, ¡no le debo nada!

Todas se ponían algo mal pues si era verdad entonces solo estaban apuñalando por la espalda al salvador del mundo cosa que hacían

En otro lado Shiria, chacha y himegami miraban la escena

Tienes razón, gohan también hubiera sido estupendo en esta actividad - chacha decía nerviosa

Él puede con cualquier actividad mental y física, pero el solo puede participar en una, lo mejor será que participe en la última- himegami agitaba la cola de Shiria nerviosa

¡Jugadores el tratamiento está listo! ¡Vuelvan a sus posiciones!

Los equipos nuevamente se miraban frente a frente

 **Resumen**

Cada equipo está a un paso de la victoria el equipo tenbi ganara si logra encender las lámparas del centro a la izquierda que están arriba de los dormitorios y el equipo yamato takeru ganara si logra encender la lámpara de la esquina superior izquierda que actualmente está bajo el control del equipo tenbi pero han perdido su protección debido al tiempo

Hai probablemente intentara detenerme mientras satou valla a responder- Hoshi se ponía en posición de corredora

 **Pregunta- cuento escrito por óscar Wilde donde un príncipe y una golondrina ayudan a la gente más pobre**

Hoshi salía de un disparo

Si me quedo en el centro su última gema estará en el rango de yata no podrán responder

En ese momento Hai llamaba a Hoshi quien al escucharlo de una parte miraba un boleto cayendo del cielo

Creíste. Queme tragaría esto?- Hoshi decía cómicamente burlona pero tomaba el boleto

Tentándome con esto….que decepción- Hoshi decía cómicamente pero al ver el boleto tenía que cambiarlo rápido

Debo ir rápido a cambiarlo, solo tengo 30 minutos-Hoshi salía del lugar

Hoshi se daba cuenta de su estupidez

¿Me la hicieron?- decía la chica molesta

Ahora satou-san! Gritaba hai

Si- satou saltaba y a pocos centímetros iba a tocar el botón pero era sujetada por algo

En ese momento sui con su maken **futatsura** ataba a satou

El maken que logra robar sin dejar nada, escuche que al usarlo no puedes activarlo hasta pasado un mes…crei que lo usarían en otro momento- hai decia sudando y sui daba la respuesta que era FELIZ ganando el segundo encuentro

Todos los alumnos solo ponían rostros de tristeza y preocupación

Por favor perdóname cuando pierdes contra yata y aceptas tu derrota con todo tu corazón…se te tomara una vida de suerte- Hoshi se disculpaba con satou quien se ponía nerviosa

Con gohan

El sentía el ki de saotu bastante perturbado

¿Qué estará pasando? ¿deberiamos volver?- gohan decia algo nervioso

Hemos llegado muy eljos gohan, no podemos dar vuelta atrás- yuuka decia algo seria y gohan solo asentia

¿es verdad que este tipo takeru yamato solo puede pelear al poseer un cuerpo? Gohan preguntaba y amado asentía

Que miserable….pelear a expensas de otro- gohan decía en su mente

¡Pero parece que no puede poseer cuerpos con un poder mayor que el del por eso es mejor prevenir!

Gohan ponía la mano en la cabeza de amado sonrojándola un poco pero la chica se asombraba de que un gigantesco poder puro la envolviera uniéndose a ella

Te he dado algo de mi poder…así no te sucederá nada y también te harás más fuerte, sigamos- gohan seguía mirando el lugar pero amado solo se quedaba mirando sus manos y hasta con los ojos abiertos

¿Este…..poder tan abrumador es solo un poco?- amado decía asombrada pues era un poder descomunal

Puedo sentir a yamato….pensé que sería más fuerte, no siento gran cosa en su poder ¿será que lo oculta?- gohan decía en su mente bastante pensativo

Si tuviera que pelear preferiría hacerlo sin el uniforme- gohan decía algo pensativo

En ese momento aparecía un sujeto con capa y su pecho descubierto haciendo una posición

Sabía que aparecía alguien antes- gohan miraba y yuuka se ponía seria pero gohan la detenía con su brazo

El querido idaten…..

El sujeto no pudo terminar de hablar pues gohan le daba una patada y lo enviaba contra una pared estrellándolo y dejando inconsciente

Tienes un gran poder, pero no tengo tiemo que perder, sigamos!- gohan decía a yuuka quien se asombraba y sonrojaba a la vez para continuar con gohan

¡Que es este presentimiento…..debo llegar rápido!

 **Fin del capítulo 19**


	20. Chapter 20

**Maken ki Z capítulo 20 humillando al demonio falso...¡los reales llegan!**

 **Universo**

Los dos sujetos volaban por el espacio con sus turbantes y capuchas puestas volaban de una forma similar a wiss

Parece que nos acercamos- uno de ellos hablo

La vía láctea…..jamás pensé ir a ese lugar tan alejado pero todo sea por revivir a nuestro antepasado- el que iba a l frente decía recordando a una criatura en su mente

Mokoshiruko…la bestia apocalíptica…. En su tiempo de vida arraso sin misericordia todo…..cuando despierte será el final jajajaja, EN MARCHA

Los dos aumentaban su velocidad mientras desaparecían del lugar

Planeta tierra

Gohan y yuuka caminaban por todo los cuarteles

Ese tipo tenía el ki de oyama takeru- gohan decía mirando a yuuka

Ouken solo era un cuerpo que el poseía, el tiene diferentes clones con su alma para reemplazarlo- yuuka explicaba a gohan quien solo escuchaba

Ya veo- gohan regresaba su mirada al frente

Gohan que haras cuando lo veas?- yuuka preguntaba nerviosa pues probablemente ocurriría otra pelea

Tranquila, no peleare con el a no ser que lo requiera, solo le dire que nos deje tranquilos, y que no regrese nunca en la vida, además quiero saber como revertir ese control mental que tiene en todas- gohan explicaba y yuuka solo lo observaba asombrada

¿no lo mataras verdad?- la linda chica preguntaba

Al igual que mi padre, yo no mato a no ser que de verdad tenga que hacerlo- gohan decía serio

Gohan…la chica miraba a gohan para hacercele una sonrisa y abrazar su brazo

Ojala todos los hombres fueran como tu- la chica decía con voz suave y gohan solo ponía una ceja arqueada

En otro lugar

Jamás pensé que son gohan fuera tan fuerte- ya min entrenaba en una cascada y akaya estaba a un lado sentado

Entonces mi hijo ya no es necesario?- un hombre decía sentado

Ante el todo lo que conocemos es basura- akaya decía bebiendo algo y un hombre sentado a su lado

Son gohan….derroto a un demonio intergaláctico ¿Qué quiso destruir el planeta? ¿ no me estarás diciendo un cuento?- un hombre con cabello naranja decía bebiendo algo igualmente

Yo también pensé lo mismo, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que yamato no es nada ante el- akaya decía muy serio

En otro lado

Las gemelas de venus miraban muy lindamente a unas mascotas en una tienda de estas

Seguro que estaremos bien?- un hombre conocido como directivo de yomatsuri itsuu muneita decía nervioso

Por cierto escuche que alguien logro derrotar a yamato- un joven a su lado decía dejando en shock al viejo

Y ¿Quién fue?- preguntaba el hombre asombrado

Se llama son gohan…..un alumno de tenbi

¿un simple alumno derrot a yamato?- el viejo decía nervioso

Las gemelas que escuchaban recordaban a gohan y se les hacia una sonrisa linda en sus rostros

En otro lado

Gen y akaya eran ahora quienes hablaban

Por cierto cuando estará el brazo nuevo de gohan?- akaya preguntaba

Lo tendre en 2 semanas- gen decía bebiendo algo

Será mejor que te des prisa sin el gohan no estará a todo su poder cuando haga falta- akaya decía algo nervioso

Estoy seguro qu estará bien, desde que lo conocí con su solo brazo ha hecho hazañas muy increíbles, además…dudo mucho que alguien como esos tales demonios aparezca- gen decía sonriendo mientras bebía

Ahora somos testigos que el universo…..es amplio- akaya decía muy nervioso mirando el cielo

Si es verdad lo que dices de gohan entonces si el no hubiera aparecido ahora mismo el planeta estaría destruido- gen decía ahora con una gota de sudor

Salvo el mundo…y nadie lo sabe, es triste- gen decía suspirando muy profundamente

Además….el tuvo un cambio muy grande según minori- gen decía asombrando a akaya

Su cabello, cambia a dorado- gen decía asombrando a akaya y a ya min quien escuchaba y se asombraba

Dorado….ya min se imaginaba a gohan con el cabello asi y se sonrojaba un poco

Le quedaría muy bien- la chica se sonrojaba con una sonrisa pero después zarandeaba la cabeza recordando como se estaba poniendo

En las instalaciones de yamato

Gohan y yuuka llegaban a un lugar en especifico y se encontraban encadenado a un sujeto grande sentado

Gohan solo lo miraba serio y yuuka igual

Espera no lo ataques aun- yuuka decía mirando al hombre con algo de lastima

El shishigami tesshi-san- yuuka con una sonrisa miraba al hombre y gohan lo miraba serio

Shishigami? Como los espiritus que usa himegami-san?- gohan preguntaba y yuuka asentia a la pregunta

Son gohan?- el hombre miraba a gohan sentado

Gohan volteaba a ver los alrededores y observaba un centenar de contenedores los cuales contenían gente, hombres y mujeres

Esos son…gohan miraba la escena asombrado

No puedo sentir su ki…no si lo siento…..pero es muy extraño ¿acaso son clones?- gohan decía mirando los contenedores asombrando a tenshi

Eres muy listo- el hombre miraba a gohan asombrado

No soy estúpido, que repugnante…arrebatarles el alma solo para usarlos como juguetes, es todo- gohan se ponía realmente molesto

Aquí es donde envían a aquellos que han desechado y no sirven para sus experimentos, sobre todo miyabi- tenshi decía molesto

Es horrible- yuuka decía apretando los dientes de enojo

Gohan solo miraba enojado y más cuando dijeron que era gente inservible

Gohan se enojaba y daba un fuerte grito

TAKERU YAMATO, SAL DE HAY TE HARE PEDAZOS…..PAPGARAS POR TODAS LAS ALMAS Y PERSONAS INOCENTES QUE HAS ASESIDADO

Gohan gritaba tan fuerte y expulsaba su poder que tenshi solo se asombraba del tremendo poder, el poder de gohan hacía temblar todo el lugar

En ese momento un monton de asesinos aparecían en el lugar

Gohan solo miraba enojado a la multitud

ALEJENSE, A QUIEN QUIERO ES A ESE BASTARDO NO A USTEDES- gohan decía tan enojado que cambiaba sus ojos a esmeraldas y hacia salir rayos de su cuerpo

Yuuka y tenshi se asombraban y los asesinos solo miraban nerviosos

Si quieres pelear contra yamato-sama…

LES DIJE QUE LE LARGEN- gohan explulsaba una onda de ki que no solo enviaba a volar a los asesinos sino que destruía el camino atrás de ellos dejando un camino de destrucción que asusto a los que aún estaban consientes

ME IMPORTA NADA SI SON ALIADOS DE ESE BASTARDO, QUITENSEEEEEEEEEEE- gohan se enojaba mas y hacia expulsar su poder de tal forma que yuuka y tenshi se sujetaban de algo para no salir volando

Yuuka liberaba el poder de gohan y con el podía mantenerse de pie

YAMATOOOOOOOOOO DA LA CARA INFELIZ- gohan gritaba y se transformaba en súper saiyajin asustando a todos los asesinos quienes salían corriendo pero se desmayaban en mitad del camino por la presión del poder

Increíble…..que poder tan abrumador-tenshi decía sudando mirando a gohan quien regresaba a su modo base de nuevo

Lo veo otra vez pero no puedo dejar de mirarlo- yuuka se sonrojaba de nuevo

En la escuela

Love estaba con unas chicas mojadas y enamoradas a su lado

Algo me dice que me perdí de lo más excitante que pude presenciar- la chica lo decía con su dedo en la boca de una

¡Esa sensación me dice que ni yo podría contra semejante imagen!

De seguro es son gohan…ahí cambiaria a todas estas solo porque el me abrazara y me hiciera sucumbir ante ese cuerpo y esa seriedad- la chica se retorcía jugando con su cuerpo hasta que una patada la intercedía

Olvídalo, loba calenturienta, no te le acercaras ¿oíste?

Azuki le daba una patada a Love con su ki al aire y haciendo arrastrar a la hermosa rubia

Cuando controle un poco más el poder nuevo en mi fusione con mi Maken y ahora soy más fuerte- Azuki decía con su nuevo Maken que esta vez eran botas más gruesas pero estas tenían una diferencia y es que eran botas estilo militar con adornos dorados en ellas y además una suela de platino, además irradiaban ki

Love estaba asustada ante tal poder pues Azuki aquí tenía un poder muy grande

MAKEN LEAP DUAL HAWK

Increíble…el poder que son gohan les dio permite evolucionar su Maken más rápido y más poderoso, es asombroso, él puede hacer evolucionar los Maken con su poder- koushi decía asombrado

Pero….usui aun te falta mucho

Usui estaba en el piso muy frustrado y triste

Flash back

Me gustaría ser como gohan pero no puedo- usui decaído le decía a himegami quien lo miraba sentada en una ventana

Usui recordaba una conversación con himegami quien en ella le dice

recuerda que gohan sufrió por su mundo, desde niño se vio obligado pelear, su padre fue perseguido como traidor por salvar su mundo, gohan no permitió eso y peleo, pero a pesar de eso el cayo y siguió cayendo, peleo con sujetos que este mundo jamás podría con solo 5 años, si quieres ser como el, no te rindas- himegami salía con un rostro estoico de la escena

Gohan…te admiro por todo lo que viviste, ustedes los saiyajin son asombrosos, una raza guerrera por excelencia, pero…..yo no soy como tu- usui decía muy decaído mirando a la chica rubia

Gohan es mitad terrícola por lo que él también es representación de la fuerza terrestre, no te atrevas a decepcionar a gohan oíste- himegami le daba un golpe en la nariz mientras salía

Himegami-sempai…..gracias- usui decía y la chica salía del lugar

Fin del flashback

Gohan….quisiera actuar como un hombre alguna vez- usui decía muy decaído

Gohan no te quería ver asi….koushi decía mirando a usui

El quería verte levantándote y pelear, un verdadero guerrero no se caracteriza por su fuerza, sino por lo que lucha- koushi decía comicamnete mientras usui lo miraba igual

Si hubiera sido gohan, se hubiera visto mejor- usui decía cómicamente

En las instalaciones

Ese tipo esta aquí?- miyabi decía nerviosa escuchando los gritos

Habla de quien derroto a yamato-sama- un científico decía totalmente asustado pues de un solo grito hizo destruir todo en el lugar

En ese momento un contenedor se destruia y todos miraban nerviosos al susodicho que salía desnudo

Pues bien, lo hare polvo esta vez- el tipo decía con una sonrisa salvaje mientras tomaba a una mujer y empezaba a tocarla

Finalmente das la cara- gohan llegaba destruyendo una pared con tenshi y yuuka a un lado

Al final llegas- takeru con su nuevo cuerpo soltaba a la mujer

Gohan sololo miraba serio

Solo venia darte una advertencia pero después de ver esto…no te puedo perdonar, tntas vidas tomadas solo por un absurdo poder de pacotilla como poseer cuerpos, APRENDE A PELEAR CON TU PROPIA FUERZA BASURAAAAAAAAA

Gohan le gritaba en la cara y todos sobre todo miyabi y el mismo yamato se enojaban

Y lo dice alguien que está completamente manco con un solo brazo, con un cuerpo como ese nadie quería ni mirarte- yamato se burlaba y miyabi igual

Yuuka se enojaba pero gohan la detenía

Podre no tener un brazo pero ni con ese cuerpo podrás hacerme cosquillas, normalmente no soy arrogante pero ahora mismo lo digo…

Gohan de una super velocidad le daba un puñetazo a yamato enviándolo a volar y estrellándolo contra la pared para a una super velocidad y una patada en espiral enterrarlo en el piso produciendo un gigantesco cráter asustando a mas no poder a miyabi y a todos

LOS SAIYAJIN SON INVENCIBLESSSSSSSSSSSS- gohan gritaba de una forma tan triunfante que yuuka se sonrojaba incluso la chica que sirve a yamato tenshi lo miraba con una sonrisa

YAMATO-SAMA- miyabi gritaba aterrada

NO…..no puede ser….miyabi miraba con miedo a gohan

De dos golpes?- gohan miraba con decepción a yamato quien se levantaba muy mal herido

Maldito….. yamato miraba limpiándose la cara de sangre y liberando su poder el cual a yuuka impresiono pero no tanto

Espera….ya no le tengo miedo- yuuka miraba asombrada sus manos

El poder que gohan me dio…..es muy superior- yuuka miraba a sombrada

Yamato se arrojaba contra gohan y le daba un fuerte golpe en la cara y empezaba a golpearlo a una supera velocidad

Miyabi miraba asombrada su nuevo maestro pero al mirar a gohan solo se asustó a mas no poder

Gohan recibía los golpes pero no le hacían nada era como una muralla siendo golpeada por pelotas de playa

Yamato le daba un último golpe y levantaba humo para sonreír orgulloso

¿te gusto?- yamao sonreía pero al disiparse el humo se asustó al ver su puño en la cara de gohan y no tener ni un rasguño

Los saibaimans golpeaban mejor- gohan decía aburrido separando su puño de la cara y darle un rodillazo en el estómago a yamato haciéndolo escupir sangre y arrodillándose

Yamato-sama? Miyabi decía sin creerse nada

Levántate, ¿alguien con dos brazos no puede contra alguien con uno?- Gohan con un rostro sin sentimientos decía a yamato quien se levantaba muy mal

Increíble, ¿está humillando a takeru yamato?- tenshi decía muy asombrado

Gohan lo tomaba del cuello para después soltarlo y empezar a golpear en el rostro y en el estómago a una súper velocidad la cual hacia salir ondas de choque con cada golpe

Miyabi y todos solo estaban con rostros azules y aterrados ante tl escena

Gohan de una patada hacia estrellar a takeru en una pared el cual estaba muy mal herido

Gohan empezaba a caminar hacia el susodicho el cual empezó a temblar

Pelea cobarde- gohan decía realmente sombrío y junto a el se hacia el rostro de goku

Las dos sirvientes de yamato miraban asustadas pero al ver a gohan asi se ruborizaban un poco

Eh,¿ acaso me sonroje?- miyabi decía algo asustada

Yamato intentaba ponerse de pie pero no era capaz y era sujetado por gohan del cuello para arrojarlo al piso y transformarse en súper saiyajin asombrando y esta vez sonrojando aa todas las mujeres sin excepción

VAMOS, LASTIMAME, intenta lastimarme ahora- gohan lo tomaba de una pierna y empezaba a azotar a yamato en el piso 4 veces y enterrarlo en el piso

Esto es por todas esas pobres personas a las que le arrebataste el alma- gohan decía con un rostro como el de goku contra freezer sacando a yamato quien estaba muy mal herido

Gohan lo arrojaba a un lado para mirarlo con un rostro asesino

Ahora soy yo quien manda en el lugar….y te digo ahora que no te acerques a mis amigos nunca más y no quiero volver a ver tu cara nunca

¿Quién…..eres? takeru lo decía arrodillado e intentando levantarse

Te lo tengo que volver a decir?- gohan decía enojado

Soy el hijo del más fuerte del universo…SON GOHANNN UN SAIYAJIN- gohan daba un grito omnipotente y destruía el techo haciendo salir una luz dorada la cual iluminaba todo el cielo y todo el mundo miraba la escena asombrados

Las mujeres de yamato y yuuka se sonrojaban ante tal escena

Gohan….¿eres un dios?- yuuka decía sonrojada

Gohan regresaba miraba a yamato bastante enojado para después dar media vuelta pero después de un santiamén este levantarse y enojado lanzarse contra gohan y empezar a atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas en diferentes direcciones a una súper velocidad por todas direcciones pero gohan solo se quedaba quieto recibiendo los ataques y no recibía ningún daño asombrando a todos por lo que veían igual a cuando krillin atacaba a cell perfecto

Yamato regresaba a su sitio y jadeando miraba a gohan quien estaba en su posición, completamente quieto para darle una mirada de desprecio y asustarlo

No importa cuántos cuerpos tengas, no importa cuántas modificaciones les hagas, si ese cuerpo no tiene nada de especial….jamás…podrás ganarme- gohan se acercaba a yamato quien del miedo le lanzaba un puñetazo pero el saiyajin lo frenaba con su mano

Todo el mundo solo miraba con miedo tal escena

Ni con este cuerpo?...¿ ni con este poder puede hacerle frente yamato-sama?- miyabi decía muy nerviosa sudando y los científicos iguales

Gohan empezaba a apretar la mano de yamato haciéndolo arrodillar ante el

Mataste….a tantos por culpa de tu ego…sacrificaste tantas vidas para nada….estas personas con futuro….con esperanzas…y tu creyéndote un dios se las quitaste- gohan apretaba mas la mano de yamato quien solo forcejeaba

Cállate…..yo soy invencible- yamato intentaba soltarse pero no podía

No…..solo eres una triste alma que no tiene rumbo y busca otros para saciarse…..eso…..es triste- gohan soltaba a yamato y le daba una patada lanzándolo junto a sus sirvientes

Ya no vuelvas por nosotros- gohan salía del lugar para darle un aviso a los dos que venían con el que se fueran igual

Miserable- yamato se levantaba muy enojado

Hallare el cuerpo y te derrotare, hare que te inclines como lo hice yo ahora- yamato decía enojado

Es que no lo entiendes…TE DIJE QUE NO TE ACERQUES MAS- gohan volteaba y miraba a yamato otra vez enojado para salir del lugar con yuuka y tenshi

Yamato solo se enojaba y golpeaba el piso

Espera…¿ abandonaras a estas personas?- yamato decía burlón

Ya no puedo hacer nada por ellas…solo úsalos hasta que estés satisfecho pero sin hacerle mal a la gente- gohan sin voltear decía y se iba del lugar

Cuando kamigari sea mío…..hare que no vuelvan a hacer de sus tonterías- gohan decía en voz alta y salía del lugar los de kamigari miraban con una gota de sudor pero pero yuuka y tenshi miraban con una sonrisa a gohan

 **Al siguiente dia**

Gohan y amado llegaban de nuevo

Yuuka-san!- todas abrazaban a yuuka y a gohan

Pensé que estabas en problemas- furan lloraba muy feliz

Fue porque fui con gohan si él no hubiera ido conmigo tal vez hubiera sido peor- yuuka decía feliz abrazando a gohan

Todas se asombraban y le sonreían a gohan con lágrimas pero furan fue la primera

Gracias….por proteger a mi amiga gohan- furan decía llorando en gohan

Lo siento- la chica lo decía a pegada y enterrando su rostro en gohan

Gohan solo sonreía y le acariciaba la cabeza lo que le gusto a la chica y pon ia celosas a las demás

Descuiden- gohan decía muy feliz

Como fue el otro encuentro?

Al preguntar todas agachaban la cabeza y satou se inclinaba con lágrimas

Perdí gohan…lo siento- satou se disculpaba y gohan solo le ponía la mano en el hombro

Lo importante no es ganar…..es dar lo mejor de ti

Gohan le sonreía a la chica quien se sonrojaba un poco ante ls palabras de gohan

Gohan y como fue todo abajo?- furan preguntaba a gohan y amado les explicaba

Increíble…¿ridiculizo a yamato otra vez?- furan y todas decían asombradas

Si gohan es increíble- amado como una niña admiradora decía asombrando a las demás

Pero gohan…..¿ lo dejaste vivo?- furan decía algo nerviosa

No soy capaz de nadie a no ser que de verdad tenga que hacerlo….lo siento- gohan agachaba la cabeza pero haruko le ponía las manos en sus mejillas

No te disculpes por tener un corazón tan bueno- haruko y todas sonreían a gohan quien respondía la sonrisa

Minori miraba el cielo

Yamato…..ya sabes que acercarte a tenbi es imposible ahora

 **En el espacio exterior**

¿Esta es la vía láctea?- uno de los hombres decía mirando el centenar de gigantescos planetas tan cerca pero tan lejos entre si

Dijo que el tercero….busquemos- el otro decía

Están a millones de años entre si….

¿Y qué? Tardaremos un día máximo o dos…en destruir el universo!

Los dos reirían

Oye quitémonos esto ya- el otro decía quitándose el turbante

¡Jejejeje, tienes razón hacer calor!

Es el espacio…..más bien hace frio

¡Tienes razón!

Los dos mostraban sus rostros, eran apuestos, mucho con imágenes humanas pero con una diferencia, sus ojos eran rojos y el líder usaba lentes una tenía el cabello rubio y se parecía a himegami pero versión hombre y el otro tenía el cabello blanco, los dos vestían chaquetas negras sin camisas y tenían pantalones de cuero y además colas de lagarto

 **Planeta tierra**

Entonces ¿qué hacemos con la competencia?-furan decía seria

Ganémosla….si ganamos gohan será dueño de kamigari y ellos ya no podrán hacer nada- minori decía sonriendo

Bien- todas incluyendo a usui asentían

Gohan miraba el cielo algo nervioso

Fin del capitulo 20


	21. Chapter 21

**buenas gente aqui traigo otro capitulo mas de la teoria disfrutenlo por cierto faltan 4 dias para dbs broly**

 **los creditos a sus respectivos creadores**

 **Maken ki capítulo 21: EL ANCESTRO DEMONIO**

 **Resumen**

Gohan había enfrentado a yamato nuevamente quien había logrado un cuerpo nuevo, sin embargo, gohan demostró aun la increíble diferencia que había entre él y yamato derrotándolo con mucha facilidad, sin embargo pese a eso en la galaxia se aproximaban dos seres muy extraños tratando de revivir al ancestro de su clan "mokushiruko" el cual era un ser temido en el universo actual….¿qué tan grande será su poder?

 **En la madrugada**

Gohan y azuki estaban entrenando para que gohan le ayudara a dominar su poder nuevo más fácilmente

Valla, este poder es increíble- azuki decía intentando alcanzar a gohan pero era imposible

No te confíes azuki- gohan con su brazo detenía los puños de azuki muy fácilmente para desaparecer y hacerle una llave inmovilizándola haciéndola que se rinda

Valla gohan, realmente eres increíble- azuki adulaba a gohan

Gohan solo sonreía algo nervioso

Sabes…..con ese estilo de cabello luces muy bien- la chica tomaba como una novia la cara de gohan y empezaba a acariciar los mechones que estaban alzados menos uno que le caia en la cara

Gohan miraba el rostro de la chica y se ruborizaba un poco

Eh,¿ qué pasa?- azuki decía tranquila

Nada- gohan volteaba la cabeza un poco

La chica sonreía

Debió ser difícil para ti…tener que pelear toda tu vida pero no te preocupes, tal vez me vea agresiva pero no muerdo

La chica le regalaba un beso en la mejilla que hacia ruborizar un poco a gohan

-Debes tomarte tu tiempo y disfrutar de la vida- azuki le sonreía mientras le ponía su mano en el hombro

Gohan sonreía ante las palabras de la pelirroja

Gracias- decía muy humildemente gohan

Mientras tanto una hermosa chica aparece ante ellos sonriéndoles y hiendose del lugar dándoles una sonrisa

Gohan la miraba y se ponía serio pero sonreía

Ya veo…. Decía gohan viendo a la chica irse, azuki solo la miraba extrañada

¿La conoces?- preguntaba la chica algo dudosa

Si, y tu igual…..lo sabrás cuando la veas- gohan decía cómicamente y azuki volteaba a ver a donde fue la chica a quien sabe donde

 **En la academia**

El tercer evento de hime kagura es un maratón de montaña siendo la meta la cúspide de la sagrada montaña de amanohara- furan decía a los otros miembros

¡He considerado elegir a cuatro de nuestros miembros más fuertes!

¿Entonces gohan ira?- haruko preguntaba

Si…gohan por favor ve eres nuestro mayor triunfo- furan decía con una sonrisa a gohan

¿Puedo ir ya? - gohan decía extrañado

Si gohan, te hemos tenido oculto cuando de hecho tu tienes que llevarnos a la victoria, contamos contigo- furan le ponía su mano en el hombro

De acuerdo, iré- gohan decía muy feliz y todos sonreían de felicidad pues por fin una victoria en sus manos

Participa en mi lugar, los otros que irán contigo serán

¡Syria, karigasa, himegami y tu serán los participantes!

Todos se ponían muy contentos pues con gohan la victoria era obvia pero gohan notaria un poco triste a azuki y recordaba sus palabras al venir de vuelta de entrenar

Flashback

Gohan- azuki le decía parándose de seco y empezar a agachar la cabeza

Hice lo que me dijiste que nunca hiciese, me confié y por eso perdí contra espada love perdóname- azuki decía apretando los puños

Gohan la miraría serio y se le acercaba para sonreírle

De los errores se aprende, escúchame azuki, jamás dudes en derrotar tu oponente cuando debas, aprendiste la lección así que no sufras por eso, de perder también se aprende, eso nos hace fuertes, y tu te hiciste mas fuerte con aprender esta lección…cuando vuelvas a pelear lo haras mejor

Gohan le sonreía a la chica quien lo abrazaba

Cuando vuelva a luchar y gane te dedicare mi victoria y te mostrare lo que aprendí

Gohan la escuchaba y sonreía

 **Fin del flashback**

¡Azuki!- gohan se acercaba a azuki

Cuando gane este encuentro te dedicare la victoria y a todas

Al decir esto azuki y todas se sonrojaron a más no poder

Si les dedico mi victoria, ella estarán más animadas- gohan decía en su mente pensando que dedicar la victoria era levantar el ánimo, en parte tenía razón pero significaba otra cosa

Por otra parte…siria-san no a aparecer- kuragasa decía mirando a todas partes

Hace poco dijo que tardaría porque estaba ocupada-uruchi decía

No importa, participare por dos- gohan decía muy decidido

Furan se asombraba ante tales palabras igual que todos

Gohan….eres un líder mejor que yo, pierdo ante ti, tu deberías ser el presidente en vez de mi-furan decía asombrando a todos por tales palabras

Furan-san agradezco tales palabras pero la líder eres tú y tu grandeza ante ello no se pierde- gohan decía sonrojando a la chica y después sonreír

Gracias- decía la chica sonriendo

Entonces azuki participa- furan decía poniendo feliz a la pelirroja

En otro lado

Gohan estaba caminado un poco y se encontraba con usui

¿Qué haces?- gohan preguntaba

A nada, aquí nada mas- usui decía muy desanimado

Gohan se le hacía a un lado

Cuando era niño era débil y llorón, fui un fracaso de guerrero, daba pena y cuando recuerdo esos tiempos solo me pregunto cómo es que papa pudo tener a un ser tan débil cuando era un guerrero verdadero

Gohan contaba y usui escuchaba

Pero me di cuenta que si quería ser fuerte, que si quería valer como un guerrero Saiyajin debía dejar a un lado esos pensamientos y hacerme fuerte, no solo físicamente sino emocionalmente

Gohan le ponía la mano en el hombro y hacia iluminar otra vez el cuerpo de usui

Olvídate de cosas innecesarias, y solo enfócate en hacerte más fuerte, tú decides que hacer

Gohan salía del lugar y usui solo miraba su cuerpo por todos lados pero notaria algo raro para sonreír

Gracias- el chico gritaba y gohan se despedía sin voltear

El tercer encuentro daba comienzo

Todos estaban en la montaña donde partirían

Todos al ver a gohan y saber que este participaba gritaban de emoción y animándolo, las mujeres gritaban y hasta animaban como porristas

Gohan estaba muy serio en la salida para en el momento de dar inicio este salir como un rayo

Increíble- todos decían mirando a gohan correr como un atleta profesional

Azuki no se quedaba atrás y salía igual alcanzando a gohan aunque muy difícilmente

En ese momento a unos metros se hacia una linda chica quien era la que en la mañana los había mirado y esperando

Es ella….

Azuki no pudo terminar de hablar pues gohan en dos segundo se hacia frente a la chica quien de un golpe de hacha era enviada a volar a un lado de la montaña apartándose del camino

Gohan seguía corriendo igual y azuki solo lo miraba asombrado

Ese es nuestro gohan….si piedad gohan- azuki gritaba detrás del chico que seguía corriendo

Todos gritaban de felicidad y adulando a gohan, incluso algunas chicas hacían bailes de porristas animando al guerrero

Increíble, son gohan derribo a una del equipo yamato en un segundo- uruchi gritaba muy feliz por un altavoz

Gohan como un guepardo corría seguido por azuki pero en un santiamén un brazo elástico lo intentaba atrapar pero este de un salto y azuki de la misma forma esquivaban el ataque

Nada mal son gohan pero te demostrare que solo son falsas las historias tuyas- la chica decía quitándose su camisa y dando a conocer una armadura

HACHI MAKEN KANAYAGO

¿Esa habilidad?- azuki decía asombrada

Si, es ella, la chica grande- gohan decía serio

Jajajaja, que tal me imagino que ahora con verme asi queras ser dueño de kamigari…

La chica no pudo terminar de hablar pues gohan aparecia y de una patada rastrera la hacia caer

No me importa como te veas- gohan decia muy frio

La chica enojada estiraba sus brazos y atrapaba a gohan envolviéndolo

Gohan solo miraba serio y la chica sonreía

Qué tal?- decía la chica sonriendo triunfante

Gohan solo miraba para dibujársele una pequeña sonrisa

En ese momento los brazos de la chica sorano kajiru empezaban a quemarse y la chica soltaba a gohan para que este después le diera otra patada barredora haciéndola caer en el agua

Todo el mundo gritaba animando a gohan

Increíble, está atacando las debilidades de esa chica sin herirla de gravedad- minori decía observando a gohan

Lo que no entiendo es si gohan derroto a yamato otra vez porque aún sigue con esto- aki decía algo nerviosa

Gohan aún sigue con el juego porque quiere hacer que kamigari lo obedezca, con el dando las ordenes otohime y yamato deberán obedecerlo si o si- minori decía sonriendo mordiendo un bombón y aki afirmaba entender

En otro lado

Wow, ese chico es increíble, derroto a un HACHI MAKEN solo- koushi decía mirando a gohan desde otro Angulo

No deberías ir a ver directamente- minerva decía mirando a koushi

Relájate lo veré mas tarde- el hombre decía sonriendo

Y bueno…¿Qué tanto haces que te mantiene tan ocupado…cuando estás muerto?- minerva decía algo sombría

El hombre miraba algo nervioso

Hai…..el me concedio la oportunidad de ser maestro, solo quiero ver a la persona que humillo a yamato- el hombre decia algo sonriente

Pensé que el podría hacer algo por mi….pero creo que es imposible incluso para el

Minerva escuchaba algo triste la escena

Hai esta contento con gohan y yo igual…él nos pudo vengar y creo que ahora hai puede estar libre de ese tormento, pensé que gohan podría hacer algo con mi existencia pero eso es imposible para el-koushi decía aun triste

Por eso esperas aquí….en las instalaciones de yamato takeru- minerva miraba la puerta

Asi es, quiero comprobar si de verdad gohan peleo y lo venció con su nuevo poder

Minerva se asombraba

¿ gohan lo volvió a vencer?- minerva decía asombrada

Eso escuche cuando los vi salir

Al verlos salir a los dos muy normales, yuuka solo me dijo que gohan humillo a yamato aun con su nuevo cuerpo- koushi decía recordando la escena donde salían los dos y muy tranquilos

Pero koushi se alarmaba por algo

Lo siento…esta en amanohara- koushi decia muy nervioso

Esta seguro?- minerva empezaba a levitar con el

Si lo siento- koushi decía algo nervioso

 **En otro lado**

Las mujeres miraban sonrojadas a dos individuos que estaban parados en una calle

Este es el planeta tierra?- uno de los dos demonios decía mirando los alrededores mientras el otro igual

Es un planeta pusilánime- el primero decía asqueado

Ni tanto, es lindo- el segundo decía sonriendo

Lástima que morirá hoy….nuevamente decía pero esta vez mas sádico

En ese momento dos mujeres se acercaban a los dos

Disculpen ¿son modelos?- una decía sonrojada con un cuaderno

Los dos miraban a las dos para sonreír y mostrar sus colmillos asustándolas

Uno de los dos golpeaba a la chica en la cara enviándola a volar asustando a la otra quien se quedaba con lágrimas mirando a los dos

Algunas personas se asustaban pero los hombres, algunos se enojaban rodeando a los dos

Genial, llamamos la atención- el primero decía con un semblante aburrido

Pensé que serían más fuertes- el segundo decía aburrido lamiéndose la mano

Me tendrán que disculpar…..a veces los demonios gozamos del salvajismo, sobre todo yo, el demonio de la locura, ¡waru!

El demonio sonreía sádicamente y sus cabellos se erizaban como un cuerpo espín asustando a la gente

¡Ahora que gyakusatsu no está alguien debe ocupar la sed de sangre….!

Al sujeto se le desaparecían las pupilas y sus ojos se hacían negros totalmente mientras su cabello se hacía más largo

Date prisa, si mokushiruko despierta en un planeta muerto se enojara- el primero decía normal

Relájate….solo me quedare con algunos

Los hombres se arrojaban contra el sujeto

 **En la academia**

Gohan estaba corriendo pero algo lo detenía

Que pasa gohan?- azuki preguntaba a gohan quien estaba algo perturbado

Pero en ese momento espada love aparecía ante ellos con una sonrisa depravada

¡Son gohan, hazme sentir dolor! La chica decía poniéndose en una posición provocativa haciendo asquear a azuki gohan solo miraba la escena serio

¡Eres muy rara,… ¿realmente quieres que te haga sentir dolor?- gohan decía muy enojado pero esto solo hacia alocar a la mujer que nuevamente se mojaba

Si, hazme sentir un dolor inigualable, si tienes una espada sácala- la chica lamiéndose los labios sacaba su espada haciendo que gohan se estremezca un poco

Azuki solo miraba asqueada a la chica pero gohan solo se ponía en pose de lucha muy seria pero antes de salir al ataque sentía aglo perturbador

Yamato?- gohan decía mirando por detrás percatándose de su ki

Espera…..no solo eso….- gohan se ponia nervioso

En la ciudad

Los hombres estaban derrumbados y heridos pero no muertos

La chica que estaba al principio estaba paralizada llorando

¿no los vas a matar waru?- el primero decía de brazos cruzados

Como dijiste hermano Kama….si mokushiruko despierta después de una masacre se aburrirá- waru decía lamiéndose las manos

Sabes…. ¿tú crees que el nos perdone?- Kama decía algo nervioso

Que mas podemos hacer, solo esperar que no nos mate, aun si él sabe que somos de su descendencia demoniaca, él no se detendrá- waru decía algo nervioso

Pero da igual, nuestro linaje renacerá y juntos acabaremos con todo nuevamente, traeremos caos y agonía de nuevo….como demonios waru decía a Kama quien asentía sonriendo igual

Bien…como predijo el anciano ese, este mundo cuenta con un gran poder mágico y a la vez oscuro- Kama decía mirando por un lado

Es por haya siento uno…no dos energías malévolas, EN MARCHA- Kama gritaba muy feliz y waru lo decía igual siguiéndole saliendo del lugar

Pero acá también está el que derroto a gyakusatsu- waru decía mirando a su hermano

No siento ninguna energía tan poderosa como para hacernos frente…y además da igual cuando despierte mokushiruko- Kama decía sonriendo y waru asentía

En la academia

Se daba la alerta de que yamato takeru había sido localizado asustando a los alumnos

¿ y ese que hace aquí?- gohan decía algo enojado pero dos kis acercándose lo alertaban mas

Que kis…..¿qué rayos?- gohan decía asombrado por tales energías

Azuki y minerva se impresionaban un poco por la actitud de gohan

A lo lejos

Los dos demonios llegaban a un lugar específico donde había un jarrón

¿Es esta?- waru preguntaba asombrado

Que energía tan negra….es perfecta- Tama sacaba la espada y clavaba está en el jarrón

La espada comenzaba a brillar mientras los dos miraban alegres

La recibió, la recibió- los dos gritaban felices

La espada comenzaba a llenar los símbolos para que después de unos segundos este quedara vacío y cayera al piso

Los símbolos que eran nueve, se llenaban 4

Lleno 4?- Tama decía decepcionado

Al parecer…no era tanta energía como creíamos- waru decía igual de decepcionado

Bueno, lo importante es que hay otras fuentes de poder malignas- Tama sonreía sádicamente y waru igual

Los dos salían del lugar volando de nuevo riendo por montones

Love miraba a gohan extrañada pero antes de decir algo un grito sacaría a todos de sus cabales igual que una explosión frente a gohan quien miraba serio la explosión

¡No te cansas!- gohan decía serio

Yamato aparecía junto a otros 3 entre los cuales uno era tenshi

SON GOHANNNN- yamato gritaba enojado mirando a gohan

¿Qué quieres?- gohan decía fastidiado pero 2 kis lo sacaban de su mente

Esto no ha terminado….me las pagaras- yamato gritaba enojado mientras encaraba a gohan con sus subordinados

No te cansas de perder ¿cierto?- minori y maken aparecían ante los dos

Minori-sensei…por favor evacue a todos- gohan le gritaba a la maestra que le sonreía

Ya están en eso gohan

Uruchi y usui hacían salir a todos del sitio

Pero gohan-kun….-algunas alumnas gritaban nerviosas

El lo derrotara, deprisa- uruchi decía con una sonrisa pero algo nerviosa

Gracias, pero…gohan iba a hablar pero la chica y el la espada de bambú atacaban a gohan pero gohan los esquibava y de una patada a cada uno al estilo chilena los hacia salir volando lejos

Minori sensei, se acercan dos sujetos con grandes poderes- gohan decia asombrando a la maestra y a todos

Escuchenme idiotas, alguien con un poder muy superior al suyo se acercan- gohan decia a yamato quien solo miraban enojado

No creas que con estúpidas….

NO BROMEO IDIOTAS- gohan gritaba muy enojado asustando a yamato y a todos

Su ki es similar al de ese enano que venía con gyakusatsu- gohan decía en su mente perturbada

Pero….gohan se aterraba y mucho

Hay un ki abominable con ellos- gohan decía realmente asustado y sudando a mas no poder

Gohan tranquilízate- minori decia alterada

Minori sensei…..

Gohan no pudo terminar de hablar pues yamato se arrojaba enojado y atacaba a gohan pero este paraba su golpe con su antebrazo y le daba una patada en la cara haciéndolo estrellar contra una montaña asombrando a todo el mundo pero gohan seguía enojado

Todos los alumnos miraban asombrados uruchi no fue la excepción

Todo el mundo empezó a gritar aclamando a gohan las mujeres estaban asombradas

Kinua gritaba como una porrista sonrojada junto con otras

Esperen, no entienden…gohan no pudo terminar de hablar pues dos voces se escuchaban donde yamato choco

Yamato estaba clavado en la pared pero había dos figuras flotantes junto a el

El dueño de tanta maldad…si no fuera por tu triste poder serias un demonio- waru decia sujetando del cuello a yamato

Tama sacaba la espada y en un santiamén iba a clavarla pero gohan se arrojaba contra los dos asombrandolos dándoles un golpe a cada uno con su brazo y pierna, uno estrellaba donde love y el otro con los subordinados de yamato

VAMONOS-gohan tomaba a yamato y salia donde love y azuki y las sujetaba con su brazo a las dos apegándolas a su cuerpo

Las dos pero sobretodo love estaba excitada abrazando a gohan aprovechando el momento enojando de celos a azuki pero gohan volaba hasta donde estaba uruchi

Uruchi, sacalos a todos- gohan gritaba enojado haciendo asustar un poco a la chica pues no entendia de donde salia tanta presión

Infeliz- los dos se levantaban heridos y se paraban

El que cayo junto a los sirvientes de yamato era rodeado pero

QUITENSE BASURAS- el demonio liberaba su poder y los mandaba a volar asombrando a todos por el poder maligno que emitía

CHICAS HAY QUE IRNOS- gohan gritaba pero los dos se arrojaban contra gohan y empezaban a repartir ataques, gohan con su brazo y sus piernas empezaba a detener los ataques de ambos para después expulsar su poder de golpe y tomar a uno y estrellarlo en el piso y al otro de un puño enviarlo al cielo

Canalla, ese tiene mucho poder pero no maligno, es todo lo opuesto- waru decía sudando y transformándose

Su cabello se hacía puntiagudo y su chaqueta se destruia mientras sus músculos crecían y sus ojos se hacían rojos

El demonio se arrojaba contra gohan y empezaban a pelear haciendo producir ondas de choques que hacían temblar toda la montaña

Todo el mundo absolutamente todos miraban la escena asombrados por ver a gohan pelear a si

Otohime que estaba con sus compañeras miraban asombradas tal escena

Ese gohan….¿vencio a yamato takeru-sama con su verdadero poder?- la chica decia asombrada pero mas por la pelea

Gohan le ganaba a waru enviándolo al piso

Tama salia volando a la montaña

Ese bastardo es muy fuerte….tal vez fue el quien vencio a gyakusatsu, no podemos con el, debo…despertarlo- tama salia a donde yamato pero una patada lo golpeaba aunque no hiriéndolo

Minori aterrizaba enojada

¿ un rasguño?- decia enojada minori

Tama se transformaba igual que waru pero ahora su rostro se deformaba hasta quedar como una calavera asustando a todos

MALDITOSSSSSSS- Tama se arrojaba saliéndole alas de murciélago pero gohan de una patada lo estrellaba contra el piso

Gohan- minori decía alegre

Maldito- los dos se levantaba y arrojaban una cadena de enrgia negra atrapando a gohan y a minori haciéndolos apegarse entre si

Yamato miraba asombrado y nervioso la escena pero antes que se diera cuenta

Haaaaaa! Tama enterraba la espada en yamato haciéndolo escupir sangre

Todos de kamigari miraban asustados la escena pero la peor era otohime

 **Despierta…. ¡oh gran mokushiruko y trae la era de los demonios al universo de nuevo! Los dos demonios decían al cielo y en el cielo se hacía un círculo mágico igual a los de fairy tail pero negro**

Todos se asustaban ante tal escena

Gohan destruia la cadena pero se quedaba mirando el circulo nervioso

La espada se llenaba por completo alegrando a los demonios al llenarse yamato empezó a gritar de dolor y su cuerpo empezaba a quebrarse, el circulo cubria toda la montaña y academia juntas, todos estaban asustados

El circulo empezó a sacar sangre y empezó a esuccharse un rugido monstruoso aterando tanto a todas que se abrazaban entre si

Gohan solo miraba la escena asombrado

Gohan ¿Qué está pasando?- minori decía nerviosa cubriéndose por los vientos que empezaban a formarse

No lo sé- gohan decía asombrado

Pero….es un ki monstruoso

Jajajajaajaj- los dos bajaban donde gohan quien los miraba enojado

Tu debes ser el que derroto a gyakusatsu, son gohan- aun con sus formas los demonios decían sádicamente

¿Quiénes son ustedes? Gohan decía enojado y transformándose en Super Saiyajin

Los dos se asombraban

Jajajajaajaj no importa que seas más fuerte, somos demonios galácticos waru y Tama, y hemos finalmente despertado a MOKUSHIRUKO- los dos decían como adorando a un dios

Del cielo el circulo se hacía más pequeño y salía un rayo amarillo y de hay se veía una figura

POR FIN- DECIAN LOS DOS DEMONIOS ALEGRES

FIN DEL CPAITULO 21


	22. Chapter 22

**buenas gente aqui traigo otro capitulo mas sin mas que decir disfrutenlo**

 **Maken ki z capítulo 22: gohan vs mokushiruko**

Academia tenbi

Todos miraban un gigantesco haz de luz el cual poco a poco iba desapareciendo, del salía una figura la cual los dos demonios se alegraban de ver

Gohan iba a salir al ataque pero en ese momento el cielo cambiaba a rojo completamente haciendo que el mundo se sumergiera de miedo otra vez, el círculo mágico como un cristal se rompía y el haz de luz desaparecía y hay estaba la figura de un ser dorado

¿Qué rayos…significa esto?- minori decía muy asustada

Ustedes dos infelices- gohan decían enojado

Pero los dos demonios desaparecían y se hacían junto al nuevo ser

En ese momento el brillo dorado se rompe y dar la imagen de un nuevo ser

Era un pequeño individuo con la apariencia de un niño con cabello negro igual a Super 17, llevaba una bufanda, no tenía camisa pero si un buen físico pese a su estatura, y tenía una cola similar a un pavo real sin abrirlas, el chico tenía una mirada seria y vacía indicando ninguna emoción

La academia miraba al individuo con ojos de asombro y miedo

¿Un niño?- chacha decía mirando al nuevo ser

Parece un niño- himegami miraba asombrada al nuevo ser

Gohan….minori miraba extrañada pero al ver a gohan se asustaba

¡Que ki tan gigantesco!- gohan decía sudando a mares

El demonio se miraba las manos y los pies y empezaba a descender hasta hacerse en la montaña todos lo observaban nerviosos

Bienvenido de vuelta mokushiruko…..sama- los dos demonios se inclinaban ante el

Mokushiruko los miraban con un rostro estoico

Ustedes ¿me trajeron de vuelta?- mokushiruko decía estoico

Si mi lord….somos

Waru Tama, los hermanos agónicos, no necesitan decirme quienes son, conozco a todos- el pequeño demonio decía con una voz algo infantil

Gohan pensaba muy serio

¿Qué hare? Si peleamos aquí….. Gohan decía sudando un poco

Finalmente…resurgí….finalmente….soy libre….libre LIBRE, LIBREEEEEEEEEEEEE- el pequeño demonio con una sonrisa gritaba liberando su poder y creando fuertes cortinas de viento haciendo cubrirse a todos

POR FIN HE DESPERTADO, SOY EL DIOS DEMONIO MOKUSHIRUKO Y EL UNIVERSO ES MIO PARA DESTRUIR- como un lunático el pequeño susodicho decía a carcajadas igual que gyakusatsu

Gohan ¿de que habla ese loco?- minori le gritaba a gohan quien tenia el rostro cabizbajo

Minori sensei…los kis de estos tipos son iguales a gyakusatsu

Esa revelación dejaba en shock a todos los presentes que sabían quienes eran aquellos

¡Oye mocoso!

Uno de los clones de yamato se acercaba molesto

Los demonios volteaban a ver al susodicho

¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso…..a yamato-sama? El sujeto se arrojaba contra el pequeño pero antes que su golpe le diera su cuerpo estallaba en pedazos haciendo salir sus órganos y sangre

Las personas quedaban asqueadas y horrorizadas ante la escena, todos cerraban los ojos o se tapaban la boca para evitar vomitar

Las moscas…..les encanta ir a la muerte- mokushiruko tomaba el corazón y lo pisaba

Ese infeliz es peligroso- furan invocaba su arco pero gohan la detenia

No lo hagan hay una enorme diferencia

Las palabras de gohan hicieron sentir impotente a furan pero ella aceptaba la verdad

Bueno, les diré a todos ustedes quien soy antes de matarlos- mokushiruko decía sonriendo

Mokushiruko…..el creador de demonios- el pequeño demonio maniáticamente empezaba a volar pero antes que nada gohan se arrojaba contra el pequeño demonio y le arrojaba un golpe pero este sin voltear lo paraba

Gohan desaparecia y le arrojaba una patada en un costado pero el pequeño sujeto lo atrapaba y lo arrojaba lejos gohan mientras volaba arrojaba un gigantesco rayo de energía pero el pequeño demonio lo detenía con una mano asombrando a todos

¡Jejejje, escuchen humano, antes mokushiruko-sama reino a los demonios pero un infeliz lo sello y con ello nos llevó a la ruina, quedando 4 demonios de la nobleza vivos!- Tama decía aun transformado a todos quienes escuchaban y no podían creer tal historia

Ya veo…..y me imagino que los otros 2 eran ese gyakusatsu- minori respondía con un rostro frio

Acertaste, gyaku y chiyo- waru respondía sonriendo

Ya veo esos dos están muertos…lastima- mokushiruko decía muy pasivo

Pues esa historia no nos importa- minori gritaba poniéndose en pose en lucha

Los 3 se ponían igual

Alto ustedes dos- mokushiruko ordenaba

Déjenme esto a mi…..quiero hacer algo de ejercicio primero

Minori se ponía molesta

¡Como agradecimiento, les permitiré divertirse con los humanos de este planeta!

Los dos demonios se inclinaban y salían volando a donde todos quienes se ponían nerviosos

Ni creas eso- azuki se arrojaba contra los dos pero ambos la detenían y le daban un golpe en el estómago haciéndola caer

Gohan salía volando y tomaba a azuki quien aun se quejaba

Gracias- azuki lo decia contenta

Gohan le sonreía pero miraría serio la escena

Esto es perfecto….son seres con habilidades, quiero divertirme en un parque rojo- mokushiruko decía con una sonrisa sádica

Los dos demonios se arrojaban contra gohan y empezaban a pelear asombrando a todos por como gohan detenía y peleaba contra los dos con un solo brazo muy tranquilo para darles un golpe y una patada y arrojarlos lejos

Cuando los dos iban a arrojarse de nuevo yuuka y uruchi aparecían ante gohan

Gohan, no sabemos que pasa pero…! Uruchi intentaba proliferar palabra pero no podía por el miedo al ver a los dos seres volando y al pequeño más adelante

Tranquila, te entiendo esto fue apresurado- gohan decía sonriendo y poniendo su mano en su cabeza

Porque… ¿Por qué estos bastardos vienen tras nosotros?- uruchi gritaba muy fuerte con un rostro triste

Gohan y todos sentían lo mismo y agachaban la cabeza

Escúchenme- gohan gritaba a todo el mundo

Los peligros siempre vendrán, pero recuerden que maken…..no…tenbi., Nuestra academia la defenderemos junto a las personas inocentes, no importa que peligro sea

Gohan decía en voz alta levantando el ánimo de todo el mundo pero más de maken pues esta vez estaban ante una gran amenaza

Gohan le pasaba algo de su poder a uruchi y a haruko quienes estaban hay presentes

Confió en ustedes…les encargo a esos dos, animo pueden ganarles- gohan decía levantándose y caminando hacia adelante

Yo intentare derrotar a ese chiquillo- gohan decía muy serio y mokushiruko sonreía igual que kid buu

Gohan….. todas y todos en tenbi decía mirando a los dos titanes de frente

No me importa que seas…no puedo permitirte salir de aquí, soy son gohan y peleare hasta derrotarte, ¡PREPARATE!

Gohan se transformaba en Super Saiyajin frente a todos dejando con la boca en el piso a más de uno

Los dos se ponían de frente en pose de lucha y empezaban a caer rayos del cielo

¿Ese…es son gohan?- love con solo mirar a gohan ya tenía nuevamente sus bragas mojadas pero esta vez le escurrían con su se hubiera orinado

Todas sonrojadas miraban a gohan impresionadas

Tan rápido y se transformo?- himegami decia nerviosa

No es alguien fácil ese enano- chacha decia igual de tensa igual que satou

Minerva, satou y hai miraban asombrados la escena pero minerva estaba ruborizada

¿gohan-kun?- decia la chica con corazones saliendo de su cabeza

La pelea

Gohan se arrojaba contra mokushiruko pero este detenía su ataque con una mano pero atrás del se creaba un camino de destrucción el cual hacía temblar el lugar

Nada mal- el demonio decía sonriendo

Pero gohan sin perder tiempo atacaba con una Super velocidad la cual no era visible para ninguno, gohan arrojaba una patada pero este la esquivaba agachando su cabeza y dándole a gohan una patada de chilena en la espalda, para después con dos dedos crear una especie de grieta y arrojar miles de rayos de ki los cuales le daban a gohan de lleno lastimándolo muy gravemente

Todos se asustaban pues gohan ya estaba herido

Gohan no se rendia y se arrojaba nuevamente a atacar y dándole una patada en la cara al demonio el cual sonreía para frenar pero al ver a gohan este neia dos dedos en su frente

MAKANKOSAPPO- gohan disparaba un cañón de energía como un misil rodeado de una energía como lazo

Mokushiruko vería esto y ponía sus brazos en forma de X para recibir la técnica y crear una Super explosión que enceguecía a todos

¡ Lo derroto! Todos gritaban felices pero al ver el humo disiparse se asustaban mucho

Mokushiruko salía completamente ileso del ataque y dejar a un lado su postura para sonreír

¡valla, eso no estuvo nada mal! Mokushiruko decía sonriendo y estirando su brazo para liberar un gran ataque de energía el cual gohan intercedía con otro ataque pero el de mokushiruko le ganaba completamente dándole a gohan de lleno y enviándolo junto al ataque a unos metros lejos de la montaña al mar produciendo una explosión similar a una nuclear

Mokushiruko sonreía de satisfacción

¡Gohan!- todas gritaban muy nerviosas

Los dos demonios cruzados con una sonrisa a todos pero del cielo chacha llegaba con un gigantesco tronco y golpeaba con fuerza a los dos en el piso

Chacha- furan decía feliz

Los dos salían del lugar rompiendo por la mitad al tronco asombrando a todos

Los dos regresaban a la normalidad

Ustedes serán nuestras muñecas

Los dos se arrojaban contra todas, Tama atacaba a haruko quien esquivaba muy difícilmente junto a azuki

¿Qué pasa? Vamos, quiero saber para qué sirve esas cosas que ustedes tienen pegadas en el frente, ¿saben delicioso? – Tama decía sádicamente atacando como un felino a las dos , en ese momento haruko lograba detener el ataque con su espada igual que azuki

Lo sentimos….pero ya están reservadas- las dos sonreían con mucha dificultad forcejeando

Jajajaja- Tama sonreía sádicamente usando sus uñas para ganar

En otra lucha

Chacha, uruchi y furan peleaban contra waru quien lanzaba sus espinas del pelo como flechas, furan interceptaba algunas y chacha esquivaba las otras

Minori de una patada le daba a waru en la cara para este lanzar un mordisco cosa que esquivaba minori pero por los pelos

Son fuertes- chacha decía sonriendo pero nerviosa

En ese instante varios clones de yamato atacaban pero este los encadenaba y lanzaba muchas espinas matándolos en el acto

¡como odio a los impostores!- waru decía muy frio

Pero en ese momento se escuchaba una gran explosión a lo lejos

Gohan salía de la montaña con una energía en su mano cargada al máximo y empezaba a atacar a mokushiruko por todas direcciones mientras desaparecía y volvía a aparecer, gohan llenaba el lugar con humo

Gohan jadeaba del cansancio pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mokushiruko salía del humo y le daba una fuerte patada enviándolo al piso donde se estrellaba, mokushiruko se arrojaba contra gohan y empezaban a atacarse con todas sus fuerzas en el suelo haciendo caer rayos y haciendo temblar toda la montaña y la academia, los ataques de ambos eran tan agresivos que la montaña empezaba a partirse en dos

Los alumnos estaban asombrados ante tal batalla

¿Gohan siempre fue tan fuerte? Minerva decía asombrada

Gohan-kun siempre fue tan fuerte…..y está luchando con un brazo- kinua sonrojada miraba a gohan junto a otras

Aun no muestra todo su poder- himegami decía seria y todos se asombraban

vamos gohan, libera ese poder que usaste contra el otro- himegami se decía en la mente muy seria

En la pelea

Los dos se daban un golpe en la cara y salían disparados pero gohan estaba más fatigado y lastimado

¡Eres muy fuerte, Jajajaja! Mokushiruko decía sonriendo

¡Pero…..esto es solo el calentamiento!

Todos escuchaban esto y se asombraban

¿ Un calentamiento?- himegami decía nerviosa

Las de kamigari que miraban la escena y al escuchar esto se asombraban y sudaban a mares

Shiria por otro lado miraba de lejos muy nerviosa

Haaaaaa!- mokushiruko gritaba elevando su poder haciendo temblar el lugar asombrando a gohan

¿Espero estés listo?- mokushiruko empezaba a cambiar un poco su cabello le crecía mas y su bufanda se quemaba

El demonio se arrojaba contra gohan y de un golpe en el cuello con su antebrazo lo arrojaba contra la montaña para crear un brazo negro gigante el cual salía detrás del y tomaba a gohan para estrujarlo

Haaaaaa!- gohan gritaba de dolor para empezar a intentar zafarse pero no podía

Haaaaaa- mokushiruko creaba una energía negra en su otra mano pues la primera estaba empuñada

A ver cómo te libras de esta!- mokushiruko arrojaba su ataque mientras gohan seguía forcejeando

Todos cerraban sus ojos de terror pues pensaron que era el fin del semi Saiyajin

Haaaaaaaaa!-haaaaaaa!- gohan gritaba con toda sus fuerzas y destruia el brazo liberándose y la técnica seguía derecho destruyendo una parte de la montaña

Todos se alegraban icluso kamigari en cierta forma pero love si estaba feliz igual que shiria

Haha, haha,- gohan jadeaba del cansancio mientras mokushiruko se ponía frente a él sonriendo sádicamente de brazos cruzados

En la pela con las demás

Los demonios y maken estaban frente a frente pero estas estaban lastimadas

Veo que este es limite…..ni siquiera hace falta transformarnos- waru decía sonriendo

No te creas mucho niño lindo- azuki decía sacando su poder igual que todas las que gohan les había dado poder asombrando a los sujetos

Azuki se arrojaba de un fuerte golpe haciendo que el demonio se cubriera y saliera volando minori, azuki y haruko lanzaban un ataque pero Tama lo detenía aunque se le vio lo difícil que fue

Chacha aprovechaba y con etronco golpeaba a tama teniendo éxito y este salia volando

Con gohan

Escuche que venciste a gyakusatsu- mokushiruko le decia

Nada mal, pero ¿sabías que podían fusionarse esos dos?

Muéstrame ese poder….o ¿acaso los venciste sin permitirles hacer eso?- el demonio decia molesto

Gohan se enojaba y se limpiaba la sangre para sonreír después mirar su brazo y este salir una luz

Mi deber….es proteger a todos a toda costa- gohan expulsaba su poder de nuevo haciendo temblar el lugar

No se porque demonios decidieron venir a nuestro mundo pero mis amigas estaban tristes…..no volveré a permitir eso-gohan miraba al demonio

¡MI DEBER ES PROTEGER LA TIERRA A TODA COSTAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Gohan gritaba mientras su cabello se erizaba y rayos salían de su cuerpo haciendo temblar todo el planeta nuevamente rayos empezaban a caer del cielo y del agua empezaban a salir torres de energías

Todos se cubrían y se ayudaban para evitar caer

Gohan era cubierto por una energía dorada igual que mokushiruko al resurgir pero esta bajaba al piso y se destruia dando a ver a gohan en ssj2

Todos estaban boquiabiertos ante la nueva imagen de gohan

Las mujeres les salía sangre por la nariz muy sonrojadas

Kamigari no era la excepción

¡qué belleza!- love se tomaba de abajo caía de rodillas pues estaba que caia de la excitación la baba le salía y estaba completamente roja sus manos incluso estaban mojadas por tenerlas abajo

Esta mujer…. Himegami decía asqueada los hombres solo miraban a las mujeres hechizadas con una gota de sudor pero sabían que ante gohan eran basura

Eso gohan, ahora acábalos- decía himegami muy sonriente pero sonrojada

¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Gohan se arrojaba contra mokushiruko quien se asombraba y era golpeado por un ataque de hacha enviándolo lejos, gohan enojado miraba a los demonios y se arrojaba contra ellos

Ellos al mirar a gohan se asustaban y atacaban pero gohan de una patada a cada uno en el costado los partía por la mitad y los destruia en un instante

Todos miraban a gohan asombrados ante tal poder

Ese gohan…solo hace que lata mi corazón rápido- minori decía sonrojada

Gohan se arrojaba contra mokushiruko y le daba una patada en el estómago haciéndolo escupir sangre y tomándolo del cuello para arrastrarlo por la montaña y arrojarlo al cielo para darle una patada doble con las piernas

Kamigari miraba estupefacto tal pelea, todas estaban sonrojadas pero love solo miraba con una sonrisa de carnívora a gohan

Mi gohan adelante- shiria animaba a gohan y todos empezaron igual

¡Maldito!

Mokushiruko empezaba a volar por todo el cielo y gohan como un rayo lo empezaba a seguir disparando energías por todas direcciones, mokushiruko arrojaba puños y patadas pero gohan los detenía volando por todas direcciones, el demonio lanzaba un golpe pero gohan lo detenía y le daba un puño en la cara, pero mokushiruko también le daba otro, los dos chocaban sus piernas arrojándose una patada cada uno para después alejarse y empezar a intercambiar golpes produciendo ondas de choque

Gohan esquivaba una patada y le daba de lleno en la cara y después le daba otra voladora para cargar un ataque de energía y lanzarlo con un fuerte grito, el demonio no se quedaba atrás y le arrojaba otro los ataques chocaban produciendo una colosal explosión produciendo una inmensa nube de humo

Los dos chocaban puños y gohan empezaba a intercambiar patadas las cuales se cubría mokushiruko, el demonio también le detenía una y también le daba una lluvia de patadas las cuales gohan esquivaba de lado y agachándose en la última para darle un golpe en el rostro y el demonio igual

Ambos se alejaban y expulsaban más poder, mokushiruko empezaba a transformarse haciéndose más adulto igual a un joven y abriendo sus plumas las cuales se encendían con fuego y este arrojaba bolas de fuego las cuales gohan desviaba y las ultimas gohan creaba un campo de energía para protegerse y de una fuerte embestida darle una patada en el estómago enviándolo al suelo pero este frenaba y expulsaba más poder y gohan igual

Ambos se daban un fuerte golpe en la cara, el demonio empezaba a enojarse y arrojaba ataques de energía y gohan igual, mokushiruko se arrojaba y le daba una patada a gohan y este a la vez igual pegándose a la vez y ambos caían al piso y levantándose pero muy malheridos dos escupiendo sangre de la boca

Todos los presentes solo podían mirar la encarnizada pelea de otro mundo

Increíble….gohan esta igualado?- furan y haruko decían asombradas

Animo gohan-kun- satou llegaba y gritaba animando a gohan y maken igual todas y todos los alumnos gritaban de emoción

Maldición….!no me esperaba esto!

Miyabi quien se hacía y miraba la pelea estaba asombrada igual que kamigari

Esos dos monstruos…!- miyabi decía muy molesta y nerviosa

MONSTRUO?- himegami se enojaba

Imbéciles estúpidas, ¿llaman monstruo a quien pelea por este mundo malagradecido?- himegami gritaba enojada

¿Llaman monstruo a quien salvo este mundo? la última vez y lo llaman ahora…sin gohan este mundo estaría muerto y nosotros igual hace mucho, no el sistema solar, hasta el universo! El pelea con un brazo lo que un maldito grupo de malagradecidas asesinas como ustedes no podrían ni juntas, agradezcan que está aquí malditas zorras- himegami gritaba desenfrenada en la cara de toda kamigari

Las dos al escuchar tales palabras miraron a gohan quien miraba a mokushiruko jadeando pero este igual y muy heridos ambos pero gohan se veía mas imponente y algo en el pecho de todas empezaba a doler

Gohan…..animo!- himegami gritaba y todos le seguían

Kamigari miraban la pelea otra vez, pero raras esta vez

En la pelea

Haaaaaaaaaaaa!-mokushiruko empezaba a gritar y elevar su poder para arrojarse contra gohan quien esquivaba el ataque y le lanzaba una patada dándole en la cara pero el demonio le daba de igual forma en el rostro

El demonio se alejaba y empezaba a gritar esta vez su cabello se hacía blanco y sus ojos se hacían a los de un demonio iracundo botando baba, sus plumas se hacían colas de lagartijas y empezaban a disparar bolas de energía las cuales gohan recibía corriendo hacia el demonio el cual disparaba a lo loco destruyendo la isla, las de maken esquivaban las esferas pero por los pelos

Gohan saltaba enfrente del demonio y arrojaba un masenko dándole de lleno pero este no se detenía y arrojaba una patada la cual este tomaba y después empezaba a escupir fuego negro a gohan el cual recibía la llamarada quemando su dogi nuevo quedando con la parte inferior gohan enfurico disparaba una bola de ki en la boca del demonio y le daba una patada doble enviándolo lejos haciendo que la bola explotara con el demonio con ella

Gohan empezaba a disparar rayos de energía donde este había caído produciendo una gigantesca explosión que se agrandaba

El demonio salia enojado y expulsando su ki negro haciendo que cayeran rayos y el planeta temblara

El cielo pasaba de rojo a negro y el demonio empezaba a elevar su poder cada vez mas y mas

Gohan hacia lo mismo elevando su poder ambos estaban igualados en términos de ki para arrojarse de nuevo y darse un golpe en la cara y después una patada entre sí, gohan le daba un puño y el demonio se lo devolvía, ambos siguieron así por unos minutos hasta bajar llenos de sangre

Los dos jadeaban del cansancio

No puede…ser….NO PUEDE SERRRRRRRRRR! UN MISERABLE HUMANO HACIENDOME FRENTE A MI? El demonio gritaba enojado

NOOOOOOOOOOOO NO LO PERMITIREEEEEEEEEEE

El sujeto invocaba un esqueleto gigante y empezaba a atacar a gohan pero este los esquivaba y de una potente patada lo destruia y le daba a mokushiruko

Gohan se hacía frente al tirado espectro jadeando

Los dos chocaban sus puños de nuevo pero el demonio empezaba a sonreir alertando a gohan

Conoce la verdadera fuerza de mokushiruko

El sujeto empezaba a creer y del salían dos alas y su cabello crecia aun mas llegando hasta la cadera

Gohan miraba asombrado al susodicho

El sujeto empezaba a arrojar puños al agua y gohan los esquivaba pero uno de ellos le daba de lleno a gohan quien se levantaba de golpe y empezaba a correr para salir como un cohete frente a mokushiruko y darle una patada en el abdomen haciéndolo caer y levantándolo con todas sus fuerzas para arrojarlo al cielo

Animo gohan- todos gritaban asombrados pero en ese momento un sujeto atacaba a gohan a lo lejos asombrando a todos

Mokushiruko frenaba y miraba la escena

Era un ser parecido a otro demonio pero este parecía más una armadura

 **Fin del capítulo 22**


	23. Chapter 23

**buenas gente hace tiempo no traigo este fic asi que lo subo ahora ademas estoy esperando a que avance mas el manga xD bueno tambien los invito a seguir mi nueva teoria de sekirei y mas adelante sacare otra historia sin mas que decir espero lo gocen**

 **Maken ki z capítulo 23: ¡superando lo insuperable!**

Resumen

Gohan tenía una asombrosa batalla contra el dios demonio mokushiruko quien había resurgido gracias a la ayuda de sus súbditos los hermanos agónicos waru y Tama, al despertar gohan tuvo inmediatamente que hacerle frente ambos estaban igualados pero…..

¡Todos miraban un extraño ser con armadura atacando a gohan!

¡Jajajajaajaj!- el gigantesco demonio reía a carcajadas

¡Heraldo!- mokushiruko decia sonriendo

El sujeto se arrojaba contra gohan para atacarlo pero este detenía su ataque con su único brazo pero se asombraba de la fuerza del nuevo ser

¡Puedo usar a los seres vivos con corazón maligno para que hagan lo que quieran a cambio de poder!- mokushiruko le decia a gohan quien se asombraba

¡¿Entonces…..!?- gohan miraba donde debía estar yamato y no estaba

¡¿Lo estás manipulando!? – gohan decia asombrado

¡ y no solo eso!- el demonio alzaba su mano y de los escombros las piedras empezaban a formarse y se convertían en armaduras como yamato

Gohan se asombraba ante tal habilidad

¿Acaso…está dando vida?- minori miraba asombrada

¡Todos al escuchar esto se asombraban de saber que existe un ser asi!

6 armaduras se arrojaban contra gohan quien empezaba a pelear solo pese a su poder el número de individuos lo abrumaba en parte

Como en su pelea contra los androides el con un solo brazo y piernas detenía a los individuos y era una pelea algo difícil

¡Espera!, ¡eso es una injusticia!, ¡gohan está peleando solo contra 7!- haruko decia nerviosa y todos se ponían igual

¡Eso es una cobardía!- himegami decia enfurica

¡No me quedare aquí, voy a ir!- azuki decia enojada pero antes que ella se moviera gohan expulsaba su poder y de un golpe a cada uno destruia las armaduras y derrumbaba a yamato de un golpe en el estomago

¡Haa! ¡Ha!- gohan jadeaba por el cansancio

¡Haaaaaa!, mokushiruko liberaba su poder y arrojaba un puñetazo dándole a gohan quien caía al mar

¡Nada mal!- el demonio jadeaba de igual forma para regresar a su tamaño del principio pero con la forma que tenía ahora, sus plumas eran ahora colas y era una versión joven de este, su cabello era rubio y tenía símbolos en su cuerpo iguales a un pentagrama

¡Gohan salía del agua pero muy agotado igualmente

¡Jamás pensé que al momento de renacer tendría una pelea asi de divertida!- mokushiruko le decia a gohan quien jadeaba igualmente en ssj2

En la academia

¡Gohan! Todos en la academia decían mirando a gohan quien estaba mal herido y con sangre en toda la cara

Otohime y todos en kamigari sentían lastima por ver a gohan en esa condición pues era la primera vez que veía a alguien tan orgulloso y serio tan malherido

¡Son gohan…! ¡Realmente…. ¿Peleas por nosotras también?- miyabi decia mirando a gohan con algo de lastima

¡Bueno…fue una pelea divertida! ¡Jamás me habían herido de esta forma!- mokushiruko se sacudía el polvo de sus pantalones

¡Gohan no perdía el tiempo y arrojaba un rayo de ki pero el sujeto lo desviaba al cielo!

¡Yo no moriré…!¡ aunque mi cuerpo sea destruido, mis deseos de lucha me levantaran porque son muy grandes!- gohan se arrojaba con todas sus fuerzas contra mokushiruko pero al darle un golpe en la cara este solo lo recibía dejando a gohan sin palabras

¡Déjame decirte…..que asi no me vencerás!- mokushiruko le daba un golpe a gohan en el estómago haciendo escupir sangre y dejándolo en el piso

Gohan se levantaba de nuevo y arrojaba una patada dándole en la cara pero el demonio solo la recibía y se quedaba mirando a gohan

¡Patético!- el demonio tomaba de la pierna a gohan y lo arrojaba lejos al mar de nuevo ´pero este antes de caer arroja otra onda de energía la cual desvía nuevamente el demonio al cielo gohan caía al agua

¡Maldición!, ¡me irritas y mucho!, ¡bueno….! ¡Es momento que los demonios gobiernen el universo de nuevo! Mokushiruko empezaba a liberar su poder y toda la academia junto con el planeta empezaban a temblar

¡Todos simplemente veían lo inútil que sería desafiar a este individuo con asombroso poder!

¡Maldición…..gohan no pudo ganarle, ni con su máximo poder!- himegami decia frustrada y sudando

¡Rayos…ese tipo está loco!- otohime decia mirando al demonio

¡En ese momento mokushiruko se levantaba volando y 5 pentagramas se dibujaban en el cielo de color negro y rojo!

¡Ahora este mundo es mío…..lo destruiré y hare volar en pedazos el universo entero!- mokushiruko decia riéndose a carcajadas haciendo que todos quedaran en shock

¿Dijo el universo?- azuki decia sondando a mares

¡Está loco!, ¿Qué gana con eso?- Shiria decia igual de nerviosa

¡Nada!- contestaba himegami seria -¡tal como él dijo, es un demonio!- la chica solo volteaba la cabeza resignada

¡Todos solo se resignaban a su final!

¡El demonio empezaba a cargar una esfera de energía pero en ese momento una voz lo detenía!

¡Espera!- love le gritaba al demonio quien volteaba a verla

¡Como osas lastimar a si a mí gohan y quedarte calmado, me las pagaras!- la chica decia calmada pero sudando mirando al demonio quien bajaba y la miraba secamente

¡¿Mi gohan!?- todas se dijeron cómicamente con rostros enojados

¿Osas desafiar al ancestro demonio?, ¿tu una simple terrícola?- mokushiruko miraba a love con superioridad

¡No me importa que seas…..me las pagaras!- love se arrojaba contra el demonio pero cuando su espada lo golpeaba esta se quebraba al instante

¡Realmente eres débil!- el demonio tomaba a love del cuello y empezaba a estrangularla

¡Minori llegaba y le daba una patada al demonio quien soltaba a love y la tiraba al piso mirando a minori!

¡Después de ese sujeto eres la más fuerte pero no puedes hacer nada!- el demonio decia tranquilo

¡Ha eso veremos!- minori se arrojaba contra el susodicho quien solo miraba aburrido a la chica

¡Gohan salía del agua en su estado base y siendo recibido por minerva y los demás

¡Gohan-kun! ¿Estás bien?- la chica le decia mirando el mal estado del Saiyajin

¡Sí!- gohan se levantaba pero a duras penas

¿Espera, a dónde vas?- minerva y kai preguntaban nerviosos

¡A pelear…obviamente!- decia gohan jadeando

¡No puedes hacer nada solo!- kai tomaba a gohan quien se enojaba

¡Cállate….no voy a rendirme!- gohan cojeaba y caía de rodillas

¡Los tres miraban a gohan quien solo se enojaba!

¡Los Saiyajins….no nos rendimos aunque la muerte tome nuestras almas y…..asi como dije…aunque destruya mi cuerpo…..YO PELEAREEEEEEEEE!- gohan se intentaba transformar pero caía agotado en el piso siendo sujetado por minerva

¡No sé si eres valiente….o un idiota!- minerva decia mirando a gohan

¡Soy… un Saiyajin!- gohan se ponía de pie a duras penas

 **En la pelea**

Minori era arrojada al piso por mokushiruko quien la arrojaba como una piedra al agua

¡Tks…que pasa! ¿Vamos acaso no defenderán su planeta?- el demonio les gritaba a todos quienes solo miraban impotentes al susodicho

¡Me lo imagine…! Pero en ese momento una espada chocaba contra mokushiruko quien solo miraba quien era

¡Yo lo hare!- haruko decia enojada mirando al demonio

¡En ese momento todo maken llegaba y encaraban a mokushiruko quien solo miraba a los susodichos!

¡Gohan ya peleo suficiente…ahora es nuestro turno!- haruko decia igual que furan pero se les notaba el miedo

 **Soundrack Bardock Falls | DBS Broly EPIC OST**

¡Maldición…..chicos!- gohan decia mirando la pelea impotente

¡No puedo ganarle…es nuestro fin!- gohan se resignaba pero recordaba a su padre de nuevo

¡Otra vez fallo…..!- no , no fallare…..no tengo permitido fallar!- gohan se levantaba muy decidido y se transformaba de nuevo

¡Olvídalo gohan….se acabó!- kai decia resignado

¡Aun no….estoy acabado!- gohan jadeaba y miraba a los miembros de maken pelear pero el susodicho los derrotaba con inmensa facilidad

¡Gohan empezaba a caminar con dificultad para llegar a la orilla!

¡En el universo hay seres como el….si no puedo ganarle a este, ¿Cómo espero ganarle a los próximos?- gohan decia recordando lo que le decia su padre

¡Enfádate gohan, siempre has tenido un inmenso poder cuando te enfadas!- gohan recordaba su última visión con su padre y empezaba a mirar la pelea de nuevo

¡En ese momento mokushiruko tomaba del cuello a haruko y a inaho y gohan al ver esto recordaba la pelea con los androides y con gyakusatsu

¡Detente!- gohan se arrojaba con una patada y le daba al demonio quien solo la recibía y sonreía para patear a gohan y pisarlo

¡Observa…..!- ¡el final de tus sirvientas!- mokushiruko decia sonriendo

Las dos chicas y las que estaban en el piso solo miraban a gohan pero en especial haruko e inaho quienes estiraban la mano hacia gohan

¡Gracias…..por aparecer en…nuestras vidas!- haruko con lágrimas decia despidiéndose de gohan quien solo al verla sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho

¡Derrotaste a gyakusatsu y a mis últimos demonios…..siéntete orgulloso!- mokushiruko decia sonriendo maniáticamente

¡No…..yo no solo les gane a ellos, también a ti!- gohan decia forcejeando pero era inútil

¡Entonces ¡…¿Qué pasara si les quiebro el cuello?- el demonio decia sonriendo pero al escuchar esto gohan se enojaba haciendo que sus pupilas desaparezcan

¡No pienso…permitir eso…!- gohan tomaba de la pierna al susodicho y lo arrojaba lejos transformándose en ssj2 el demonio soltaba a las dos por el asombroso poder que gohan empezaba a desprender

¡Las dos recuperaban alientos pero al ver a gohan veía que estaba completamente molesto!

¡El demonio miraba arrogante a gohan quien lo veía molesto!

¡Esto JAMASSSSSSSS….gohan empezaba a recordar cómo se encontraba con todos sus nuevos amigos como los conoció y todo lo que hacían por el!

¡TE LO PERDONAREEEEEEEEE! ¡MI DEBER ES PROTEGER LA TIERRA A COMO DE LUGAR!- gohan empezaba a elevar su poder haciendo producir fuertes vientos los cuales mokushiruko sentía y se asombraba el poder de gohan des desprendía más y más haciendo que todo el planeta temblara haciendo que todos se sujetaran de algo en las ciudades incluso en la isla donde estuvo gohan temblaba

Gohan elevaba su poder y en ese momento su cabello crecía y empezaba a crecer llegando hasta la cintura y sus cejas desaparecían completamente y un aura de rayos más fuerte aparecía cubriendo todo su poder asombrando al demonio quien lo veía asombrado, el poder de gohan no se detenía tanto que incluso en toda la galaxia empezaban los planetas a temblar y rayos salían de esta como si fuera a destruirse

¡Gohan daba un fuerte grito haciendo que su ki saliera de la atmosfera y saliera al infinito espacio sideral y cegando a todos

¡En ese momento todos abrían los ojos y se quedaban con la mandila abierta hasta el piso

Gohan estaba enfrente del demonio con su cabello hasta la cintura y sus cejas desparecerían haciéndolo lucir más poderoso y con un rostro completamente enojado

Love quien al mirar a gohan solo quedaba asombrada y su rostro estaba con un rojo potente haciendo mojarse de nuevo pero parecía más un charco de orina

¡Ese….¿ese es gohan?- todas sonrojadas miraban a gohan quien miraba a mokushiruko completamente enojado

¡Todos en la academia, tenbi, kamigari, todos los que observaban la pelea solo miraban asombrados a gohan, las mujeres al ver tal imagen solo se sonrojaban incluso kamigari no pudo esconder su rubor ante tal imagen!

En la pelea

¡Qué demonios! ¿Quién eres?- mokushiruko miraba a gohan quien solo lo miraba callado

¡Da igual…!- el demonio no pudo terminar de hablar pues el puño de gohan ya estaba en su estómago clavado sacándole mucha sangre

¡Todos se asombraban ante tal movimiento!

¿Qué hizo? ¡No lo vi!- yuuka miraba en el piso asombrada

¡Gohan le daba una patada y lo arrojaba a la montaña que apenas se mantenía de pie!

¡el demonio se levantaba molesto y le arrojaba esferas de color rojo a gohan quien las recibía y salía del humo completamente intacto!

Gohan sin perder un segundo se arrojaba contra mokushiruko y lo tomaba del rostro para empezar a arrastrarlo por toda esta sin compasión, el pobre demonio no podía soltarse y solo empezaba a gritar, gohan lo tomaría del pie y lo azotaría con fuerza en el suelo

Mokushiruko se levantaba aunque a duras penas y miraba a gohan asustado

¿Quién demonios…eres?- el pobre demonio solo miraba con terror al Saiyajin

¡Me has obligado a romper barreras que no pensé que tenía…te matare!- gohan con un rostro como el que uso contra cell se arrojaba

¡Mokushiruko creaba un símbolo frente a él pero gohan lo destruia con solo tocarlo y tomaba al demonio de la cara y lo arrojaba contra la montaña para salir volando y darle tres patadas una en el estómago otra con un giro en la cara y otra con los dos pies juntos en el rostro para arrojarlo contra esta para estrellarlo y destruirla en el acto

El sujeto salía de los escombros y empezaba a atacar a gohan con puños y patadas pero este los contrarrestaba más rápido y más fácil haciendo que el susodicho se desesperara

¡No puede ser…..se supone que yo soy el más fuerte…¡del universo!- esto último lo decia arrojando un golpe el cual gohan tomaba con facilidad y lo miraba con rabia para darle un rodillazo y hacerlo escupir sangre

¿Gohan….? ¿Qué le paso?- haruko se decia mirando a gohan

¡Wow gohan es….Wow!- chacha decia asombrada mirando a gohan

¡Simplemente no tengo palabras para describirlo!- himegami decia mirando y todas asentían mirando la lucha

En la academia veían el rumbo que ahora gohan tomaba superando al monstruo que por poco extermina todo

¡Eso gohan-kun animo!- ¡qué imagen tan gloriosa!- todas las chicas sonrojadas miraban a gohan y lo animaban, los chicos solo no pudieron negar la grandeza de gohan y lo animaban igualmente

Mokushiruko se arrojaba al cielo y empezaba a arrojar rayos de energía los cuales gohan salía disparado a donde el y los desviaba al cielo asombrando al demonio

Este se arrojaba contra gohan intentando golpearlo volando por todo el cielo pero el Saiyajin los esquivaba y de un puño en el costado y una patada en la cara lo arrojaba al agua y gohan salía disparado hacia el

 **Soundtrack Gohan SSJ2 vs Bojack theme**

Mokushiruko se levantaba gravemente lastimado pero gohan llegaba y le daba una patada en la cara para aterrizar y darle un puñetazo en el estómago tan fuerte que lo atravesaba haciendo que el demonio se sostuviera el abdomen para detener la hemorragia

¡Noooooo! Mokushiruko empezaba a arrojar puños a la cara de gohan pero este los esquivaba y atrapaba el último para darle una patada y arrojarlo haciendo que frenara muy difícilmente

¡Imposible,….un simple humano….no puede…derrotarme!- mokushiruko empezaba a expulsar todo su poder haciendo que todo el lugar temblara y cargando dos grandes esferas en sus manos

¡Gohan solo al verlo se enojaba y empezaba a cargar un gran kame hame ha!

¡JAMAS MOSTRARE PIEDAD ANTE ALGUIEN COMO TU!

¡DESPIDETE DE ESTA GALAXIAAAAA! El demonio se arrojaba al cielo y arrojaba dos gigantescas esferas que se unían

¡HAAAAAAA!- gohan arrojaba su kame hame ha el cual chocaba con el ataque produciendo una gigantesca explosión que enceguecía a todos

¡Sin perder nada de tiempo gohan se arrojaba contra mokushiruko y de un fuerte puñetazo atravesaba al demonio de nuevo partiéndolo en dos mientras la mitad de su cuerpo empezaba a expulsar energía y el cuerpo del susodicho explotaba completamente produciendo truenos y destruyendo los pentagramas que estaban en el cielo!

¡Los mares se embravecían y todo el cielo se inundaba de rayos por unos instantes sacudiendo el cielo como el fin del mundo, después de unos segundos el cielo se calmaba y la isla o lo que quedaba de ella regresaba a la normalidad

¡Todos los presentes solo miraban la escena asombrados pero después de eso miraban a gohan quien descendía del cielo nuevamente en su estado normal pero mirando con seriedad el frente para después caer inconsciente en la isla!

¡Gohan….lo derroto!- minori miraba a gohan quien estaba nuevamente gravemente mal frente a ellas

¡Gohan…lo hizo!- todas empezaron a llorar por la felicidad al ver que gohan nuevamente los había salvado

Love se levantaba y miraba a gohan con un rostro asombrado y sonrojado

¡El….nos salvó!- la chica decia para dibujársele una sonrisa

En la academia todos miraran asombrado y por después de unos instantes empiezan a gritar de felicidad y alegría pues finalmente el susodicho rey demonio había sido aniquilado por completo

¡Gohan….gracias!- aki decia sonriendo llegando al lugar y tomando a un gohan completamente inconsciente

Fin del capítulo 23

 **Ficha de personaje: mokushiruko, el dios demonio**

 **Fue el primer demonio del universo y el que dio vida a los clanes demoniacos de alto nivel, considerado el gran ancestro de estos por lo mismo, también conocía a gyakusatsu y chiyo por ser de los primeros demonios que el dio vida, al igual que Tama y waru, fue una amenaza en todo el universo por ser terriblemente cruel y gozar de la destrucción y el caos, hasta que un antiguo guerrero lo sello en una espada y al hacer esto los clanes demoniacos se vinieron abajo por buscar reemplazarlo y otros por ser leales a él, la espada vivió en un planeta desolado pero para poder revivirlo necesitaban de mucha energía mágica negativa para que la sangre demoniaca resurgiera**

 **Como se demostró es muy cruel y goza de la muerte pero no al punto de perder la cordura, su imagen al resurgir era la de un simple niño, con plumas como un pavo real y un cabello negro pero este fue durante la batalla mostrando varias transformaciones aunque su verdadera imagen fue siempre la primera , su última transformación es más adulta y su cabello cambia a rubio, sus plumas se cambian por colas y se le dibujan emblemas satánicos en su cuerpo junto a un pentagrama**

 **Su poder mágico y destructivo era supremo, controlando la magia con absoluta sencillez durante su batalla, al principio era muy superior a gohan ssj full Power, su fuerza aquí era igual a gyakusatsu fusión, pero se vio absolutamente superado en el ssj2, durante su batalla contra gohan ssj 2 demostró varias imágenes pero ninguna lo igualaba hasta llegar a su forma gigante, en su última transformación, donde su cabello era rubio demostró absoluto superior a esta forma pero fue superado en el ssj3, su poder final, es igual al de majin buu maldad pura**

 **Tama y waru**

 **Son dos hermanos del antiguo clan de demonios que adoraban a mokushiruko, eran demonios crueles que no les importaba nada ya que lastimaron sin piedad a muchos humanos al llegar a la tierra su único objetivo era resucitar a su señor y la destrucción de todo….en su forma base tenían un poder igual al de los androides, pero al transformarse en sus formas demoniacas su poder era brevemente superior a estos**


End file.
